Three Swords
by Moiras
Summary: .three hearts.There is a discordance in their hearts after knowing the contents of Roy's mysterious letter. They're young and brash but they do harbour love, they just don't know what to do with it. He can't get him out of his system.[Shonenai SLASH yaoi]
1. Prologue

            **Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is. Lyrics (when put in) belong to their respective authors.****

**            Warning: **…it is a sad fact that I have to "warn" people who are sensitive to a different kind of love that they are not used to or is unknown to them. For those who are just ignorant, this story will be shounen-ai, yaoi, slash – whatever you prefer to call it. Flame all you want, it won't change a thing. If you must flame, try pin-pointing a part of the writing and not the context in itself as I'm the author and I control that. If it is not to your liking, don't bother yourself with insults. If you like, reviews are welcome. Very welcome. 

* * *

Prologue 

It was a deadly battle, springing forth into the twisted, humourless, fate of death. A free for all. A melee. A violent event where one could banish their opponent into the void of oblivion and triumph, victorious, only to ensue in another war and repeat the embodiment of the survival of the fittest. 

And everyone enjoyed it.

        The Super Smash Brothers assembled an elite group of supreme fighters to duke each other out for the ultimate champion. 

Mario; the short, round, Brooklyn plumber with an Italian accent and the genius behind the tournament was a fighter and instead of running the place, was the first to sign up in the competition to be in the midst of the heat. After 11 more entrants they thought it was enough and closed space for any more fighters. It was a varied bunch of humans, exotic animals, strange creatures, a bounty hunter and an elf.  And so, Super Smash Brothers was born.

And while game reached fevered pitches of excitement and adrenaline, it was slowly dying and everyone knew, sadly, that nothing could last forever. But the world had never known anything like the Super Smash Brothers. A moment of unrivalled equality between two or more players, facing each other in a favourite match to express each one's prowess and skill they possessed in their time of legend. 

So a resolution had formed, an epiphany made. The gates were open once again for _thirteen _more players and the Super Smash Brothers was remodelled. The rules were changed, new arenas built, further options installed and the stakes grew higher. Everyone was a fighter and not even the most evil villain was turned down or the daintiest princess scoffed. Out of the ashes emerged _Super Smash Brothers: Melee_. It was a duelling addiction. It became a way of life. 


	2. PART 1: Twelve Down, One To Go

**Disclaimer: **Mot mine, story is. Lyrics belong to the respective author.

**A/N: **This story is a sort of counter to the shocking lack of good SSB yaoi fics out there (not saying I'm a brilliant writer and this will be excellent. Just trying to balance the yaoi part in SSB). I can count like two or three [good fics] on my fingers. Once again, if you don't like it, don't read it. You'll be wasting mine and your time. All right, on with the show. Enjoy (hopefully). 

*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _"And the world thought I had it all_
    
    _But I was waiting for you…_
    
    _All in the eyes of a boy…"_
    
    A new Day has Come ~ Celine Dion

*~*~*~*~*~*

The all-waited-for tournament for Super Smash Brothers: Melee was not to be held for another nine months. They still needed to recruit more fighters to total the dark number of thirteen and because of that they couldn't finish the stages they needed for the battles.  But not only was it a simple matter of building and gathering willing players from all over but considering the fighters to be fit for the tournament was a battle in itself. The original Super Smash Brother members had to do small match rounds with the entrants to determine whether the player signing up was strong enough to withstand a chance in the ultimate Melee. They couldn't just allow _anyone _in. But everyone was given a chance, no matter how puny they looked or how arrogant they seemed. Before the fun, work had to be done.

* * *

        Some of the contestants that signed up were a shock to the original players; like when Link was horrified to find his younger self, eager to prove himself, waiting to battle him, determined and small and being an exact replica of the elf, albeit younger. Or when Mario faced his Doctor counterpart with bemused curiosity. 

        Some that entered brought joy, like the delight Fox got at seeing his long-time friend Falco and the tenderness Pikachu expressed with Pichu. Others that managed to pass brought dark disdain; Bowser and Ganondorf sneering threateningly at Mario and Link. Legendary fighters, like the mighty Mr. Game & Watch or the fluffy pair of Ice Climbers, that cut through into the lists had murmured respect. Each and every one was strong competition and no-one doubted anyone's special and unique abilities. 

By the fourth month, the Super Smash Brothers had rounded up eight new players and were left with five more to go. Completion of the stages and items, though, was far from complete.

* * *

It was a cold Thursday morning, winter rounding the corner, and the window panes were frosted over, the birds outside too frozen to chirp a single, cheerful note. With all the new construction going on, the people at SSB:M had forgotten to fix the heaters in the huge, spacious building that housed all the fighters. 

Mario walked briskly down the hall, not wanting to stand still for too long and become a human ice cube, and knocked softly on Link's door, uttering his name. There was a muffled sound from within and a minute later the door cracked open, a blue eye peering out. 

"New player," was all Mario needed to say. The shivering elf nodded and closed the door again, mumbling about getting dressed. 

Whenever there was a new fighter signing up, he or she (or it) could choose whom to battle from the original Smash list before being accepted or rejected, the original player deciding from their match whether the new entrant could join. They were trusted that much. And when Ganondorf had insisted on fighting Link, he had had no choice but to comply. Link would have loved to have sent Ganondorf away but the truth was bare and ugly. His arch-nemesis was an excellent fighter. Some of the original Smashers, like Donkey Kong or Captain Falcon, hadn't fought at all while others, mainly Link and Mario, had to wade through most of the battles. Samus, for example, was mostly seen pacing up and down the grounds outside the battle arenas impatiently or polishing her gun with detached boredom in the common room. Kirby, on the other hand, could be found gobbling up all the Smasher's food or snoozing all day in one of the large, plush armchairs by the fireplace. Ness made a face when the Ice Climbers had chosen to battle him while Pikachu had shrieked in annoying delight when it had been its turn to fight. 

Link hastily pulled his clothes on; the ridiculously low temperature a cruel reminder. He strapped all his weapons on and hurried outside to where the battle arenas where. It was much warmer inside, due to the heaters actually working there, in the stage selection room.  He wouldn't see who his opponent was before the match so he was filled with curiosity as he entered the light elevator that would transport him to the stage that held all the test matches with the new players.  As the light dissolved around him he saw the person he least expected to find: Zelda. She stood at the far end of the black platform, hair and dress billowing out from behind her and with the same look that Young Link had flashed at Link before the match. She looked fragile but her eyes stated otherwise. There would be enough time to re-acquaint themselves later; now was the battle.  Link pulled out the Master Sword and waited for the announcer to start the match. 

The fight began and Link waited for Zelda to make the first move, to test her out. A red flame shuddered into her hand and she closed her eyes, firing the magic onto Link. It hit him hard. 

Now, all the pain inflicted onto the players in the duels was digitally compressed into a percentage point in the battle. That way they would feel no pain but they suffered the same consequences. Also they could never die. And it was all thanks to the special, vacuum-like place that encased the arenas- specially designed for that purpose. It was all fascinatingly sadistic. And they all loved it.

Link staggered backwards from the shock but kept his footing. His percentage meter rose into the tenth units. Zelda tried the same attack again but this time Link dodged it and rolled behind Zelda to slash at her back. She turned, surprise on her face, too late. She was sent reeling across the other side of the platform. She rushed at Link when she had recovered and blue electricity shot from her fingers, stunning Link. She lifted him with a white light that burned from her fingers and threw him over her head. Link leapt upwards after his fall and hit Zelda from above and managed to send her flying into the dark void beneath the platform. When Zelda reappeared, she looked calm and composed. Young Link had scrunched up his face in frustration after his first fall from the platform and had glared at Link. Zelda floated down onto the platform again but a sparkling glow surrounded her and when the light had faded a young warrior appeared. Sheik. Link blinked at the young man before him, his crimson eyes boring into Link. Before Link could attack, Sheik had darted forward with new speed and flying kicked at him. Immediately, before Link could recover, Sheik produced a set of metallic spikes and threw them at the swordsman with grim accuracy. Link's percentage was rising worryingly. He was practically fighting two different people, although not at the same time. Sheik, the fast ninja, and Zelda, the magic-wielding princess. But Link was a champion in his own right. The two Hylians battled for five more minutes before the announcer declared the end of the match and Link the winner. 

Usually the new players didn't win their first time. Which was why the original Smasher decided by determining how good a fight they had put up.  A voice boomed into the arena, "Link, what is your verdict?" The blonde elf nodded, "accepted." A look of relief washed over Zelda's face as they were both teleported back to the stage selection chamber. Before they could exchange any words, she was taken to the developing room where they recorded her into the Smasher's lists. This usually took quite a while. 

"Link, you may head back now. You are not needed anymore. Thank you," echoed the voice around the stage selection room. He nodded but was reluctant to leave the warm haven. It was so cold outside that even Link felt frozen to the bone and would lock himself up in his room, slip under his bed's covers and stay there until the need for food arose or he was called in for another match. But he had nothing else to do in the stage selection room or the battle arenas for that matter. Bracing himself, Link stepped outside. Immediately the cold wind bit into his skin causing him to cringe. He ran across the grounds and into the SSBM building. Inside, he stamped his foot trying to dispel the numb sensation. The common room was near so he hurried to it, hoping that maybe Kirby would still be asleep and the armchair before the fire would be unoccupied. Kirby was _not _there but Link still had no such luck. Instead of Kirby was Young Link curled up in the chair, a cotton blanket wrapped around himself and sleeping peacefully. Link was about to hightail it to his room and his precious warm bed but the roaring fire was too tempting to resist. There were large sofas scattered around the room, also facing the fireplace, but they were too far from the heat and everyone always battled over the armchair that was placed right in front of the fire in the big, carpeted room. Link made his way carefully over, making sure not to wake the small boy and plopped down in front of the fire, shivers racking through his body. The heat slowly stroked over his body and soon his eyes were drooping. But before he could slip into the realm of darkness a voice shook him awake.

"Link!"

Link looked behind his shoulder and saw Zelda striding towards him, a broad smile lighting up her features. 

"Thought you'd never see me here, huh?" she said happily. Young Link stirred awake and blearily opened his eyes, looking for the source of the loud noise that had woken him.

"What??" said the 10 year old, irritably. 

"Hey, Zelda," said Link looking up at her surprised face at seeing his younger self, "I _was_ pleasantly surprised to see you." Zelda smiled and knelt beside him but addressed Young Link, "…Link?" The little boy stared at her and suddenly flung his arms around the princess, "Zelda!"

"Don't be too surprised, Zelda," said Link amused, "it's strange but you get used to him. _I _did." Little Link shot a glare at his older copy and unwound his arms from Zelda, scuttling back into the warmth of his blankets and the armchair. Zelda giggled.

"I see," she said and turned to Link, "Link, I'm so happy to see you again! I thought that maybe joining this league might be fun…and it would give me a chance to see you again! But I thought I would never make it in!" 

"You," said Link and paused, "and your alter ego, fight well. Don't be too modest." Zelda blushed demurely and lowered her eyelashes.

"Thank you. And I'm sure he'll be flattered too."

There was a sound of running footsteps coming near before the plumber skidded to a halt at the room's entrance, looking out of breath.

"Link! Have you seen…" Mario trailed off when he saw the princess getting up to greet him.

"Ah, Zelda! There's always a little welcome reunion with all the players when a new fighter enters our happy little family!" said Mario beaming at her, "please follow me! And you two Links come as well. I'll just go wake up everyone else who's still in bed…" The three of them went over to Mario and followed him into a series of different halls and passageways, passing by rooms and doors until they arrived at the dining hall, where they all ate, with the tall, elongated ceiling making it look quite big. All the rooms in the building had to have been expanded, and some new rooms built, to accommodate all the new fighters. Some of the Smasher's were already there. Kirby was sitting at the long table, guzzling down food and drink presented before him with a sleepy looking Jigglypuff seated next to him. Pikachu was sitting in front of them, holding a sleeping Pichu in its arms and Samus sat alone at the far extreme of the table, polishing her gun as per usual. Mr Game & Watch was speaking in its beeping, clicking language to Luigi and doctor Mario, the latter two nodding and agreeing to whatever he was saying. They all looked up as the four entered the area. Most shouted a greeting while others either nodded their acknowledgment or waved stiffly, the cold hindering any other actions. 

"Wait here while I get the others," said Mario and sprinted away. Link lead Zelda over to the table and sat her down near everyone as he left for the kitchen that was connected to the room. Young Link sat down next to Zelda, inching near her for body warmth. She smiled and put an arm around him. 

"Welcome, Zelda," said Doctor Mario and shook her hand, "I hope you enjoy the upcoming tournament."

"And enjoy your life at Smash Brothers as we do," grinned Luigi also shaking her hand. G&W rang a bell; his way of communicating when something good happens. The pokémon squealed at the princess and Kirby waved enthusiastically at her, commenting on the good quality of the food. Only Samus Aran nodded seriously at her from across the table and continued her religious work of keeping her gun spotless. It was hard to tell, really, what Samus thought since her face was always hidden by the helmet. Whether she smiled at Zelda, or glared, no-one could tell.  

Mario squeaked into the dining room, nine other Smasher's dragging themselves behind him. 

"Hey Zelda! These are the rest of them!" said Mario excitedly and waving at the rest of the fighters lugging themselves over to the table, "hope you get along with them. _Everyone_, Zelda has joined our ranks!"

They all smiled and waved politely and the ones that could talk muttered a warm "hello"; all except for Ganondorf who ignored Zelda and sat far away from everyone, including Samus. Link came back from the kitchen holding a glass of milk in his hand and sat down opposite Zelda and Young Link. Zelda looked at everyone, excitement fluttering in her stomach. She had never been part of anything  like this before.

"So…how many more players are left, to join SSB and how long 'till the tournament begins?" she asked around the room to no-one in particular. 

"Only four," replied Captain Falcon, starting to dig into his breakfast, "and in…five months, I think, will the tournament officially start." A few of the other players nodded agreement. Zelda smiled, a nice feeling settling in her stomach and ate her breakfast in high spirits, along with the others, despite the cold. 

* * *

The next day Link spent all day in his bed, refusing to come out into the cold air of the building.

"I never knew you were such a bed hugger," laughed Zelda from outside his room. Link smiled sheepishly but of course Zelda couldn't see him. 

"Liiink! Come out of there! I want you to show me around!" she whined. He shook his head, once again forgetting that Zelda couldn't see him. 

"Link, please?" this time it was a more masculine voice that filtered into his room from behind the door. Link blinked in momentary confusion. "Who…?" he started.

"It's me, Sheik. _I _haven't spoken to you since the match. Come out now, don't be rude," said Sheik. Link hadn't wanted to make Zelda mad and use Sheik to persuade him to leave his room instead. Blowing his bangs up with a frustrated sigh, Link stumbled out of bed and quickly dressed before opening the door. Sheik stood there, arms folded across his chest, looking at the floor.

"Sorry, Zelda…" began Link when Sheik looked up and silenced him with a glare.

"No, for now, I'm Sheik, not Zelda. She's still here but now _I'm _controlling. We're just two people in one body. And don't worry about it, I know it's really cold." 

"Yeah…" said Link, glad that he hadn't been scolded or anything. Sheik flashed him a smile underneath his bandage-scarf.

"Lead the way," he said waving an arm around the hallway. 

Link first took Sheik to the common room where all the players usually hung out, especially when it was cold. Everyone was there except for Mario and about two others. 

"Sheik!" the majority greeted. They had obviously become acquainted with Zelda's alter ego that day and then they looked surprised at Link.

"What're you doing out of bed?" cried Ness, "you're usually always in it at this time of day when you're not fighting someone!" There was some murmured agreement.

"He's showing me around," said Sheik who was standing beside him. Link nodded in a, _it's true, _way.  

Fox eyed him suspiciously. "Well, now we know who to send when we want to wake you up!" he said. Link's eyebrows creased in a worry and they laughed kindly. 

"Come on," muttered Link to Sheik, ducking his head, "I'll show you the theatre hall where we can watch movies or replays of our matches…"

* * *

Mario had been away that day because he had been battling a new player and there was a new rendition to the Super Smash Brother's. Mario presented everyone to Peach who giggled sweetly and greeted everyone with warmth, even Bowser. The koopa king had growled because he wouldn't be able to kidnap the dainty princess _this _time. Mario beamed proudly at her and chattered about the tournament and then asked her about Mushroom Kingdom and all that stuff. Any other person would have been fed up but Peach had her ever patient smile on and listened to Mario with great interest. 

There were only three more open spaces open and anxious excitement ran through everyone as they wondered who'd be the lucky players. 

The next week Slippy had come to try out but Fox had beaten him into a senseless pulp and announced that he was better at inventing things than any form of combat. Falco had smirked at the Slippy bashing. 

Soon afterwards a pokémon arrived, asking for a match against Ness, the psychic boy. The match ended with Ness only just beaten by one point and the pókemon had turned out to be none other than Mewtwo. The pókemon never uttered a word and stared at everyone evenly and impassively. Pikachu annoyed it by following Mewtwo around and trying to be-friend him. Jigglypuff hid whenever Mewtwo approached. For some strange reason Ganondorf and Mewtwo took a liking to each other and the Gerudo was the only one the psychic pokémon would talk to. 

The month passed without incident or any further fighters signing up. Two spaces were left as the tournament count down was only four months now. 

* * *

It was already December and everyone would have been icicles by now if the heaters hadn't been fixed in time. Link woke up early on the first day of the new month and wondered at himself. He _never _woke up by himself this early. His window was smothered with white; it had been snowing last night. There was a nagging feeling in Link but he didn't know from what. There wasn't anything important that needed to be done and it wasn't cold enough inside to have woken him up. Somehow he felt…restless. He got up and dressed but hesitated about leaving his room. No-one would be awake at this hour. What would he do? But the feeling poked insistently at the elf again. He felt that something was going to happen but exactly what, he didn't know. Confused, Link slipped outside.

Just as suspected, everything was deathly quiet and still, meaning everyone were in their rooms asleep. Link wasn't really social. But he wasn't to the extreme of Samus. Sure he had Zelda and Young Link now but his quiet personality hadn't changed. He would still wander the corridors by himself and keep to his room but he was certainly not distant from others. He was well liked and well respected. He sighed. Now _why _was he outside his room again? Too late, it was too cold to go back to sleep properly. Maybe the training centre would keep him occupied and warm meanwhile?

The training centre was, quite simply, an ice room. There were no heaters in there and it was so big that it wouldn't have mattered anyway.  Link's breath appeared in white puffs that dissolved into the air. He'd just have to ignore the temperature. He unsheathed his sword and proceeded to battle an invisible opponent in the room. A twirl of the sword here, a diagonal running slash, a leap into the air only to land with the sword pointing downwards… He was so engrossed fighting his imaginary sparring partner that he lost track of time and failed to notice a new presence near the door of the room. Only when Link faced the entrance after a sword spin did he notice the new person standing there.

"I…was looking for my room but I think I got lost on the way," an embarrassed smile graced the features of a young man, about Link's age. The tired elf wiped his brow with the back of a gauntlet and approached the boy with a quizzical look on his face. He'd never seen this blue-haired swordsman before. 

"Are you…?"

"I'm Marth!" he said and held out his hand, "I'm a new player. I'm sorry, I must have surprised you…" Link shook his hand and grinned.

"Well, just a little," said Link, "they would have announced your arrival…" 

"Mario told me to wait a few more hours before he called the rest of the Smasher's in. He said most would have been asleep by this hour…although," Marth rose an eyebrow to Link, "I see you're an early riser." Link sheathed the master sword and sniffed guiltily.

"Yeah well actually…this is a first…" muttered Link, not knowing why he was embarrassed. 

"Ah, ha!" chuckled Marth, "yeah, I sleep in all the time. But well, I'm sure you wouldn't like to keep talking here, in the very passageway of the ice kingdom. Could you show me around then, if you're not too busy?" A strange sensation of dejá-vú passed through Link but he shrugged it off and agreed, not having anything else to do. It was still relatively early anyway. 

After a tour of the place, just like he had shown Sheik and Zelda, Link took him to the dining hall where he guessed, correctly, that it was time for breakfast. Marth and Link had bonded quite well, both swordsmen and both having been forced to save a kingdom from an evil tyrant. They were entering when a large, furry bulk bounded towards and crashed into Marth who fell, stunned, onto the hard, marble floor. 

"Now look what you did, you great ape!" roared Bowser from inside the dining hall and the Smashers that were having breakfast hurried over to the fallen teen, peering behind Donkey Kong as he scratched his head looking down at the prince on the floor. 

"Link, who is he?" said Zelda intrigued. Marth groaned and sat up. Just then, Link did what no-one would have thought possible. He _laughed_. No, it wasn't a small chuckle or a chortle, it was a real, rich laugh that echoed merrily throughout the hall. They all stared.

"Yeah, well thanks, Link," grumbled Marth as he stumbled to get up and nodded forgivingly at a flushed ape. But Link was clutching his stomach, doubled over and laughing like _hell. _And it was damn contagious. Zelda and Peach started giggling, the pokemon started shrieking, Mario and Luigi bellowed and even a small smile crawled onto Marth's face. 

"If you can make Link laugh like that," said Zelda gasping for breath, "you're amazing!" And she shook Marth's hand as he blushed. Finally, Link's fit of laughter abated and he straightened, an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Sorry, I'm sorry! Today is a strange day for me… This is Marth," said Link pulling the prince inside. 

As usual, they all greeted the new swordsman with enthusiasm. Now only one person was left to join their elite group. Marth noted that Link slipped back into his quiet self and they didn't speak again all that day. 

* * *

The usually solitary elf was now seen wandering the halls with his new companion, Marth, lately or spending time with him in some way or other. People would be surprised at how Marth managed to crack Link's shell with so much ease. Most of the time, Marth would be found coaxing another laugh out of Link. But it was usually the prince that sought the elf. Link would still sit by himself in the common room or would be practising in the training centre alone. But there was, undeniably, a strong link between those two. Not even Zelda had produced such a strong effect and even if Link didn't seem much different, the subtle change was there. 


	3. Confused

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, only the story is.

**A/N: ***lets out deep breath* Phew! I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews I got…they were all lovely. I have to admit that I was sort of wary about…well everything. This is my first shounen-ai fic and I'm a bit tender about certain things. So…keep reviewing! If you like it of course… 

Don't worry, Roy will appear soon enough… As for the odd format…ff.net screws things up but I think I found out how to fix it. Anyway I'll have the next chapter up, sooner. Everyone, enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think.

*~*~*~*~*
    
    _"Way down deep and in my heart_
    
    _Lies a soul that's torn apart_
    
    _Tell me, tell me what you're after_
    
    _Ijust__ want to get there faster…"_
    
    Siva ~ Smashing Pumpkins

*~*~*~*~*

It was nearing Christmas in the Super Smash Bros realm. Coloured lights decorated the door frames and lamps hanging from the wall and the building itself. The nights were longer but no-one minded as they sat peacefully around the fire in the common room and drank hot chocolate, exchanging stories from their past. 

"Everybody," commented Mario one afternoon, for once privileged to be sitting in the armchair (Kirby had conceded after some food bribing), "it's time we got a Christmas tree here, eh?" Peach clapped gleefully.

"Yeah, it's almost Christmas and we haven't even decorated a pine tree yet!" whinged Young Link. The Ice Climbers gave an affirmative snort, as did Ness and Pichu. Yoshi wagged its tail and everyone else shrugged or nodded. 

"Lets get it today," said Falco looking out of a window into the white courtyard beyond, "we can get it from here, right?"

"But make it a big tree…" piped up Peach.

"Of course!" cried Mario hopping out of the armchair. He clenched his fists together and cried, "All right! Who's coming with me?"

"Me!" shrieked Young Link jumping up and down. Popo and Nana raised their hammers in agreement.

"It's too cold out there…" said Doctor Mario fixing his white coat on, "I'm afraid Mario will only need strong persons out there that will help cut and carry the tree." Young Link pouted and the Ice Climbers hung their heads. DK slammed his fists against his chest and roared, signalling his agreement. Bowser stepped up behind the ape, "fine." Mewtwo, finding all this human tradition fascinating, agreed to help. 

"I'll use my Falcon Punch!" cried Captain Falcon smirking under his visor. Ganondorf rolled his eyes but said nothing as he sat at the far end of the room, arms crossed but listening to everything. 

"I'll help!" said Marth standing up from his place next to Link in one of the sofas. "Coming?" he said to the elf. Link shook his head, smiling. He hated the cold. The prince shrugged, not unkindly.

"Okay? That's it?" said Mario accepting a scarf that Peach was handing to him. To everyone's surprise, Samus stepped up next to him - the bounty hunter that never participated in any social activity. Mario grinned broadly. 

"Lets go then!" and they all marched outside. 

When they had gone, Sheik scooted beside Link. He turned to smile at him with genuine pleasure at seeing his friend.

"Zelda thinks it's too cold to be going around in a dress…so you'll be seeing more of me around," said Sheik settling into a comfortable position next to Link. The elf laughed quietly. 

"Sure," he said. 

"So…" Sheik fidgeted with his fingers, staring at the floor. 

"Hmm?" Link was drifting off to sleep again, the warm temperature in the room was an added bonus. 

"Um…well…Zelda's told me you've changed…"

"Oh?" said Link lifting up his eyebrows and turning to look at the Sheikah, "in what way?"

" Oh…well…" then Sheik laughed it off, "oh, nothing. Nothing."

"Nothing…? Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Oh just…" Sheik turned to look at Link, a strange questioning look in his eyes, "well you…and…" Link opened his mouth to say something but Sheik interrupted quickly,

"I mean- well, you're… ever since. Ever since Marth came you're more…you…you seem happy," ended Sheik in a rush of mumbled words. 

"I what?" said Link, confusion bordering his features, "but…what do you mean?"

If Link had seen the blush spreading under Sheik's covered face maybe he would have caught on sooner. Maybe…maybe it wasn't true then and he was being…

"Sheik?"

"I didn't mean to bring the subject up. I'm sorry, Link," Sheik made as if to go but Link held him back with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Sheik…" Link sighed, half exasperated, "tell me what's the matter. Does my friendship with Marth bother you?" Sheik sat stiffly, staring ahead.

"So…you're just friends?" said Sheik deadpan.

"Yeah, what _else _would we be?" 

Sheik glanced at him sideways and finally Link understood.

"What?" Link's eyes widened slightly, "you think…" Sheik really hadn't thought the conversation would lead to such uncomfortable ends. He looked around the room for maybe something to happen that would interrupt his conversation with Link. Zelda was probably going to kick him when she found out and she'd never let him control again. But they were seated quite away from all the players and none of them seemed interested in whatever Link and Sheik were saying as they either chatted quietly between themselves or brooded over whatever. Sheik swallowed. 

"Sheik?" Link's persistent, and now a bit frightened, voice cut through his thoughts, "did you really think…_that? _But…_why?_" 

"I…well…I think Marth thinks… the same way." There. Better get it over with. Sheik _did _have a purpose when he had brought up the subject. Maybe Link was too innocent to notice or maybe he just passed by not _wanting _to notice but there was something more than friendship between the two swordsmen. It was in Marth's eyes when he was with Link and when the prince talked about him. Was Marth…_infatuated _with the elf? That was what Sheik desperately needed to know. He and Zelda had wanted to know if Link felt the same way…because…

Link was awfully silent. Sheik turned finally to look at him. His head was between his hands as he sat, hunched over and staring at the floor. 

"Link. Have you considered that maybe Marth-"

"No," Link's voice came out more rougher than he had wanted it to. Sheik flinched at the sound. 

"Link…I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"Don't!" it was a harsh whisper that fell painfully from the elf's lips, "Sheik…just…don't. I don't want to hear it." Sheik mentally hit himself. Now look what he had gone and done… Link was too innocent to think of such matters. Too proper and…Link… Link, forever youthful and strong. And Link…never letting himself…_feel _what others did. Link's face was impassive as he stood up suddenly.

"I'll…I'm tired. I think I'll retire to bed early," he said as if trying to force the words from his mouth. But his face was a blank. Sheik just nodded weakly and Link walked slowly out of the room without much attention from the rest of the Smashers, except maybe a few looks towards the sitting Sheikah. Sheik shrugged at them. They tilted their heads but then returned to whatever they had been doing. Young Link narrowed his eyes a bit longer at Sheik but Ness called for his attention and the flicker of unasked-for understanding between them was gone.

* * *

After an hour or so, the rest came back, covered in snow and shivering, from their Christmas tree quest hauling a tall, thick pine tree behind them that left little green spikes on the floor as it was dragged across the room. Everyone hurried over to help them except for Ganondorf who sat still and uninterested. The tree was pulled upright in the corner of the room and as far away from the fireplace as possible. Samus started fixing the tree to the floor while DK and Bowser held it in place, Mario hovering near them and beaming child-like at Peach, explaining their adventure in the snow to her.

For now, no-one else was needed and they all went to sit in the sofas again. Marth realised Link was not in the room and saw Sheik was sitting in his place, a dark look in his eyes.  He made his way over to the Sheikah, a question forming in his mouth.

"Hey Sheik, have you seen Link?" The young man looked up at the prince with a small frightened look. 

"He went to his room," said Sheik not looking at him.

"Thanks! I'll just go get him," said Marth turning to go. 

"I don't think you should."

"What?" Marth turned to look at Sheik's hidden face, "why not?"

Sheik was avoiding Marth's stare. The prince was frowning above him when Mario announced the tree was ready and that it would be best if they started helping putting the decorations up now. Thanking the goddesses, Sheik sprang up and hid himself in the crowd that was forming near the pine tree. But Marth paid no heed to Sheik as he turned to fetch Link. 

* * *

Link was sitting on his bed, his hands holding his head as if by that simple act all the answers would come to him. But nothing more than more questions hovered into Link's mind. What was Sheik _thinking? _Did Zelda…think the same? They _were _practically the same mind after all… But _Marth_and himself…_that _way? Did _everyone _think they were…?

A sharp knock on Link's door startled him so much that he toppled off the bed and lay sprawled on the floor as an uninvited Marth strode in. Seeing who it was, Link scrambled to his feet, eyes wide. 

"Link!" a lovely smile lit up the prince's features, unaware of Link's previous train of thought, "what the hell are you doing? Why'd you leave?" Link opened his mouth in a wordless reply when Marth grabbed his arm and began dragging a confused elf out of the room.

"You're not missing this one, Link! If we don't get there in time, there won't be anything left for us to put up!" and as simply as that, Link was led back to the common room where a tall, scented pine tree was already glittering clumsily with shiny tinsel and fragile spheres, a group of happy fighters squabbling over where to put what. 


	4. Denial

**Disclaimer: **Characters and song not mine. Only story is.

**A/N: **Whoa, updated in just three days. See what reviews can do? I'd like to take some time to thank all those wonderful people who've reviewed my story and put to rest my fears. 

Ahem. 

First of all, I'd like to thank _Li Kayun_ for being the first ever to review this story with such flattering comments that had me smiling all day and gave me back some of my old confidence in continuing with this little muse of mine. Also to thank you for reviewing twice. Means a lot to me!

I'd like to thank _beckboo_ for also reviewing twice and for adding me your favourite's list. I feel honoured!

Finally a big, heartfelt thanks to everyone else who reviewed Three Swords. Thanks to, _Mr. Me_, _Noodles_, _Shea(Kit)_, and _Azure Blood/ Ginger_! 

Keep reviewing if you keep liking. 

Ø Yeah, still no Roy in this chapter but he'll definitely be here either in the next chapter or the next, next one. But no later than chapter 5 (this is chapter 3).  And yes. Roy happens to be my favourite also. 

Ø I know, most shounen-ai is so OOC and I guess I got sick of seeing that and so I tried my hand at my own shounen-ai story. I extremely dislike OOC. It's one of the few things that gets on my nerves. I don't like seeing big, strong warriors break down and cry at the drop of a hat and I also got bored of everyone claiming their undying love for each other. And since I own the game SSB:M and I like the three swordsmen so much… As well as I've played virtually every character's game (except for the Ice Climbers and Fire Emblem) I thought I could try writing about everyone's personalities as accurately as possible. Link is usually portrayed as this gruff, 'popular' (in some cases), rebellious, loud, outspoken teenager. But I've played enough Zelda games to know he's not really like that. At least, _I _don't see him like that. He never _speaks _in any of his games or makes any choices or decisions but he _is _brave and valiant and never questions his heroic role or anything. He doesn't seem conceited in my opinion but he's almost always written as a smug, arrogant person. I'm not playing him (or will play him) how I _wish _him to be but how I see him as originally. And that goes for all the characters as well. I might slip here and there but I've got a straight line in my view.

Ø Ah, ha…well…It's Link/Marth for _now_- but it _is _called Three Swords (three swordsmen- hint hint) for a reason. But I won't say anymore for fear of ruining the plot. Although there _are_ a lot of Marth/Roy fics out there, you're right. I'll keep that in mind. I might even have to change the plot around a bit. But there you go. Uniqueness is something I'm aiming for. I don't want to write another mindless yaoi fic but one that hasn't been tried before. Something new and original. I've always liked individuality. Hopefully I may be able to scrape a bit of that into this story.  

*~*~*~*~*

"Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me  
…  
 I know there's something sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only"

Secret Smile ~ SemiSonic 

*~*~*~*~*

       The last couple of weeks crawled by slowly and no new fighter had signed up recently. Mario guessed because it was nearing Christmas. But there was still one empty space waiting to be filled. 

      A week before the 24th, Peach had called everyone's attention during one breakfast and proposed a sort of gift-giving game that everyone had to participate in. Ganondorf had scoffed at her and Mario had leapt to her defence immediately, bristling with challenge. Not wanting to be thrown out of SSBM, the Gerudo king had reluctantly accepted Peach's idea. Some received it with more enthusiasm than others; mainly the younger players squealing with delight. 

      "We each write our names on a piece of paper," Peach had said, "and fold it up and then place it in Mario's hat. That's okay, right, Mario?" The plumber had readily agreed and Peach continued, "then we all pick out a paper and to whoever's name we got on the paper, we give them a gift on Christmas eve! How's that?" The children were ecstatic about the idea. Some just seemed interested and others hadn't put much input at all, like Samus who had showed nothing underneath her helmet. Ganondorf had scowled darkly but didn't say anything. 

"But," Zelda had asked, "what about Sheik and I? Do we both share a present or do we both get a separate gift…?" Peach had said it would be better if they both shared the gift since the person who'd give them something would have had to give _two _presents. But then someone commented that it'd be just as hard to find a gift that they _both _liked. But Peach had just shrugged and proceeded with the game.

When everyone had scribbled down their name (the pokémon had to be helped) Mario took off his hat and all the pieces of paper were deposited in it. Pichu, being the smallest, was allowed to pick a paper out first. Mario had to lower the hat to the pokémon's eye level as it placed a tentative paw inside the hat and picked out a neat, folded piece of paper. 

"Now don't show anyone that paper, Pichu. It's supposed to be a surprise for everyone," Peach said, clasping her hands together in obvious glee. Young Link made quite a show of choosing the scrap of paper. He closed his eyes, bit his lip and dug around for almost a minute- until everyone started getting impatient and yelled at him. Smiling sheepishly he produced a paper and eyed the name scrawled on it in which he made a face but quickly hid it when he realised everyone was still looking at him. And so all the Smasher's picked out a name from Mario's hat. Some had grinned deviously at the name's they had gotten while other's had disappointed looks on their faces. Mario picked out his own name and cried out in disdain to Peach who smiled sweetly and told him to just put it back in and pick another one. Which he did but when Bowser's turn arose he looked at the piece of paper, roared furiously and spent the rest of the day stomping about the SSB grounds. Marth had frowned mysteriously at his piece of paper while Ganondorf had just picked out the first paper that poked out of the hat and left the room to look at the name by himself and probably throw the paper away afterwards. Kirby and Ness had horrified looks on their faces when they unfolded their scrunched up pieces of paper – especially Kirby who turned white and lost his appetite for all that day. 

When they had all gotten a name Mario put his hat back on and Peach asked all those present a question.

"Now what would everyone prefer? The presents will be given at night on Christmas Eve under the tree but…there are two choices. Either we all give out our gifts personally or we put all the presents under the tree anonymously. So what will it be?"

Ness and Kirby had nodded enthusiastically about the anonymous idea (as well for a few others) but the majority voted for giving the presents personally. And so it was decided and they all filed out of the room to spend the rest of the day to their liking. 

* * *

Link had thrown his piece of paper away but he couldn't believe who he had gotten. And just exactly _what _was he going to give him? He liked last year's idea where everyone gave a small gift to everyone… but then again there _were_ loads more Smasher's this time 'round and he wasn't prepared to give away 23 gifts individually. And yet… somehow…he would rather give 23 presents away than give one to Marth but he didn't know _why…_

"You're such a pensive person, you know?" it was Zelda and she sat down next to him. They were in the library and whether it was because it wasn't such a big room or the books gave warmth (that would definitely be weird) it wasn't such a cold place.  There was a soft, fur carpet in the middle of the room where Link had been resting on, a random book lying open in his lap. Link looked to Zelda who was sitting with her knees drawn up and staring at the book he was 'supposedly' reading. 

"What do you mean?"

"You're always…thinking about something or other. You should really stop thinking once in a while. It's not healthy, you know?"

Link sighed. Maybe Zelda was right. Maybe that was what kept him from opening up to anyone so easily. If he'd stop retreating into his mind for everything then maybe someone would…

"See what I mean!" cried Zelda, a touch of amusement in her voice. Link blinked.

"Zelda…I can't help it."

"Oh, I'm _sure _there's someone that can change your mind." This time Link caught on quickly and he scowled darkly.

"_Zelda! _What _is _it with you and Sheik telling me all this?? Marth and I are _not-"_

_"_I know, I know! I'm just teasing you!" said Zelda but Link thought that maybe she was lying, "as for Sheik…well he and I just needed to know something."

Link would not get any rest until Zelda got what she wanted. He didn't grudge her for that but she had always been a sweet, demanding person. "What do you need to know, Zelda?" She edged closer to him and Link immediately stiffened.

"Link! You've known me all your life yet…" the distress in her words were apparent and Link flinched at the sound, "yet you treat me so indifferently!" He wanted to hold her and tell her it wasn't true. Zelda meant so much to him and she knew, she knew. But Zelda- she wanted…something else?

"That's not true, I just… I'm not-," Link struggled to explain what exactly he felt but he just didn't know himself. Of all the things he thought about, love wasn't one of them. He shuddered at the word. It was just _not _Link. _Was it?_

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, Link, but I know Marth feels something for you. Young Link agrees with me too and we know it's not just friendship, whatever you may think," she said. Link swallowed and said nothing else, thinking wildly where they had both gotten such an idea. "So what I need to know," she hid the quaver in her voice well, "is if you…feel the same way."

Be truthful now. What _did _he feel for his friend? Sure he was surprised at himself for being so much at ease whenever Marth was near him. But he had never thought Marth meant anything more whenever he put an arm around Link playfully or whenever he flicked Link's bangs to annoy him. And Link felt so _comfortable _just sitting there, silently, next to his friend. But when Link _did _talk, Marth would listen to him with rapt attention and look at him with such warmth in his eyes… oh _hell. _

"I really don't know," he said truthfully, "I mean ever since Sheik mentioned it, I've thought about it but…I don't know." He looked to Zelda pleadingly. He didn't _want _to think about it. He was happy with Marth's friendship and he intended to keep it that way. She seemed satisfied with his answer and sighed heavily. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you…but thanks for telling me, I believe you," she mumbled and leant on Link. He looked startled for a moment, not used to much physical touch but let her lean on him.

"So," said Zelda, "who'd you get on the paper?"

"…Marth."

She rose an eyebrow at him, "really? That's actually kind of funny."

He snorted, annoyed, "yeah…and you?"

"Oh, I got Falco! Do you have any idea what kind of gift I can give to a bird?"

"…no?" And they were both chuckling softly, the tension slightly relieved. 

* * *

         He felt bad. He was avoiding Marth. Two days after his conversation with Zelda, Link still wasn't prepared to face Marth yet. And in his worry and confusion he still hadn't thought up of anything to give to the prince. And he was suspiciously sure that the more enthusiastic people already had their presents ready. Link hadn't really had a destination as he had been wandering the building randomly but when the Trophy room door appeared before him he decided to look inside. He closed the door behind himself, the room dark and empty but he hadn't expected someone else to be there. 

      Fox had his back turned to Link and was looking up at the large picture depicting the original twelve Smasher's grinning at the camera. Samus had even taken her helmet off and had a rare smirk on her face and Link was standing beside her, wearing a small grin. Mario was in the centre of the picture flashing his trademark peace sign and the rest were huddled around him with eager, smiling faces on. The photo had been taken just days after the original Smash Brother's tournament had officially begun. They looked happy.

      Link was about to leave Fox to his thoughts when the Starfox leader sensed him and turned around.

      "Ah, Link! What are you doing in here?"

      Link shrugged, "just passing by."

      "Do you remember this moment, Link?" said Fox turning back to look at the picture again. It seemed the vulpine was in the mood to talk to somebody. It would be rude to leave now so Link went to stand next to him and looked up at the enlarged photo.

      "Of course." They were silent for a while until Fox spoke up again.

      "Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love, Link?" he looked carefully at Link as the elf seemed to consider his question seriously. 

      "I…haven't really ever loved anyone. I wouldn't know. Sorry."

      "No need to be," said Fox, "but really. Haven't you ever known love at all? Paternal or maternal love even?"

      Link shook his head slowly, "no…I never even knew if I had parents."

      "I'm sorry. I guess it must be hard."

      "Not really. I think I'm used to it."

      "To what? Not feeling love?"

      Silence.

      "I lost my father when I was younger," said Fox, breaking the awkward silence, "he was killed in the war." Link nodded solemnly. He didn't know what else to say. Fox continued.

      "But even though love hurts like nothing you've ever felt before, it's all damn worth it. I hate Andross for what he did. But such immense feelings like love and hate overwhelm you. I think it would be empty indeed if one didn't feel such powerful things. I haven't stopped loving my father. In fact I feel him ever present at my side whenever I'm in need. Even through death- he loves me and I him. How can you not acknowledge such a powerful thing as love? Surely you have felt it some time or other." 

      "I don't know," said Link listlessly. He suddenly felt very empty. He wanted to leave.

      "I'm sorry, Link," said Fox apologetically, realising he had upset the elf. But Link smiled unconvincingly, "for what? You're probably right, don't worry about it." He waved his hand towards the picture, "great days, huh?"

      "Yes and I'm sure it'll be even better next year," said Fox quietly. This seemed to cheer Link up.

      "Of course! I can't wait! Battling is what I do best!" said Link, "well, I think I better be going. See you around, Fox." Link left the room and a very perplexed fox. 

* * *

      "Marth!" called Young Link spotting the prince swishing his sword about in the training room. He seemed quite concentrated, slashing the air with such fierceness that Young Link was sure Marth was trying to cut a hole in it. The blue-haired swordsman lowered his sword and turned to look at the small elf.

      "Yes?"

      "Um," Young Link jutted the toe of his boot on the floor and started drawing imaginary circles with it, "have you seen Link? He said he would train with me today…I figured I'd find him here but no-one has seen him all day." Something dark flickered in the prince's eyes.

      "I wouldn't know."

      "Uh…thanks, I suppose," Young Link studied Marth with narrowed eyes.

      "What?" asked Marth feeling uncomfortable under the scrutinising stare.  

      "What happened between you and Link?" the little elf was blunt, no doubt about that. Marth raised his arms up in exasperation.

      "What? Doesn't anyone have something else of more interest to talk about than what goes on between Link and I?"

      "I'm sure about that!" growled Young Link, "but Zelda, Sheik and I are worried about Link! He's really important to us!"

      Marth grew quiet, the anger banishing from his face replaced by a subdued confusion.

      "What do you mean- _worried_?"

      "You'd never understand," sighed little Link and whirled around, storming away. 

      Marth watched him go with heavy frustration. _Wonderful, _now he had both Links angry at him and he didn't even know _why. _He turned back to slashing the air furiously. What _did _happen? Had Sheik said something inappropriate to Link? Most probably. But _what? _Oh, he missed being around Link. They had grown incredibly close in just a few weeks and then, all of a sudden, the elf was _avoiding _him. Without any given explanation. Had their quick closeness scared Link? Ah, what did it matter? If Link wanted to be alone and think things through then that was his choice. 

      An image of an elf swathed in morning light in that very same room penetrated Marth's mind. With a restrained cry, Marth threw his sword across the room as he remembered the first smile Link had ever given him. 

* * *


	5. Like The Snow

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **A thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. I'm a bit late with this update but it's the longest yet so it's not that bad, right? And I suppose the next update might at least take two weeks because of the advent of exams. Or more. Or much less if I get enough nice reviews (hint hint). Hmmm...reviews are addictive.

This is an important note, I think... I've decided to change Young Link's personality a bit because he's technically the same person as adult Link. And it'll be a bit strange to have the two of them act exactly the same. So as to give a bit of variety, Young Link will be a bit different from older Link. It's also easier to write. 

An apology in advance because Roy does not appear in this chapter BUT! He willappear in the next chapter, that much I promise. As much as I wanted to rush by and add the red-haired swordsman in the story I had to write this chapter out properly. I needed to finish Marth's and Link's developing relationship otherwise it would be very bland indeed. Speaking of Marth and Link...I would explain why I put what I put in this chapter but then it'd just ruin the story. Hopefully people won't mind. Please review so that I may improve things and also feel the need to update sooner. 

If anyone is confused or has any doubts or whatever, feel free ask in the reviews. Also if anyone is interested to know exactly who gave presents to whom (I thought it might be a bit boring to add _ALL_ 24 fighters and who they were giving) just tell me in your review and in the next chapter I'll type up the whole list in the A/N section. 

_Li Kayun: _Quite the contrary! I love long reviews and rants. It gives purpose to my writing. I'm going to be thinking quite a bit on how I'll introduce Roy, but yes. He definitely seems the more hot-tempered and fiery of them all. That's what SSBM needs! Everyone's so serious... Oh, and Zelda might as well have given Falco a bird feeder or something! I didn't actually write what she gave so people could use their imagination. And I'm glad you think all that- it's what I'm aiming to write. 

_beckboo: _Oh I will, I'll put in Roy as soon as possible; in the next chapter. And, ah, Link gave Marth quite a special, spur of the moment, last gift to Marth. Read on...Don't wince too much. It's an improvement, to say the least.

_Noodles: _I suppose the last chapter was rather depressing... But I hope you like this one as it's anything but. And remember, if you have any more questions just ask away.

*~*~*~*~*

* You've got to take this moment  
Then let it slip away  
Let go of complicated feelings  
Then there's no price to pay *

Free Love ~ Depeche Mode 

*~*~*~*~*

      "You were in the WAY!"

      "What?! You were running and YOU didn't notice where you were going to crash into!"

      "Fox, Falco, SHUT UP!" Ness glared at the two Starfox team members that had started shouting after Falco had knocked down Fox by accident. 

      "Don't tell me what to _do_, kid!" yelled Falco, clearly in a bad temperament. 

      "Falco!" Fox crossed his arms, annoyed, "don't let your anger out on Ness. And you could stop shouting, too."

      "It was YOUR fault!" cried Falco.

      "What?!" screamed Fox.

      Dr. Mario ran into the hall, an irritated expression breaking out across his face, "_what _is going on here?? Having a row on Christmas Eve? Really!" Fox turned his head away from everyone, arms still crossed as Falco quietly fumed and glared at his commander. Without another word, Falco walked out of the room, brushing coldly past Doctor Mario. Ness sighed.

      "Fox? What happened?" asked the doctor. Fox just shook his head and left the room as well. 

      "They were just fighting about something really stupid," answered Ness for him, "But you know, they're always fighting about something or other." The doctor nodded wearily, "I suppose so. At least it didn't get physical."

      They were silent for a while as Dr. Mario ambled into the room and began stoking the dead fireplace. 

      "So when's the gift-givin' gonna start?" Ness asked nervously. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it- not after who he had gotten.

      "Eh," Dr. Mario stood up as soon as he got the fire going, "after dinner tonight. Why that look on your face?"

      "I got _Bowser!_" wailed the psychic boy. 

      "Oh, ho, really? I guess you were unlucky! But Peach mentioned to me something about a new 'plan' to the gift-giving."

      Ness groaned. Knowing Peach, he probably wasn't going to like it. 

* * *

      Almost a month has passed and there was no sign of Link and Marth's relationship improving. He really should stop thinking about it. But- nothing like this had ever happened to Link before. 

      Someone rapped on Link's door and panic rose up in him immediately.

      "Yes…?"

      "It's me!" a small voice quipped. Link let out a breath allowed Young Link inside who immediately scampered past him and flopped onto his bed. 

      "Phew! You really should get out more, Link!" said his smaller double stretching out on the bed. Link grinned at him, "oh really?"

      "Yeah! It's so fun to make snowmen outside! Come join us one day, huh?"

      "…sure."

      Young Link sat up and studied his older replica, "what about- right now?" Link frowned but shrugged and nodded anyway. Maybe he _should _stop hiding in his room.

      "Excellent! The Ice Climbers, Kirby, Sheik and Marth are already out there! Come on!" Young Link got up from the bed and grabbed Link's hand, prepared to drag him out if need be. But Link had suddenly gone tense.

      "W-what? Marth is out there?"

      Young Link had known he'd get this reaction from Link but Zelda and himself had agreed on something. 

      "You can't hide forever, Link," said the young elf, oddly serious, "you don't really want this to happen, you know you don't. I mean, if it didn't matter to you, you wouldn't be hiding out here, now would you?" The child had a point. Link bit his lip, "fine, I don't care. Lets go." Young Link rolled his eyes and pulled the older elf out of the room and outside into the white-blanketed grounds. 

* * *

      It was days like these that made you feel alive. With a fresh wind whispering its way into bare skin icily, kissing it with frosted lips and the pure white of the snow, sparkling almost dream-like and emanating an overwhelming feeling of stillness and tranquillity. It was days like these that Link didn't mind the cold. 

      "Isn't it great?" cried Young Link bobbing up and down on the snow and gazing up at Link with obvious pleasure. The Ice Climbers, Kirby, Sheik and Marth were a few ways away and they were crowding around a tall, lumpy, white mound. Link waded warily after the little elf towards the group.

      "Look who I brought!" Young Link spoke when they were near enough. They all looked up from their igloo-making and waved merrily at Link; except for Marth who ducked his head and grew still the instant he spotted the older elf. 

      "Link, come help us," Sheik said and beckoned him nearer. Marth was next to Sheik and was currently fascinated with the snow around his boot.

      "Ah, sure…" Link plodded over to Sheik and stood awkwardly between the Sheikah and the prince. 

      "We're making an igloo," said Kirby while gathering some snow and plopping it in his mouth, "so we've got the shape already. You can help by starting to make a hollow out of it, all right?"  Link cocked his head and dug his arms into the middle of the mound, making a small dent in it. 

      "That's right, just make it deeper and more…well, igloo-like," Kirby said and began patting more snow onto the white mound. Link crouched and began scraping the snow from the bottom, slowly making a shallow hole on one side. Everyone else was picking up snow from the ground and putting it on top of the mound. 

      Sheik frowned, "someone should help Link. That way we'll finish more quickly."

      "Marth, why don't you help Link?" said Young Link but he didn't look the prince in the eye, seemingly preoccupied with placing more snow on the mound. Marth brushed back some of his teal-coloured fringe that fell into his eyes and knelt beside the elf. Link immediately stiffened but continued with what he was doing. He saw Marth's arms stretch out and push some of the snow that had gathered around Link, his hands brushing against Link's side innocently. _Too close! They were too close!_ Link shivered at the contact. Why, _why _should it bother him? It didn't use to before. 

      "Are you cold?" asked Marth quietly to him, but his eyes were following the movement of his own hands pushing the snow away.

      "No- I'm all right," said Link almost as quietly. He scraped away more of the snow and it fell softly around him as the hole got wider. Sheik watched this quiet exchange with silent, crimson eyes.

      The snow was dusted with shadows as the sun dipped lower and lower into the scarlet horizon and the five Smashers started getting tired. The Ice Climbers, though, were fascinated with the snow since they were completely used to it and they shovelled it around with unwavering vitality. But their igloo was coming along nicely and it really began to look like one. 

      "We should hurry, it'll be dinner soon," Kirby, never one to miss anything to do with food, announced. 

      "Yeah! And then we'll have our gift-giving! Yeah!" Young Link whooped and punched the air with delight. The older elf didn't seem quite pleased, stopping his movements as if suddenly realising something.

      "Link?" Marth pushed closer to him with curious concern, "what's wrong?"

      "I-I…just remembered something," he said with a look of horror in his eyes. He turned his head with slow disbelief before he realised how close Marth _really _was to him. With a startled yelp he lost his crouching balance and fell head-first into the snow before him. Marth sat back on his heels, covering his mouth with a hand and trying to stifle his laughter. 

      "Link!!" screeched Young Link, a deadly glare glinting in his eyes, "look what you've done!!!" Kirby, Popo and Nana were staring at Link with mouths hanging open. Marth was giggling madly. The elf sat up, the snow from the once-igloo covering him. His bangs covered his eyes but the flush on his cheeks gave away his embarrassment. 

      "Link!!!" shrieked the smaller elf with obvious fury and lunged himself at Link, tackling him deeper into the snow. 

      "Young Link, no!" choked Link, trying to get the clinging, furious elf off him, "it was an accident, I swear!"

      "Bah!" 

      Without warning an ice block hit their heads and both elves turned to see the Ice Climbers glaring at them and swinging their hammers, menacingly about. Kirby had a suspicious looking snowball in his hand before it was flung towards them. 

      "Kirby!" Young Link leapt up and stared at him, "Link destroyed our igloo!" Sheik and Marth couldn't contain their mirth anymore and burst out laughing. The little elf bristled angrily. 

      "Fine, if you all don't care…" he stooped, gathered some snow in his hands and threw it towards Marth and Sheik. The Sheikah dove out of the way but the prince wasn't quick enough. It hit him square in the face and the icy impact startled him, making him meet the same fate as Link as he fell over, landing right on top of the older elf. 

      "Perfect aim!" cried Sheik from the soft, white ground. Even Kirby and the Ice Climbers couldn't keep their smiles from the funny sight before them. 

      Link was frozen, staring at the snow-covered prince tangled up in his lap. Marth shook his head, flinging snow everywhere (and on Link) since it was obstructing his vision. But when he saw the elf beneath him, looking shocked, Marth froze as well, face turning red. They looked quite comical, both blushing and suddenly struggling to get up, limbs flailing about. 

      Young Link was clutching his stomach and giggling hysterically, his rage forgotten. The rest were gasping for breath from the hard laughter they couldn't hold back. Sheik turned to the setting sun. 

      "Well, I guess it's time to head back," he said. Link and Marth were standing now, brushing away the snow from their clothes and hair, trying to compose themselves. Both were desperately trying to ignore the other and what had happened. They all calmed down, looking up at the spreading sunset. 

      "Stupid igloo," muttered Young Link kicking the fallen snow with a boot, "well, it was fun anyway-"

      "Look!" cried Nana, pointing a mitten-covered hand to the sky. Everyone followed her gaze and above them tiny snow flakes began drifting down from the heavens. 

      "It's snowing…" whispered Young Link, awed to be outside when it happened. He had only been able to watch from inside the building as Dr. Mario had warned him not go out in case he caught a cold. Link opened his palm to let the snowflakes fall and vanish in it.

      "It's the sound of nothing," he muttered. Marth was watching him quietly. 

      "Let's head back now," Sheik nudged Young Link conspiratorially and they herded the Ice Climbers and Kirby back inside. Link hadn't noticed, seemingly absorbed with the fluttering snow. Marth, on the other hand, _had _noticed and silently thanked sneaky Sheik, thinking he wouldn't get another chance like this.  

      It was funny how Link could forget the world around him and live harmoniously in his own silent bubble that encased him at times. Time and space would be forgotten, only to be replaced by a peaceful nothingness that encompassed all senses. And Link thought the snow was just like him. Falling, falling, only to disappear, to die, when reality touched. To fear the solidness, to fear touching the earth because then it would be- nothing. Would _he _become nothing if he faced reality, faced the truth?

      Marth had been watching Link for a while. Link was just standing there, transfixed with the snowflakes melting in his hand. Marth guessed correctly that Link had gone into his own little world. It was cold and dark outside now but Link paid no attention. Marth sighed. The elf seemed to snap out of his trance-like state and realised where he was and that he was not alone. His back was facing the prince, though.

      "Marth…" his voice was filled with heavy resignation, "I'm sorry I…know, I shouldn't have- I'm just. Well, I'm sorry." Link turned around to face Marth, eyes full of guilt. The shadows cast upon his face sharpened his features even more. Marth shook his head slowly, a heavy weight lifting from his heart.

      "Link, I was- am, probably- just as confused as you are. All I'd like to know is _why. _What happened?"

      "I don't know Marth. I guess I just got scared, that's all…" Link said, eyes downcast. He would stop falling, maybe. 

"Link," and Marth was beside him, careful of pushing it too far, "why were you scared? Of what? Me?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Marth, do you have 'feelings' for me?" The prince was silent for a while, looking past Link. After what seemed like ages, Marth finally answered,

"It's not that easy, Link. I think it might be too sudden to be sure. All you want, all you need right now is friendship and I'll give that to you. Maybe, in the future, there might be some new feeling we may both discover. Who knows? But I do care about you Link, ever since I first saw you…there was this strange bond between us. So, please, promise me one thing."

Link looked up at his friend, "what is it?"

Marth put an arm around Link's shoulders, leading him towards the building and the welcoming, yellow lights.

"_Never _do that to me again."

And Link laughed at last.

* * *

When Marth and Link arrived back at the building they found the common room deserted.

"They must be having dinner now, and then we'll exchange gifts," Marth said, looking around the lit room. "Link?" but the elf had suddenly blanched. "Link, what's wrong?"

"Uh…Marth? Can I ask you for some…eh, advice?"

"Well, sure."

"The person I'm… giving to- I kind of forgot to…get a gift…" Link stared at his boots, face awash with guilt. Marth smiled slightly at the sight of an embarrassed elf.

"I guess you could promise to give them something later or ask if they need a favour. I'm sure they won't strip you apart. Well," he put a finger on his chin, "unless it's Young Link…" Link wrinkled his nose in amusement. "Yeah, suppose you're right."

"Well, lets go get some Christmas dinner, what do you say?"

Link glanced up and flashed Marth a charming smile, "sure."

They headed to the dining hall where all the Smashers were cheerfully enjoying the delicious dinner laid out in plentiful quantities before them. Kirby had an assortment of food piled up on his plate, swaying precariously but, remarkably, staying in balance. Only Kirby could do that. Pikachu seemed to be jabbering in its pokémon tongue to Mewtwo who had an annoyed expression on his face as he tasted each piece of fruit and meat on the table. Link slinked into a seat beside Zelda and Marth sat down quietly next to him.

"You have to try this cranberry sauce, Link!" she giggled; a lopsided paper crown on her head. He nodded and placed some turkey on his plate along with the pink, sticky substance. 

"You're right," Marth leaned over, agreeing with Zelda, "absolutely scrumptious." 

Samus had taken her helmet off (to eat) and was munching her food silently with a sullen-looking Ganondorf seated next to her. It seemed Mario hadn't allowed them to sit away from the others. Today they were all expected to be together. Fox and Falco, it seemed, had made up and they were talking quite loudly, occasionally throwing in a joke and rumbling with laughter. 

The children had gobbled up their food with such speed that Peach guessed it was because they were impatient to get the presents. When dessert had been finished and the fighters were sitting and chatting quietly with full bellies and glowing merriment, Peach stood up.

"Is everyone ready to give out their gifts now?"

There was murmured acceptance- Pichu squealing rather loudly. Mario beamed at her.

"Well, before we go back to the common room," Peach said, "I have a special plan to make the present exchange much more interesting."

Ness groaned.

"I have a list here of everyone," she took out a slip of paper and looked at it, "and from the order I've put here we'll all go and give our gifts- _privately._"

"How so?" asked Ness, elbows resting on the table.

"For example, I call out your name and you take away the person you got somewhere privately where you give him, or her, your gift. You have to stay with them for at least five minutes before coming back and someone else has their turn."

Ness and Kirby looked absolutely horrified. "W-why?" they managed to stutter.

"Oh!" Peach pocketed the paper again, a dazzling smile on her face, "this way we can all get closer like a real SSBM family! You know, get to know each other better if you already don't!" No-one dared argue with her, even Bowser and Ganondorf who were looking murderous. 

With a last approving nod from Mario, everyone made their way back to the common room, a mad rush for the best seats. Once comfortable in their places, Peach gave an impossibly big smile and took out the dreaded list again.

"Marth, you're first!" she said. The prince stood up, plucked out his wrapped gift from under the tree and glanced at Young Link to follow him. The young elf leapt up, an excited grin on his face, and scurried after the retreating Marth. Five minutes later, both came back but this time Young Link was clutching a crystal glass jar in his hand, a swirling white liquid in it. Young Link was still gazing up at Marth with a wide grin, fondling the milk bottle in his hands. He had obviously liked it. 

"Yoshi," Peach announced. Yoshi took the Ice Climbers away for their private gift-giving. Later Peach called out Fox (who got Mewtwo) and Falco who surprisingly got Zelda and Sheik. And Peach went down the list, calling out names. Ness was still horrified when he came back after giving Bowser his present as well as Kirby who still hadn't changed back to his normal pink colour (having turned ghostly white) when his turn had arisen to go away alone with Ganondorf. Bowser was fuming, having had to give the plumber a gift but Ganondorf was as indifferent as ever, coming back with Mr. Game&Watch after only three minutes. When Samus was called she tilted her head, with her helmet back on, seriously towards Link who got up and followed her out the room. 

"It's not much," she said quietly as soon as they were out of hearing range in the hall outside. She plucked out a small, dull object from somewhere in her suit and held it out to Link. 

"I didn't really know what to give you," was all she said. Link picked up the little grey statue from her hand and examined it. It was a small stone bird-like creature that had its wings uplifted as if holding something unseen. "What is it?"

"Just a small relic I picked up on one of my journeys. It's yours now. Don't damage it."

"I won't…Thank you, Aran." She nodded solemnly, as serious as ever. Even with her silent, hidden personality there was respect between them. Link placed the statue carefully inside his belt and both made their way back to the common room. 

Back at the room, Peach looked up and smiled at them before looking down at her list again and calling out Mewtwo who turned out to have gotten Jigglypuff. The psychic pokémon glided out of the room, Jigglypuff shuffling behind. 

Link sat down, his stomach churning. He had forgotten to get Marth a gift- nothing at all. In his wild desperation from trying to understand everything he was going through, he had completely forgotten to get his friend anything. Thus explaining his shock in the snow at Young Link's reminding. And Peach had called out almost everyone on the list and he was sure to go next-

"Link," Peach said, turning to face him. What? The pokémon were already back? Link quickly glanced up in panic and saw the two pokémon floating back into the room. He jerked his head at Marth's direction to find the prince already looking at him. Gulping down his nervousness, Link stood up and motioned for Marth to follow him. 

Link took Marth outside in the hall, like Samus had. Not too far away from everyone but not close enough to be heard or seen. He tried to calm the painful beating of his heart against his chest- why was he so afraid? Marth, on the other hand, stood calmly near the elf, looking down at him with compassionate eyes. 

"M-Marth," his voice had an annoying little quiver in it. He tried to express his distress with his hands but they were inexplicably shaking. He snatched his hands behind his back. Damn it all, why was he so nervous? Marth would understand. The prince was patiently waiting for Link to continue.

Link sighed heavily, trying to dispel the knot in his stomach. "I'm really sorry, Marth- I guess you know I didn't get you anything…So just tell me if there's anything you'd like and I'll get it for you, later…" He sighed again, looking at the polished floor.

Marth had not moved but he was smiling slightly at Link, his arms folded across his chest. "Don't worry about it Link. I understand. You don't need to get me anything. Your friendship is all I need…we've talked about that, remember?" Link looked up, incredulous. For a moment he looked almost like Young Link.

"Really, Marth!" his eyes wide, "I really am sorry. I won't allow you to not get anything from me. Anything you wish, just tell me or I'll never stop feeling guilty."

Marth was about decline again when a sudden thought struck him. _Anything you wish. _Wasn't this a perfect chance to get that? The _only _chance…? He looked at Link, his golden bangs falling over his eyes, the cerulean eyes sparkling innocently, waiting for Marth to answer. The delicate elvish features. And only seventeen. Sure, Marth was barely older than him but had Link faced the evil he had? Looking into his eyes, Marth guessed he probably had. Yet and inner purity radiated from Link- the way only elves could shine. The prince closed his eyes, despairingly. How had the young elf managed to entrance him like that? 

"Marth?" Link's voice; quiet, curious and relieved at Marth's understanding. The prince opened his eyes cautiously.

"There is only one thing I want now."

Link waited.

"A kiss."

Link's eyebrows shot up, "W-what? I mean- well- you said we'd be…friends only and…that…." His heart had begun to pound wildly again.

"Just one kiss, Link," Marth whispered and suddenly he was so close to Link, yet not close enough. Waiting for Link's admission. Link sucked in breath, his heart catching at his throat. _Just one kiss, he said. Just one. _Slowly, uncertain, Link nodded.

Marth took the stiff elf gently in his arms and looked into the frightened blue eyes before lowering his mouth softly onto Link's. It was a delicate kiss that demanded trust. As soft as the silent snow that fell outside. And Link could not believe it. This had definitely not been on his mind at all but he melted beneath the gentle, wondering touch. Never before had he felt so protected and he let himself be held and kissed. 

Marth was glad that the elf had relaxed. But Link wasn't responding to his kiss, just letting himself be swept away with the small touch on his lips. The prince didn't ask for more but he savoured the new, bright taste on his mouth with careful delight. It was easy to get lost in the elf, Marth thought as his hand unconsciously groped downwards. Link immediately stiffened, not that far gone as Marth, and pulled away, breathless.

"Marth," he warned gently. The prince rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered apologetically. But Link smiled brightly, as confident as he had been the first day Marth had met him. Link had faced his fears.

"Come," Link said, "let's go back. It's probably time anyway."

* * *

When Marth and Link came back, Peach called out Mr. Game&Watch from her list and the old-school character led Yoshi away. They all waited for them to come back, chatting amiably between themselves and thinking nothing of the prince and the elf's change in demeanour. Except for Zelda who shot them a knowing look even if they didn't see her as they sat down together in one of the sofas. They looked like how they used to be before Sheik had told Link the truth; Marth leaning towards Link in a teasing way and coaxing a laugh out of the elf. They finally looked comfortable together, again. They were friends again. And Zelda was glad, really. Maybe. She struggled to push away the rejection she felt in her heart. Link had warmed to Marth in a way he never had with Zelda…or with Sheik. Both Sheik and Zelda shared the same feelings so it was understandable why Sheik had told Link _that_; it was obvious how the elf had been going to react. It had been a shallow triumph after seeing Link's frightened, haunted eyes. How selfish it had been to try and separate Link from his prince. 

Young Link seemed to sense something and he looked up from his conversation with Ness and the Ice Climbers to see a rather forlorn looking Zelda. Zelda felt the stare and she turned to him, forcing a smile. Then she turned back to rejoin Fox and Falco's debate. Young Link glanced to where Link was currently trying to stifle his laughter as Marth grinned on. Ah, he knew what was wrong with Zelda.

* * *

When Mr. Game&Watch arrived back with the green dinosaur, Peach stood gracefully up as she was the last person on the list. She picked up Pikachu and took him away. After five minutes, exactly, she came back, the pokémon in her arms squealing happily. Mario leapt up from the warm, red armchair and yelled joyfully.

"Right!" he said, "Everyone enjoyed their gifts, I suppose?" Grunts, squeals, growls and nodding ensued. Marth glanced at Link sideways who lowered his head quickly, a blush fanning out across his cheeks. 

"Perfect!" Mario said, "the children should retire to bed then. Tomorrow will be a long day. Anyone is welcome to stay up but I think I'll go to sleep too."

"Me too," squeaked Peach, "I'm tired and tomorrow will be full of things to do." A few others stood up agreeing but the children moaned their disappointment.

"To bed, to bed," smiled Peach at them. Groaning they trudged back to their rooms. Link stood up, suddenly feeling tired. At Marth's quizzical look he smiled.

"I'm tired… I think I'll go to bed now, too."

"That's a first. You usually stay up late."

Link shrugged, grinning. He turned to walk back to his room when Marth stood up behind him. 

"I think," Marth said, "I'm tired too."

They went to the dormitory hall where doors lined up the wall, evenly spaced out. There were two dormitory corridors in the building; on this side were the 12 original rooms for the original fighters while on the other side of the building were the 13 other rooms for the new fighters. 

"Marth, isn't your room on the other side?" Link stopped short at the door of his room, turning to look at his friend.

"Oh!" the prince involuntarily took a step back, "Oh yeah...I was just accompanying you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me!" laughed Link.

"You never know," teased Marth. At Link's glare he grinned mischievously. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving," Marth said and was about to turn around when Link called him softly.

"Marth." Link was fumbling with his doorknob and staring at the floor. "I just...well...sorry. I caused a lot of trouble between us during the last weeks, huh?"

 "Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I should have said or done something."

"No, no, I was...well it's over now. Marth...thank you for being my friend." Link opened his door quickly and slipped inside. Marth padded all the way back to his room, all the while smiling at the fluttering of his heart.


	6. The Son Of The Lord Of Pharae Principali...

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **Interesting responses for my last chapter. I did say this was going to be shounen-ai and I did say I'm not the most brilliant writer out there. But I thank all of you who reviewed, it's so nice to hear everyone's opinions. I do have to say, though, that one does tend to get sentimental when one is feeling ill…must be all the cells going haywire or something. And since I was ill while writing the last part of the last chapter then…hmmm, could explain a lot of things. I usually write the chapters part by part. I write one bit one day and when inspiration runs out I finish writing more another time. I just can't write when I'm not feeling "inspired". Although I did get some writer's block for this chapter…and it's a bit brief compared to the other ones because if I wrote any more it would be adding elements that I want the reader to find out about later. Otherwise, it'll look like the story is all rushed and nothing at all like how I wanted it to turn out. You have no idea how hard it was to add Roy! Writer's block, I tell you! Anyway this chapter is kind of an introduction/development to Roy's character. Yes. Roy fans, rejoice. Maybe. * dodges previous threats and flaming swords for not bringing Roy into the story soon enough *

*~*~*~*~*

It was on the second day of the new year that Roy, son of the lord of Pharae Principality, won his way into the Super Smash Brothers Melee. It was on this day that Link, saviour of the land of Hyrule, went to battle him for the first time.

The snow flurries that howled with the wind were arguably worse than the ones that had fallen in December. Nevertheless, Link could not refuse a match against the mysterious warrior asking to battle the elvish swordsman. It hadn't just been Mario come knocking at his door that day to announce the arrival of a new player but, it seemed, almost all of the Smashers had come, full of bustling excitement, to see Link off to his battle. If the new warrior managed to make it through it would finally be the completion of the Melee characters. 

"Excited?" Marth had asked Link while they had all been waiting in the stage selection room as Mario prepared the arena personally. Link had just shrugged. The room was rather crowded and Link was unused to it, having had relative peace in his previous matches. At least he wouldn't see them whilst actually fighting. Link reached back to finger the hilt of the Master Sword. Would this be the last fighter?

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure you'll win," Marth had said. He knew that all the people that were going to watch him would put him on edge. 

"Not worried," Link had replied, "and I might not win. New players are sometimes really good because they put all their effort into their first fight thinking it the only way to join the tournament league" Marth had just shaken his head and clapped the elf lightly on the back. 

"Link, you can go on now," Mario popped his head out of the developing room giving him a serious nod. Before anyone else could reply, Link had hurried into the light lift and disappeared. 

* * *

He had his back turned the first time Link saw him. His cape was fluttering softly around him and he was looking over the side of the platform, probably either fearing or admiring the illusion of the void beneath them. He had messy, flaming-red hair and royal-blue eyes when he finally turned around to face Link. But his face was young… young and with a fierce confidence in it. And what was more, he was also a swordsman. The boy pulled out a magnificent sword from its sheath and stood in the ready stance, waiting for the match to begin. Despite his youthful appearance he truly looked formidable. Link unsheathed his sword and the match began.

Link was wary of his new opponent in case he might have some magic or long range weapons under his sleeve. But the youth only charged at him. Link brought up his sword just in time to block the red-haired warrior's attack with an echoing clang. The force made both of them reel back slightly. 

Link shifted the weight of the Master Sword in his hand and leapt nimbly over the swordsman, prepared to come down with a swift attack. The boy looked up at the elf and dodged out of the way just in time as Link hit the ground, and while he recovered the boy cut at him. Link flinched; the boy had managed to get the first hit in. Link quickly turned to face the swordsman and slashed vertically but the boy made an interesting counter move- flipping his sword backwards in his hand only to stop the attack and immediately flip the sword back managing to send Link flying across the purple platform.

Link lurched to his feet to see a challenge flashing in the boy's eyes. He hadn't even scratched at the kid. The read-head didn't seem to have any long-range attacks so Link used this to his advantage. In the space of two seconds he flicked out his bow and shot an arrow at the boy. He hadn't expected this and the boy stumbled with the slight impact. Quickly, Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at the boy. When the explosion enveloped him Link dashed within the cover of the smoke and smash-attacked. The young swordsman's percentage rose above Link's, finally. 

When the smoke cleared the youth stood gasping and shocked. He hadn't expected the bomb. He also failed to detect the elf quick enough as Link had snuck up behind him in the moment of chaos and in that unprepared moment he swung his sword at the boy sending him sprawling across the floor. Link approached the red-haired boy's unmoving body. As Link neared, the boy shot his legs out causing the elf to fall and leapt up slashing consecutively at him. It was almost like a lethal dance and the last manoeuvre banished Link into the void. 

Link had no time to sulk as he returned to the stage within the hovering light. The boy hadn't seen everything Link could do. Always one became invincible for at least three seconds when one returned from the abyss and Link wasted no time. In those three seconds Link threw his boomerang, rolled behind the boy and did his powerful sword spin. The boy had no time to react and he too fell into the void. When the red-haired youth returned the voice announced the end of the match. 

"Your verdict, Link," it echoed. Link could read nothing from the boy's expression. He stood like a fiery, red statue. 

"A worthy fighter," Link said mostly to the boy himself before the familiar white light surrounded them and they appeared in the stage selection room. A roaring applause erupted from the fighters as they surged forward to greet their final Smasher. The boy stared around with a bewildered expression and wide eyes. 

"It's-a me! Mario! We finally meet the last player!" the plumber hopped in front of the boy and shook his hand with great enthusiasm. "What do you call yourself?"

"I am Roy," the boy said. His voice sounded deeper than he looked and it gave him an air of boyish maturity. Young Link, Ness and Yoshi (as well for a few others)  were pushing forward to see the boy that had managed to beat Link into oblivion in the first round. Marth appeared next to Link, as always, and turned to gaze at Roy. The boy was already getting flustered at all the attention. Clearly he had not expected to get so much on his first day. Mario sensed this and began ushering everyone away.

"All right, all right! We'll all meet Roy back in the dining hall as is per functionary for every new player since we still need to add him to the lists! Congratulations, boy! Now follow me…" Roy smiled with relief and quickly pushed out of the crowd and followed Mario into the door that led into the developing room. When the red-haired swordsman had left they all turned to smile at Link good-naturedly for an excellent match and then hurried out into the snowing day to warm themselves up with thick piles of steaming food.

When they had all left Link leaned against a wall tiredly and closed his eyes. The boy could definitely put up a good fight! Marth peered over him with slight concern.

"What? Already tired?" he teased. Link opened an eye to glare at Marth and closed it again, not even bothering to answer. Marth flicked his bangs just to annoy him. Link shook him off and went to stand near the developing room.

"What's the matter?" Marth asked Link's back, "you bothered about having been thrown off the platform by the boy?" Link just shook his head distractedly. 

"Why suddenly so silent?" Marth was getting exasperated. Sometimes Link slipped into his silent modes and would not speak to him all day. Link shrugged. 

"If you don't speak…I'll…" Marth knew what would get Link to react, "I'll kiss you."

Link whirled around, eyes blazing, "_Marth_!"

"I knew that would snap you out of your little world," Marth laughed.

"I was just thinking…" Link mumbled.

"I know, you always are." Before Link could get mad again, Marth continued, "about what?" Link glanced back at the developing room door.

"I don't know. I got an odd feeling… I woke up early today, you know?"

"Ah, how fascinating," he said sarcastically. Marth had begun teasing Link even more after that fateful Christmas Eve night. Marth guessed that maybe it was a way to vent his frustration even though he knew it wasn't the best way. Before Link could stalk out of the match building, Marth held him back.

"I'm sorry I…haven't been sleeping well…tell me why you woke up early today."

"I don't know! I get restless sometimes…I woke up restless the day I met you," Link said avoiding Marth's eyes. 

"Elven senses?" Marth inquired. Link made a face.

"To sense _what?_"

At that, the door of the developing room swung open and Mario swaggered out, Roy following behind. Marth was still holding onto Link and quickly let go. Mario didn't seem to notice but Roy was watching them curiously. 

"Marth! Link! Glad to find you here! I have to finish adding up some data so would you two please escort Roy back to the dining hall where everyone must be waiting? Thank you!" Mario disappeared back inside the dark room, closing the door behind him. 

Marth approached Roy and took his hand in a gesture of welcoming. "I'm Marth," he let go of the boy's hand, "and you're a most excellent fighter, Roy."

The lad tilted his head so that his auburn hair fell into his eyes.

"I am unused to compliments," he said, "but you're most flattering, Marth." The blue-haired man just raised his eyebrows.

"Come Roy," Link was waiting by the exit, "I'll get you to the dining hall and then, if you wish, I'll show you around the place. It's quite big and you might get lost during the first days."

"I most appreciate it, Link."

The three of them ventured into the cold exterior, each lost in their own thoughts until they finally reached the dining hall where Roy had a warm welcoming into the Super Smash Brothers Melee.

* * *

"Since when do you climb trees?" An amused-looking Marth was standing underneath a thickly gnarled oak tree, looking up at the red-haired boy that sat contented in one of the high branches.

"When was the last time _you _climbed a tree??" called out Roy to Marth with a laughing tone in his voice. The blue-haired prince grumbled something but began clambering up the tree anyway, albeit with some difficulty. 

"I should believe it's been a while…" huffed Marth as soon as he was sitting comfortably next to Roy. The boy snorted a '_hn_!' 

"You're not that much older, though," said Roy.

"What- you're 15 and I'm 18?" Marth said.

"Just turned 16, actually." Marth nodded and started fiddling with a branch that tickled his hair and tried to snap it off.

"Annoying branch…won't…" by breaking the branch he lost his balance and wobbled forward. 

"Marth!" Roy leaned forward sharply and grabbed Marth around the waist, hauling back with all his strength. He managed to pull the prince back onto their bough and then they both lay back trying to calm their wild hearts.

"Stupid!" cried Roy as soon as he had his breath back and sat up to look at Marth.

"Hey!" the prince shouted back, dignified, "I'm not used to being in trees! I'm not a monkey, you know!" He sat up to glare at Roy with embarrassed anger. But then Roy lay back again and began heaving in laughter.

"What are you laughing about?!"

"You…you…" but Roy gave up and let his fit of giggles continue. When it had subsided, Marth had a little smile on his face.

"Sorry," Roy sat up, flushed, "I guess I got scared and I tend to let my temper take over…I shouldn't have insulted you."

"No, thank you for helping me. I could really have hurt myself," said Marth looking at the ground below them. Roy nodded and they both continued to sit in silence.

"So…" Marth said after a while, glancing sideways at the boy, "you commanded a whole army, huh?" Roy turned to look at him.

"Yeah…I didn't think I had it in me but I had no choice. After my father fell ill…I was the only person for the job…" Marth raised his eyebrows but didn't reply.

"Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you with Link?" The question took him rather by surprise and he swerved around in his place to look at the auburn-haired general.

"What?"

"I was just wondering…You two are always together," Roy shrugged nonchalantly. The boy was an excellent liar, Marth noted.

"If you wish to know," Marth said, "Link didn't desire my company on this fine day of January. And I agree. We can't be together all the time, now can we?" He said the last bit with a tinge of bitterness. 

"Have you fought with Link?"

"No. He just wanted to be left alone today, that is all," Marth said angrily, forgetting who he was talking to. Roy decided to remain quiet and say nothing. He thought back to the past few days with the Smash Brothers. Roy had made good friends with Link and Marth and the three swordsmen had become almost inseparable. They'd mock fight together, stay up late and talk, laugh together and both Marth and Link had become quite fond of Roy. Roy didn't know if it was because he was the youngest or what but sometimes it annoyed him greatly that they'd sometimes get into fights because of the small general. Roy wasn't hopeless, he knew, yet they were reluctant to leave him alone at times. Nevertheless, the three of them had come to know each other very well and now Roy knew that something was bothering Marth. And it was probably something to do with Link. 

"Nothing's the matter though," Marth added as an afterthought. Roy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I think you should go be with Link instead of with me right now…" Roy didn't look at Marth's accusing stare. 

"But…"

"Go! I'm not the youngest Smasher, for God's sake! I can stay out here by myself, you know."

"But…I think I better leave Link alone…when he gets into one of his moods with me he can be quite lethal," the last part made Marth smile involuntarily. Roy noticed. He sprang up and nimbly hopped a branch away.

"R-Roy? What are you doing?" Marth stumbled to get up and held onto the trunk while standing up.

"I got tired of sitting down," Roy called back through the thick foliage.

"You're such a restless child!" Marth replied grumpily. He didn't seem to like Roy hopping about the branches of a tree. 

"I'm not a child!" shouted Roy. He rolled his eyes and leapt up onto a higher branch. It trembled under his weight but Roy was unconcerned, climbing up swiftly like a squirrel. 

"Come back here! Oh! Stop it!" Marth squinted up at the boy disappearing into the cluster of leaves above him. He tried following after Roy but another branch snagged at his clothing and he let out a string of curses. "Roy!"

"Come and get me!" Roy was at the top now and he was overlooking the grounds that had clumps of snow everywhere. Most of the snow had melted and soon there would be none left but it was still cold enough for people to bundle up warmly before leaving the building. Roy was usually an active body and he needed no extra clothes to go outside, unlike Link who despised the freezing air but would also stubbornly refuse to wear anything warmer than his normal clothing. There was a small fountain in one part of the garden and some neat, white benches. Roy grinned at the memory he got from just a few days ago when he had lured the elf outside, along with Marth, and had startled them both when he had splashed water at them from the fountain. Cold and angry, they had both chased the boy around the large garden for about an hour until they had both collapsed exhausted. Roy had then approached them, still taunting, when they had suddenly leaped up and grabbed him. Still struggling, they took him and plunged him head-first into the fountain's icy water. They hadn't stopped laughing all that day at the sight of a dripping, soaking Roy. Roy hadn't found it funny after that.

"Here you are!" Marth's exasperated voice startled Roy from his thoughts. He turned around, smiling sheepishly, at the angry-looking prince that clung to the thin swaying branch they were standing on. 

"Marth, welcome to the top. You are now officially a tree-monkey. Congratulations."

"Shut up," he grumbled and without warning grabbed Roy around the waist with his free arm and proceeded to drag him down the tree.

"Let go!" Roy squirmed in the prince's grasp. But Marth had his mouth set and was carefully climbing down, branch by branch, while holding onto the struggling boy. If Roy tried anything else there was the danger of them losing their balance and tumbling down. So Roy just let Marth hold him close until they reached the bottom of the tree. When they were standing firmly on the ground Roy turned to look at the prince to see what was the matter as Marth hadn't let go but Marth suddenly dropped him unceremoniously onto the grass. 

"Marth! That was totally uncalled for!" Roy said grouchily from the floor. 

"Yeah, sorry…" Marth said distantly, "uh…I think I'll go look for Link now." 

Roy frowned, bemused, as Marth stepped over him and made his way into the building. 


	7. Injuries

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **Some of you may notice that this chapter came out three days early. I usually update on Saturday night. It is Wednesday night. Why? Because I've finished school/exams! Ahem, this is a joy because I can finally write with time on my hands and writing is so enjoyable, never mind that other people may not find it so. I was seriously considering not continuing this story…due to many reasons. But I realised that I've _never_ finisheda multi-chaptered fic. So I intend to try and finish this one, at least. I just can't leave it floating in mid-air, now can I?

***** This is sort of important… There are **two **chapters here. The first part belongs to chapter 5. It's the last part…from where you last read. I didn't add it in before because it would have given something of relative importance away too early on and I don't want this to feel rushed. I think you can all figure out where chapter 6 starts… right under the beautiful, beautiful lyrics by the Goo Goo Dolls. 

**~ **A thank you to everyone who reviewed! How nice! Here I'll be answering some questions from the readers and maybe some random ranting…

_beckboo_: Marth and Roy both _have _been in a Fire Emblem game but, as far as I know, they've never been in the same adventure. They've each had their own, completely different quests to follow and have actually never met. I've never played the games but I have SSB:M and their trophies state a different adventure for each. 

_Li Kayun_: "hot, flaming cute"?? Hmmm…that sounds funny, in some way. I guess I just wanted to make him different. Actually, I wanted to make _all _the characters different from what they're usually portrayed as. I guess I just like contradicting people. So I went my own stubborn way and wrote them all differently. I haven't read _all _fics, of course, but from what I _have _read… Anyway I guess I have made Link rather 'mopey'…oops. It's strangely hard to keep them in character for some reason…oh well. I'm trying my best. Well, thanks for reviewing!

**~ **And ah…Men are just so easily overcome by hormones. Don't blame me. They _are_. Blame _them._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please tell me why I'm not surprised to find you here." Marth had gone straight to the training room, perhaps to release some stress, only to find that an elf had beaten him to it. Link whirled around at the sound of his friend's voice, chest heaving slowly from his previous exertion. 

"Marth."

"Do you ever tire, Link?"

"I…" Link made a face and sheathed his sword, "what are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed in here? Or is it reserved only for elves?"

Link bristled and muttered something inaudible under his breath. Marth smiled at the sight.

"Where's Roy?" Link asked casually, approaching the prince. He combed through his blonde bangs with a gauntlet-covered hand. Marth shrugged.

"I don't know. I left him outside but he might be wandering somewhere in the building for all I know," he said. Link frowned momentarily.

"Why did you leave him alone? I'll go look for him…" 

"He's not a child, Link," said Marth holding the retreating elf back and letting go slowly, "he's hardly younger than you." Link eyed the blue-haired prince strangely.

"I know…I just wanted to…" but the elf trailed off suddenly.

"You'd rather," Marth crossed his arms in a subconscious act of anger, "be with him than with me?" Link cringed involuntarily. It wasn't that he didn't like Marth's company. He adored Marth's company, actually, now that he thought about it. But the pressure that his friend put on him…that _special _pressure was too much sometimes and it weighed him down. Roy, on the other hand, was different. He was young and fresh and so full of the light and happiness that Link never possessed at that age. Not that he was that much older… And how to explain it all?

Link placed a hand on his forehead wearily, "Marth…you know that's not true." But Marth just clenched his jaw tighter and stood glaring at the elf silently. He was practically fuming!

"Roy's just… I only… I…" Link stuttered under the silent rage of his friend. 

"I see."

Link stared back warily. "What?"

"You're quite taken with him."

"_What?_" Link couldn't help gaping at the deadly serious look his friend was giving him. He was completely taken aback and had not expected to be confronted with something like this.

"Don't think I haven't noticed!" Marth's strange rant continued, "you're always so protective of him and-" Link, in a sudden and determined move, reached forward to kiss Marth's lips. Marth's hands flew to his lips staring wide-eyed at Link. "And…" The argument was completely forgotten as both swordsmen stood staring at each other in shock.

"I…I'm sorry," Link looked absolutely mortified at what he had done, as if he didn't believe it himself. Then he turned on his heel and sped off away down the corridor connected to the training room. And Marth just stood there, hands on his lips still, staring ahead and not knowing what to do. 

* * *

"I don't know what came over me, Zelda!" Link was clutching his head while sitting on the bench of the dining hall's long table. Zelda was pouring some cold milk into a glass and then handed it to him before sitting down next to him. 

"I guess," Link's mouth twisted into a bitter smile, "it was to get him to shut up." They were both silent for a while, Link fingering his glass absent-mindedly. 

"Well," Zelda said after a moment, "I think it's good that you got it out of your system. It's better than keeping those feelings inside and letting them choke you." Link almost _did _choke on his milk.

"I mean," Zelda added quickly, realising what Link had thought, "about telling _me_! Not about the kiss…" Link, in response, sighed heavily and held his head, elbows on the polished surface of the table. 

"I was just wondering," Zelda asked cautiously, glancing at Link's slumped form, "if…well, what Marth said was true…" She expected a heated denial or an angry elf jumping to his feet and accusing her. But all she got from Link was another sigh before he turned to look at her, confusion in his cerulean eyes.

"I'm betraying Marth, aren't I?"

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…
    
    And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming
    
    Or the moment of truth in your lies
    
    When everything feels like the movies
    
    And you bleed just to know you're alive
    
    And I don't want the world to see me
    
    'Cause I don't think that they'd understand
    
    When everything's made to be broken
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    …"
    
    _Goo Goo Dolls ~ Iris_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With the month of January over, everyone was in a frenzy as February was the last month before the tournament officially started. Mario, in particular, was zooming all over the place, tweaking and fixing small details, getting everything ready, preparing options and whatnot. The training room couldn't be used because it was being 'remodelled' and the new version would be a surprise for everyone, according to Mario. And because the tournament was so close at hand, everyone was nervous and jerky. Everyone, that was, except a certain red-haired swordsman. 

"How can you look so…_calm?_" Captain Falcon looked over at Roy in disgust who was reading a book in an armchair and humming to himself cheerfully.

"Hmm?" the boy looked up at the Captain, obviously not having heard him.

"Never mind," Capt. Falcon sat back in the sofa and crossed his arms glumly. Donkey Kong was sitting in one of the farther (and bigger) sofas and seemed to be grunting something to the pokémon, except Mewtwo, whom were listening with rapt attention. Doctor Mario was standing with Luigi and Mr. Game&Watch in a corner of the common room, probably discussing something or other. Samus, who had mysteriously disappeared for a few days, was sitting alone in one of the sofas and was back with polishing her gun-arm. Just then, Fox and Falco burst into the room quarrelling.  

"Why do you have to be so arrogant?!" screamed Fox at his team member. 

"_Me? Arrogant? _Look who's talking!"

"The hell do you mean by that??"

"Why don't you godamn _think _about it!?"

Suddenly, Roy slammed his book shut and stood up looking extremely irritated. "_Hey!_" he addressed the Star Fox members, "I'm trying to _read_. Please go fight elsewhere, if you two don't _mind_." He then promptly sat down and opened his book once more. Fox seemed about to apologise but Falco was shaking with fury.

"Don't tell me what to _do,_" Falco said. Roy shut his book slowly but didn't stand up or even turn to look at the avian. The room had gone deathly quiet. Even Samus had stopped her cleaning ministrations. 

"I asked politely," Roy said without looking up. 

"Well mind your own _business_. Keep out of my way next time, _kid._" In an instant Roy was towering above Falco, sword out and book lying forgotten on the floor. But Falco had whipped out his gun in that sudden movement and both stood glowering at each other, their weapons pointing threateningly at the other. 

"Falco!" Fox moved forward to maybe try and separate the two but his friend barked ferociously at him. "Stay out of this, Fox!"

"Now, now, boys…" Doctor Mario held his arms out and was treading carefully over to them as if they were bombs about to explode.

"Shut up!" Falco shouted while still glaring at Roy.

"I would much appreciate it if you'd stopped screaming, _bird_," Roy said viciously, his sword never wavering. 

"Lets take this outside, _kid_," Falco growled. He knew that Roy detested being called a child and savoured the look of outrage on the boy's face. 

"This is getting out of control!" Fox cried raising his arms heavenward in despair. The doctor looked on worryingly as Roy and Falco left the room and exited outside.

"I think someone should go see that they don't get hurt…" said the doctor quietly to Fox but allowed no-one else to leave to see the fight in case it angered them even more. Pichu started whimpering. 

"Oh, don't be dramatic," cried Luigi to the pokémon but shut up after an admonishing look from the doctor. 

* * *

When Fox ran outside, Roy and Falco were already circling each other and looking murderous. Fox was filled with panic; duelling outside the arenas was completely forbidden as the fights were absolutely real. Pain and everything. Someone could get seriously injured…

"Falco, don't be rash!" Fox cried running forward but stopped abruptly when Falco shot the floor in front of his boots.

"I'm not fooling, Fox," Falco said seriously. Roy was lowering his sword, maybe thinking twice about what he was getting into. "You're not going anywhere, _kid_!" said Falco turning around and pointing the gun at Roy who immediately stiffened and raised his sword uncertainly. 

"Neither are you, bird brain!" Roy's eyes were almost glowing in his anger. Fox stood there, helpless and feeling a headache coming on. At Roy's insult, Falco fired his gun and the burning laser hit Roy's chest with deadly accuracy. Roy cried out in pain and clawed at his blackened breastplate. Not put off by the attack, Roy lunged forward with his sword, managing to nick some of the feather's from Falco's ducking head. Falco was preparing to fire at Roy's cloaked back as he turned to slash again at the bird when Link ran outside, followed by Marth and a concerned-looking Mario. Falco momentarily faltered at the burst of people running towards him but it was too late to stop the fire that shot across the ground at Roy.

 Roy was rooted to the spot as Falco's laser hit his shoulder with a thick, burning sensation that made his head feel light and he lost his footing. He fell backwards…only to be caught by Marth and watched as a green-clad elf leapt in front of him to protect him from another blasting fire. Link had no armour to protect him like Roy, and he collapsed to the ground while in the next instant Mario and Fox were upon a half-scared, half-crazed Falco.

"What is the matter with you?!" roared a disconcerting-looking Mario on top of a struggling blue-feathered avian, who stilled when Fox said something to him that wasn't discernable from where the swordsmen were.

"You two could have seriously gotten hurt!" cried the plumber who was now dragging a trembling Falco into the building where almost everyone was peeping out the door or a window. "It is against the rules to battle anywhere else other than the specially-designed arenas!" carried on the plumber, "the both of you are forbidden to leave your rooms until further notice! I will think up of a suitable punishment." Mario then looked over at the crumpled heap of an elf and motioned for Dr. Mario to go help him while at the same time not allowing anyone to go outside. He disappeared inside the building and shooed everyone away while taking Falco and Fox into his office.

Marth and Roy had not moved. The boy was still in Marth's arms but the both of them were paralysed on the spot, staring at Link's fallen body. They seemed to snap out of it when Dr. Mario approached Link and began examining him. 

"Can you stand?" whispered Marth to a shocked-looking Roy. The red-haired youth nodded slowly and shakily stood up while Marth let go and hurried over to Link's side. He knelt beside the elf, alongside Dr. Mario, just as everyone (except Mario and the Star Fox members) poured out of the building and surrounded Link. 

"Oh, dear goddesses!" gasped Zelda covering her mouth with a gloved hand. Young Link was clutching at her dress and looking terrified. The pokémon were whimpering and even Ganondorf was shaking his head, although he was standing farther away from everyone else. Roy recovered his senses and ran to the suffocating crowd that was looming over Link. He pushed his way through only to be met with a dreadful sight. Link, the strong, stoic elf warrior, was lying on the grass looking broken and vulnerable. It seemed that Falco's blast had hit him right in the chest, just like it had with Roy, but Link's top part of his tunic was burnt to a crisp and his chest was blanketed with blood. It was rising in short, irregular bursts and he was breathing with difficulty, his breath hitching every now and then. Dr. Mario was checking his pulse and carefully removing the obstructing piece of cloth that still covered his chest. Marth was kneeling beside Link and his face was ghastly pale.

Roy was filled with insurmountable guilt and worry. Anger welled up in him at the crowd that was of no help and he began pushing at the nearest Smashers and shouting that Link needed help, not morbid, watching eyes. But no-one listened to him. Link's injury was too much of a shock to them.

"Please make way. I need to get through," a small dainty voice rose above the crowding fighters. Peach, dressed in a white dress (complete with white tights, white shoes, gloves and even a white crown) appeared carrying a stretcher of sorts. The crowd parted to let her though and Dr. Mario hurried over to help her with the stretcher. Together they managed to place Link on top of it and with surprising ease they lifted him up and slowly made their way into the building. Marth blinked and ran up to the waddling doctors.

"Please," Dr. Mario puffed, starting to get red in the face but not slowing down his pace, "it would be better if you didn't get in our way just now. Link needs immediate attention. When we're finished we'll call you, if you wish." Marth hung his head but stopped following them anyway. They turned a corner and disappeared from his sight.

The prince went back outside, only to see Roy backing away from an angry, advancing mob.

"It wasn't my fault!" Roy's deep voice carried over to Marth who now began running up to them. He noticed some of the Smashers had left, probably not bothered with blaming Roy, but Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong and Ness remained. The ape roared something and Captain Falcon grabbed Roy by the scruff, his other hand rearing back, preparing to punch Roy in the face. But before it could connect, Marth dived at Capt. Falcon bringing him crashing down onto the floor.

"We don't need any more injuries," hissed Marth and before anyone else could react he grabbed Roy's wrist and pulled him all the way inside. 

"You still need to see Mario," Marth said darkly and pulled a guilty-looking Roy along the many corridors to Mario's office. They were both silent as Marth let go of Roy's wrist and knocked on the door where the plumber awaited. 

"Come in." 

Marth pushed Roy inside and closed the door behind him. They began talking since Marth could hear muffled voices inside. He paced in front of the door, waiting for Mario to finish his scolding and wondering what he was going to do and not knowing what to think at all. He didn't know if he felt angry at Roy for what had happened or relieved that nothing worse had happened to the boy. But he only thought of Link's bloodied body and he was overcome with nauseating worry. He shouldn't blame anyone so quickly; being a prince he had to keep a cool head and a fair judgment. But still… Falco should never have…

Roy stepped out from the room and clicked the door shut quietly. He looked up at Marth then (who had stopped pacing) and his eyes clearly stated that he was profoundly sorry. 

"Marth…I…" Roy made fists and looked at them, avoiding Marth's eyes, "I'm really sorry and…I wanted to thank you…you and Link for…helping me…what I did was…really…stupid…"

Marth sighed, closing his eyes, "hey, you're not to blame. What you did _was _stupid," he opened his eyes to gaze at Roy warmly, "but when Link and I heard you were in some sort of 'trouble' we just rushed to see you didn't get hurt…I guess we didn't expect…_that _to happen."

Roy tried a smile but the poor boy looked crestfallen. 

"Lets go visit Link…" he said. 

"Aren't you confined to your room?" Marth asked, not unkindly, raising an eyebrow. Roy winced and nodded.

"I'll…just go then…" he said, starting to walk past Marth to his room. 

"Roy… I'll keep you company," Marth said catching up with Roy. The boy smiled gratefully at Marth. None of them wanted to be alone right now.

* * *

When Link fell into darkness, he readily welcomed it. Maybe he had forgotten the pain in battles- having been so used to being shot, slashed, bitten and whatever without feeling anything in the arenas. And because of that he had been careless. Of course the blast was going to be real. Had he expected a percentage rise only? But better him than Roy…

"Roy's in trouble…" Doctor Mario had said when they went to see what was the matter, having heard a commotion outside. Without another word Link had bolted away, Marth at his heels. 

Maybe it had just been instinct to dive in front of Roy and receive the fire. He would have done it for anyone else. It was in his nature…maybe…

And now, eyelids forcing themselves to open, even though Link's mind tried to refuse them, the elf opened his eyes reluctantly. All at once everything came piercing down on him and the searing pain in his chest caused a scream to bubble forth from his lips. 

Immediately he felt someone soothing his bangs away from his eyes and looked up to see Peach clad all in white.

"You…" croaked out Link, trying to ignore the abominable pain, "look like a…nurse?"

She giggled. "That's another of my specialties," she winked. Doctor Mario came over to his bed and checked some monitors beside him before placing a hand on Link's forehead and removing it. 

"Link, it appears that you will be all right. Peach, I thank you for your help," they both reached out a hand over Link's lying form and shook it. Link looked down to see that all his clothes, except for his hose, were gone and that his chest was bandaged neatly. He pulled the covers up higher. 

"I didn't know there was a hospital wing here," Link mumbled from beneath the blankets. 

"My, yes!" said Dr. Mario looking around the cosy room, "but we never intended to use it. It was placed in the building, out of the way…we never actually thought we'd really come to _need _it. I guess it was built 'just in case'." Link nodded sheepishly. 

"We were actually quite worried," said Peach, "your wound was rather deep-"

"But you're strong!" the doctor put in with a smile. 

"Nevertheless," Peach said, raising a finger, "you must rest in here for a few weeks-"

"Or just a few days, depending on your strength," said Dr. Mario. 

"Humph!" Peach eyed Doctor Mario, "anyway. Mario will want to see you in a bit. Rest up, okay?"

"Oh and if you need anything," the doctor pointed at a small red button in the wall next to Link's bed, "just press this switch and we'll come to your needs."

"I'll come bring you your food-"

"And the bathroom's over there," Dr. Mario pointed at a door on the other side of the room, "everything all right?"

Link's eyebrows were furrowed but he nodded nonetheless. Finally they both left and Link had barely begun to drift off when a knock came on his door.

"Yes?" Link choked out. His chest hurt but he could manage it. Mario shuffled into the room and closed the door softly behind him.

"How are you feeling-a?"

"I'm fine…considering. Thank you."

"I'm-a glad. Everyone was worried. Many wanted to come visit you but I prohibited it until you were feeling better."

"Ah…thanks."

Mario nodded, "also. I think that maybe we'll need to postpone the tournament-"

"_What? _Why?" Link sat up but immediately regretted it at the burning pain in his chest and he flopped back down again.

"Are you OK?" Mario was at his side peering down at the elf worriedly. 

"Yeah, yeah…just…you don't need to postpone the tournament!"

"But," Mario looked taken aback, "how can we continue it if one of our players is injured to a point where he can't even stand up??" Link had no reply to that. He felt useless.

"Sorry…but I believe there's no other way. Not until you get better, anyway."

"But…if I get better before the tournament starts?"

Mario looked at Link critically. "That's-a bit risky…you can't start fighting after weeks of rest! You'll be all tender and weak…"

It was looking hopeless to Link. "Then…then…you can postpone the tournament…but not the fighting!"

"What do you mean?"

"Start with different things!" Link was forming an idea in his head.

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Like…having matches…kind of like mock matches where the outcome doesn't really mean anything! Not like in the tournament anyway…matches that aren't looking for _one _winner. Battles against anyone, anywhere. Just random melees for fun…fighting…just for the heck of it!" Link was staring up at Mario hopefully. 

"Sounds interesting…" Mario tapped his chin, "but it might get old soon…"

"Then expand on the original Smash Brother's one player mode! Have a fighter battle his way through different Smashers in their corresponding arenas…with races and small activities like that…"

"I see what you're getting at…I'll propose your ideas to the other Smashers. I'm sure they'll agree if they hear that the tournament has been postponed…" with that, the plumber patted Link's hand and left the room.

* * *

Marth paced the expanse of Roy's room as the boy himself sat on his bed watching the prince.

"You can sit down, you know," said Roy with a touch of amusement. 

"Well, yes…thank you but…"

Roy sighed, "I know you're worried about him…but he'll be fine…" Roy started taking off his blackened breastplate gingerly.

"You sure you're not hurt?" asked Marth spotting the damaged blue armour. Roy bit his lip nodding but Marth came over to sit with him anyway when the boy sucked in breath.

"What is it, Roy?"

"N-no, I'm fine, really…" Roy tried turning away from Marth but the prince gently lifted up Roy's shirt and rose his eyebrows at the large, dark bruise forming on the boy's chest. Roy coughed guiltily.

"Oh well," he said pulling his shirt back down again, "I guess I deserve it…"

"Don't say that!" Marth said suddenly, gripping Roy by the shoulder. When Roy flinched in pain Marth crossed his arms and gave the red-haired swordsman a knowing and accusing look.

"Your shoulder is hurt too…" he said.

"I had forgotten," Roy said truthfully, placing a tentative finger on his shoulder and cringing at the contact, "I think the blast got me there…"

Marth stood up, "I'll go get Dr. Mario."

"No! I can take care of this myself. Really, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Roy…"

"Marth, please! I don't want to be anymore…trouble." Roy stared at the floor.

"You're not trouble…you're just stubborn!" sighed Marth and sat down next to Roy again. "At least let me help you… I doubt you'll be able to take your shirt off by yourself," said Marth already tugging at Roy's tunic. But Roy jerked away.

"I'm _not _a little boy! I can do this by myself!"

Marth sat back and crossed his arms, "fine. Lets see you try."

Roy reached down to pull his tunic over his head but stopped at the pain that flashed through his shoulder. He tried again but again the pain was too much. He tried taking the shirt off by shrinking his elbows back in but the movement set painful sparks off. He scowled in defeat and glared at Marth indignantly. Marth just raised an eyebrow and a small smirk played on his lips.

"Oh, all right, you can help!" Roy sulked. Marth laughed, reaching over and in one swift movement he yanked the tunic over Roy's head. 

"See? That wasn't so bad," Marth said, folding up Roy's shirt neatly and placing it on a nearby table. Roy stared.

"You don't need to _fold _it…"

"Habit, I guess," shrugged Marth. Then he turned his attention on Roy's shoulder.

"Ooh, that looks rather painful," said Marth placing a finger over the burnt flesh. Roy winced. "I think you need to see-"

"No!" 

Marth rolled his eyes, "such a stolid child." At Roy's death-glare he grinned, "okay, okay…here, let me fetch some bandages since you refuse to be treated by a proper doctor…" Marth slipped out of the room.

Roy shivered since now all he was wearing were his breeches and his boots. He crossed his room into the bathroom and found some disinfectant in his cabinet. He cleaned his wound at the sink (wincing every now and then) and lay back down on his bed just as Marth came in, bandages in hand.

"First we should clean your shoulder," Marth said.

"I did that already…" Roy grumbled from the bed. 

"Oh really? Lets have a look…ah, right, I guess all you need now are the bandages."

"I can-"

"No, I'm doing it," and just like that Marth made Roy sit up properly and gently began to bandage up Roy's stinging shoulder. When he was done he sat back to admire his work. 

"How does it feel?" Marth asked. Roy rotated his shoulder a little bit.

"Better, I guess…thanks."

"You're welcome."

They both fell silent then, both suddenly feeling awkward. By helping Roy, Link had been pushed out of Marth's mind. And now they were both wondering, hoping that Link was all right. 

"I'm so tired…" Roy laid back down on the bed, his eyelids drooping. It had been a tiring day. Mentally and physically. 

"Do you want me to leave?"

"…no."

"Are you sure?"

"…yes."

Marth sat on the bed, watching as Roy drifted off to sleep beside him. For some reason, the sight of a sleeping Roy softened Marth. The boy…obstinate and fiery…but really only a boy. Yet he knew that he wasn't- he was as strong as any full-grown warrior. He never knew what compelled him to, but Marth reached out and placed a hand on the side of Roy's sleeping face. Roy slowly opened his eyes half-way but instead of Marth taking his hand away, he only stroked Roy's cheek softly. The soothing touch caused Roy to close his eyes again and he fell into a deep slumber. Marth continued caressing his skin and his silken, scarlet hair. When Roy sighed in his sleep Marth pulled his hand away, finally. Marth covered his eyes, as if realising what he had done and trying to block the sight of the sleeping boy in front of him. He stumbled to his feet and left the room, a million confusing thoughts running through his head.


	8. Desire

***** READ_:_** The end is nigh! **This is the **last** **chapter** to _Three Swords_. If people want me to write **PART 2** to _Three Swords_ (there _IS_ one but it depends if people want to read it) then please say so in a review. Otherwise, I'm afraid this is the last you'll see of _Three Swords_. If you want to know the reason for this then read the **A/N **below. I suppose that some people might want to know why I've come to this decision. If not, then read on and (hopefully) enjoy(and review if you do). _Beware_: some angst, more angst and some sap. I swear it had nothing to do with me. 

**A/N: **There is still a whole lot I wanted/want to write for _Three Swords. _The plot in my head has not been fully put into action. There's still the tournament, there's still the problem with Roy, there's still all the little surprises and twists and extra titbits I haven't written etc. This chapter was going to go on longer, actually… But as I was writing it (_don't writers feel sometimes that the characters in your story take a life of their own and start doing things you didn't intend them to do…? If not, then I'm just odd. It always happens to me_.) I was trying to steer the characters back on course, since they kept getting sidetracked, when I wrote the last sentence in this chapter, looked at it and thought "this is the perfect way to end it." Well, not _perfect _but it sounded pretty good. But I was mulling over this for hours. I still have _lots _to write. The plot/story is only half-way finished and there is a huge important …_thing_…in the story that I haven't even implemented yet. I was just starting to… But there were other elements as well. Some people might be happy with the way I end it(now). Others might hate it since they'd want it to end differently…it _was _actually going to end differently. Because what I was/am going to write is such a _drastic _change…so making a PART 2might be the way to go. In fact, it might be the only way that Chapter 8 onwards might fit in the story. Anyway, that was what I decided. 

If no-one (or very few) wants **PART 2**, then…I guess this really is **the end**. This was my first slash/yaoi/shounen-ai (whatever…too many names…) fic and who knows if it'll be the last? It was an interesting and entertaining experiment. I don't know if I'll try it again but I enjoyed it and I hope that everyone who read it (and wasn't too uncomfortable) enjoyed it too. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, I never actually thought anyone might like this. The last, recent, reviews I got were _wonderful_ (as were all) and below I'd like to thank these people (and answer some of them). If you've read this far, then thank you as well. No need to read my _thank yous _below (unless you're one of the people I thank), so on with Chapter 7 (the **last one?**). 

_ALSO, _I didn't want to add the same lyrics I used in the last chapter…but they fit so perfectly! So I added the beautiful lyrics at the end. Ok, enough ranting.

**Thank yous to: ~ * **_Noodles: _I appreciate ALL reviews and yours are lovely as well! I'm really glad you like the fic…you said there was a bit too much "fluff" in the last chapter…but that's hardly nothing compared to this one! Oops! I hope you don't mind too much…"fluff" here too. I'm glad someone noticed how I added the Stage Event's birth and Melee and all that. I'm sorry, I couldn't add them in this chapter as they were irrelevant to it but if you want PART 2 then I can try to write them there, then. *** **_-Vallen: _Wow…all your reviews…thank you so much!I'm glad you think I've attained my goal of making a "good" fic. That's what I wanted, and even though I'm a very harsh critic on myself, I'm pleased you think so at least. Yes, I like slow-going relationships as well…I suppose I can write fluff but I feel it's too rushed. There's well-written fluff but I don't think I'll be able to write a well-written one. I mean, maybe it's easier but I tried to set myself the challenge of writing a more 'developing' one. I have to agree with you on preferring the Marth/Roy pairing…but these characters have a mind of their own, I swear! It's really frustrating! They force me to write what I want to write the _long _way around. But I suppose that's not too bad…Anyway, _thank you _so much! You're so kind…all the reviews in the world? I wish it could be so… I'm just happy you, and everyone else who reviewed, like this. I believe myself lucky that I have such wonderful, top-quality reviews. *** **_Li Kayun: _Oh no, I wasn't mocking you! I also believe Roy to be flaming, hot & cute! I don't think I intended Roy to be that boyish…but for some unknown reason he turned out like that. Oh well. I'm glad you don't mind that much, though. I guess I just said it because I was thinking about his hair and your statement matched _really _well and so I said "funny" because I think all coincidences are funny. But no mockery! And you're _dead_ _on centre _about everything. Hmm, you're a very good analyser… Anyway, yeah, Roy doesn't have much clue about the trouble he caused or about Marth's true feelings. I know! Isn't Roy cute? And don't worry, Roy might act_ very _differently in this chapter but he hasn't lost that special part of his character! You're _exactly _right about the way Link feels for Roy! I explain that in this chapter (sort of) but when I read your review, it was almost scary…you have great foresight! Or something…but yes, Link likes Roy more like an elder-brother type thing but I don't think the elf knew the difference at that time. And Marth misinterpreted it also. I like Zelda too! I was going to make her a more important character but she kind of hid in the background shadows. Oh well…she's self-sacrificing through and through. Thank you for the review! *** **_Moon Sabre: _Thank you, thank you! I WISH I could write that well! But I try, I try. I'm glad you like the story, I really am. I don't think I'll be able to do anything about the words being "so close together". I check and edit my work arduously before I even post it. But nothing I can do about the closeness of words…sorry! I hope the problem gets fixed… **_* _ **_beckboo: _Well, if your brother has the game… _I _don't so I guess you can't really take my word for it. I'll try to read your fanfiction but I haven't had time for much! I'll find the time soon but now comes New Year and then my dreaded birthday and then school again and I still have to do…Hmmm…*** **_Spade: _Oh, I'm flattered I'm on all your favourites lists! Ten out of ten? Why, thank you! I'm glad you think so. Check daily? Oh, I feel bad…I know the feeling, though! I've been known to do that too…when I had time on my hands, once upon a time. Anyway, just checking once a week will suffice. I usually update on the weekend so you could try checking then. Thank you!

*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    "…
    
    And you hide in your room
    
    And the light burned away
    
    And you move from the truth

It's all so far from you

…"

_All Eyes On Me ~ Goo Goo Dolls_

*~*~*~*~*~*

As much as Link loved sleeping, he was not one to lie around and do nothing. The ceiling was his only source of entertainment, he thought as he idly gazed up at it for the hundredth time. Shadows in the room flitted from corner to corner as dawn rose and light peeked into the room, making the darkness flee. And as the new sun rose, a knock on the door called Link's attention. 

"'Tis open," Link propped himself up on the bed. A most unexpected player stepped into the room.

"Hey…" Falco stood near the door uncomfortably and stared at Link with guilt. "How are you feeling?"

Link blinked at the bird in surprise, "I…uh, I'm fine, I guess."

"Listen, I'm…" Falco seemed to struggle for the word- Link knew the bird was too proud, "I'm _sorry_, you know? I didn't really mean to hit you-"

"But you meant to hit Roy?"

"Huh?! The kid was _asking _for it!"

Link ground his knuckles into his eyes in exasperation. 

"All right," Falco said, "I was out of line. I've already apologised to the kid and Mario has decided to be forgiving and so we're not locked in our rooms anymore. As for your ideas, I think they're okay."

"What?"

"Yeah, Mario explained to us your ideas a few days ago."

"Exactly how long have I…been here?"

"I'm not sure. Four days from what I've been told…Look, I really am sorry…"

Link shook his head, "It's fine, it really is. I'm not one to hold grudges."

Falco breathed in deeply and opened his beak to maybe say something more but thought against it and shut his mouth. He nodded slightly and backed away, closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Roy was pulling his clothes and light armour on in a somewhat better mood since Mario had just announced to him that he was no longer confined to his room and left with a warning on not to repeat his reckless acts unless he wished to be kicked out. Mario had also said that Link was allowed visitors now since he was improving favourably and probably missed some company. And thus it was that Roy inevitably slammed into Marth on his way out.

"Marth?! Are you okay?" Roy stooped to help the older boy up who was now rubbing his back in pain.

"Urf…yeah…why- what- you-"

"Mario said I didn't have to stay in my room anymore," Roy explained helpfully. Marth rose an eyebrow- something Roy had gotten used to by now.

"Mario is too nice for his own good…"

"Marth!"

"I meant…about Falco…"

"He's not going to go on a rampage shooting everyone, Marth," Roy said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah but," Marth mussed Roy's hair affectionately, "he's too hot-tempered to be _completely _harmless…"

Roy scowled, "don't do that."

"Do what?"

"_That!_" Roy ducked from Marth's touch and ruffled his own hair in defiance. Marth laughed and crossed his arms.

"You have incredible red hair, you know that?" he said, still laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"The colour of your hair…it looks almost as if it's on fire."

Roy snorted and looked away from Marth but the prince caught a small smile appear on the boy's face and disappear just as quickly. 

"Anyway," Roy grumbled, "I was thinking that maybe we could go see Link." At Marth's look he said, "Mario is allowing visitors now…" Marth nodded understanding.

"Is that why you woke up early?" Marth asked. Roy shrugged.

"I want to apologise also…I still feel guilty. Oh, and speaking about apologising…sorry, didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't know you were coming over so early."

"But I've been coming over to visit you at this hour for the last four days, Roy…" Marth said slowly. At that, Roy smiled sheepishly, "Oh. Yeah."

Roy turned to close his door and both swordsmen trudged through the winding corridors until reaching the secluded corner that was the hospital wing. Once they reached a door with faded gold letters inscribed on the top they turned to glance at each other before Roy rapped on the door.

"Enter," a weary voice answered. Marth and Roy stepped into a semi-dark room where a lone bed stood in the middle with a blonde elf lying in it.

"Link!" Marth rushed over to the bedside and without thinking took Link's hand in his own. He was so overcome with relief that he had completely forgotten Roy and the boy stood quietly by the door, watching the two.

"Oh, Marth! Roy!" Link smiled broadly and genuinely for the first time in days. Marth let go of Link's hand and laughed nervously.

"We were so worried…" he said. Link smiled brightly up at the prince and then turned to Roy who was still loitering by the entrance.

"Roy, what are you doing there? Come here," said the elf and stiffly managed to sit up- hopefully trying to compose his probably bedraggled looks. The boy approached the bed, his eyes dark.

"Link…I'm…I'm deeply sorry…you shouldn't have-"

"No, no, don't even say it," Link said waving a hand dismissively. "You didn't ask for me to jump in front of you. But I did."

"Why?" Roy's eyes were wide, taking in Link's stiff movements and drawn face.

"Because." Link glanced sideways at the fiery-haired boy, "because I wanted to. It was stupid, yeah, but I wasn't thinking in that moment. And…well…instinct, I suppose."

"But-"

"Roy, you're my _friend_. I couldn't have let you been hurt."

"But you could have…_died!_" Roy still couldn't believe someone would have risked his life to prevent him from getting a little hurt…It was ludicrous! 

"No, I couldn't have." Link replied firmly. He looked sternly over at the boy, as if challenging him to deny him again. Instead, Roy fell on Link and wrapped his arms about the elf in what seemed to be a tight hug. Marth raised his eyebrows and took a step back from the bed with a slight, amused smile on his face.

"Well," said the prince, just as surprised as Link who was staring down at the boy in bewilderment. 

"You're…I…thank you…" Roy mumbled from his currently embracive state. He looked up to see Link's face contorted in pain and discomfort.

"Oh, sorry!" Roy cried letting go immediately. This caused both Link and Marth to laugh, the elf placing a hand on his chest and shrugging.

"I'm better…it still hurts but not too much," said Link. Then he gazed at his friends with a small smile. "I'm glad you two visited me. I was getting lonely." 

Marth chuckled, "Link, the solitary elf, _lonely_?" An angry elf had always fascinated prince Marth.

* * *

Link was crowded with people that day. Peach had to elbow her way through the crowd-infested room in order to get Link his food. The poor elf looked flushed and embarrassed at all the unwanted attention. Falco, Bowser and Ganondorf weren't in the small room, she noted, but almost everyone else was looming over the bed and showering the elf with concerned questions and well-wishes. Even Samus was regarding Link silently from the corner she was casually leaning on. To be expected, Zelda, Young Link and the two other swordsmen were almost _shielding _the elf from the suffocating players with subtle, protective gestures.

Peach dropped the tray on the table next to Link with a clatter and sighed angrily.

"Everyone," she said, "it's very considerate of you to visit Link but I believe he needs to rest now. And eat. So you can all come visit him tomorrow. I'll have to make up visiting hours if you all don't cooperate."

Grudgingly, everyone poured out of the room except for four players that stood near Link's bed with thankful expressions on.

"That means you too," said Peach putting both hands on her hips and looking at the swordsmen and the elves. Young Link pouted.

"But we haven't been with Link that long!" argued the young elf.

"No excuse. Visit him tomorrow." Peach was unmoving. Link still looked flushed and was smiling weakly now. Zelda nodded and shrugged at Young Link.

"He needs his rest," said the Hylian princess and quickly gave Link a kiss on the forehead before gliding out of the room, youngest elf in tow.

Peach crossed her arms. "Ahem. Fire Emblem warriors as _well._" They groaned in unison and this caused Link to laugh softly from the bed.

"Let them stay, Peach," he said quietly. Peach pursed her lips but did not argue. She sighed in defeat, instead, and turned from the room.

Marth sat on the bed, impressed. "I thought she would never have allowed us to stay…" Link just smiled wearily.

"Maybe we _should _leave you to rest, Link…" Roy spoke from a chair he had sat down on a few seconds ago. The elf shrugged.

"Well," Link said, taking the tray from the table into his lap, "if you want to." He nibbled on an apple, clearly not hungry. But at the sight of the food, the other swordsmen were painfully reminded that they hadn't eaten all that day. They had missed breakfast just to be with Link.

"We don't want to…but maybe we need some food in ourselves…"

"Of course," Link replied. Marth judged that maybe all the flustered attention had caused the elf to slip into his 'silent mode'. Marth knew that he'd get not much reaction from Link for a few hours and maybe Roy was right anyway.

"Come Roy," Marth rose to his feet, "lets get some food. Otherwise we might attack Link and steal _his_ food."

"But-" Roy looked up.

"Link, we'll come visit you soon," Marth said heading for the door. Link nodded and focused his attention back on the tray. The prince's gaze lingered on the elf a bit longer before Roy stood with guilty resignation and both left Link to his brooding.

* * *

They ate in silence. The dining hall was empty because it was long after lunch-time so they also ate alone. Being quiet was Link's speciality, not theirs but this time the swordsmen had too much on their minds to even bother with small chit-chat. But they were comfortable at least and having full bellies always raised one's spirit.

Marth was still eating when Roy finished his food and the boy huffed in annoyance. Marth had always been a slow-eater.

"You can leave if you wish," Marth said, noting Roy's restlessness. The boy just shook his head and settled with humming a strange tune while Marth finished his food.

When the prince had emptied his plate he turned to the young general, "so, you sing, eh?"

"I was just humming…" Roy shrugged.

"Yeah, but I've noticed you like to sing."

"I wha-"

"Roy," Marth said facing the boy completely while Roy stared ahead in his seat, "I've heard you sing."

Roy glanced sideways at the prince, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. He gave a half-shrug and stood, plate in hand.

"Roy…"

"What?" The boy disappeared into the kitchen and came out without the plate and as Marth stood and did the same he fixed his cape distractedly.

When Marth came out Roy was standing impatiently in the entrance. "Lets go." 

They went to the library (one of Roy's favourite spots) and the boy sank into a thick, green couch. Marth picked a random book from a shelf and followed suit. They sat in silence until Roy spoke up suddenly, 

"I always liked music."

"What?"

"Singing."

"Oh…Roy, what I said-"

"My father always had a bard at hand, at home."

Marth quieted, realising Roy was opening up to him. The boy was out-going, sure, but he hardly talked about himself. 

"They had beautiful high voices," Roy said lifting his slender arm above his head, "like angels." He dropped his arm and looked at Marth who was staring back. Roy averted his gaze and went back to staring at nothing in particular.

"I wanted to sing like them," he said, "and I could for a while…my father wasn't pleased. But then…" The boy waved a hand in front of his throat, "my voice deepened." He gave a bitter smile, "my father was pleased. He said I had no time for singing and then I was sent to Ostia to study…" Roy laughed without feeling and shrugged, still not looking at Marth. "So…I sing sometimes…when I think no-one is listening," he gave Marth an amused look. The prince had his head cocked.

"But…you sing beautifully."

 Roy gave him a sharp look and then gave a short laugh. "Two compliments in one day, Prince Marth the charmer."

"I only speak the truth."

Roy shifted uncomfortably on the couch, looking at everything but Marth. "I'll tell you something, Marth: I'm not used to being praised or complimented so please don't say those things to me."

"Why not?" Marth hadn't taken his eyes off Roy. The boy wasn't used to such a scrutinising stare and squirmed under it.

"Because." Roy said curtly. 

"Hey, Roy," Marth sidled closer to the boy on the couch, "why don't you sing something?"

"What? Now? --No!"

"Come one," Marth grinned and nudged Roy's chin with a hand, softly, affectionately. Roy scowled.

"You treat me like a child. I am not," the general folded his arms and sat crossly, staring ahead.

"I don't mean to offend you Roy…"

"I've never been treated with care, Marth. And I crave it not, either."

Marth blinked. That statement had certainly been unexpected. Roy, who always seemed to be full of life and laughter, had never been cared for properly? No wonder the boy was uncomfortable with Marth's flatteries and kind gestures.

"That's why…" Roy looked up, his eyes wondering, "I don't understand you and Link…and I felt so bad when Link got hurt because I realised that I think of no-one but myself and…I see you and Link together…and Zelda with Link and Pikachu with Pichu and Mario with Peach and Popo with Nana etc etc…and I feel…I know I've never known it."

"Known what?" Marth felt weak all of a sudden.

Roy looked away, ashamed of having poured out almost all of his soul. "Nothing," he whispered.

For the first time, Marth did not know what to say. He sat next to the boy, indecisive about what to do. The general had a dark expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Roy abruptly stood up and ran from the room. Marth was frozen, staring at the spot where Roy had been and knowing, with sinking dread, that he had somehow let something immensely important slip away.

* * *

"Just let him be." Link was sitting in his temporary bed, watching Marth hunched over in a stool on the other side of the room.

"Yeah…" he didn't sound too convincing. He looked up at the elf, "Why is it, Link, that I always seem to do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Link gave him a strange look.

"I must have done _something_," Marth stood up and started pacing around the room, "otherwise why did Roy say all that?"

"When people say…these things…" Link said, following Marth with his eyes around the room, "stop pacing." Marth sat down, shrugging. "When people say that," Link continued, "it's because they want whoever's listening to know…" 

"But," Marth gritted his teeth and fisted his hands in his blue hair, "why? I mean…what am I supposed to do? What was I supposed to do? What did Roy _want _me to do?"

Link lowered his eyes. "I guess…you had an effect on the kid."

"An _effect_? Whatever are you talking about?"

"I don't know, Marth! I don't know about these things!" Link winced and touched his chest. Marth's expression changed into one of concern and he padded over to Link's bedside.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing, I'm fine." But Link's face stated otherwise.

"Do you want me to get Dr. Mario?"

"No, no." Link slithered down until he was lying normally in bed. "I hate being like this, Marth!" The elf stared up at the prince with frustrated eyes, "I feel useless and-"

"Sssh, you've been too many days like this…" Marth scraped the stool across the room to sit next to Link's bed, "maybe I can convince Peach and the doctor to let you out of bed for a while…"

Link shook his head vehemently, "who cares?"

"_I _care."

"…I know you do…"

Silence.

Marth looked down at the elf bathed in moonlight from the window and bit his lip. "Link…I've been wanting to talk to you about…there hasn't been a moment for me to ask you about…" 

Link closed his eyes briefly, "the kiss. Yes, I supposed you'd…ask sooner or later."

"You confuse me," Marth said simply. Link couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm sure I do."

Marth cocked his head, "are all elves this confusing?"

"I don't know…I don't…well I'm a Hylian but I suppose to everyone else I'm an elf."

"Okay, so we've digressed," Marth pointed out, "now tell me why you…kissed me."

Link turned his head away but Marth gently, but firmly, placed a hand under the elf's chin and made Link look at him.

"You can't escape me now, Link…" he said sadly, "lets stop with the endless circles and lets be truthful."

"Be truthful to yourself!" Link almost spat out. Marth looked baffled and shocked. "I know what you're going to say so don't waste your breath," the elf said sharply. He was breathing raggedly and there was pain in his eyes. "Your lust blinds you!" 

Marth was staring at Link, trying to keep his face normal but his temper gave out. "_Blinds _me? You're the one that is _blind_, Link! Can't you see I…I-"

"Say it!"

"I _want _you, Link! I desire you!"

Link scowled darkly, his eyes gleaming dully. "I knew it…" he whispered, "and I thought we were friends all along and the truth is that the only thing you wanted…"

Marth's eyes were impossibly wide, "no, no, no…"

Link made a disgusted face. "You're right, Marth. I _was _blind." It was all so terribly wrong that Marth was silent from the shock. He finally gathered his wits, "no, no…I'm not that kind of person, Link…your friendship is precious to me…"

"You never cared. It was all fake. All so you could steal a few kisses and them maybe, later, something more…"

Marth choked. "No!"

"And I…And I was beginning to…I don't kiss just anyone, you know. I thought…you really cared-"

"What are you saying!" Marth had backed into a wall, clutching his head, "of course I care! I care more than you could ever think! I didn't do anything else for fear of losing your friendship!

You want truth? I care, Link, I really do. But there's something about you that…makes me desire you and it confuses me greatly because I've never felt like this before and I think I'm going insane from restraining myself and…and…_I_ don't understand and _you_ don't understand and it seems that _no-one_ understands anything anymore!"

The room was silent save for the howling of the wind rattling the window pane. Marth, his back touching the wall, slid to the floor. A few minutes passed, or maybe a few hours, who knew? When one was utterly lost in one's head, time was distorted magnificently. But a small touch on Marth's chin made him lift his head and he saw Link squatting in front of him, wearing nothing but some silken breeches and the bandages around his chest.

"You want to know something, my prince?" Link wore a sad, little smile, one that should never be seen on a 17-year old, "I desire you, too." Link was still holding his chin. He kissed Marth then, but his heart was not in it. He pulled away, almost lazily, to watch the prince's reaction. Marth gaped at him for a while before he reached up and pulled Link against his chest. He needed to feel the elf's heart against his. They stayed on the floor in that awkward embrace for how long, they could not tell.

"What are you doing to me?" Link whispered, almost to himself.

Marth shut his eyes, trying to let Link's warmth seep into him. "I don't know, you tell me," the prince whispered back. Link sighed.

"You should go. It will be morning soon and someone might arrive," he said. Marth only held him tighter.

"I care not." And Link said no more.

*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    "And I'd give up forever to touch you
    
    Cause I know that you feel me somehow
    
    You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be
    
    And I don't want to go home right now
    
    And all I can taste is this moment
    
    And all I can breathe is your life
    
    And sooner or later it's over
    
    I just don't want to miss you tonight
    
    And I don't want the world to see me
    
    Cause I don't think that they'd understand
    
    When everything's made to be broken
    
    I just want you to know who I am
    
    And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming
    
    Or the moment of truth in your lies
    
    When everything feels like the movies
    
    Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive
    
    And I don't want the world to see me
    
    Cause I don't think that they'd understand
    
    When everything's made to be broken
    
    I just want you to know who I am"

Iris ~ Goo Goo Dolls 

*~*~*~*~*~*


	9. PART 2: Charming, Just Charming

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **As expected…some people liked the ending (last chapter)…others thought it was too unfinished. I thought both. I agree- I exaggerated. I left too many things unsaid/undone. Yet I (for unexplained reasons) also happened to like the ending. I thought maybe you'd all be glad that _Three Swords_ had finished. But you all wanted more- I give you more. Just…don't hate me. Heh. I _did _say **Part 2** would involve some drastic changes. I also expect some people to like this chapter and others to totally dislike it. I suppose I had grown attached with the Marth/Link thing…and I guess some part of me didn't want to carry on with **Part 2.** But I will! If I didn't continue soon I would have given up forever. My mind tends to wander and when I've played around with a muse long enough, it forgets it and abandons it forever. So yes, you can call me lazy with a short attention span. But, strangely enough, I've enjoyed writing this. Though I find it hard to believe others enjoy _reading _it. But there you go. **PART 2 **is for all you readers/reviewers who wanted me to continue. Sorry for the confusion/inconvenience etc. As usual, replies to reviews is below for those interested. So enjoy Chapter 8 and be sure to tell me what you thought.

**Extra note: **I've noticed I have a pattern when writing out my chapters…anyway. This chapter is…different, to say the least. Consider it more of a background/situation setting for Part 2. And I'm also considering getting a beta-reader. Might come in useful…maybe, maybe not. If anyone's actually bothered to read this far…does anyone know how I can get one, or is anyone interested- having had some experience- etc etc. It's not sure. It was just some crazy thought that popped into my head. But still, knowing would still be nice. Thank you.

**Thank yous: **Fair amount of people who cared enough to review and a thank you to all of them. All your reviews mean a lot and I appreciate them. They're not wasted. They help me improve and some are just so nice…

~ **(*)**_Shea (Kitisrumi): _Yeah, I seem to have left everyone hanging. Eh, sorry. Link is hardly in this chapter at all and you get to know what happens to Roy! Anyway, yes, I've made Part 2. And I have to _agree_ with you. For some unnamed reason, Roy always struck me as the singing type as well. Odd. **(*)**_beckboo: _Here's the second part, heh. The tournament will be put in soon enough. Patience young padawan (sorry- Star Wars fan here). **(*)**_LX: _Cliff-hangers? I can't write them very well. I don't like them so maybe that's why… **(*)**_Sami Sasamy: _Here's more! Hopefully, enjoy. Thank you for reviewing! **(*)**_The Flame Panther: _I've continued, yes I have. I'm glad you like it! **(*)**_Arlando909:_ Roy, Marth and Link are my favourite characters too- which is why I put them all in a story…heh heh. _I_ was astonished by your review! I can't believe my story could be inspiration to anybody but I'm truly flattered! Truly, I am. You can't believe how happy I am that you're enjoying it so far. I've written part 2 and I really hope you keep enjoying it. I hope it doesn't all deteriorate horribly. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm open for improvement comments. But I'm so glad you've liked it. I'm sort of new here too, heh…  **(*)**_Kriiz: _Why, thank you so much for your review! Yes! _Sick_ is the word! I definitely agree with you. The triangle is sort of twisted now…I've always liked sick love triangles ever since reading Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. And most love triangles aren't all "triangular" anyway… But this is as triangular as it can get! _Heh_. Anyway I hope you continue _your _story soon! _Wink. _**(*)**_Belldandy: _Sorry for confusing you… the whole Part 2 thing was rather silly. No need to worry though since here's more anyway. Yay! You liked the way it ended! You're one of the few…but I liked the way it ended, _too_.Thanks for reviewing! **(*)**_Windexgurl: _You're like one of two people who actually liked the ending! I'm glad you did, anyway, and I'm glad you like the story. I don't feel so hopeless when people say they like it. Here's more and here's hoping you still enjoy it. Thanks! **(*)**_Li Kayun: _I know. I kind of let my laziness take over…so I respect what you think- because it's true. Too many things left unfinished. But true endings can be relative. An ending could be spun in a thousand ways and create many effects. I kind of like 'unfinished' endings because it frustrates the reader and gets them thinking, etc. But I over did it. I left _too_ many things unanswered. And Part 2 may not be necessary but I think it'll fit better within the rest of the story. You'll soon see why. I know- I confuse. I think only I can understand myself…anyway, more Roy than Link in this chapter. I appreciate your comments. Roy was like in the 'developing stage' but maybe he'll improve…I like the sound of that though- "spunky kid". I guess he is, isn't he? **(*)**_vallen: _I know, I know, unfinished ending, heheheh…but here's more and I hope you still like. You know, I'm actually kind of glad/relieved that someone (you) like this replying to reviews. I think it's cool too…but I fear it might irritate other people wanting to get on with the story. But as long as you like it, it's okay! I just can't help myself from replying to reviews because…well if the reader took the time to review then I like to take the time to show them my appreciation. I tend to criticise myself harshly because I have no-one else to read my stories before I show them publicly so it's the only way to help me ... It's so easy to skip mistakes in your own stories or oddities- whatever- so it can improve my fics somewhat, though not entirely, of course. Roy's singing is kind of random…I had a purpose for it but I forgot to write it down and now I can't remember why I wrote that…hmmm… Yeah I'm glad the Marth/Link worked out too…oh, but I'm so evil. You'll see in this chapter, heh. As for the "extra-long" chapter…I try to make all my chapters relatively long! I kind of feel guilty if I do a really short one…My chapters (except for the prologue, of course) have the _minimum_ limit of 7 pages. That's the minimum I set myself but usually I've been churning out chapters with 10 or more pages. The longest I've written (in this story) was about 12-13 pages…or more? 17?…eh, I'll have to check that. Anyway thank you, thank you! **(*)**_turquoisefox: _Ah, thank you so much! Here's part 2! What do you think? Don't hit me! **(*)**_paragon: _lol! Here it is:

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**PART 2**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on."

Roy nodded at Marth and unsheathed the Sword of Seals while the prince held up Falchion, both swords glittering coldly in the pale light of the Fountain of Dreams. But it was not a match- it was training. The training room had been reshaped into something more sophisticated and modelled after the way real battles were made. Therefore they could now fight at ease within the illusions and shadows. And it was now March but the Tournament was still on hold.

Roy twirled his sword around in his hand before charging at Marth. Said blue-haired swordsman blocked the blow easily and landed another on Roy himself who grimaced at his percentage rise.

"You're not concentrating," Marth said before cutting at the boy. Roy whirled into a blur and slashed at Marth from above.

"Am."

Marth shook himself and got in the ready stance once more.

"Then try and throw me off the platform," said the prince. Roy glared but complied nevertheless, with swings, thrusts and slashes. Marth counter-attacked each blow and sent Roy flying from the stage. The boy reappeared, panting.

"You're not yourself today," Marth sheathed Falchion and approached the red-haired youth. A wash of bright light covered them and both materialised outside the training centre. Roy looked at him wanly and sheathed his sword as well.

"And I'm sure _you _are."

"Are what?" Marth readjusted his headband and eyed the boy who had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily.

"Never mind," Roy muttered. He took a deep breath and straightened himself. Marth yawned.

"I'm glad you wore your red armour today," Marth noted. Roy just frowned at the prince.

"_Why? _Seriously, Marth, you say the strangest things…" Roy rubbed at his face tiredly and began walking off in the direction of the dining hall. Marth laughed and jogged over to the retreating boy.

"I love teasing you!"

"Oh, stop it," Roy grumbled and turned a corner with Marth, "you love teasing everyone. And, might I add, it's _very _irritating."

"Oh come on, I would just be a sour old prince then! You wouldn't want that…"

"I've actually never known any _joking _princes. You're the first…and the last, I _hope _it's not becoming a trend." They arrived at the dining hall where almost all of the Smashers were already having lunch. A few looked up and seeing who it was turned back to their food.

Marth sighed, "what a mood we're in, Roy."

"_We?_" They ambled over to their places and sat down quietly. Their food was already in front of them but it had gone cold. "Oh, now my food's cold! It's all your fault, Marth!" Roy poked at the contents on his plate with a fork. Marth said nothing and began eating. He had grown accustomed to Roy's short temper. But lately, the boy had been in fiery moods. Marth supposed that maybe the postponing of the Tournament was taking its toll on the most eager of fighters, Roy included.

"Wanna fight?" Both swordsmen turned around in their seats to see Young Link standing behind them.

Roy looked languid. "Uh…"

"Sure!" Marth patted the young elf on the head who grinned broadly.

"All right! You two finish eating and we'll meet in the Melee house, okay? Me and Zelda against you two?" Young Link said.

Roy tilted his head and sighed, "for lack of a better thing to-"

"Meet you there!" Marth cut in and Young Link bounded away. Roy glared at the prince and shook his head.

"Perk up! You've been most boring," the young monarch chided with a laugh.

"And _you've _been most _unnaturally _perky. I'm wondering if you've gone mad…"

"Now come! What's wrong with being cheerful?"

"Everything." Roy had a dark look on his face.

"You look so glum," Marth said seriously now, "_you _used to be the most cheerful of us all…"

Roy growled under his breath.

"Roy?"

"Do I _have _to be cheerful all the time? I remember when _you _were anything _but _cheerful! You'd drag yourself around in a most miserable manner."

"I would not _drag _myself," Marth said with a chuckle at the image of himself dragging himself around the building. Roy rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lets…just get this match over with." The boy stood up and deposited his plate in the kitchen along with Marth. They both then made their way into the sunny garden and into the spacious building on the other side. Mario was inside brushing his moustache and glanced over at the entering swordsmen.

"Where you two off to?" he asked. The red-haired one shrugged but the blue-haired one pointed at the door to their right that marked Melee battles.

"Oh really?" the plumber finished his moustache trimming and cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to be a little busy in Adventure Mode but if anyone asks just tell them I won't be long." The teal-haired one nodded politely. "At least, with these distractions that Link proposed, we won't get too restless, eh?" Mario said. They both glanced at each other strangely and Mario grinned, flashed them his peace sign and darted off into the 1-player mode room. 

At that moment Jigglypuff and Kirby shambled inside. They greeted the swordsmen and went past them into the Melee room. Marth and Roy went in after them.

"Good afternoon," Zelda waved over to them from one of the waiting benches. Young Link was inputting  their data into one of the many monitors. Kirby punched in some information into another touch-sensitive monitor nearby and he and Jigglypuff disappeared in a bubble of light.

"What type?" Young Link turned to the older swordsmen, his finger hovering over some options on the small liquid-crystal screen. 

"Hum…I don't really mind," Marth said taking a seat next to Zelda.

"_Please_, anything but the coin mode! It's so degrading…" Roy stood with arms crossed overlooking Young Link's shoulder.

"I like it…" Young Link muttered, "so what? Bonus Melee?"

"Oh, the normal one is fine with me," Roy said. Young Link pressed the right information. "Team match, that's okay?" Everyone nodded. "Okay…can you guys stand five minutes?"

"Um…what about three? I prefer shorter fights…they're more intense," Roy had sat down next to Marth. The young elf sighed but pressed the screen with the desired options and soon they were all engulfed in white light that transported them to Hyrule Temple.

* * *

"Great matches, guys!" Young Link flopped down on a bench and wiped his brow while Sheik stood serenely by his side. Marth grinned.

"Yeah…It's refreshing," Roy said stretching and rubbing his sore limbs.

"Better than training," Marth said.

"I know!" Young Link yawned, "I swear I'd be insane by now if it weren't for this. And it's more relaxing than the tournament…I'm secretly glad it hasn't started."

"Why?"

"Well," the little elf jut his toe in the ground, "I can fight…but I'm not as good as all of you."

"Oh sure you are!" Marth sat down next to him and tousled his blonde bangs, "you're an excellent and worthy fighter! Don't say that! You're a valuable opponent." Young Link smiled at the prince. Roy rolled his eyes.

"As always, the charmer, my prince," Roy said somewhat gruffly. Marth just frowned at him and shrugged.

"Have you been to visit Link today?" Sheik said, still standing calmly by the small elf's side.

"Er…" Marth rubbed the back of his head, "no…I don't believe I have today…"

"I heard he'll be out and about soon," said Sheik.

"It's been a long time…" Roy admitted, "since he was first—"

"True…"

"So, is everything all right between you two?" Sheik fixed his stare on Marth.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

The Sheikah shook his head lightly, "just asking. My symbol is not the 'Eye of Truth' for nothing, you know."

"Is something wrong?" Marth said. Roy and Young Link had gone quiet. They were used to these conversations between Sheik and the prince by now. Sheik always seemed to be grouchy around Marth ever since...

"I'm asking _you _that."

"It's fine."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure, Sheik."

"You haven't been to visit him today…"

"I haven't had time! Sheesh, you're not-"

"Not what?"

They glared at each other. 

Roy groaned, "well, I'm tired so I'm leaving."

"No wait, Roy," Marth tore his eyes away from Sheik's glower, "I'm going too. Thanks for the fight you two." Marth stormed from the room, Roy following behind. 

Once they were outside on the grounds, walking quickly towards the SSBM building, Marth stopped in mid pace and whirled at Roy.

"Do _you _think something's wrong, Roy?" he said. The boy stopped, as well, at Marth's abrupt halt and eyed the prince.

"Wrong? Don't tell me Sheik's getting to you…"

"Well, he's been sort of…_cold_ ever since-"

"You and Link were found curled up on the floor…In that disgustingly sweet embrace. I know."

Marth choked. "Roy!"

The boy snorted, "what?" Marth was just staring at him, slack-jawed.

"_What?_" Roy insisted. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "When Peach found you she thought it looked _so _'romantic' and wouldn't stop blabbing about how '_cute_' you two looked," Roy continued. Marth looked shocked…and red. The boy shook his head, grinning, "I always thought you were the romantic type. But really. Hugging on the floor? I wouldn't call _that _very romantic."

Marth blinked out of his shock and laughed nervously at the boy. "My, my, Roy. Then what_ would_ you call romantic? I don't really see _you _in any situation even remotely romantic."

"Because I'm _not _romantic," Roy grumbled, "I hate mush."

"You wouldn't be romantic- even for a loved one?"

"No! I like my solitude…my freedom. Being with someone would annoy me."

"You're still young."

"I'm not!" Roy ground out. Marth had hit a nerve, again.

Marth waved his hand, "okay, okay. I'll tell you what… Um…" The prince looked at the fiery-haired boy, thinking. "How about I show you how nice it can be?"

"What can be nice?" Roy had started walking towards the building along with Marth.

"That being romantic is not so bad."

"You're talking rubbish again," Roy said entering the edifice. But Marth was smiling brightly and walking merrily beside the boy.

"No, no! You're always calling me charmer so I'll show you what it really _is _to be a charmer! Tonight! I'll show you!"

"What?" Roy turned to face the overly-happy prince with a tired look in his eyes. "Going to charm me?"

"Exactly."

"Eh?" Roy coughed dryly, "Marth, you've gone mad…go spend some time with Link before you do something weird…"

"Don't think I can do it?"

"_No-one_ has ever been able to 'charm' me, Marth. So don't even try…whatever you plan to try."

"Just-"

"No!" They had arrived at the dining hall's entrance where some Smasher's were milling about carrying plates of food in their hands. Marth turned to the boy.

"Wait! It'll be just tonight. I just want to see if you really _aren't _affected by anything romantic. I don't think-"

"I'm _not _affected by anything romantic. So don't even try it. You're boring me."

Marth laughed, "oh, come on! I bet you are. Let me try…"

Roy pressed his palms into his eyes and groaned heavily, "_all right! _All right! I have no idea what you intend to do but lets get it over with. You're _so _irritating, you know?"

"Great! Now don't eat any dinner."

"Wha-what?"

"Wait in your room. I'll come get you." And with that he hurried away. Roy sighed to himself and rolled  his eyes. "His head has come loose…"

* * *

Marth tiptoed into Link's room to not wake the elf. But Link was already awake and sitting up in his bed when the prince arrived.

"I haven't seen you all day…" Link said as soon as Marth entered. The blue-haired swordsman went to sit on Link's bed and smiled at his elf. "I know, I'm sorry. They day flew by…"

"I understand…But the day after tomorrow I'm free," Link smiled wistfully.

"Finally!" Marth leaned back on the bed so he was lying across it and placed his arms behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, "you'll be able to see all the new installations! Your ideas were great, Link. No-one's bored out of their mind. Well, not enough to start massacring." The elf laughed liltingly. Elves always had tinkling laughs, Marth thought.

"I've become a vegetable- as Peach puts it. I'll have to start training hard. I fear my sword grip has slackened into a weak state."

"The training room is great, too," Marth said, still lying at the foot of the bed, "it's now like any other match- only for training, of course. You know, complete with all the illusions and points and vacuum-like facility." Link made an approving sound in his voice. Marth nodded at the ceiling and began swinging his legs gently which were dangling off the bed.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Link said. At that Marth sat up quickly.

"Oh," he said, "I completely forgot to tell you… I'm going to help Roy tonight."

"Hm? In what?"

"Remember Roy mentioned to me about having never been 'cared' for and being unused to flatteries and kindness, blah, blah, blah?"

Link raised an eyebrow, "yes…"

"Well I'm going to show Roy that it's not so bad."

Link looked wary. "How…exactly?"

"Oh…well, you know. Spend time with him." He waved an arm around vaguely.

"Marth…" Link shook his head, "you'll never change." The prince shrugged before gathering the elf up in a tight embrace.

"Link…" he mumbled into the elf's hair, "do you think I'm romantic?"

"Romantic?" Link's voice was dripping with sleepiness. Marth's affections always made him sleepy for some reason. And being held against his warm chest wasn't helping either.

"Link? Link? Oh, you're hopeless," Marth said releasing the elf gently and letting him slide under the covers.

"Oh, I don't know…leave me alone…" Link was already drifting off. Marth sighed, "before I go… A goodnight kiss?" This time Link turned sharply at Marth, "no, _you're _hopeless." But he leaned forward to accept the gift anyway before wrapping himself up in his blankets once more and conceding to sleep.

* * *

Roy was pacing in his room, waiting for his friend to arrive and growing more impatient by the minute. His stomach was grumbling and the boy had just about given up, prepared to leave his room and raid the kitchen if need be. But at that moment, Marth burst inside.

"Marth! Where have you been? I'm starving!" The prince smiled sheepishly.

"I was with Link…"

"Figures…Anyway can I _eat _now?"

"Oh, sorry! Come one, I've prepared something." Before Roy could protest, Marth pulled the boy outside. He dragged Roy through the many corridors with a suspicious grin plastered on his face.

"Marth…where are you taking me? We've passed the dining hall!"

"Because we're not going to eat in _there. _How would _that _be romantic?"

"I think it'll be romantic! Please, let me eat!"

Marth laughed, pulling Roy outside into the large garden. "Oh, you will. Just be patient."

Roy growled but allowed Marth to take him wherever he had planned. The prince took him uphill, past the trees, where the fountain stood spurting it's musical, crystalline water. Below it was a blanket on the grass with plates and a wicker basket laid out on it. Marth let go of the boy and sat down, crossed-legged on the blanket.

"What is this?" Roy grimaced at the sight.

"What do _you_ think?"

"Marth, it looks like a freaking picnic…thing!"

"Weren't you hungry?"

"I-"

"Sit _down_, Roy." Marth was already opening a bottle and pouring its glittering contents into a glass. Roy sat down, grumbling.

"I'm still uncomfortable with this whole idea…"

"Why?"

"It's…stupid!"

Marth rose an eyebrow at Roy but proceeded with taking out some sandwiches. "Just enjoy it, Roy. It's not everyday you eat dinner under a fountain and a full moon."

"Yeah, but-"

"It's just you and me. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Eat. Relax. Enjoy."

Roy sighed, taking off his red breastplate and placing it on the grass beside the blanket. He placed some sandwiches onto his plate and poured some of the dark liquid into a glass. He sipped at it, his eyes widening.

"Wine? Marth, where'd you get this?"

"Oh," the prince smiled pompously, "I have my ways…"

"And sandwiches? With wine? Strange combination, don't you think?"

"Ah, shut up and eat." Roy finally laughed. 

"Cheers," the glasses tinkled against each other and the two swordsmen sat in comfortable silence, eating their 'romantic' dinner.

When they had eaten their fill and drunk enough wine to warm their bellies, they packed up the plates and glasses before settling to sit leaning against the fountain. They had their backs to it as they looked up at the black sky dotted with stars.

"So?" Marth prompted.

"Well," Roy sounded reluctant, "if that was 'romantic'…I guess it's not _too _bad."

"Of course not! I probably wasn't the best person to do this but anyway, the point is, when you're with a loved one it's even better."

Roy looked up at the silver sphere suspended in the sky and his eyes almost shone with the moonlight reflected in them. The whole garden looked as if silver had been spilled across it and the fountain's water almost looked like liquid stars.

"It's beautiful…It really is romantic," Roy murmured.

Marth turned to look at Roy's upturned profile. "So…did I '_charm_' you?" Roy laughed out loud and turned his head from the sky.

"_Charm _me? Don't you ever give up? Was this how you 'conquered' Link?" It had meant to sound like a joke. But Marth's face clouded over immediately. Roy shifted nearer in concern.

"I'm sorry, Marth… I know Link is a delicate subject for you, but-"

"Do you really think I've conquered him?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I've conquered him? Link? Do you think elves _can _be conquered? I've been wondering for a long time…if elves ever give their hearts up."

Roy was quiet. The soothing, splashing sound of the fountain filled their ears and the cold air caused them to huddle closer for warmth.

"Marth…" Roy said curiously, "do you really _want _to win an elf's heart? Link's heart?" 

"I…" Marth turned to look at the boy pressing closer to him and smiled, "but Roy…this night is meant to be for you. Lets not talk about my relationship with Link. Now tell me: can you tolerate romantic outings like this one, now?"

Roy wrinkled his nose. "I don't know…the whole idea still seems too…warm and teddy-bear-cuddly."

"So you'd never do anything romantic? Not even just to please someone?"

"_You _seem to like being romantic…"

"Did you like the dinner, Roy?"

"Yes…"

"Then that's why I like being romantic." He said it so normally and with such finality that Roy was rendered speechless for a moment. The boy shook his head, disbelieving.

"I don't believe you…that you'd do all this just for me. I… I thought you cared for Link."

A cloud got in the way of the moon and the dazzling silver light evaporated in seconds leaving them both in shadowed darkness. But Marth said, "and so I do. But how does that stop me from caring about you, as well?"

The lack of light prevented Roy from reading Marth's face properly. He swallowed. "Yes, but…I…" Had Marth drunk too much wine? No, the refined prince would never do that. Then what was Marth saying? What were these strange feelings in the pit of his stomach raging to burst free and knotting around each other in confused circles making him sick? Roy felt…what _did _he feel? 

Perhaps it was fortunate that the moonlight had been momentarily stilled. Prince Marth did not see any of the changes that took place on Roy's face. He only accepted the silence from the boy as an appropriate reaction. But the prince finally admitted and acknowledged it. This dinner had been a subconscious excuse. His heart was split in two. He could not believe it himself- but it was. As surprised as he was himself. He had not charmed the boy. Unwittingly, unknowingly, the boy had charmed _him. _In a similar, yet completely different, way that Link had enchanted him.  Marth was lost. Finally, when he had thought his soul would fissure from happiness at Link's gentle touch, he realised he felt the same way around Roy. The fiery young boy. Not an elf, not a prince- just a boy. Whenever Roy said anything, whenever he looked at him with such fierce eyes… yes, Marth was utterly lost. Why could he not be happy with getting what he had wanted for so long: Link? It was tearing Marth apart. 

Roy's body was right next to Marth's. Warm and close. But the prince could not bring himself to move. This was not Link. This was different. This was _Roy. _The untamed, young lion. A fire that burnt… that was Roy. And now…something deep an ethereal filled the garden. The cloud moved, the silver light spilled and Marth realised the rich sound was coming from the red-haired swordsman. Roy was _singing_.

The prince's head tilted towards the magical sound and he watched in wonder. It accompanied the fountain's whispering language perfectly. When the wind had carried away the last remnant of Roy's song, Marth turned to him awed.

"I still don't get why you say you can't sing." The boy shrugged modestly.

"I needed to sing."

There was a long, deliberate pause. The sky above them was brimming with stars, the moon's aura blanketing the unfortunate ones that strayed too close. In a silent agreement, both swordsmen began to gather everything up and make their way slowly back into the building. On their way back to their rooms they passed the kitchen where they deposited the stuff (and Roy learnt that the secret storeroom at the back held the wines and other delicacies) and carried on their way to their corridor. Roy's door was at the far end so they stopped awkwardly, in the middle, before Marth's room.

"Roy…"

"Marth, thank you for the dinner. It was very considerate."

"No, I- Roy, you're welcome, I only wanted to-"

"Marth…" Roy took a step back, "you're beautiful." He bowed at the prince ever so slightly and turned, his boots echoing softly on the short way to his room. 

Marth had a lump in his throat as he turned the doorknob to his sleeping quarters. Too bad…that the prince's first, _real_ compliment…had been another lie.


	10. Ironic Wrying

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **_ANGSTY _chapter *shudders*. It's also shorter than some of the others…It was supposed to make up for its shortness in being out by Tuesday/Wednesday but _FF.net_, for some insane reason, wouldn't let me upload my html chapter until today! Oh well, it's up now. Tell me what you think- I'm open for suggestions/critics/comments/thoughts etc.

As a random but curious note (for those interested), this was the most edited chapter in all of _Three Swords_. I had to cut TWO very long scenes. The part with Roy and Zelda was MUCH longer and also there was a scene (deleted completely) concerning Marth and Sheik talking about… _the_ problem (the prince's feelings for both Link and Roy). I thought those bits were a bit irrelevant and anyway I think I write too much talking and too little action. Both parts had an impressive amount of dialogue. If I had left them in it would have made this one of the _longest_ chapters! It didn't pain me that much deleting Sheik's and Marth's part but Zelda's speech…_that _hurt. She explained how her alter ego came into existence and why she and Sheik were the way they are now (kind of separate souls/minds). But yeah, it had nothing to do with the plot. _Ouch!_

**Thank yous: **If reviewers take the time to tell me their opinions, I like to take the time to show them my appreciation. Replies, answers to questions and thanking below:

**(*) **_Li Kayun**: **_Indeed, Roy's "…beautiful" comment to Marth was just what you thought. It was more like a 'thank you' observation. But I deliberately wanted to confuse the readers with that line and I guess it kind of worked… Oh, the love triangle is going to get worse! You were right about Roy not being capable of loving anyone yet but I think you'll have to see for yourself in this chapter…Right! His singing voice is contradictory to Roy's character as it symbolises his inner vulnerability- an interesting aspect I wanted to add to give more dimension to Roy. Roy, right now, is sort of a mystery…what is he? Delicate, tough, caring, uncaring? So I've kind of given to him two sides showing that he's not exactly what he seems since he can so easily hide his true self… **(*) **_Shadey**: **_*Blinks* I've got a clinging-to-leg fan! That's so cool! Ahem, ah, you praise me too much, I'm not THAT great…but I'm flattered all the same! Thank you for your comments! And, ah ha, this twisted love triangle is going to get even MORE twisted…eh… **(*) **_Jitterrue**: **_Aii, thank you! **(*) **_Windexgurl**: **_I'm so glad you're enjoying this! Heh, Roy's MEANT to confuse the reader…sorry about that! But it's important for later on…you'll understand by the end of the fic… **(*) **_beckboo**: **_Thank you, beckboo! I'm glad you're still reviewing… **(*) **_LX**: **_Thank you! Heh, Roy happens to be my favourite character…but anyway I'm glad you like how I portray him and I hope you still do…he's a bit changed but not permanently and it's for a purpose… **(*) **_Shea**: **_I'm so happy! Thank you, I hope you continue reading and reviewing… **(*) **_The Flame Panther**: **_Oh, wow, I don't know what to say! Well I'm glad you're liking it, at least. Thank you! **(*) **_Vallen**: **_Heh heh, nice readers are always persuasive…The relationship between the three is going to get more complicated…Roy's comment at the end was meant to confuse, ha! Roy said that to Marth like more of an observation- not really meant to be taken literally. Roy's actually meant to confuse, not only the reader, but Marth as well. He hides his inner self from himself and everyone else…Oh, wow, you really wouldn't mind being my beta-reader for _Three Swords_? That's so kind! But think about it, it's only if _you_ want to, I don't want to burden anyone with this petty story. I've put my e-mail up now…I didn't have my e-mail up because I didn't think anyone would try to contact me. I really liked the name from one of my friend's stories and she let me use it for my e-mail. Anyway! So feel free to contact me if you're interested and then we can discuss all the details, whatever… **(*) **_[Chaeli Hebitsukaiza][1]**: **_Yeah…it's going to get sadder, I think…But don't despair! It won't ALL be angsty! Hopefully… Thank you for reviewing! **(*) **_Kriiz**: **_I was laughing so much about your little "_advice_"! *Reads it again and bursts into hysterics* Okay, okay, that was just too funny…I loved it…Maybe I could have an alternate story and do that…Ooh, great mental picture, soo hilarious! Heh, sometimes my 'long-windedness' annoys me. I mean look at this "thank yous" list! I write too much! And I even have to minimise my letter in essays because I write too much…ai. But I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Marth is _definitely_ handsome, heh…What Roy said is more really symbolically than literally but either case he meant to confuse the reader at the end…Thank you so much for reviewing! **(*) **_Belldandy**: **_*falls over* ACK**! **Threesomes? No, no, definitely this is _not _a threesome and will definitely not _be _one (hopefully)! Just a crazy love triangle, heh…Yeah I'd shudder too…Thank you for reviewing anyway!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…All these things   
That I told you   
I didn't mean at all   
I didn't mean at all   
I'd forget you   
So if you come here   
If you come here   
All you have to do   
Just you be you   
I mean that's all I need to say to you."

_Slow Down ~ Blur_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They all stopped what they were doing, and some even leapt up, when he came in. Green tunic on, sword and shield strapped to his back, Link looked like his old shining, elusive self. A burst of joyous applause erupted from many of the Smashers causing Link to blush faintly at the entrance of the dining hall. Ganondorf, as usual, carried on eating his breakfast like nothing had happened. Bowser grunted his well-wishes, as did a sulking Falco, but the rest went to surround the elf.

"I'm-a so glad you have fully recovered, Link," Mario popped his hat off, shook the elf's hand and put his hat back on.

"We can now start the tournament!" Ness shouted eagerly, from the crowd. 

"Now, now…" Peach, back in her pink attire, said, "it wouldn't be fair for Link… How much time do you need to recover your fighting strength, Link?"

The elf flushed because he knew that it would irritate the players if he postponed the tournament any further. But he knew he needed to train- and train _hard _at that. Just that morning, when Doctor Mario was handing him his sword, his grip had loosened and it had fallen with a metallic clatter at Peach's small, dainty feet. The princess had given a shrill screech even though she hadn't gotten hurt and then Peach had advised Link to use the new training installations - _fast_. 

"One week." Link was sure he didn't need more time.

"One week?" Peach echoed, "but…"

"One _week_?!" cried Captain Falcon angrily, "I've been waiting for ages for the Melee Tournament to begin! I can't wait one more week, I tell you!"

"Yes you can," Young Link glared at the F-Zero racer. 

Mario twitched his moustache, "One week is just the right amount of time for me to get last-minute things ready. You've all waited for almost a year. One week can do no harm."

Link sighed, relieved. Falcon grumbled under his breath.

"You sure you're alright?" Kirby was looking up at Link. The question reverberated around the room as all the Smashers repeated it in gentle concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you. It wasn't that bad-"

"_Ha_! 'Wasn't that bad'? You were in bed for almost a whole month!" Luigi said. Link smiled and shrugged.

Zelda had been covering her mouth in suppressed joy at the sight of Link looking healthy again. She finally seemed to get over the initial shock of seeing him standing against the light at the dining hall's entrance and went to stand protectively beside him.

"I'm sure you're hungry… before you start training why don't you rest?" she said and all the fighters got the subtle hint, going back to their seats at the table. It was at that moment that Link realised his two best friends were not in the room.

"Zelda," said Link suddenly, "where is Marth and Roy?"

The elven princess furrowed her eyebrows, "What? You don't know?" Link shook his head slowly but shrugged half-heartedly at the princess before following her to sit at the table. Zelda dared not mention that she hadn't seen the Fire Emblem warriors since yesterday.

* * *

So Marth and Roy were apparently '_missing_'. They had disappeared yesterday afternoon (no-one had seen them)… thus explaining why Marth had not come to see him before he left his hospital bed. 

Link gripped the wooden bat tighter. The large, white, cylindrical bag with eyes sat unmoving in front of him. He took a step back, waiting for the time to finish and at the last second he lunged forward, bat swinging and the sandbag rose into the air before crashing down a few hundred ft away. Link threw the bat to the ground before the familiar wash of light enveloped him and he appeared outside, in the 1-p Mode central room. He had weakened… Even _Yoshi _could throw the sandbag further away. He breathed in deeply before going into the Target Test room.

* * *

Various hours later, Link staggered out of the Multi-Man Melee room and would have very nearly collapsed if someone wasn't already there, ready to hold him.

"You mustn't overdo it, you know," Sheik allowed Link to recover his dignity by backing away a little and letting the elf gather his exhausted senses.

"I don't have much time…"

"A week is enough time, I should think. Enough time to train _and _rest. If you thought you needed longer you should have asked for more time." Sheik leant against a stone wall in the room and crossed his arms.

Link was still gripping the Master Sword in his right hand and he held his forehead with the other hand. "I didn't want the other players to-"

"It wasn't _your _fault. It was the act of two reckless Smashers-"

"It _was _my fault. I shouldn't have gotten in the way." Link swayed, worrying Sheik.

"Are you regretting it…?"

"No, I never regret my actions."

Sheik smiled sadly under his scarf-mask. "I'm glad you've recovered, Link…" Link sheathed his sword and steadied himself against the door of the Multi-Man Melee. "Me too…"

Sheik saw the movement and narrowed his eyes, "Were you fighting those wire-frame opponents?"

"Yes…"

"Knowing you," Sheik looked heavenward in exasperation, "you were probably in the Cruel or Endless Melee! Probably _both_!"

"You're right, Sheik. I've got to get fit again otherwise I'll have no chance in the tournament…and I've been waiting forever!"

Sheik shook his head, "Patience was never a virtue of yours… Which was why we sealed you away for seven years in the Temple of Light…otherwise I can guess you would have gone galloping after Ganondorf, Kokiri sword a blazing, without being in proper form!"

Link allowed himself a little smirk, "I would have done just that. If I had had a choice I would never have waited in the Temple of Light. Not if I was still alive… but I was never given one."

"And with good reason."

They smiled at each other, remembering old legends engraved firmly in their minds. 

"Link, will you join me in a melody- as we once used to?"

"Of course…but…" 

"You can train later. I'll even deign to train with you, if you wish."

Link's eyes sang with laughter and delight.

* * *

It was then that Sheik and Link stumbled upon Marth and Roy on their way to a peaceful spot in the garden. The Fire Emblem warriors were sprawled on the grass, seemingly fascinated with a piece of paper before them and discussing something, in high spirits.

Link would have rushed to greet them…but the thought that the two people he cared about the most seemed to have forgotten about his well-being prevented it. Sheik, at his side, bristled at the sight of the other swordsmen and would have pulled Link away, unnoticed, if Marth had not looked up at that very moment. The prince scrambled to his feet, startling Roy, and stared at the indecisive-looking elf.

"Link!" Marth stammered, "you're- when…I… It's-"

"Prince of Altea," Sheik said coldly, "you seem to have misplaced your memory. Link was due to leave the infirmary _today_."

"I would appreciate it," Marth said to Sheik, just as acidly, "if you didn't interfere in my affairs. What I do or not do is of no importance to you." 

"Oh, but dear prince, it _is _of importance to me… because Link is important to me and I would verily interfere in anyone's affairs if it concerned Link."

"You would take care to realise what you are referring to. I care for Link-"

"It does not seem so-"

Both, Marth and Sheik, stopped in mid-argument to see Link stalking away. The elf had apparently had enough and his fury and despair was obvious in the way he walked back into the Melee house.

Marth clenched his fists together angrily and glared furiously at the Sheikah. "Why do you always- argh, _forget it!_" Marth gritted his teeth and ran, past Sheik, into the building Link had just entered.

Silence reigned for a while between the red-haired warrior and the blonde Sheikah. Roy sighed, his eyes downcast, and lifted his head to see an elvish princess plop down on the grass. Zelda looked worried.

"Zelda?"

The Hylian lifted her eyes dully, "What is it, Roy?"

"Sheik…"

"Yes," she said apathetically, "Sheik."

Roy fidgeted. It must be hard to share a soul with two different minds, he thought. Sheik and Zelda seemed so different and yet so inexplicably alike.

"It's not his fault," said Zelda. Roy looked up. Whose? Marth's? Link's?

"Sheik's," continued the princess, as if reading his mind, "it's not his fault."

"What-"

"I'm sorry Sheik seems to be such a burden on Marth…" Roy tilted his head.

"They _have _been rather hostile to each other, lately…"

"I know," she gave an impassive smile, "but Sheik doesn't mean to cause trouble between Marth and Link. Sheik has always been _very _protective of Link."

"I see…"

"Sheik, even…" here she gave a whispery little giggle, "he was so obstinate in helping Link throughout his struggles against Ganondorf that he wouldn't allow _me _to appear before the Hero of Time. Of course it was an added bonus since it helped me escape Ganondorf's relentless search for me. Sheik came to care for Link, as I did."

Roy's mouth quirked slightly, "I think Link has that effect on people…"

"Link has always been beloved, whether he accepts it or not. He's been alone all his life. He knew no parents, he was shunned by the race he grew up in, his life timeline has been a mess, he's never been given any choices of his own…yet he dutifully let fate take its course without complaints. He let his innocence be swept away harshly, without even a blink…it's no wonder he's the way he is now. He's been a warrior since a young child. No rewards, no love, no hope…" Zelda's eyes were shimmering, "and yet…he would risk his youthful life for a land that turned its back on him. 

"Which is why… he _is _the Hero of Time. The hero that would live for everyone but himself. The forever lone, courageous soul. The hero whose spirit will keep on wandering, waiting to strike down arising evil… never fighting for himself. He is the Triforce's protector, the Goddesses' knight, Hyrule's hope and pride…He is my hero…"

Roy's usual stony feelings were softened by Zelda's unhappy face. She knew Link, she was bound to Link, she…loved Link. Not exactly a revelation but it twisted Roy's heart all the same. Link deserved her love…and Marth's. He deserved all that could be given to him. Roy wondered what it would feel like to be loved as deeply as Link was.

"You're wrong," he said simply.

"What?" she blinked wet eyelashes up at him.

"Link is not alone," his eyes bore into hers, "he has you…"

Zelda's glassy eyes shone even more and she smiled sadly, "And Sheik."

"And Sheik," he agreed.

A soft breeze rustled by, as if the heavens were sighing. The sun winked amber at them one last time before retiring for the night.

"When Link awoke, it was Sheik who was there to meet him. When Link was lost, Sheik was there to guide him. I do not blame him for trying to protect Link. It is a Sheikah's nature," Zelda said.

"Protect him from what?" 

Zelda eyed the boy, "From the treachery of love."

* * *

Marth paced around the 1-p Mode room. Link had disappeared into the Multi-Man Melee section and had not come out in hours. The elf would probably forget all notion of time and get lost in the midst of his adrenaline. Link had to learn when to stop, Marth thought. One would not feel physical pain but the consequences were the same. You could still tire from a fight or flinch from an attack.

It was already dark outside when Link staggered into the 1-p Mode room. He seemed to not notice Marth and made his way over to the door marked 'Regular Match'. Link never made it. The prince was before the elf, looking guilty and angry at the same time.

"I can understand if you never speak with me again but I cannot allow you any further. You'll be dead from exhaustion before the Tournament even starts," Marth said.

"I'm not weak," Link cried, the fatigue in his voice obvious, "I don't need everyone looking after me. Let me be."

"I'm sure you don't but I just can't let you carry on today. You've just recovered, give it time."

"As if you care," Link scowled, "you didn't even know until a few hours ago."

Marth cringed. "I have no excuse," he said, "I need to talk to you, Link…I'm confused, I…"

Link hung his head, "Don't say anything more, Marth. You should know that I don't hold grudges…"

"…Sometimes…I wish you did…"

Link took a step forward and fell into Marth's arms, tired and relieved. "If I did," said the elf, "my life would be miserable." He closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness of oblivious bliss. Marth blinked down at the elf in his arms, something inside of him ripping even further. _Marth…you're beautiful. _The prince shook Roy's words away in a shower of self-hate. 

"What am I doing?" Marth stared down at Link, whispering, "I don't deserve you…" 

* * *

Link was profoundly asleep in his bed, back in his precious room. Marth sat on a chair beside the bed, watching the elf. How did this remind him of something? The prince had been sitting there for hours, motionless. Suddenly the tournament and the Super Smash Brothers legacy all seemed so far away and absurd. So many things had happened since he had first joined. Marth had only come to hone his skills and maybe even win a bit of fame for Altea and Fire Emblem. He had never intended his heart to get tangled up in this. What would he do? Maybe these were just passing, fleeting feelings. Maybe, hopefully, it was just another momentary romance because his heart often lied to him. Roy was proof of that. Solid proof.

Marth hated himself. Link had never wanted anything but friendship from the prince and Marth had pushed too far, taking selfishly what he had wanted and then his fickle heart had turned and betrayed them both. He had acted like a spoilt brat. Like a child who would toss away his once, much sought-after toy after having played with it enough, looking elsewhere for more entertainment. And so, Marth hated himself.

Link had been absolutely right. Gods, even _Sheik _had silently warned him. It had never been love. Only lust disguised as it. Marth felt filthy, impure… had Link known all along? Had the elf suspected it? The prince of Altea felt like a fool. So, Link had never fallen for the prince's own deceitful truth. And maybe the elf _had_…and maybe the elf had _wanted _to…and maybe the elf had _hoped_…

Marth hid his face in his hands. He was afraid, deeply afraid. Prince Marth had never been scared…and now he was, for the first time. 

It wasn't like when he hadfought the dark dragon Medeus- it had been a different kind of fear that time. Fear of losing his kingdom, fear of losing the war, fear of losing his life…but he had had every nerve and sinew strung tightly in a mass of electrified consciousness, bringing every dodge, thrust and tactic alive with the possible outcome of death clinging to him with desperate vividness. He had known where he was heading. He had known what he was doing. He had known all his options. And now…he knew nothing at all. _This _fear was unknown. _This _fear was dark, cruel and cold. _This _fear cut his senses instead of heightening them and he hung limply above the screaming confusion in his head. 

When Marth had brought Link in, earlier on, the elf had uttered just two questions, "_Where were you?_" And then, when Marth had not responded, "_You were with Roy, weren't you?_" It had sounded strange coming from the elf's lips. It hadn't sounded like an accusation, more like an accepted denial. Marth had then grinned nervously and had tried to stutter his explanation, "_You wouldn't believe, Link! Roy has this beautiful singing voice…but he doesn't believe me. I was trying to help him put it to good use. The poor boy's so harsh on himself! So we were trying to come up with a song… I think we lost track of time. We were so engrossed on it and the boy was starting to feel confident with himself, I just…forgot everything else…_"

Link had stepped back, smiled the exact sad smile he had given Marth but a few days ago and said nothing.

"_You should listen to him one time,_" Marth had continued, still feeling like he was crippling in two, "_I just…I didn't mean- don't look at me like that, nothing happened!_" The Hylian's knowing look had unnerved the prince. His eyes had gleamed eerily similarly to that of Zelda's. The elf had then stood stock still, as if listening to something, his face unreadable. Then, slowly, Link had advanced on a puzzled Marth until he had backed the prince into a wall, pinning him with kisses and searching hands. Maybe, some time ago, Marth would have melted in his desire. But the confusion in the monarch's heart and mind had threatened to swallow him and he had gently slipped from the elf's affections. Link had stilled, his eyes dull and empty. Marth of Altea had died in that very moment. In that moment he knew he was responsible for killing the elf's light. The light he had once himself so very much craved.

Link, ignoring Marth (and that was worse punishment than anything else), had stripped methodically before going to his bed, heaving a large sigh and falling asleep. Marth had just stood in shock for a while, not moving and possibly not even breathing. He still felt the elf's touches and still saw the elf's hopeless eyes. The blue-haired warrior had then taken a chair and sat in it to watch the Hylian; thinking, despairing, thinking, despairing…

He had hurt Link. He would not hurt Roy.

* * *

"Careful!" Roy had tripped over a small yellow thing: Pichu. The pokémon cowered at the level of the red-haired warrior's voice and scuttled quickly away, disappearing into a random room. Roy sighed with amusement. He continued his walk down the hall, greeting Smashers he passed along the way. Mewtwo floated by, glared at the boy and floated away.

"Good morning!" Peach said from an armchair as Roy passed the common room. The boy waved back and crossed the room. He turned a corridor and continued his leisurely pace. Something black floated in frontof Roy and the boy stopped to touch the curved object but immediately regretted it. The flat sausage burnt his hands and he yelped in pain and surprise. Mr Game & Watch scurried over to Roy, beeped his apologies, took out a flat, black pan and began waving it about. Roy just backed away slowly and followed the hazardous pass (quarrels between Fox and Falco were always dangerous) containing bored Smashers and finally reached the dining hall where it was practically empty- save for one Kirby stuffing his face with food. Roy muffled some laughter at the sight and quickly sat down in his place. His plate was cold; the boy had slept in late.

"Good thing you arrived," Kirby mumbled between mouthfuls, "I was just about to eat your food."

"Hey," Roy said, good-humouredly, "what if I had come later and you _had _eaten my food?" 

Kirby gave a shrug. Well as much shrug as an 8-inch pink puffball could make. "Too bad," he gabbled, food in his mouth, "you should arrive on time. I eat _every _later-comer'sfood. Not my fault…their call."

Roy laughed and began to shovel his cold food down his mouth- he was starved! Bowser sauntered in, entered the kitchen and came out with something in his great claws. The Koopa King was just about to leave when Kirby shot up and thrust a chubby pink stump of an arm towards Bowser's direction.

"It is against the rules to take food from the kitchen without Chef Mario's consent!"

Bowser roared, "Har, har! I see _you _are blowing yourself up with food, little chewing gum!"

Kirby huffed, "_I _didn't take this food from the kitchen! _This _is allowed because it's the food laid out to eat- I'm only finishing what others did not!" Bowser just snorted his flammable breath through his nostrils.

Roy gulped down the last of his breakfast (unconcerned with Kirby and Bowser's argument) and stood up to leave his plate in the kitchen. He would have made it but something skidded past him, out of the kitchen (almost causing Roy to drop the dish) and stood angrily before the large Koopa's form.

"_Mario?" _Bowser looked startled.

"No! It's-a me! _Chef _Mario! Take those snacks-a back to the kitchen!"

"But-"

"No! I'm-a not budging!" a Mario look-a-like with a chef's hat on his head glared up at Bowser, "I _cook_! I don't fight! Now, _go!_"

Bowser growled menacingly under his breath but complied nevertheless and followed Chef Mario into the kitchen. Kirby looked relieved and promptly began to gobble up some more breakfast from another food-filled plate. Roy left his plate before anything else happened and made his way into the sunlit garden.

He paused before the fountain, gazing at it in wonder. The grounds outside were empty; everyone else was trying fit in as much training time into a day, what with the advent of the Tournament. Roy wasn't concerned. He would train when he felt like it and that was that…only…he had been very distracted lately. He'd trip a lot, bump into a lot of people…Captain Falcon had pelted him with a string of curses after Roy had accidentally spilt some coffee over his multicoloured latex suit. Roy had even stepped on Mewtwo's tail by mistake and the pokémon glared at him now whenever they saw each other.

Something stirred beside him. Roy looked up and smiled at Marth.

"Thought I'd find you here…" the prince said. His face lit up at the sight of the red-haired swordsman.

"You finally show up, huh? I was thinking you had fallen in some ditch, crippled and unable to move…"

Marth laughed, "Don't tease! I was…just thinking…"

"For two days? You sound like Link!" Roy's eyes twinkled, "Or maybe you _weren't _in a ditch alone but in some nice elf's bed-" Marth cuffed Roy sharply on the head.

"_Hey_! What was that for?!" Roy winced and touched his head.

"For your crude remark."

Roy scowled up at Marth's sour look, "Well, look who's lost his sense of humour!"

"I've lost much more than that…" Marth murmured quietly.

"What?" 

"I see you're not training…" The prince changed the subject.

"Oh… no…" Roy sniffed, looking away, "I'm not… It's too crowded these days and anyway, I prefer being rested than exhausted during the Tournament."

"Hmm." 

"Hey, where's Link?" Roy saw that their fellow elf friend was not with them and that was strange- wouldn't Marth be fussing all over Link?

"Training."

"Oh yeah?" Roy didn't notice Marth's sinister tone, "well, that's typical, I guess. I mean it's like Link's paranoid and-"

"Roy, please!"

The boy took an involuntary step back. Marth shook his head apologetically.

"Roy, I'm…Link and I…I don't…Me and Link- it's not…I don't…"

"What is it?" Roy frowned and crossed his arms.

"Nothing's happening between me and Link…"

The boy's eyes widened, "But I thought-"

"Not anymore." Roy blinked.

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"It really seemed that you two…never mind…" 

Marth was clenching his teeth, "I didn't think it would end this way either…but now…" The prince dropped to the floor, looking upset.

"I-It's so hard…But I can't…I can't face it…" Marth was shaking.It seemed that the prince's thoughts were killing him and he needed to let them out. Roy didn't know what to do. He had never had a similar experience. He didn't know what to say…or do…

"R-Roy…"

"Yes?" Roy dropped down beside the prince, feeling uncomfortable. 

"You…lied…" barely a whisper. Roy had to lean in.

"I…_lied_? Marth, if something's bothering you, just let it out."

The prince was staring at the ground in shame. "What you said…that night…"

Roy blushed fiercely, "Oh…I never _lied_. I said the truth…you're a beautiful person, Marth, you're so caring and compassionate- always thinking about others-"

"No, Roy! I'm not! I'm just an arrogant bastard! I don't deserve anything!"

Roy looked shocked. Marth's eyes were stormy and his face was grim. The boy put a hand on the monarch's shoulder but it made him jump and he jerked away from the touch. 

"You don't understand!" Marth moaned.

"Then _tell_ me!" Roy went to kneel in front of the prince and shook him gently, making eye contact. Marth swallowed looking into the royal-blue of the general's eyes.

"I-" it came out in a weak breath.

"Marth," Roy said firmly, "you're hurt. Link hurt you?"

"No…" Marth looked away from those unforgiving eyes, "he didn't. I…_I _hurt _him_…I _hurt _him! I hurt him deeply and I feel so sick with myself…" Roy opened his mouth to say something but Marth interrupted.

"I betrayed him…I wanted his heart but I never gave him mine…"

Roy's eyes clouded over in confusion and let go of the prince's shoulders. "What do you mean-" the boy began but a warm hand was suddenly cupping his cheek. Before Roy could jump away the hand slithered behind his head and held him there as Marth leaned in close to his face.

"My heart," the monarch's voice sounded pained, "is taken…and I can do nothing about it…" Roy's heart was pounding deafeningly in his ears. But Marth did nothing and let go of the boy slowly. They stared at one another until Roy seemed to gather his senses and leapt up, unsheathing the Sword of Seals in one swift move. He held the sword's point against Marth's exposed neck, his grip trembling slightly.

"I-I don't…" Roy cursed himself at the instability of his voice.

"I know, Roy…" Marth would have lowered his head if the sharp blade had not been there, "I deserve this pain and I don't deserve anything else- I never deserved Link… and _especially _not you…"

Roy's breath caught in his throat but he didn't lower his sword. He stared into Marth's eyes from above, thanking the vantage point. Right now he was in control and somehow he felt safe like that.

"I'm not…" Roy held his voice steady, "I'm not attracted to men…" He waited - afraid…

Marth looked down at the blade under his chin. It felt cold and deadly. He gave a sardonic smile.

"Could you please stop holding me at sword's point?" Marth's voice sounded distant and impassive. Roy, still trembling, lowered his blade and sheathed it slowly. Marth stood up and brushed back some of the blue fringe that fell into his eyes. His sudden icy demeanour made the general bite his lip. Without another word the prince of Altea strode away almost indifferently. 

Roy gave out a suffering, shaky breath as his whole world blurred.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=324623



	11. Reconcilation

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **So this took longer to write than I thought. A worrying case of writer's block mixed in with a marathon of hectic weeks kind of hindered a relatively quick update. For those of you still reading…the next chapter will be out MUCH quicker to make it up to you. Since this is also rather short…and not much happens. The next chapter will be much better, too! I'd like thank my beta-reader-- lots of hugs and happy sprinkles for you!

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you.

      **(*) **_LX: _Heh, I think the boys need a hug. I wasn't intending to implore angst at first glance but it somehow managed to wriggle itself in. Hmm. Ooh, Roy's reaction to Marth at the end of the last chapter was controversial…I guess. Thank you for reviewing anyway! Mm, thanks for the cookies! **(*) **_Belldandy: _Well, if you _want_ it to be a threesome I guess I can integrate it in somehow…Ha, ha, just teasing! I wouldn't be able to write one anyway even if I _wanted_ to! But yeah, love triangles ARE usually more interesting…I hope this story is interesting enough to do some honour to the coolness of love triangles…eh…maybe not. Yeah, it's gotten surprisingly angsty. Oh well. Don't worry, Sheik won't get too violent with Marth. I think he's too pissed to even deign to talk/shout at him. Thanks for reviewing! **(*) **_Chaeli_: Thank you! I hope YOU have a nice day as well! I guess you _can_ call this a sort of soap opera…I don't watch any so if it does start looking like one I guess it's my own drama being involved. Not like this has any resemblance to my life, _at all. _Hmm, anyway, I'm so glad you like my story and thank you for reviewing! Reviews make my day… **(*) **_Li Kayun: _Heh, believable? I'm glad, really, you know? I was starting to think Roy's reaction was a bit over the top. Happy you liked it! And, indeed, Marth can be largely (and fairly) blamed. I'm starting to feel sorry for Link…and he was my first, favourite video game character…I'm so mean. I'm glad you're still reviewing, as always. Thank you! **(*) **_Windexgurl: _One of the best chapters? Cool! I certainly hope I can keep THAT up, then. This one IS definitely shorter than the last one…but I _promise_ the next one will be longer and more…interesting! I was really sad I had to cut out the Zelda/Sheik part but…well, I had to make a sacrifice. All for good, no? Yes, oddly enough, Roy's starting to have a deeper character than that of the other two…I don't know. Glad you think so. But I want the three of them to be deep. That's what I try anyway. I got attached to the Link/Marth relationship too…it was _hard_ to separate them, _really_! But it's more Marth's fault…in a way. It's complex…hum… **(*) **_Dark Comet: _I know, this took out so long to write! But I promise the next chapter will be out soon! VERY soon, promise. I know, it's all going so angsty and horrible…but I'll try not to make the grief last too long! I really appreciate the review! And thanks, someone likes my writing style…I'm so happy about that and the fact that you think most are in character! I hope I can continue it that way… **(*) **_Shea: _I'm so happy, thank you so much for reviewing! Smiley… **(*) **_turquoisefox: _Oh, thank you for reviewing! Heh, that's so nice...at least I TRY to put some emotion in my sotries… I just wonder if I manage at all. Thank you! **(*) **_Boethas: _Oh, _YOU_. I appreciate everything. You know I do. Heh, this is cute…and silly at the same time- you know what. **(*) **_Vallen: _Yeah, I'm not that good with endings- they all end _weird_. And not only did this take ages to finish but it's probably the chapter I'm the least pleased about. The busy weeks burdened me and gave me serious writer's block…But I'm going to try ang go back to the 'once a week' update routine. Anyway- indeed I'm disappointed in the deterioration of Marth and Link's relationship- but I also have to agree that I like Marth/Roy being together. It'll get better for them. Especially in the next chapter. I think… **Thank you **so much for beta-reading! That's really kind…  **(*) **_PrincessSwifty: _I have continued and will continue, heh. Next chapter'll be out sooner. Such flattery! Thank you… Glad you like it so! **(*) **_Marth-Roy-Fan: _Nice sn, if I may say so…hee, hee, thank you! I will, I will. **(*) **_Ravi Acushlao: _Why thank you! So glad you think so! **(*) **_beckboo: Muchas gracias! _Heh, thanks for the review. Enjoy- the next chapter will be out sooner!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and under prepared  
But I wait for it  
And if you go, if you go  
And leave me down here on my own  
Then I'll wait for you   
Yeah"

_In My Place ~ Coldplay_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Not many Smashers noticed. They were all preoccupied with the coming of the Tournament since only a handful of days were left and nerves were crackling at their highest. Even the fearsome Ganondorf had began pouncing on unsuspecting players and forcing them to train with him. And Peach, always sweet and demure, had started snapping at anyone who dared cross her path. Zelda was seen less and less as Sheik paced around more frequently, surrounded by an air of condescending confidence. Samus had disappeared yet again; Kirby was on a temporary diet and Jigglypuff had stopped singing her songs in the evening to anyone who cared to listen. It came as no surprise that few noticed the three swordsmen's separation. 

Link was usually spotted early in the morning in the 1-p Mode room and was not seen again unless one happened to glimpse the elf dragging himself to his room late at night. Marth would train, sometimes, with the Star Fox team (and also with Capt. Falcon), but mostly he kept to his room. Roy, on the other hand, was noticed either lounging about in the sunlit garden outside or immersed in some dusty book from the library. 

It was sad really. Peach would shake her head and mutter about the stupidity of men. Zelda hid behind Sheik while Young Link would contemplate his milk bottle with strange eyes, but none of them could do anything.

* * *

On the night before the Tournament, Mario gathered all the players for a quiet 'party' before the grand event in the spacious common room.

"As you all know," Mario stood on a little stool before all the seated fighters, "tomorrow, the long awaited _Melee _Smash Bros will officially begin. We return to the essence that is the way of life belonging to the much-acclaimed Smashers. Skilled warriors, each with their own attributes and qualities, will battle against each other for supreme championship and-a, most importantly, for _fun. _

"Characters, all from different worlds, galaxies and dimensions, together at last in a nonsensical Tournament where anything goes. I'm-a proud to be a part of this and I wish you all the very best of luck. Enjoy yourselves out there and never forget your values. Thank you!" The plumber sat down on the stool and beamed up at Peach who stood up prettily and addressed the Smashers.

"I will now explain the rules and anything else of importance you all need to know," said the Princess Toadstool. She dusted down her dress importantly before looking back up, "The rules will be three lives to each player in stock match and time is unlimited. We've all entered your names (including mine) into the Famicon computer, which will randomly pair all of you up for your match in the Tournament, and the results will be shown tomorrow morning. There will be a total of four rounds, a semi-final and the finale where the best player will get to fight against Mario himself." She turned to wink at the plumber sweetly, "We've decided that there will be two matches to a day except on weekends where we can all rest. If you lose, you're out, but if you win you move on to fight another player. When the Tournament is over, and the champion decided, there will be irregular matches and normal melees- for fun and to tide us over until the next Tournament in another mess of months. The same rules will apply until the third, and last, Tournament at the end of this year. Is everything clear?"

All the Smashers nodded in acknowledgment and grunted their understanding. The little players were jumping up and down in excitement. The Smashers turned to each other and the room was soon filled with a warm babble of voices.

Zelda sat on a couch with Link and his younger counterpart, dressed in her finest robes. Young Link stared up at her and smiled, "You look like an angel." The princess grinned awkwardly at the small elf.

"Thank you…" Unconsciously she glanced over at Link who was, surprisingly, already looking at her, a small smile on his lips. Zelda blushed uncharacteristically and both male elves laughed quietly. The princess saw that Marth (sitting a few sofas away with Samus and Capt. Falcon) looked up at the sound of Link's laugh before quickly looking down again. Link did not notice.

"Oh, _pleeeaaaaase!!_" Jigglypuff screeched over the din. Most of the Smashers looked up at the loud sound, seeing the pink pokémon bobbing in front of a flustered-looking Roy.

"_Pleeeeaaase_, Roy!" Jigglypuff continued, oblivious to the now-silent room. Roy squirmed and muttered something inaudible to the pokémon. Kirby chuckled at his side.

"What's the joke, now?" Capt. Falcon peered round to the pokémon-harassed boy. Roy looked up, panicked. The whole room was looking at him now.

"Roy," Jigglypuff said pointing innocently to the general, "can _sing!_" The room uttered incredulous sounds. Without thinking, Link and Marth glanced at each other before remembering the terms they were in and looking away quickly.

"Jiggly—n-no… I can't…" Roy's embarrassed flush deepened.

"Roy, _please_, sing with me!" The pokémon cried happily.

"Go on, boy." The room fell into silence. Ganondorf had spoken. The Gerudo was sitting smugly in an armchair, arms crossed, and staring at Roy with a subtle smirk on his lips. The boy averted his eyes, uncomfortable.

"I-I…"

 "Please!" the pokémon would not give up.

"Um… why not?" Roy bravely smiled at Jigglypuff's excited squeal.

Peach clapped her gloved hands once, "How lovely! Lets hear your duet, then!"

"You can follow after me, all right?" The round pokémon waited for Roy's nod and as the room hushed, she opened her mouth letting a soft, sweet wail pierce the air. The wail soon turned into a combination of notes forming into an eerily, beautiful song. A few seconds later, Jigglypuff was joined by another voice, this one deep and rich. The room watched on, enchanted. The short ballad ended with a long-lasting note from Roy. The common room burst into applause; Jigglypuff bowed repeatedly, an elated look on her face as Roy smiled uncertainly. Marth looked to the floor and sighed slightly. 

They had dinner soon afterwards (Roy being swarmed with fresh, new admirers) and then Doctor Mario suggested that they all go to sleep early. They cheered and wished each other luck before making their way to their rooms, their hearts restless from excited anticipation.

Roy entered his room wearily and flopped onto his bed exhausted. But he couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned, becoming so frustrated that he kicked his covers away so that they fell in a crumpled heap to the floor. His senses seemed unnaturally perceptive that night. He could hear the crickets outside his window, their noise as loud as if they were inside his room and he could almost _feel _the moonlight burning his skin. Even the darkness was unnaturally bright and he could see every detail around him perfectly. Roy frowned, unaccustomed to not being able to sleep. He shut his eyes tightly but that only caused a kaleidoscope of colours to swirl inside his eyelids so he opened them again and sat up with an exasperated sigh. He scrambled over to the window and gazed outside (all the rooms in the Melee Smash Brothers had windows that overlooked some part of the garden that surrounded the building). His, ironically, looked out towards the fountain. Roy squinted, was he seeing things? No, there really was a figure sitting on the fountain's edge. It moved and the moonlight lit up the face of the blue-haired prince. Roy shrank back but Marth had not seen him. And he wouldn't- the moon reflected against Roy's window, creating a slight glare. But the boy hid anyway.

Had Roy done the right thing? He wished desperately that things would go back the way they were before…but that was impossible. He missed his friend's company though, but Link's friendship was broken as well. All because of Marth's whimsical motives! And yet hadn't he wished for some attention like that? He regretted it now. Maybe…

The general bit his lip, indecisive about what to do. The ideal thing would be to just lie down and forget that Marth was sitting outside. So he did. But no sleep came and the boy thought it was surely a curse. Roy sat up with a frustrated whimper. _Why _couldn't he get to sleep? Was the Tournament making him _that_ nervous? Roy dared a peek outside. Yes, the prince was _still _sitting this. _Go away, _Roy fervently wished- but the prince did not move. With a wasted glare, Roy slung on his clothes sloppily before traipsing outside to confront a blue-haired annoyance.

* * *

An approaching red-haired swordsman startled Marth out of his reverie. His hair was even more tousled than ever and he had no armour or cloak on. _Looks like he's just gotten out of bed, _Marth mused. Marth looked on with mild amusement as the slight boy stood in front of him and crossed his arms, eyes glaring at him.

"Can't sleep?" Marth said. Roy huffed, his face darkening even more.

"Actually, dear prince, I'm just a figment of your imagination and the real Roy is soundly asleep in his room," his voice dripped with sarcasm. Marth cringed involuntarily.

"So why are you here?" the prince's tone immediately turned cold. This time, Roy said nothing.

"Well?" Marth raised an eyebrow. The boy turned his head, arms still crossed.

"I…" Roy turned back to leer at the sitting Marth. "What are _you _doing here? Your very presence does not allow me to sleep."

Marth hid the hurt by turning his eyes away, "What a shame."

Roy scowled, "I shouldn't have wasted my time here… I'm leaving." The boy turned as if to leave but Marth muttered a soft sound in his throat that stopped the general from moving any further.

"Well," Marth stared at Roy's back, "you must have come here for a reason, even if subconsciously. Perhaps we need to talk…"

Roy took a few moments to answer.

"Maybe…" But he did not turn around. Marth sighed deeply.

"Look… I'm sorry… everything I said… just- just forget about it, okay?"

"… Why?"

"Because… because I miss you."

"And what about Link? A few days ago you were claiming you loved him."

"I did no such thing."

"It was obvious anyways." The prince clenched his fists in his lap. Roy still had his back turned to him.

"I guess I was wrong."

"And… what you said to me… was a lie?"

Marth couldn't tell anything from Roy's tone. The boy was good at keeping it neutral…

"…I … Yes. It was all a lie."

"I don't believe you."

"_What_?" Marth was on his feet, glaring at Roy's back. The boy had not even moved.

"Why should you even _care_?" Marth ground out through gritted teeth. "Why did you even come here? If you don't- If you... If…" But the prince's words ran out. He looked hopelessly around, wondering if Roy had turned into a statue. But the boy slowly turned around to face the prince, his expression unreadable under the moonlight.

"I don't know… Maybe I do care, Marth. Maybe there was a reason why I came here. Maybe I…I'm more confused than you are. Or maybe I don't care at all." He gave an almost indifferent shrug. Almost. The little twitch gave away Roy's hidden turmoil. Marth clamped his jaw shut.

"Maybe…" Roy continued, "What you said to me… actually did affect me. And maybe I never noticed. Maybe I did. Maybe _I_ lied to you, Marth." The prince stood his ground, waiting for the boy to reveal his inner thoughts.

"Maybe," the general said, "I just didn't believe you, and maybe I was scared of you."

"Scared of me?" Marth hardly dared to whisper.

"Of course. It's not easy to trust one who gives his heart away on a whim or one that can so easily hurt people."

"I-… I would never hurt… you."

"Did you tell that to Link?" Marth flinched. Roy was right…

"Marth…" Roy's deep, gruff voice was suddenly soft and tender. "I don't want to see _you_ like this… You blame yourself too much."

"But-"

"It was also Link's fault to have allowed himself to fall for you… but I can understand him…"

Marth suddenly felt dizzy and quickly sat down on the fountain's edge, blinking dazedly up at the general. But the boy wasn't standing over him anymore; instead he was kneeling in front of the sitting prince, royal-blue eyes looking up at him.

"It's probably my fault too… but I accept the responsibilities. I'm lost now anyway… and… I… can't believe I… said that…" Roy looked surprised and looked away, suddenly feeling shy and confused. Marth was gaping in disbelief. _No, no, no_… Was this cruel fate? Looking into the boy's eyes…Marth felt sick again. It was going to be a repeat of the pain… He would corrupt Roy's innocence just like he had with Link's. Roy hadn't _meant _to reciprocate in any way! Marth hadn't actually thought Roy would… _accept?! _Accept what? 

Roy stood up slowly.

"I-I think…" he said uncertainly, "I should leave now…"

"Wait!" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it- Too late now, anyway. "Wait, Roy…"

"What?"

"I… can't believe you… You said you weren't…"

"Attracted to men? I'm not… usually…" Roy's mouth twisted in a dry smile. "You have something, Marth…I don't know what it is and I don't think I want to know either."

"I…"

"I'm not saying I _want _anything with you. I just don't want to see you like this and I wish we could all go back to the way we were…" Marth looked down weakly.

"Of course…thank you, Roy." Marth's side suddenly warmed when he realized the boy had sat down next to him.

"You like the night, huh?" Roy looked up at the blinking diamonds in the black excess of heaven.

Marth trudged slowly out of his foggy mind and gently nodded, "It's my favourite time… It's so… soothing."

"Huh… Well I personally prefer the daytime. I love the sun. It's so warm and bright."

_Like you, Roy?_

"What?" Roy turned to look at the prince with wide eyes. Marth blinked. Had he said that out loud? From Roy's reaction it would seem so… the boy fidgeted and looked away, obviously trying to clear out his already-too-confused mind.

"Please…" Roy strained his voice, "You treat me as if I were some wonderful person. I'm- I'm not. Don't you see? I'm just… I'm nothing-"

"_Roy!_" Marth had the incredible urge to slap the boy and crush him against himself at the same time. "Roy," he said it more gently, deciding not to do anything after all, "you _are _a wonderful person. How can you not see that?"

"I'm-"

"Don't say anything." Marth raised a trembling hand and touched Roy's cheek with it. The boy caught his breath and stilled. For a second Marth was afraid he'd leap up and go for his throat again, but the general only sat ramrod-straight, watching Marth with fearful eyes. The prince gave himself the luxury to allow his hand to linger on Roy's skin before pulling it slowly back. Both boys gave out a long shuddering breath. Roy was the first to make a joke about it and Marth laughed along, releasing his tension along with the general's. No, Marth would not hurt Roy. He treasured the boy too much to even risk not hearing Roy's voice again.

* * *

Roy returned to his room later that, feeling thoroughly tired to even think about his sudden reconciliation with the prince. He hadn't known what had made him go talk to him in the first place…but he was glad they were on better terms. Roy was unsure about everything he had told Marth but the prince seemed more trustworthy than before. He had only touched Roy's cheek fleetingly and after that he had made no move at all and had talked to the boy as if they were friends all over again. 

Roy knew things wouldn't exactly be the same again. And maybe, in some twisted way, it was better this way. Roy would maybe tell Marth something…something he himself did not yet see, someday. Because Marth complemented him, Marth made him feel like someone cared, in a different and more wholesome way. Gods, he was getting… _romantic._ _Stupid Marth. _Roy grimaced. Still… The prince had won himself over. Yes, he had earned Roy's attention. 

No, Roy did not feel anything more than friendship for the prince. If Marth really wanted more, he should earn _that _too. He would probably get it too… Marth always got what he wanted and Roy hated him for that.

Roy rested his head on his pillow and wondered about the upcoming Tournament tomorrow. That was something simpler to think about.


	12. Round One

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **I'm _extremely_ sorry for such a **long **delay with this chapter…And I'm even MORE sorry for saying I'd update quickly when I took various months off.. But…I _promise_ I'll finish this story. So I might take forever but I WILL finish it. That's the least I can do for so many wonderful reviews. And it's a promise to myself too. Without further ado, here's the continuation from the previous chapter. A bit shorter than the rest but I'll TRY to get the next one quicker. I won't promise but I WILL try. It's just that I have exams, and new games (_AHEM_, **Wind Waker**, anyone?) and…other…personal stuff………

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you.

**(*)**_Shea: _As long as it's in a good way, heh… **(*)**_Li Kayun**: **_I think this is the longest time I've taken to update! So very sorry! Yeah…need to sort Link out…I'll be doing that soon. This chapter is a bit shorter than any other but…well at least it's out, finally…Am so glad you reviewed my last chapter; you're one of my best reviewers- sshh! **(*) **_LX: _Why, thank you! Yeah, I think Roy should sing more often…Thank you SO! **(*) **_VALLEN: _Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this chapter…but if you're still around (and alive) then give me a shout and I'll continue sending you the chapters for beta-ing-- if you still feel like it of course. Thank you, Vallen! =) **(*) **_bob lemon: _Why, thank you. Glad you like it. Here's the next part… **(*) **_Belldandy: _Yeah, I've had loads of projects, exams…other stuff… and there's still not much on Link but I'll remember to add more of him in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll have that up sooner than this one but don't hold me on that too much… **(*) **_beckboo: _Hmmm, thanks! **(*) **_PrincessSwifty: _Wow, I was _really_ flattered by your review…Thank you all so much…I'm just sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I hope the next one will be longer and be out sooner… **(*) **_Dragonite*Dragon Shape Shifter: _Heh, thank you ^^ **(*) **_Zypher Dragon a.k.a Diamond: _Thanks! **(*) **_chibi fairy: _Wow, thank you! What a nice review! **(*) **_FOmarFan: _Thank you! I will! **(*) **_Mewlon: _So glad you do! Of course I'll continue…though I haven't had much time lately…for anything. **(*) **_ LilFilipinoGurl: _Hello! Glad you've started reading my fic! Well, glad you're liking it…Don't worry, Link'll be okay soon enough *wink* **(*) **_Kriiz: _Thank you SO much for your review! It was great! I've been SO busy lately that I haven't been able to update or anything…On a side note I finally got Wind Waker some months back (or less) and I finished it a few days ago. So now I'm also in the mood to write a Zelda story…maybe when I finish this. Once again, thanks! **(*)**_ Sky Blue Angel: _Ha, well, thanks! **(*) **_Ringshadow: _Well, loads of people are mad at Marth for what he did to Link- you're not the only one! Heh… Glad you've enjoyed it so far and thanks for the review. **(*) **_…: _Well…I'll think about it being Link/Sheik. I'm not absolutely sure yet but I'll take it into consideration…  **(*) **_Kadevi Chan: _Such flattery…thank you! So kind… Actually, I don't know TOO much about Roy and Marth but if you want, review again and in the next "_Thank Yous_" I'll post some websites and stuff…I don't have a whole lot of info, though… Anyway, thank you for reviewing! **(*) **_spiritfox: _I don't know about Link/Roy but I think there's some possibility about Link/Sheik…I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the review.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roy woke up to loud, incessant knocking at his door. He blearily opened his eyes, disoriented for a moment. And then Marth's voice, from outside, crashed over him in an icy wake-up call.

"Dammit, Roy! It's time for the Tournament to start! You missed breakfast and if the Gods don't favour you, you'll be up fighting in two minutes!" _That_ woke him up.

"_Shit_!" Roy cursed and fell off the bed, scrambling for his clothes and the bathroom at the same time. He stilled for a moment, trying to put his thoughts in order.

"M-Marth?" Roy croaked from the floor. The prince laughed from outside his room.

"I knew that'd wake you up!" The prince stopped laughing in surprise as Roy's door was flung open and a very angry looking swordsman stood blazing in the door frame, half-naked.

"_Marth! _You scared the _hell_ out of me!" The monarch couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips.

"I never thought anyone would look adorable in the morning," he said teasingly. Roy looked down to see he was only wearing some soft shorts, already half-slipping from his hips. Roy blushed, scowled and slammed the door back in Marth's face.

"Anyway," the prince told the door loudly, "it _is_ almost time for the Tournament to start. And you _did _miss breakfast. Everyone's waiting outside the Melee building and the results of the upcoming combatants."

Roy stopped pulling his breeches on and half-turned towards the door.

"Andf," Roy said, bandana in his mouth, "whasth are you dsoing here?" He pulled the bandana from his mouth after pulling his breeches on fully and put it around his hair as always.

"I came to wake you."

"Very considerate of you…" Roy said distractedly as he slipped on the rest of his clothes and armour. 

"And very considerate of you to keep me waiting outside your room."

"I know." Roy smirked, pulling on his boots and when he was finally ready he opened the door and joined Marth outside.

"Well," Marth said, sizing up Roy, "I thought you were going to go fight in your cute shorts…" The prince was rewarded with a light punch in the chest.

"I'll get _some _blackmail on you too, soon, Prince Marth, soon…you'll see."

"I very much doubt that." 

"I _know_ you're just filled with dirty stuff," Roy grinned as they made their way down the corridor.

"Maybe…but I doubt _you'll_ find out any of it."

"You think so??" Roy said, "I _will!_ I'm going to make it one of my goals. And then we'll see _who's_ laughing!"

"Right," Marth mussed Roy's hair, just to be annoying, "but for now I can laugh about your night shorts." Roy scowled, cheeks burning red.

* * *

The Fire Emblem swordsmen were greeted silently as they entered the infamous Super Smash Bros crowd gathered in front of the Melee building. A huge, glowing screen hung above the double glass doors.

Roy breathed deeply. "I hope I don't fight today…I'm hungry and tired," he told Marth standing by his side. The prince shot him a look and raised his eyebrows but said nothing. The atmosphere was tense and all the players were unusually quiet, probably brooding about the first match in the Tournament. 

Link was fiddling in agitation with a strand of his golden hair, Young Link imitating his older copy unconsciously. Zelda and Peach were standing a bit to his left, chatting softly. He had noticed the Fire Emblem warriors arrive and it had put him more on edge. They looked…comfortable together. Link didn't know when they had made up; yesterday they had been distant, as usual. 

Link could not deny it. It hurt…whenever he saw Marth. And even more so now that the prince was laughing quietly at something Roy had probably said because he remembered when Marth had been the one trying to make _him _laugh. And Marth had…yes, the prince had courted him. And in the next second, the prince had dropped him. So of course Link felt disgusted. Link had opened up, had left his shell- all for the blue-haired swordsman. Marth had asked, Link had given. And all for nothing. Sheik and Zelda had tried to comfort him the day he woke up after Marth's betrayal. The elf had sat blankly in his room all day, not quite understanding what had happened. No-one had ever touched his heart before and the one that had managed to penetrate his defences had just…_left_. Marth had seemed genuine and true. All a lie.

Zelda had sat with him for hours and she had…cried. She had tried to speak to him, to get through to him, anything to coax a response from the elf. But Link had sat, stared ahead and said nothing. He was still grasping onto the idea of having been rejected. He _still_ couldn't believe it. So he had brooded silently all day in his room until sleep overtook him and he slept all day the next. After that he had been able to take his mind off it by training arduously daily. He had appreciated Zelda's concern but he did not speak with her, or with Sheik, or even with anyone else for days. But now, waiting outside with nothing else to do, Link's thoughts wandered to that which he had tried to forget, almost mockingly.

A flicker on the screen caught the Smashers attention and some words began forming slowly on it. 

_SSBM Tournament_

_Round 1_

_…_

_Link vs.…_

_Captain Falcon_

There were a few disappointed groans and some relieved sighs but the F-Zero X pilot whooped (much to the consternation of Ganondorf standing to his side) and crossed his arms in arrogance. The elf let out a rare smile and placed a hand on his hip in mild surprise.

_Location…_

_Planet Zebes_

_Brinstar_

"Aw, I _hate_ that place!" cried the Captain making a face under his visor. That earned him a look from Samus. The racer blew her a teasing kiss but the female bounty hunter seemed unaffected and only turned her head away.

"Well, Hylian," Capt. Falcon said strutting up to the entrance of the Melee Building, "ready to fall?"

Link was silent as he held out his hand and the two players shook before disappearing into the edifice. 

"Can we go inside and watch, Mario?" Ness asked, a frown on his face.

"I've arranged that!" said Mario hopping to the side of the glass doors and tapping a button on the wall. Immediately, the screen flared in a burst of colours and the Brinstar stage materialised in front of them, the golden lava bubbling ominously at the bottom of the dark arena.

"Where are they?"

Mario walked back to look up at the giant, hanging screen. "They won't-a be long now- they probably haven't entered yet!" Three seconds later and the elf and pilot flashed into the stage. There was a pleased murmur that rippled throughout the crowd as they settled down on the floor and grass to enjoy the match. Roy glanced briefly at Marth who had a blank expression on his face. What was Marth thinking, feeling now? He had no more time to ponder that as the two players on the screen began their match.

* * *

Link had to agree with Captain Falcon. He would never have played in this stage willingly. He had to admit, though, that it made the fight more interesting and would give the match a certain danger. 

As the elf appeared on the stage, along with the pilot, the announcer counted down and the first game in the tournament began. Link started off with a well-aimed arrow that stopped Falcon in mid-jump before the elf dropped down onto the bottom floor and proceeded to where the racer stood. He jumped up and slammed into the captain before smashing with his sword twice. Falcon clenched his fists and swooped in on Link who was too slow to get out of the way. The elf was thrown back and the lava rose in that instant, flinging him high into the sky. Captain Falcon was there to catch him. The pilot leaped in a Falcon Dive and caught the elf in the air before thrusting him away in an explosion. Link had barely time to think as he was propelled into the air once again with a fierce uppercut from the male ex-bounty hunter.

Getting frustrated, the elf turned his sword downwards and put all his weight into the point of the sword as he fell onto the waiting Captain who was stunned and toppled from the top platform. Fortunately for him the lava had receded and in that second of recovery, as Link approached the pilot, Falcon threw back his fist and concentrated his energy into a Falcon Punch.

"_Falcon Punch_!" Before Link could put his shield up, the captain flew his fist in a fiery blow, connecting with the elf and sending him off the stage. Captain Falcon posed boastfully, smirking as Link appeared on the stage once more with two lives left. The elf wasted no time. The lava surged upwards and since Link was already on the top platform he waited for the captain to come up where he would whack him with a smash attack. It worked, and Captain Falcon vanished into the void. Link sheathed his sword and brushed back his bangs mockingly in his taunt.

Captain Falcon returned with renewed energy. He tossed Link around combining his Raptor Boost with his Falcon Kick causing the elf's percentage to rise into a decrepit state. But Link would not let himself be thrown off a second time. With bombs, arrows and boomerangs flying around the stage, Link knocked around his opponent senseless and, with an impressive final move from the elf, Captain Falcon fell defeated.

* * *

The screen outside faded into black as the crowd screamed their share of cheers.

_Winner…_

_LINK_

The more enthusiastic players were standing up and applauding proudly while the typical few were watching silently on the ground, betraying no emotion. Marth and Roy were applauding as well, if not as loudly as Mario or Young Link, but their faces were solemn and pensive.

The elf and the pilot emerged from the building, each with their own unique expressions on their faces. Captain Falcon walked indignantly beside the smaller player and his visor hid his face but not the stiffness of his movements. Link, on the other hand, was wearing a small, humble smile on his elven features.

They stopped just outside the glass doors and the older racer turned to the Hylian and lifted up his visor. Surprisingly enough, Falcon wasn't shaking in fury, but neither did he seem overly pleased. He took Link's hand and shook it hard.

"If you can beat me," he said, "you can win this tournament. The best of luck." Link rose an eyebrow at the subtle compliment but his smile didn't fade. In the next minute they were consumed within the usual crowd.

"Link!" Young Link leapt into his older copy's arms in a sudden moment of affection and hung from his neck, "you were amazing! Incredible! Unbelievable! I could never have beaten Captain Falcon!"

Link blushed at Young Link's praising babble and tight embrace. "It was only round one…"

"Don't be so modest," Zelda quipped beside him. Young Link unwound himself from the older elf and dropped to the floor to stand, beaming, beside Zelda.

"Excellent fight, Link, Captain Falcon! Congratulations, Link!" Mario cried jovially, "the next fight will-a be tonight, after dinner! Everyone gather here like today. Link and Captain, you both may rest if you wish, there is no need for you to come tonight-a. Thank you all!"

Most of the Smashers, Marth and Roy included, left after muttering at least a word to the recent combatants; whether genuine or in order to not seem rude, it didn't matter. The Fire Emblem warriors spent the rest of the day together, wandering the SSBM grounds and house. They had no intention to be with anyone else anyway.

"Altea's political views seem somewhat absurd to me…" Roy told Marth as they lounged in the shadow of a tree outside. The prince glanced over at Roy with a raised, blue eyebrow.

"So, you're interested in that? You've only run an army, not a country," Marth said.

Roy would have exploded with anyone else but, strangely, he only grinned at the monarch. "You're right. I couldn't care less." Marth laughed.

"Would you do me a favour, Roy?" 

"What?"

"Would you sing for me?"

"What- _now_?"

"That's the favour."

Roy pondered over it before asking, "Why?"

"Do you _really_ need a reason for everything?"

"What is the point of anything if it doesn't have a reason?" Roy couldn't see where Marth's argument, and favour, was leading.

"I ask again- do you _need_ a reason?"

The flame-haired boy scrunched his nose up and squinted over at Marth's placid, lying form.

"Of _course_ I need a reason! Otherwise, how can you trust…_anything_?"

"Do you need a reason to trust?"

"_Marth_! Of course! How can you trust if you don't have something, anything, to hold onto? To _secure_ your trust??" Roy stared at Marth incredulously. " Why would you trust…"

"I see you don't trust very easily," the prince observed.

Roy huffed, "That would be stupid. I see your faults, prince of Altea."

"I'm sad you think of them as faults…"

Roy scrutinised Marth's face. "No you're not."

"Now I'm offended."

"No, you're not."

"Now you'll regret that."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will."

In an instant Roy was pinned under Marth as the prince attacked the boy's ribs. Roy had never been tickled before and thus his sides were even more sensitive, resulting in a cascade of uncharacteristic giggles falling in great reserves from the boy's mouth.

"M-marth! G-get _off_!" the general gasped, squirming under the weight of the young man. Marth's fingers flew over Roy's abdomen, unheeding of the boy's depletion of air. A rich, boyish laughter filled the air around them.

"_Ma-arth_!" The prince finally sat back from the flustered boy and watched the heaving, gasping boy mischievously. 

"I told you you'd regret it." Marth earned a glare as the general caught his breath back. When oxygen was once again running smoothly through the boy, Marth hid a grin with his mouth. Roy sat up, inhaling deeply and glowered at the prince.

"And don't even _try_ to tickle _me_, Roy." The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Because," Marth continued, "I'm not ticklish."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't," The prince sat back with a considerably annoying smug look on his face. But before the young prince could blink again, the general had launched himself on top of the blue-haired monarch- all dignity scattered into the wind.

"_Oof_! Roy!!!" Marth could feel Roy's fingers digging into his ribs but he had been telling the truth- the prince _wasn't_ ticklish.

"Aw!" Roy frowned down at the prince under him, "you're _so_ boring!"

"I know- it's my destiny," Marth said grinning up at the boy. And then the silence that followed was like a hard slap across both Fire Emblem warriors. They were…_too_ close. Roy seemed frozen, a comely blush spreading across his face. The prince rose his eyebrows sheepishly at the general, waiting for Roy's reaction. Marth had decided to let Roy dish out the first move. It was the boy's decision, not his. He had already betrayed an ethereal elf by his own selfish, whimsical choices.


	13. Crimson Tumult

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **This chapter took quite a while to come out, I believe. Well, this proves I'm still alive, as well as my fic. I've just had too many problems, not only with ff.net. Remember when reviews wouldn't get posted? For those of you who reviewed in that time, don't worry, I got them and thank you, especially for those who reviewed thrice *winks*. By the way, the next chapter might take even longer…gulp.

This chapter rated **R, I think, for mild language and suggested themes. I don't know. I'm probably exaggerating but we know there are sensitive people out there…so…**

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you.
    
    **(*)**_Li Kayun: _I haven't died yet ^^. Of course I'll continue it, I promise I'll finish it but I don't promise the updates will be quick from now on. I'm having one really tough year that's really important in my life…yeah I suppose battle scenes aren't my strong point. I know, I know, Marth is getting too weird. Semi-antagonist, not knowing (maybe I don't either, huh…I need to get his reasons in order…maybe he's just some possessed warrior or something. Ha ha, don't worry, I'll develop him further.) And, indeed, Roy wouldn't make the first move. Marth needs to understand that before it's too late. You seem to know my characters, heh! Thank you SO much for waiting, I really HAVE been busy and with so many things going on and I had to warm up after not writing for ages as I didn't want this story to fall into a decrepit state or something. Am really interested in your opinions, they're always so focused and constructive. Thanks for all your reviews! 
    
    **(*)**_LilFilipinoGurl_**_: _**Has Link found someone? Heh heh…****Thanks for the review! 
    
    **(*) **_beckboo__: _thanks 
    
    **(*) **_FOmarFan__: _here's an update! So sorry for the delay! 
    
    **(*) **_LX: _SORRY for the delay! Whoops! Here's the next chapter, I hope it's not too awful…
    
    **(*) **_Chosen One: _Well, they're (Marth and Roy) probably not (Link might well be, there are a number of reasons to suggest this as well as Sheik…well Sheik's a woman basically so he has to like men, unless Zelda is lesbian, that is) but it's some crazy fanfic, huh? And thank you so much, I'm very flattered!  
    
    **(*) **_PrincessSwifty__: _Heh, I'm strangely glad you kind of hate Marth, you know?
    
    **(*) **_Riku__: _Thanks 
    
    **(*) **_rosekurama__: _Here's the next part, thanks for the review… 
    
    **(*) **_Luna: _Wowww, you're wonderful! Your review was wonderful! It really raised my spirits! I'm so GLAD this simple fanfic made you _feel_…I feel so accomplished…Heh, and yes, it's my first shonen-ai…I'm continuing, here it is. I'm always worried when I new chapter comes out, you know? Afraid my writing deteriorates or something. Reviews like yours are ones that help me keep writing with renewed vigour! THANK you! 
    
    **(*) **_Helen: _Fabulous review yourself! Thank you so VERY much! Your review was very thorough, I like those...Thank you, thank you. I completely forgot about Link's flirty taunt! I'll keep that in mind for the next chapter, thanks! I don't like OOC's… Hee, thanks again! 
    
    **(*) **_^_^: _Thank you! I will! 
    
    **(*) **_VanillaFire__: _Oh Ho, you like Goo Goo Dolls? I feel strangely happy…I got into the Goo Goo Dolls in just about the same way as you, you know? No problem, glad to know I've converted someone, ha ha. They're good, aren't they? 
    
    **(*) **_ Aikinoden: _Oh, thank you! I've got rather low self-esteem about my writing so that really helps me. I'll try to make Link more happy, hee hee. And thanks for the info on Marth's tiara/headband. Thank you for the review 
    
    **(*) **_enjoy flames: _And you had to recur to the dictionary to look clever by finding all the synonyms for _poo__? Congratulations, you're almost using 1% of your cerebral capacity._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_See me crumble and fall on my face  
And I know the mistakes that I've made…_

_As you need to go on  
As you need to go on…_

_Blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head"_

~Coldplay

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A shriek rang throughout the ground and this was the cue for Roy to scramble off from Marth's smiling, lying form.

"_Eeeeeehhhh__!_"

"What the hell is that noise?!" cried Roy, thankful to have an excuse to change the subject so quickly. Marth sat up slowly, not betraying any emotion.

"Why it's…"

"_Eeeeeehhhh__!_"

"Jigglypuff?!" Roy said, incredulous that such a small pink thing could utter such an ear-splitting noise. The little round pokémon bobbled up to them, large, wet eyes staring woefully at them.

"Awful, _awful_! _Eeeeeehhhh__!!!_" she wailed.

"What?! _What_ is awful??" growled Marth, now thoroughly annoyed and bristled at the interruption and the screeching. 

"M-My _bandana_! Have any of you seen my BANDANA?!?"

"_What_??" Roy looked very confused and his patience was beginning to ebb away as well.

"B-Bandana!!! I-I _lost_ it!! HORRIBLE!!!"

Roy furrowed his scarlet eyebrows together, "What the hell…?"

But the pink pokémon continued. "I _need_ it! It's f-for…_ Eeeeeehhhh!"_

"_What!_"__

"F-For LUCK in my match!" spluttered Jigglypuff, blinking hopefully at them as if they would produce it from behind their backs at any moment. But Marth and Roy only shared a look of utmost confusion and shook their heads at the pokémon. They had never seen it in their lives and they couldn't care less about it. Looking absolutely crestfallen she screeched even louder, causing a few birds from the nearest trees to fly off and Roy and Marth to cover their ears painfully.

"W-What will I d-do if I h-have to f-fight tonight?! _Eeeeeehhhh__!!!_" And with that she bounced unhappily away.

The few seconds afterwards of roaring silence was complete bliss to the Fire Emblem warriors. Wanting to forget what had happened earlier Roy then reminded Marth that they should get to dinner and find out who the next contestants would be - speaking of fights. Marth agreed dully and both set off to dinner inside the SSBM building.

Dinner that night was rather subdued. Not many voices rang out merrily and when silence bore in it was broken by the occasional sniffle from Jigglypuff who still hadn't found her green 'bandana'. Link sat placidly next to a tense-looking Sheik and sighed every now and then, poking at his untouched glass of milk. He had seen the Fire Emblem warriors walk in - his once-best friends – and his spirits, that had soared so highly that morning, had dropped just as quickly with the loud thud of a leaden heart. Sheik had noticed Link's change in attitude and was now sitting stiffly beside him; he couldn't help it if he felt so protective of the Hero of Time. 

"I'm fine, Sheik," Link said without looking up. He knew his friend too well.

"And you don't even have the ability to read minds…" Sheik said in unbidden sarcasm. Link lowered his head even more, if that was possible. Immediately, Sheik regretted what he had said but he couldn't quite seem to control this new sort of anger that bubbled scathingly at what Marth had done. 

"Forgive me," Sheik said softly, "I didn't mean to- I just…I'm just worried about you…" Link said nothing, bent over his drink as if seemingly fascinated. Sheik sighed and looked over at Marth and Roy again. They were talking cheerfully and Sheik wondered dimly whether that should be legal…and shook his head, focusing his crimson eyes on Link's hunched form in barely suppressed emotion. Elves (or Hylians- whatever one wished to call them) were very elusive about their feelings…but not to another of the same or a similar race. Sheikahs were the same as Hylians…only they relied heavily on more magic than strength. And so Sheik narrowed his eyes when he felt Link beginning to drown himself in his thoughts again.

"Maybe you should rest tonight, Link…there will be other matches to watch and you won't have to fight again until Round Two…"

"Right, maybe I'll do that, Sheik…Good night…" The elf got up gracefully, but wearily, and bid the nearest people around him goodnight (who smiled back and congratulated him once again) before leaving the Dining Hall, a hand brushing tiredly through his golden hair. Roy noted Marth's sudden change as Link passed them on his way out. Casting a sideways glance at the prince he saw Marth had stopped smiling and was now looking ahead numbly. Roy sighed heavily and continued with his food.

* * *

Link had escaped into his dark, silent room but he found he wasn't tired at all. In fact, he felt strangely restless. He wouldn't be up fighting again until Round Two and that wouldn't be for another week. The elf then heard subdued, muffled cheers and shouts from outside and guessed that match number two must have started. With resignation, Link was about to retire unwillingly to bed when a knock came at his door. Link jerked his head around with new vigour and surprise at the sound.

"Yes?" he asked startled.

"It's me," Sheik's voice reached the elf's ears, "may I come in?" 

"I- uh…okay…"

The door handle turned slowly and the Sheikah gently stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding…" Sheik smiled apologetically at a bemused-looking elf. Link was staring at him. Sheik had taken off the bandages about his face and, for the first time ever, he could see the Sheikah's full face completely uncovered. It looked eerily feminine and pretty. Sheik noticed his prolonged gaze.

"I guess now you know why I bandage up my face."

"Oh-I-" Link flushed, embarrassed at having been caught staring, "I always thought it was for…protection or something."

"That works too," Sheik gave a bright, impish grin.

"So…uh…" Link groped around to change the subject and then questioned his surprise and confusion, "why are you…"

Sheik averted his crimson eyes, "I don't know…Falco and Dr. Mario are up fighting so I don't really have a reason to be down there…and I felt like seeing you for a while…if it's all right with you?"

"It's…fine…" Link thought that maybe he needed some company. Sheik hovered near the entrance of Link's door, uncertain.

"Oh! Please sit down wherever you like!" Link stood up, flustered, and waved around the room. Sheik's smile was uncannily familiar. Zelda's alter ego opted for a small, wooden chair next to Link's bed. 

"You look so different," Link blurted out, ogling at Sheik's revealed face. Link had always been curious but he had never expected to ever see Sheik's face so suddenly and unexpectedly. And, for the first time, Link saw Sheik's cheeks colour and darken.

"I'm not surprised I do…I may be a man but I still resemble Zelda a lot…so that must give me an odd look about me." Link nodded shyly before he began to fidget, feeling suddenly awkward. 

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," Sheik said slowly, "But I'm worried about you, Link…I…If there's anything I can do to help…"

Link looked up gratefully at his long-time friend, "Thank you, really, Sheik. You've always helped me…but now I don't know what to do. I feel so…used…and…" Link turned away abruptly, not wanting to go on and not sure if he should open up all at once. 

"This is just another challenge, Link. I can't believe you're despairing already. What happened to that courageous warrior?"

Link shot a shocked and angry-filled glare at Sheik who was now leaning back on the chair, arms crossed and a small smug smile on his face.

"He's still here!" cried Link passionately, "_I'm_ still here! I'm just…this is new and I've never felt anything like this before! How would _you_ know how any of this _feels_?!" Sheik flinched slightly at Link's scathing words but he looked on at Link, undeterred and deadly confident.

"Oh, believe _me_, Link, I _know_ how this feels." Sheik's icy tone echoed sharply at the ensuing silence. After a while, Link choked out furious and miserable, "_How_?!"

"Do you really want to know?" Sheik's voice was suddenly low and ominous, a menacing coldness to it. 

"_Yes_," Link narrowed his eyes at Sheik, challenging and grim. Sheik leaned forward, his mouth set and ruby eyes boring into Link's, who was sitting stiff and angry on his bed. 

"Like this." 

And Sheik kissed Link. 

When the Sheikah pulled away, Link was glaring at him and shaking with fright and fury.

"Why did you do that?" Link asked through gritted teeth.

"Because _I_ care," Sheik said, staring evenly at the elf, chin slightly upturned. In a flicker of two seconds, Zelda materialised in Sheik's place before the Sheikah himself appeared once again, face contorted in suppressed pain. At Link's wide eyes he grimaced.

"It's Zelda…I'm not letting her through…and she's fighting to-"

"Don't."

Sheik stared at Link. But it seemed Zelda had stopped struggling because Sheik's face was back to normal.

"Now you've gone and upset her…" Link said nothing at that and stared at the floor. When the silence lengthened (the noise outside had stopped, probably meaning the match was over) Sheik stood up.

"I'm sorry, Link, I shouldn't have done that…" When the Sheikah got no answer he dropped down and knelt in front of the confused-looking Hylian. 

"Listen, Link, I'm not…I'm not Marth."

With sudden speed and strength, that not even Sheik saw it coming, Link's fist connected and he sent the Sheikah reeling. Sheik looked up from the floor, a hand reaching up to touch his bruised jaw delicately. But Link looked anything but sorry. Link clutched his fist to his chest and looked down at Sheik scornfully.

"No…no, you're not Marth."

Sheik's mouth twisted, "No, I'm not. That lucky bastard. He doesn't deserve your heart." He struggled to his feet, his hand still holding his jaw and made to move towards the door when Link held him back quickly.

"No," Link said quietly, "he doesn't deserve my heart." Sheik eyed the elf suspiciously.

"Link, I…" Sheik looked down at the elf sympathetically, although still rather indignant at being hit. 

"Can you…could you stay?"

"Here?" Sheik asked, surprised. Link still seemed fascinated with Sheik's face as it changed from one emotion to the next – something Link had never seen until now. 

"Please?"

Sheik stood silently for a very long time, pondering over Link's words. Finally, he smiled sadly and accepted, "If you wish." Then he turned and settled down opposite Link's bed, on the floor on the other side of the room. 

"You're sleeping on the floor? You won't be comfortable," Link said, transfixed with Sheik's face and not realising how his words might sound.

But Sheik replied calmly, "Just give me a blanket and I'm fine."

"But…"

"I'm not sleeping with you, Link."

Immediately, Link's face diffused with a glowing flush and he stuttered. "I. I…I didn't mean…didn't mean…that…just…"

"I know you didn't mean _that_, but you're too tempting. And besides…I haven't forgotten that you hit me."

Link gaped and swallowed then, cheeks scarlet, eyes downcast.

"I don't…want to be alone…"

Sheik looked away, knowing he was going to regret his words to the end of his days, "But, as your destiny, you'll always be." Sheik expected to be punched again. He deserved that much. Instead, he looked up to find Link looking down at him with hopeless eyes and a face no youth should ever wear. Sheik sighed heavily and laid down on the carpeted floor, facing away from Link but still feeling the elf's gaze lingering on his back. Oh, if only it wasn't just the gaze. 

* * *

Link woke up from dark clouds and haunting light. He turned on his side and his half-opened eyelids caught the sight of a slumbering Sheikah lying peacefully at the opposite, far side of his room. Sheik's face was still uncovered. Link stared sadly at Sheik a bit longer as he softly touched his lips, lost in some memory. As he did so, the Sheikah's acute senses felt the gaze and his crimson eyes awakened, returning the elf's look. Link smiled wanly before turning away and staring at the wall in front of him instead. _Shit, shit, I didn't mean to stare. Sheik and Zelda has only ever been my friend. But one kiss can devastate…_

Sheik smiled and stood up stretching noisily.

"Link…I have to go and see if I'm up for the Tournament this morning…Are you coming to breakfast?"

Link shut his eyes. "I…might…" he said without turning around. Sheik rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands before walking out the room and shutting the door softly. Link let out his breath, unaware that he had been holding it in the first place. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling but saw Sheik's face and felt a slight tingling in his lips that spread throughout his body.

"Damn."

* * *

Sheik stepped out from Link's room just as someone else walked by and, incidentally, both warriors crashed unceremoniously into each other. When Sheik recovered he looked up to see royal-blue eyes staring at him with more than shock and annoyance. 

Marth stood, as if rooted to the floor, not knowing what to think or assume, seeing Sheik, face _unmasked, walking out of Link's room at __this hour in the morning. He blinked several times, some dark heat rising up and engulfing all his senses._

Sheik's eyes widened before he caught on to what Marth was thinking, winked at him and strutted nonchalantly away with the prince looking furious after him.

* * *

Just as Link was beginning to drift off he was jerked out of his peaceful musings as his door was attacked by acute, harsh banging. Link managed to scramble off his bed, alarmed, just as his door was viciously ripped open by a blue-haired prince. The elf sat gaping at Marth who stood looking dangerous and fierce in his doorframe.

The monarch saw the Hylian on the ground, not wearing very much and looking dishevelled and afraid. Marth's dark jealousy had immediately throttled all his senses as soon as he had seen Sheik walk out smugly from Link's room. He couldn't understand why it had gripped him like some cold, unyielding, merciless hand. 

But Link, not to be taken aback, leapt to his feet and for his Master Sword as soon as his shock had considerably calmed down. But before he reached his sword, which was always leaning against the wall near the door, the prince had whipped his out and slammed the door behind him.

"_Explain_," Marth snarled, blocking Link's way to his sword and exit. Link bristled at the warrior's tone of voice but stood his ground, legs planted firmly apart and fists clenched before him in the posture for attack. He was only wearing his white hose but he was by no means harmless.

"_Explain!" _Marth barked again, his senses and reason trampled on and forgotten.

"Explain _what_," Link bit out, his heart roaring in his ears, trying to forget that he was at a disadvantage and that a sword was pointing menacingly at him and that the person wielding it was his former best friend. Marth let out a strangled yell before lunging at the elf. Link sidestepped and ran for his sword. He stumbled, though, as ice steel plunged into his right shoulder. With nothing but a whimper, the elf fell just as his hand reached for the hilt of his Master Sword. He moaned as fresh pain coursed through his body but wasn't too far gone to realise he was still in danger. Link rolled onto his back in time to see Marth drop his sword and take a step backwards.

"Oh, _Oh, Link!_" the prince's voice shook but his body was frozen. He saw the elf's murderous eyes and took another step backwards. "L-link, I-I…I didn't mean…b-but…" with remembered hate, "but you _slept _with _Sheik! __Didn't you?!"_

Link gave a hollow laugh and staggered to his feet, this time with sword in hand. 

"At least…Sheik _loves _me," Link growled, not bothering to answer Marth's question and to let him agonise over it. As if physically hit, Marth flinched and turned his head, emanating a devouring sadness and fury at the same time.

"Link, I…" Marth breathed, head bowed, face contorted by a profound melancholia and regret. Before Link could melt with reminiscence, he gritted his teeth and clamped his heart shut.

"The door's open," Link said curtly, opening it and turning his head so he wouldn't even look at Marth. The prince held his head up high as he passed Link but he turned to look at the elf one last time…hoping he could catch the Hylian's eye and maybe…maybe that way he could let Link know all he was feeling and…but no. Link didn't turn and shut the door as soon as Marth was out. The monarch retreated glumly to the Melee Building, having missed breakfast.

As soon as Marth had gone, Link slumped against the wall, clutching his shoulder. He breathed raggedly, trying to dissipate the adrenaline and pain in his shoulder and heart. For a long time, Link held his face in his left hand and shuddered, trying to repress overflowing tumult inside of him.  

* * *

"Where'd you go off to?" Roy asked the moment Marth arrived in front of the Melee Building, the images of Jigglypuff and Mewtwo battling it out on the screen before them.

"You're lucky you weren't up this morning, you know?" Roy continued, looking up at the pokémon, "Just don't keep doing it - Mario won't wait for you, you know?" Marth scowled at the boy and stalked away. Roy blinked before running after the dark-looking prince.

"Marth! Did I say something?"

"Just...leave me alone…" the blue-haired man sighed, defeated and feeling exhausted. 

"Marth…"

The prince decided to be direct, "Link slept with Sheik."

Roy choked. "_W-What?!"___

_"Link – Slept – Wi-"_

"I _heard _you! B-but…are you _sure?!_" Roy whispered incredulously. 

"I saw Sheik come out of Link's room very early in the morning just before breakfast." Marth held the same deadpan note, but his eyes stated otherwise. 

"What were you doing over there in the first place?"

"I-" Marth spun around, eyes wide in realisation, "I was going to give Jigglypuff this!" The prince stuffed his hand into his pocket and produced a small, green bandana. 

"I found it near the library," Marth continued, "and was going to give it back to Jigglypuff but I ran smack into Sheik and…completely forgot about it…"

"_Ohhh_…" Roy looked down at the bandana and then turned to look up at the pokémon fight behind them. "And it looks like Jiggly really needed it, huh?" the general stated just as Jigglypuff was flung off the platform for the third time. 

"Yeah…"

"Well," Roy said, "people lose things all the time…they can't go about moping about it forever. There are losses all the time…just as there are gains…But…we learn from what we lose, right?"

Marth looked at Roy. The sun seemed to make Roy's hair catch fire. The prince cupped Roy's cheek and he smiled at the spreading blush.

"Roy…do you think…we can ever regain what we lose?"

"I-" the boy squirmed under the too-close contact, "I think…once we lose something…it's never found again. At least, if you find it…it won't be the same again…"

"So…Jigglypuff's bandana will be returned, but touched by someone else's hands? That makes it different?"

"Yes…and the elf would have been touched by someone else…"

Marth snatched his hand from Roy's cheek, as if burnt. 

"I'm sorry…I know you still love Link…" Roy mumbled.

Marth opened his mouth, his eyes wide and wounded. He shut it again and stared at the smaller boy. They were harshly pulled from their reverie as Mario bounded past them and the Melee crowd surged towards them for the SSBM house. Smashers were patting Mewtwo and comforting a teary-eyed Jigglypuff as they rumbled by. Marth looked quickly at Roy once more before parting to find the pink pokémon. The prince found her and returned the bandana with an embarrassed smile. Jigglypuff stopped and stared up at the monarch. Her eyes narrowed and she swelled up, like a balloon fish. She sprang up, giving Marh a sound slap across the face, and grabbed the bandana from his grasp. She pulled it on her head and waddled angrily away. Roy calmly walked up to a shocked-looking prince and smiled wickedly.

"I think she likes you." Roy dodged the incoming punch and grinned widely. Marth, despite his mood, smiled. Roy could do that. 

* * *

Sheik, having seen the pokémon (it was obvious that poor pink pokémon was going to lose. She seemed on the verge of tears every time she was struck), decided to visit Link and see how he was doing. The elf hadn't gone to breakfast or showed up at the match or even lunch. 

Zelda was another thing that occupied Sheik's mind. She hadn't seemed to take any initiative to take control over Sheik. The Sheikah was worried…the princess seemed subdued and quiet ever since last night. She was definitely upset. Very upset with Sheik.

Sheik raised his fist to knock on Link's door just as the Hylian flung it open. Link saw the Sheikah standing before him, arm and fist raised, and quickly shut the door again. Sheik furrowed his eyebrows and knocked. 

"Link?"

"Uh…yes?"

Link cautiously opened the door to peer out at the Sheikah.

"Are you…" Sheik frowned, "okay?"

"Why are you here?" Link hissed.

Sheik looked taken aback. "I just came to check on you…are you..."

"I'm fine!" 

"Well…" Sheik hesitated, "dinner's ready and you haven't eaten all day so I thought…"

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks."

"Link, come out."

"No."

Sheik grew angry. "If you don't come out-"

"_Leave me be_!"

Instead of angry, Sheik grew worried. Link never snapped like that usually. The Sheikah opened the door and, before Link could think properly, slipped inside quickly.

"Stupid doors with no locks!" Link cried.

"What's wrong, Link?"

"Nothing." Link shied away and stared at the floor, unconsciously holding his right arm. Sheik's gaze was directed at it and noticed Link's right shoulder was subtly bandaged by more green cloth.

"What happened?"

"What? I said: nothing."

Without consent, Sheik stepped forward and took Link's right arm. Sheik's worries were confirmed when the elf winced at the touch.

"You're…hurt…"

Link bit his lip and pulled away. He could trust Sheik not to do anything hasty.

"Marth…"

"What?"

"Marth…did it."

There was a silence that Link wasn't too comfortable with.

"_Marth_…hurt you?"

"This morning...just after you left."

Sheik remembered crashing into the prince and giving him a joking wink, knowing the monarch would be furious but never thinking he would actually do _this_…to _Link._

"That's it; that man has much answering to do- it's the last time he hurts you."

"Sheik, I was careless, it was my own fault! I can care for myself, you're not my guardian!"

"I-"

"No! You're just…"

"Just what?" Sheik asked, crimson eyes dull, "What am I to you?"

"Don't…"

"No, I want to know, Link. What am I to you? Am I a friend? Am I your kinsman? Am I a bother? A guide, a guardian? What am I?"

"You're…" Link swallowed thickly, "you're…more than that…you know that…"

"More than what?"

 "What do you care what you are to me if my _destiny_ is to be _alone?" Link spat with mocking relish. _

          Suddenly Link was enveloped within the crushing embrace of a princess.

          "I'm so sorry, Link!" Zelda sniffed, muffled by Link's left shoulder, "Sheik never meant to say any of that!" Her outline shimmered briefly with the shadow of a Sheikah.

          "I won't let Sheik out ever again! I can't believe all he's done! All he's said…and…and…he _kissed you!"_

          Link temporarily forgot the pain shooting through his right shoulder and the surprise at Zelda's sudden appearance to feel his face grow hot from the memory.

          "Zelda…don't worry about it…don't be too harsh on Sheik…"

          "Link…I want you to know that…"

          Link touched her hair softly, "Don't say it."

          "But," the princess looked up at him with large, glassy eyes.

          "Please, Zelda, don't say it." The Hylian princess sniffed and unwound herself from Link sadly. She wiped a rogue tear with her white glove and tucked her hair behind her long ears. 

          "Link, we should go to tonight's match. We missed dinner…but anyway, I have a feeling Young Link will be up tonight. You won't miss it, will you?"

          "…no…I won't…"

          "Great! Now get yourself together and let's go!" Zelda smiled, albeit with an underlying sorrow. Link followed Zelda out the room and shut the door. 


	14. Sharp Edge of a Triangle

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **Hey, this came out rather quick, huh? Compared to the previous ones, that is. Well, that's because I've been inspirationally stuck on how and what to write because I DO have an idea although it's not 100% formed in my head. But it's getting there. I think I'm half-way through with Part Two, more or less. I'm already itching to write something else (not fanfiction. Original fiction that is) but I probably won't be posting that. If I post anything else it will be fanfiction, definitely. Hmmm, I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly…but I AM really short on time. Time time time. It's too fast and it's slipping away, away, away…

***important(?)***Um, this chapter rated mild **R **probably because of very, very, very, _extremely _mild **yaoi**. Which is probably too mild to even _be **yaoi**. But you know, there are immature and sensitive people out there, unfortunately… Anyway the _ridiculously_ mild "**yaoi**" (if you're exaggeratingly queasy or something) will be between "*****" 's, so if you're looking out for that… ****(Come _ON_, **__that's not yaoi! Sheesh, it's just a bit more descriptive than normal. You'll see.**) **I'M exaggerating with rating it R, but…well._

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you.

**(*)**_Li Kayun: _Yes, I'm cruel, I know, heh heh. It'll get even crueller, trust me. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for seeing the madly-infuriatingly complexity that is Marth's character. He even frustrates _me! And I'm so glad you think the Link/Sheik/Zelda relationship is developed. It's really hard to develop so __many characters. But I struggle and try. And yes, Link __is kind of wallowing in his own misery…which he shouldn't do. And actually, you were saying about not getting much insight into the other characters (apart from Link and Marth) that much? Well, this chapter is a bit dedicated to spend some time into seeing what Roy and Sheik/Zelda __really feel at the moment. I feel I've been leaving a lot of characters neglected… (Oh, and one of my mates also adores playing Jigglypuff with her green bandana all the time, so that's where that idea came from, heh heh) *sniggers* **(*)_rex16__: _**Thank you for your review, and I'll try to check out your fic, but I hardly have enough time to write my own, ha ha! **(*)_luna_**_: _Wheee, thanks for the hug! Thank you SO much, your reviews are always so spunky and full of energy and happy! Heh…I'm so exuberant for your like of my fic…I hope it can live up to your expectations. There are going to be some sharp twists in this story so I hope you don't hate me! Hee hee…Thank you! **(*) **_Gyrfalcon and Kyoko (shadey): _You never imagined it'd get this twisted? Oh, well hold on because it's going to get even MORE twisted…_Trust_ me on this. *falls over laughing* I LOVED your _"___It's a giant love...square thingy! With a slashy line in the middle." That's priceless! It's probably the best description of my fic I've ever read! Oh, and about the indentation near the end of the last chapter: well in truth, all my paragraphs are indented but ff.net decided to screw up the format so I have no control over how it turns out to look like before I update. And…my leg _cannot _be comfortable if you cling to it all the time *grins* but thanks nonetheless. Thank you for the nice review.** (*) **_VanillaFire__: _I think you understand Marth fairly well, eh. Hardly anything on Marth/Roy here but will be definitely implemented into the next chapter. You care about the characters? I fell SO honoured, you have no idea. I aim to make the readers __feel so I deeply thank you. I feel so accomplished, heh… Your review was very flattering, heh heh…thank __youuu! **(*) **_L-Gurl (LilFilipinoGurl): _From now on, I'm going to call you L-Gurl, short for your name, if you don't mind? Heh heh… Roy innocent? Not for long…I know, I'm eeeevil. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon…but be patient with me, heh… Thank you for the review, kay? **(*) **_PrincessSwifty__: _O.O Whoa, we have violent readers, ha ha. Here's more angst… Ha ha, oh yeah! I had forgotten about Jigglypuff's black pen! Heh… thanks for the review!! **(*) **_Danielle: _Oh thank you! Here's more… The first time you ever wrote a review? Wow, I'm flattered! Thank you, really! Thank you, I hope you keep reading…**(*) **_Super Sonic: _Actually, of all the characters, Fire Emblem is the game(s) I least know about…What I write is my own fictional story based around the characters in Super Smash Bros: Melee for Gamecube. I've played most of the games that the characters are from so the story is my own invention but (__usually) the character's pasts are real, as in that's what happened to them in their respective games. Some things I mould and other things I invent completely. My writing style? Well, you don't need my permission to 'study' it…although I'm very flattered you wish to do so. I think everyone has their own style of writing…Two things have really helped me in writing by the way, if you really want to know: Practising writing (anything- actually I keep a diary and that also helps to keep my practising) and (probably the MOST important of the two) __reading. I happen to read a LOT (anything and everything) so that helps vocabulary, grammar and subconsciously you '__study' other people's writing as you read. It's better to read a LARGE variation of authors so you can get ideas from many people and stories and then create the style that suits you. By the way, THANK you for your review!** (*) **_Link the Hero of Time: _Thank you, I try at least. Heh, I try to give the team essence and all the characters personality…it's hard sometimes 'cause they're so many! But I'm glad you appreciate it…Thank you loads for your review! I will, thanks! **(*) **_Burra__: _Yes, suspense kills! Heh, thank you for reviewing and for reading all my fic up to the last chapter so far. **(*) **_Kadevi__: "_Smile moronically"? Hahaha! That's true…Nice tension-breaker. Thank you! Wonderful review, thanks, I'll try to keep up… _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Shackled like an animal   
Chained to my desires   
Just another sacrifice   
To love's eternal fires   
Tame me with your tenderness   
And break my brittle heart   
Easily and elegantly   
Tear my world apart" _

~Depeche Mode, Surrender

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_SSBM Tournament_

_Round 1_

_Match 4_

_…_

_Young Link vs.…_

_Pichu___

_ Location…_

_Eagle land_

_Onett___

A terrified squeak emitted from Young Link's mouth and he whirled around wildly.

        "You'll be fine!" Zelda laughed. She bent down a little and ruffled Young Link's golden hair, smiling benevolently. The little elf gulped and flushed.

        "But…I'm going to SO fail!" He whispered loudly under his breath to Zelda. The princess giggled, "No, you won't!" And in a softer tone, "It's only _Pichu…" Young Link grinned lopsidedly and fixed his hat on straight. Young Link glanced up at Link, who seemed more pensive than ever, and coughed. The older elf looked down at his smaller copy and smiled a little._

        "You'll do fine…" Link smiled wider, "you _are _me after all." Young Link tilted his head at his older clone's unusual conceit, slight as it was. But the little elf bared white teeth and stuck his thumb up.

        "Thanks, yeah! Wish me luck!" With that, the young Hylian hurried into the Melee Building, shortly followed by a small Pichu with blue goggles on his forehead. In a few seconds, they materialised onto the hanging screen. Young Link rocked on the heels of his feet, looking prepared and excited. Pichu slapped the goggles on his forehead onto his eyes and the match began.

        Young Link, over-confident and underestimating the little pokémon, was the first to lose a life but returned and, with a vengeance, knocked the yellow rat off the stage. Young Link uncorked his bottle of milk and began gulping it down in satisfaction but failed to see the blazing Pichu behind him who had reappeared. Pichu screeched, his ears flat against his skull, and thunder rained down. Young Link collapsed to the ground, twitching. But before Pichu could strike, the young elf sprang up and swung his Kokiri sword causing the pokémon to get disorientated and took this opportunity to deal out vicious combos. This time when Pichu returned, Link wasn't as healthy as last time and with ease was thrown off because of some stupid car that had smashed into him as he was trying to flee from the pokémon's annoying electric volts. 

        Link felt a gaze on his back and quickly turned his head to see Marth look away immediately and stare fixedly at the screen. As if his body remembered, Link's shoulder began to throb slightly. He hadn't done anything to help heal it. He'd just soaked his bare shoulder in water and used an old cloth to wind it up tightly. The pain _had _abated slightly, but not completely. Link suddenly felt loathe towards a certain prince with royal-blue eyes and swallowed thickly to help calm the fierce feeling. _Why? What had Link __ever done except offer his heart so freely? What had he done except _care? _Sheik had been right. Link's destiny was only turmoil._

        Screaming and cheering jolted Link back and he blinked up to see the screen fade into darkness.

        "Link, Link! Did you _see?!" Zelda clapped enthusiastically and shouted at the elf. When Link shook his head the princess frowned momentarily before screaming again, "Young Link __won!"_

        When the young elf and the young pokémon emerged from within the building, Link could see his smaller replica glowing with pride. Link smiled when the little elf rushed forward and sprang into Zelda's open arms.

        "Did you _see?? I won, I did it!"_

        It was the first time Link had heard Zelda laugh so heartily and full of joy; and then something happened that the Hylian couldn't quite comprehend. 

He felt _jealous. _

He felt… _guilty. _Zelda never laughed around him, and when she did, it was a sad little chuckle full of hidden despair and grief. And Link knew it was because of him and that made him feel _terrible_. How could he have been so blind? But he suppressed it now as Young Link wriggled from his princess's arms and clung to Link's waist with a face that demanded compliments. 

        "You were excellent," Link said, small envy towards the happiness the little elf emanated. _His childhood had never been so carefree. The little elf beamed and turned back, to be happily consumed within the assailing crowd, with bright features. Zelda turned to smile at Link briefly before hurrying into the crowd. Link, not knowing why he felt so sullen, trudged back into the SSBM House. He was going to storm through the living room when he halted suddenly as soon as he heard voices. With learned stealth, Link peered around the corner to see a prince and a general conversing loudly in the middle of the hall. _

        "If you don't love him, why are you so afflicted?" The red-haired one crossed his arms with an unreadable expression. The teal-haired one paced back and forth, a flustered look on his face. He'd wring his hands, look up at Roy, and then shake his head and keep on pacing. 

        "Because, because…"

        "So you're _still-"_

_        "No!"_

Roy sighed, exasperated. "Your doubtfulness can hurt not only yourself, you know…"

        "What?" Marth stopped, looking confused at what Roy had said. 

        "Link used to be my friend too, you know…And…I miss him." Roy's face was obscured by his messy, auburn hair. 

        Marth's face contorted, "It's not _my_ fault."

        "Oh, isn't it?"

        Marth scowled, looking hostile. 

        Roy continued, "_Why exactly did you run away from Link?"_

        "I didn't-"

        "You didn't just leave because of your whim, right? At least, that's what you _like _to think.

        "There must have been a reason, not matter how small and insignificant at the moment. Was that reason temporary because now, it seems, your feelings for Link are the same as before. Or maybe you're just…"

        "Just _what?" Marth barked, not liking where this conversation was going. The prince's dark mood fired up Roy even more into what he was going to say._

        "_Selfish_. If the reason's still there, then you feel jealous someone else is taking Link's heart again because you're _selfish. _Only _you _can break hearts, right? Only, the person eyeing Link's heart will _not _break it."

        Marth gawked with quiet fury and shame at Roy's words. They couldn't be true; the little brat was just…just…

        "_Jealous!_" Marth yelled in panic, "you're just jealous, Roy! That-That I still- still…"

        Roy made a disgusted face. "So, it's _true then?"_

        "No! I mean- What do you _want from me?!"_

        "To know the reason why you left your precious elf."

        Marth's head bowed in defeat.

        Link's heart pounded in his chest…a question he _himself _had wondered for a long time. His long elven ears pricked with eagerness and fear. He wanted to know and yet…his heart wasn't fully repaired yet.

        A long pause, a loud sigh and deep sorrowful eyes, "I couldn't…stay with Link…knowing…knowing I'd only hurt both of us…I would hurt him deeper by lying…and hurt myself by pining after another. I…_couldn't _love two people…and…I was so confused, I didn't know what I felt…so I shattered my bond with Link foolishly…but I couldn't do that with you…"

        "Yet you still care for him…"

        "I…do. I deeply do…I was just afraid and confused…and I _never _wanted to hurt him in any way…" And in that moment, while Roy stared at the floor in thought, Marth glanced Link's way and their eyes met with such force that the elf was forced to stumble backwards with the inertia of the pain and regret the prince's eyes reflected. 

        _Why then? _Link thought frantically, feelings resurging with alarming speed, _why did you reject me? Why did you leave? Why did your blade pierce, not just my shoulder, but my heart as well??? _

In a flash, the moment passed and Marth was looking back at Roy's bent head, as if nothing had happened. Roy, in the meantime, had noticed nothing and was deep in thought. 

So the prince had ambivalent feelings…and yet Marth had decided to stay with _him after all the tumult. But now…the monarch's feelings seemed to have been salvaged in a recent act of shame and regret. Maybe Marth's loss of the elf was finally hitting him after having seen the Hylian with someone else and the prince realised his true feelings: that he really __did love Link. Maybe Marth had been afraid of those feelings and replaced the fear with the excuse that he felt something for someone else. But, was the truth out now? Had Marth really mistaken his love for someone else to be nothing more but an excuse to run away from such a strong and tenacious emotion? Roy gulped, trying not to feel something he had repressed for a long time. He had vowed he wouldn't be hurt that way again. So, having been taught like a general, Roy decided he would take action. _

        Link was back in his room as per usual. Link snorted at this, somewhat amused. After having overheard the Fire Emblem warriors, the Hylian had slipped away another way as soon as he had heard the rumble of the approaching Melee fighters. Marth and Roy had also departed with unusual coldness, uncomfortable silence and an absence of shared looks between them. 

        In the middle of quiet and darkness, the elf had thought and thought about what he had heard and of Marth's look. The prince had noticed Link's presence…and what had he implied? What if the monarch was finally feeling regret? What if Marth wanted him back? _No_; how absurd. Link shook his head vehemently. The prince couldn't, not after all he had brought upon the brave elf. And even so, Link – how could he take the blue-haired warrior back? Not after having been pushed away blindly. The problem wasn't so much Marth's betrayal (although that had wounded the elf profoundly)…it was that now Link could no longer ever trust in the prince again. Link would never believe in Marth's word ever again. And in possibly no-one's either.

        Link shut his eyes and was about to give up his pondering when he heard someone step cautiously into his room. The sound, to the elf's senses, had been somewhat sinister…and it definitely wasn't Zelda or Sheik's soft footfalls. Link tensed, senses going immediately into alert, hand slithering beneath his blankets towards his sword that now lay by his bed, ever since the incident with Marth. Link hoped the darkness would veil his hand that was reaching out and grasping firmly around the hilt of his sword. Within the pulse of a heartbeat, Link held his breath. The hissing sound of a blade being pulled out of a sheath was unmistakable. Link gasped and leapt out of bed. Quickly he noted the black shadow by the door and bent to prepare an attack. The Hylian jumped and two swords clanged in the darkness. Link stopped. Heaving and staring dumbstruck, the elf met narrowed royal-blue eyes lighted by the meagre moonlight in the room.

        A dark crimson attire, a short scarlet cape and wild auburn hair. It was not Marth.

        "_You!" Link breathed, not daring to say it louder than that, lest he wake from the twisted dream. _

        Roy nodded grimly and sheathed his Sword of Seals. Link was too dumbfounded to react, sword still poised in hand. "You?" was all he could utter.

        "Yes," Roy mumbled, his face (Link just now noticed- his eyes growing accustomed to the little light) aflame and cheeks almost _glowing _with the colour of his hair. 

        There was a silence between them that none knew quite how to break. A lot of thoughts were racing through Link's mind right now but they were so fast that the elf couldn't catch a hold of even one. Roy, on the other hand, had come for a reason. 

        "Link…" the general was the first to speak, "it's…good to see you." Link blinked back shock and quashed down a rising grudge. It wasn't Roy's fault that Marth had become a traitor. So the elf smiled weakly and quizzically. 

        "Link…the reason I came…" If possible, Roy's cheeks burned even more with a glowing florescent blush. "Look, I know a lot of things have happened…but I never wished to lose your friendship and…I'm…_sorry."_

        "What?"

        "I'm sorry…about everything. And…about Marth…and for what has happened…

"And…you and I were also best friends, right? If anything meant something to you…I was wondering…I was thinking…hoping…er…"

Link shook his head and lowered his sword, "I'm sorry, Roy…it's just…this is all so sudden…and I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"Well…er…first…do you hate me?" The boy fidgeted and quickly ducked his head, eyes squeezed tightly together. Link couldn't stop blinking and feeling surprised.

"Uh, well…no, I don't hate you…" _I might hate Marth though. _

"And, er…" Roy mentally sighed, relieved, "what do you feel for Marth?"

Roy's bullet-quick questions kept penetrating Link's defences and he felt more vulnerable and strange by the second. "I…I used to care about him…but now…I don't think I could again…" Link had a million questions swimming through his head. The elf also didn't miss the slightly relieved smile that graced the boy's features. 

"A-And, I thought…" Roy hid his face behind a crimson mop, "I…we could…if you'd let me…com-comfort…er…er…um…"

"What? Comfort me how…and why?"

"In a manner…like…um…

Can I kiss you?" Roy blundered; quick like a plaster being removed with velcro-speed to allow the pain to flare only briefly. 

Link's eyebrows shot upwards and his eyes widened like never before. Now he was confused. _Utterly. _

"_E-Excuse me_?!" Link hacked. The boy averted his blue eyes in shame.

"It doesn't have to mean anything…I…I just want to…experiment…and…you don't have to and…please don't get offended!"

Link held his head as if it were so heavy it would fall off at any time.

"First you burst in here, Roy, after I haven't spoken with you for ages…and then you request a kiss with no other reason except for experimentation! What the hell is going on?!?" Link moaned. His head ached. The general looked hurt but he wasn't overly surprised. He _would_ have been if Link had accepted right away.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Roy looked crestfallen and…_love struck. The elf blinked wide in sudden epiphany. How had he not seen it? Marth's charm had finally broken the headstrong young boy's wall. Link thought that maybe Marth hadn't even noticed yet. The prince had done it…once again. He'd conquered Roy's flaming heart. __Finally. Since how long ago? The general sure didn't show it publicly. But, now that the elf thought about it, of course! Roy's devotion to Marth. Roy's complete and utter trust in the prince. Their reconciliation some time ago…Roy didn't want to part with the monarch. But the boy was inexperienced…and Marth wouldn't pull the first move. And the general was desperate, now more than ever, because… Link remembered the conversation between those two some hours ago. _

        "You're afraid of losing him," Link stated quietly. Roy was afraid that Marth had tired of waiting – had given up – and that his heart was returning, with regret, towards the direction of Link, thinking the prince had never stopped caring for the elf. Roy needed to make sure…to be _able_ to make the first move since Marth would not. And Link was the only one Roy could think of to 'help' him. 

        The boy silently nodded, head bowed so low. Link smiled wryly. He couldn't blame Roy. The elf himself had fallen for the prince once, hadn't he? He could understand the boy. Yet it angered the elf to think Marth could so easily break hearts. Look how he had the boy begging, terrified of losing his prince's interests. And, well, Roy had once been his best friend, right? Not only could Link give the boy this favour but…at the same time…avenge. Link had never liked revenge but…but a part of his heart had been soiled by a prince. And now, he had the chance to soil the one treasure Marth had waited so patiently for. It was bittersweet. 

        "All right."

        "Huh?!" Roy snapped his head up, eyes failing to hide the surprise and hope in them. In that moment he looked so much like the boy he was. 

        "I agree to your proposal. But…only if you're sure."

        Roy felt light headed and he could hear the blood in his ears and feel the red-heat in his face. "I-I'm," a little hesitation, "I'm…sure."

        Roy took a hesitant step forward. Link was standing stock-still, watching him with something like uncertainty in his azure, elven eyes. Link was definitely putting up a front. Roy briefly wondered why Link had agreed before diving into his first kiss: With a quick gulp of air, Roy leaned in quickly, mouth crashing into Link's. The elf grimaced.

        Roy broke away hastily, fumbling around, "Sorry! Sorry, I just-"

        "Don't…worry." Link sighed, an amused smile trying to tug at the ends of his lips. Roy's flush glowed. Link, although still trying to get used to the whole situation, decided to take things into his own hands. After all, Roy had already given away his first kiss and Link couldn't say he stole _that away. Now he was free to continue freely. _

**~~~**

        Link took Roy's face in his hands, palms splayed on either warm cheek, and bent forward. Their lips met in a soft mesh of heat; more action on the elf's part. The Hylian brushed and pressed and massaged the boy's lips with his own in a slow, pulsating rhythm. The general's eyes fluttered close, mouth still tightly shut due to the fact he had no idea what to do, and let himself be carried away with the breathtaking kiss. Link crushed his lips with Roy's one last time before leaning back to look at a dazed-looking general. Roy let his mouth fall open, lips still harshly tingling from the passionate kiss. The elf allowed himself a smirk before taking advantage and quickly covered the boy's mouth with his own again. Roy gasped when he felt something hot dip into his mouth before quickly retreating again and the kiss being broken.

        "That's the next step in a kiss…" Link informed, letting go of Roy's face and this time having a blush fan across _his _cheeks. Roy coughed nervously into his fist. Link raised an eyebrow.

        "Um…could I…maybe…try what you did?" Roy asked, mortified with himself. 

        "I won't stop you."

        Roy nodded weakly before capturing the elf's lips; this time with much more grace than last time. Link didn't move and allowed the boy to do the exploration. Roy felt the elven lips against his own, like mint leaves drenched moonlight. He stayed lip-locked like that, with no movement, for a minute before pushing forward tentatively. Link was slightly pushed back before he resisted and leaned into Roy's kiss even more. Both felt the crushing pressure on their lips, the blood starting to tingle and tickle in them. Roy pressed forward once more before letting his lips brush Link's one last time and pulled back. Roy felt as if his face were on fire and he could swear his vision was more hazy than before. Link took Roy in his arms and pulled him into another kiss. Link nuzzled and fussed over the boy's lips before catching the lower lip gently with his teeth and wetting it with his tongue. He proceeded with the same ministration on Roy's upper lip. He then slowly and carefully drew in the general's lower lip again and squeezed it with his mouth using his tongue one last time before letting go. Roy shuddered, having never felt anything like that before. He felt so hot now that he was sure he would spontaneously combust in any second.  He had never _imagined_…

        *******

Link let go, uncertainty seeping back in again. Maybe he shouldn't… But seeing Roy's eyes, heavy-lidded with lust, was all the elf needed to come undone. He led Roy to the bed… and the general, in his lecherous stupor, allowed himself. 

        They fell unceremoniously onto the bed, tangled up in each other, and continued kissing- their breaths erratic and ragged. The air around them shimmered with hazy heat; so thick, they felt they were drowning in flames. Roy, now more confident, pushed the elf back onto the bed and, without breaking the fiery kiss, clambered on top of him, relishing the feel of an aching body beneath him. Link moaned. He had to stop…

        "Roy…" Link grunted, pushing the boy off him, none too gently. Both warriors, panting heavily, couldn't look at each other in the eyes, their faces red with shame and embarrassment. ****

*******

        "I-I'm…sorry…" the general croaked, staring dazedly at a spot on a wall. Link shrugged, trying to look, and feel, indifferent but couldn't keep a feeling of guilt from gnawing at him. Roy coughed.

        "I, er, should get…going…" the boy looked up, cheeks still glowing but a strange light in his bright eyes, "Link…" Roy embraced the elf tightly, eliciting a small noise of surprise from the Hylian. 

        "I'm _so _sorry…" the boy whispered against Link's shoulder, "I'm so sorry for everything…I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Link, after his initial shock, relaxed and looked down at Roy's messy, auburn hair. He understood what the boy was trying to say. It wasn't his fault that Marth had taken Link's heart and replaced it for Roy's. Link still felt bitter but…he was used to shouldering a lot of burden on his shoulders and coping with a lot all at once…and Sheik had said that was his destiny…Link closed his eyes briefly, trying to reign control of his feelings, and sighed deeply.

        "Roy…it's…fine…Just…just be careful. Just…don't get hurt."

        The general let go of Link and, much to the elf's bemusement, kissed him tenderly. "I'm sorry Link and…thank you. I hope…I-" Roy cut himself off, not knowing what else to say and rose from the bed, gathered up his sword and, with one last soft glance at Link, left the room.

        When Link's eyes burned with the light filtering into his small room, the elf groaned and rolled over. His now rising consciousness detected the sounds of far away cheering and shouts before he registered that a match had begun and he had woken up late, having been undisturbed for the first time in days. Link rubbed at his eyes and stretched before padding over to his window and blearily peering out. From what he could discern…Link's eyes widened in realisation. The battle was almost over, it was Roy against Sheik – and he was not there. Link stumbled from his room and broke into a run to be present at his best friend's, and her alter-ego's, match. 

        When Link arrived, out of breath and bent over trying to catch it, both combatants had one life remaining and Zelda's health was looking really bad. The princess' face was contorted with pain but she held her form with determination. Roy, looking like a Greek angel of war with his golden armour on, tilted his sword back into an odd position and Zelda, too tired to notice in time, took the boy's stillness as bait and lunged forward. This proved to be a fatal mistake as the Hylian's attack was viciously countered. Everyone watching winced as Roy counter-attacked with an arc of fire, flinging the princess to her doom. 

        The general and the elven princess made their way outside the Melee building with varying expressions on their pale faces. Roy was not ashamed to hide his pride and his fiery hair and glinting golden armour gave him a look of proud triumph. Zelda, on the other hand, was serene and demure, a tiny smile on her lips.

        "Wonderful fight!" Mario clapped and Roy was patted on the back. Young Link, who had noticed Link's rushed arrival, gave his older replica a harsh glare before trotting off to shove past fighters and congratulate Zelda. The older Hylian sighed and slowly walked over to where Zelda was being hassled by an enthusiastic little elf. 

        "I thought you wouldn't come…" Zelda smiled at Link, albeit with a wistful look in her eyes. 

        Link's heart twisted strangely. "How…could I not?" Somehow, last nights events caused Link to shudder guiltily under Zelda's gaze. But that slight movement was not lost on the princess and she surreptitiously narrowed her eyes. Young Link, however, was oblivious to the silent exchange and noisily declared that the three of them should eat lunch together. Zelda's face fell. Both Links turned to stare at her.

        "Are you okay??" Young Link asked quizzically. Zelda smiled sheepishly at the little elf and tucked a strand of yellow hair behind her ear. 

        "If only you would have proposed that some other time…As lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid I cannot eat with you both today."

        "Huh?!" the little Hylian placed his fists at his sides in puzzlement.

        "Peach invited me to eat with her today…"

        "When'd she ask you that??"

        "Today…just before my match…" Young Link scrunched his face up, displeased, and jutted at the ground with the toe of his boot.

        "Aww, that's not fair…"

        "Tomorrow then?" Zelda quickly amended. The small elf sighed defeated.

        "Aaaaall right…you promise?"

        "Of course," the princess knelt down smiling and then she looked up at Link expectantly, "you'll come too, right?" Link, having been watching Young Link's and Zelda's banter with sad eyes, nodded quickly. 

        The crowd had already dispersed when the Hylians parted their ways and Zelda met up with Peach at the foot of the Melee building.

        "You put up a hard fight, Zelda," the mushroom princess praised kindly.

        "Well…thank you. I suppose I could have done better if I…"

        "Yes, you did seem rather distracted."

        Zelda blushed and looked away. Peach decided to ignore that reaction for the moment and smiled warmly.

        "Lets go sit somewhere nice and warm," Peach said and they made their way over to a white bench at the far side of the SSBM grounds. The sun's rays trickled down on top of their golden heads and they basked in quietude for a while, Peach preening her un-gloved hand and Zelda lost in the eternal cerulean of the sky. When it was this colour of blue it reminded her of Hyrule…and of Link's eyes.

        "So, what's on your mind?" Peach asked suddenly, her eyes still intent on her nails. 

        "I suppose…I'm homesick," Zelda said after much thought. 

        Peach finally looked up, covering her hand with her glove again, and said sympathetically, "I know…you miss your kingdom…but…not only that…?"

        Zelda blinked at the mushroom ruler's perceptiveness. She opened her mouth, searching for the reasons. But Peach continued.

        "You miss having things to do other than fight. You miss your territory, your own peace, the place where you can be you…"

        "Yes," Zelda said miserably, acknowledging the reasons of her sorrow, "and I miss being in control of the situation and having a larger part to play in my life…I miss my independence and most of all, I miss-" The Hylian princess stopped abruptly, having been in denial about that feeling. 

        "…Link?" Peach ventured for her. Zelda looked away, struggling to deny it once again.

        "But I…I _can't _miss him because he's _here…with…me…" She realised how absurd and silly she might sound. In actuality, _she _was here for Link. Her hero had always been the one travelling for new challenges and adventure and the honing of his skills when he wasn't saving something or other. _

        "But…" Peach's large pretty eyes widened as she tried to stress her point, "you _do _miss him.  You miss…"

        "Having him all for myself?" Zelda said bitterly, "I've never really had him so I can't miss something I've never-"

        "Of course you can!" Peach cried in mock anger, "If you miss having him all for yourself, even if you say you've never had him, that still doesn't cancel out the fact that you feel _loss. Is that not true? Do not lie to yourself…_

        "Sometimes I…no never mind." Peach brushed back some of the hair in her face. Zelda, having been listening to Peach's outrageous truth, didn't hear her quiet avoidance of what she had been about to say. "Link…"

        "You should talk to him," Peach beamed, clasping her hands together and looking hopeful. Zelda looked terrified, though.

        "Talk to him? What shall I say? That I _miss _him? He'll only grow more uncomfortable." 

        Peach squinted at the elf, "Are you…scared of what he'll say? But you two love each other, right?" Zelda reddened and stuttered.

        "I- well- really- I only…" defeated she bowed her head, "_I…do…at least. But he might not…" _

Peach huffed and lifted a white-gloved finger at her friend. "Shame on you! You're saying you want him to love you back, right? But it's Link's choice, not yours, and if you love him and care for him then the most important thing would be to make sure he's happy. All I want is for Mario to be happy and vice-versa. Sure, sometimes he's a dope and his negligence allows for me to get kidnapped…countless of times…" she grimaced uncharacteristically, "but if he's happy, I'm happy. I don't need anything else. It's selfish to want someone to love you back when it's obvious that that will be difficult."

Peach was only trying to help and her words, concentrated with the truth, stung all the more badly at Zelda's open wounds. Her head bent over her lap, the elven princess trembled, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you really think it obvious," Zelda whispered, "that Link…could never love me back?" Peach, realising what she had said and how it must have affected the Hylian maiden made an "_oh" sound and kindly placed an arm around Zelda's shoulders. The elf sniffed quietly. Then she sniffed again, this time more loudly._

"Zelda?" Peach worriedly tried to peek over her friend's head and see what was going on. She suspected…and then Zelda covered her face in her pink-gloved hands, her shoulders racking with sobs. "Oh, _Zelda_…" Peach breathed, half exasperated and half pitying, and promptly held the weeping elf tighter with her one arm and stroked her hair with the other, a small frown on her sympathetic face. _Maybe it's hard for her to accept…something like that. Zelda; always in control except when it comes to Link. He affects her more than he can know… _The mushroom princess shook her head sadly. 

Unbeknownst to Link that his best friend was crying (much less, because of _him_) at that very moment, the elf was currently behind the SSBM House, where hardly anyone visited the perpetually-shaded (because of the large edifice) bit of garden there. His trusty Master Sword was out, gleaming dully, and he was dancing with it. As useful as the new Training Centre was, Link missed the old-fashioned way. The Training Centre honed your skills for the melee but it wasn't real so Link handled his sword expertly, training his mind and his body. In one of the Hylian's twists, Link's sword connected with that of a naked blade. Blinking, Link's eyes met Marth's. The prince lowered his sword and tilted his head. The elf, on the other hand had done a double take at seeing the prince. Link was tired. He didn't know if he should feel hurt, confused, angry, sad…or just not care at all. 

"What are you doing here?" Link chose to ask accusatorily, feeling his privacy had been invaded yet again. Marth lowered his eyes at the grass beneath them and then lifted them so they lingered on Link's bandaged shoulder.

"How is it…?" Marth asked quietly looking pointedly at said shoulder. 

"_It's_-" Link had begun to snarl and then his voice softened, "fine…" There silence that permeated was heavy with pain and resignation. 

"I…" the monarch began, "saw you come here and…followed you."

"_And?_"

Marth flinched at Link's curtness. "And I…

"I'm sorry."


	15. Cleaved Whole

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. And sorry this is a rather short chapter compared to most of all the others. But I'd rather get this out than wait another month…right? I seriously have been doing so many other things. One of them: I've started another fanfic. I won't be working on it too much because I want to get this finished before I seriously start working on another fic (it won't be SSBM). Also, alluding to a cryptic "the end is nigh" message (not that cryptic actually), Three Swords will probably not have a sequel. When a story ends, it _ends. So, anyway. The next chapter- hopefully I will try to upload it faster but don't trust my word too much. Anyway, all the aforementioned drivel is solely for people who actually even care about this fic anymore… Sooooooo. Here's Chapter 13. _

**Extra Note**: Since I've been taking a rather long time in between updates, if people care, I will be posting more-or-less frequent progress updates on my main page. So, if you want, check back to see how far 'till the next chapter is posted. *shrugs* Oh and… Shameless Self Promotion™: Check out my 'homepage'.

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you.

**I would…:** Like to give an extra thanks to all the wonderful people who have me on their favourites list. You know who you are. Thank you!
    
    **(*)**_Smacker-Jolly: _I'm sorry- but here's another update =). And if you're wondering when I'll be updating, check my front/main page. I will most likely be posting the progress of how far-along the next chapter is coming. Thank you for reviewing! **(*)_rex16__: _**Thank you for your review, and I'll try to check out your fic, but I hardly have enough time to write my own, ha ha! **(*)**_VanillaFire__: _Thank you! I'll see about more "ridiculously mild yaoi" in the near future =P. As for your "feeling"…who knows. I'm not allowed to say anything, heh heh. Shhh. **(*)_Kadevi_**_: _Oh thank you! Your comment made my day! And yes, I put the Roy/Link bit purposefully. I'm not going to put anything here without a reason. I don't like mindless plots. I read you review and…I was inspired. No, really. Thank you so much for such a deep review. "Inspiration comes from the heart and mind". It does, it truly does. **(*)**_Burra__: _Why, thank you! **(*)**_Luna: _I'm glad you liked the Roy/Link bit. I was never too happy about it but it's part of the plot. YES! The mild yaoi DOES have a reason! Heh…Thank you for the buoyant reviews! ^_^ And if you really do check it everyday: So as not to torment the readers with waiting too long…I will add progress updates on the chapter on my front/kain page. You can check there to ease the waiting, if you wish. **(*)**_Li Kayun: _So, my 'eccentric' reader, what do you think of this chapter?  Hmm…I don't know if you'll hate the ending of this chapter or not…I hope I shed more insight into the three characters about this whole situation more deeply now…Yes, Peach is not an idiot. But she's frank, straightforward and not used to the subtlety that goes hand-in-hand with good advice. Anyway everything I put here has a reason- when I put something important it means that it will play a larger part in the future. Indeed, poor Roy. He's sort of…just being thrown from place to place. He may be intuitive and perceptive…but in the end he's still naïve. Thank you so much for the long review! I await your opinion on this chapter……… **(*)**_PrincessSwifty__: _A very lively review! Sorry for taking a long time to update this rather meagre-sized chapter…But I hope I can get the next one out sooner. It's just that I'm in the month of exams, projects, exams, projects, exams…Too much work! Anyway, thank you! **(*)**_Jonathan: _Ha ha, yeah, Roy and his poor excuse for getting elf kisses. Anyway, I'm very glad you like this. Thank you for the review! Hope to hear more form you. **(*)**_L~Gurl__: _Yes, it _is supposed to be a 'triangle' of sorts. So there __had to be some Roy/Link thrown in, right? Heh, but it wasn't 'thrown' in just for whim. You'll see. Heh…Hahaha!!! Yes, you got it all right. Indeed, it is very twisted, you see. I do have a twisted mind after all. Glad you liked the 'yaoi'. Everyone seemed to like it except me. Eh. And yes, you're the second person who realised that Peach is no idiot in this fic. It's a change, anyway, isn't it? Yes! You __have to stress these sort of things, you know! You never know when some random evil flamer is lurking about! Haha! Anyway, I love your reviews! They're so __fun! **(*)**_Danielle: _I'm so glad I inspire you to write reviews! That's my sole purpose as a writer! And reviews inspire _me _in turn to write more! What a lovely vicious circle, don't you think? Very useful. Well….glad you like the triangle. What do think of this? Hope I didn't disappoint… **(*)_Gyrfalcon and Kyoko: _Lots of slashy lines! Continuing something this epic with canon is a very had job you know…oi…And I'm glad you find this is not just another mindless fic. Hee. Yay! I still have the clinging fan clinging to my…leg! Oooh, I've updated so you can't spork me! Nyah! ****(*)_Supersonic: _How lovely, thank you! I'm still flattered that you want to study my style =) Yeah, I prefer fighting with Roy…Thank you! **(*)**_Vallen__: _I'm pleased it's not confusing. It's _really _hard to write a continuously flowing story with all the characters properly. They're so many! Yeah Marth is tangled with everyone. Annoying...unfortunately it is close to an end…but it won't finished without 'resolving' the problems because there won't be a sequel =p. ****(*)_rex16__: _Thank you so much! I will…**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"_Don't know why I'm still afraid…____

_I know that your love is true…___

_But right now  
Everything you want is wrong,  
And right now  
All your dreams are waking up…_

_Remember when we first met  
And everything was still a bet  
In love's game…_

_But right now  
Everything is turning blue,  
And right now  
The sun is trying to kill the moon…_

_I think that you came too soon…_

_Ever since I've been with you  
You hold me up  
All the time I've falling down…_"____

**~Joseph Arthur**,** Honey & The Moon**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At that moment, Link thought of Roy and smirked disconcertingly. _How blind was Marth? _Marth had left him for Roy, hadn't he? Was the prince that impatient? Couldn't he see that what he had been waiting for was now waiting for him back?

Marth, misinterpreting Link's austere smirk, dropped his gaze. "I…_know I don't deserve to be forgiven…"_

"Do you?"

Suppressing the urge to glare, the monarch kept his gaze on a spot on the floor. This was so hard, why did Link have to make it harder? But then, he supposed he couldn't blame the Hylian. 

"Link, I-"

The elf had sheathed his sword and was staring at Marth impassively, one hand on his hip, the other dangling at his side. 

"I…never meant to hurt you-"

"But you did."

Marth flinched. "I guess…If you want me to leave you-"

"Please."

The blue-haired prince tried not to look too defeated as he turned around. He had really messed things up…and he _did regret hurting the elf. He was so tactless…He didn't know what to do anymore. He had made his own trap. But why had he felt that he was betraying Roy by being with Link? Afterwards, the boy had made it quite clear that he would never return Marth's feelings. _

Link watched Marth go with icy calm. As soon as the prince disappeared the ice shattered and cut the elf's soul into a million pieces. _Why did Marth enjoy tormenting him so much? _Link fell to his knees and gritted his teeth, as if that would keep the pain at bay. He could not allow the prince to keep the elf's wounds fresh and never let them heal. _Time will heal_, Link thought fervently, _time will heal, it will clean my wounds, it will…time will heal…_ To the elf, that was all he could do: wait. After all, he _was _the Hero of Time. 

Link glumly stepped into the common room, for once deciding not to retreat into the solitude of his room and sank down on the nearest couch. It was a little before dinner and the sky outside was already washed out with a dark blue hue, the absence of the moon obvious as stars began to take their place in the heavens, one by one. Link had been meditating all day, trying to get a grip of his chaotic feelings and he decided he would try to relax for once.

 As usual, the common room was filled with the majority of the Smashers. Yoshi kept flicking his tongue out and snatching Luigi's hat from his head, much to the green plumber's consternation to his cap's constant disappearance. The Ice Climbers, Ness and Young Link were huddled around something and whispering, occasionally sneaking furtive glances about them. But the real entertainment for the fighters tonight was a ludicrous staring contest between Bowser and Mewtwo. The pokémon and the Koopa king were sitting in the middle of the room, their eyes fixed on each other and a large group of Smashers standing around them; some cheering, others laughing and a few trying to catch the attention of one of them and thus distract them. Finally, it was dainty Peach that managed to make Bowser momentarily look away and therefore end the staring match with Mewtwo as the winner. The large Koopa roared and glared at Peach murderously as that was all he could do since Mario was standing beside her, looking amused and protective at the same time. Link allowed himself a small smile to creep onto his face. DK rapped his fists on his chest implying he was next against the psychic pokémon. 

Link had almost not noticed the small dip of the couch beside him as someone else sat down next to him. The elf turned to see Ganondorf seated close to him, arms crossed and looking towards the staring match with some disinterest. But then the Gerudo turned and smiled mockingly at the Hylian.

"_What?_" Link bit out, uneasy. Ganondorf chuckled low in his throat and looked away.

Link rolled his eyes, "_What!" _

Ganondorf deigned to slide his eyes back to the elf, even though he didn't turn his head and sighed in a mock-happy gesture. Link bared his teeth aggressively and was about to stand up and stalk away when the Gerudo spoke up.

"_Oh_…" he said imperiously, finally turning to fully look at the elf, "it's just that…I get so much _pleasure _from watching you suffer. You've been so _pathetic_ these last few weeks." Link's mouth fell open from outrage and hidden hurt. The elf would have promptly punched the man then and there if there hadn't been any fighters there to witness him. So Link decided to ignore the Gerudo and sat back, crossing his arms. But Ganondorf sidled closer until Link could feel the warmth from his body.

"It must be _sad_," Ganondorf whispered into the elf's pointy ear, "to know no-one wants you. To know no-one _cares._" Link clenched his jaw and kept looking forward, not wanting to let the Gerudo ruin the one evening he had decided to relax on. But Ganondorf, obviously delighted and trying to aggravate the elf further, continued,

"How do you feel the _pain? Have you finally realised the coward you really are? The __insignificant soul you are? You're so alone. Nobody wants you, nobody ever will and you __know it-"_

Link's torment reached its limit and he nimbly leapt up and smashed Ganondorf's nose with all his strength and fury. Abruptly, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the elf's sudden fit of violence. Link, seething, glowered at the Gerudo who was meekly holding his nose, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"What's-a the meaning of this, Link?" Mario demanded from across the room, everyone suddenly gone quiet. Link fumed silently, voice murderous,

"_Nothing."_

"You hit Ganondorf. That's-a not nothing!"

The Gerudo King put on a mask of mock-hurt and said, "It's nothing, Mario. If Link would apologise I'll let it slide." Mario nodded and looked pointedly at the Hylian. If Link could have looked more dangerous, it was at that moment. He gave a long, withering glare at Ganondorf before quietly hissing, "I'm _sorry_." Mario nodded, told Ganondorf he should visit the hospital wing, gave Link a warning and then everyone slowly, although hesitant at first, began chatting again and continued with what they were doing. Ganondorf dared to _smile _at Link. With a furious, disgusted grunt the elf turned on his heel and stomped to his room, his evening completely ruined after all. 

Marth had been in the room too when Link had smashed Ganondorf's face in. To his right, Roy snorted.

"Whatever the reason Link hit that jerk…I support him." Marth said nothing. 

"Hey, Marth, you all right?" 

"Yes…" the prince said vaguely. The General frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't _seem_ all right."

"Well then, maybe I'm not," Marth drawled coldly. He immediately regretted it when Roy looked away- a gesture the prince knew too well, meaning he had hurt the boy. 

"Hey, Roy…I didn't mean to be like that…I have a lot on my mind."

"Well, so do _I_, you know?" Roy turned, angry.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to be so cold and I'm sorry…Are _you _all right?" Roy emitted a muffled sound of assent. Marth raised a blue eyebrow but said nothing. The boy had been ill-tempered all day.

When after dinner Yoshi and Samus had been announced to go up against each other, Roy turned to Marth and declared that he would be retiring to bed. Marth blinked.

"What? This early?"

"I like my beauty sleep."

"Oh, _please, _Roy, that's the first bad joke you've cracked in ages. What's wrong? Are you still mad at me?"

The young General looked away and sighed. For some reason his heart was beating rapidly and the hardened, youthful warrior couldn't quite place why. Why was he suddenly nervous around the prince? He was…afraid. _Ha! __Roy__? Afraid? Of a Prince?_

"I'm just…tired…"

Marth smiled at the slightly shorter swordsman. "You must be! After winning that match!" Roy didn't have the energy to smile back. He didn't have the energy to be around Marth. It was too confusing.

The prince noticed this and, with a worried expression, he led Roy far from the Melee building into a secluded corner of the garden-grounds.

"All right. Now tell me what's on your mind. You haven't been yourself lately."

Roy gave a bitter smile. "I haven't been myself? Well…isn't that interesting?"

Not used to Roy being sarcastic, Marth frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He touched the boy on the shoulder, his eyes wondering at the General's dark mood. Roy twisted away.

"I'm sorry, Marth, I-" Roy bit his lip and looked around wildly. His heart was beating too fast now and it was starting to ache. The monarch looked surprised and upset. Roy didn't know if he wanted to kiss him or strangle him.

"I have to go." Roy needed to get away, to clear his mind. When had he…? Roy had told Marth that he wasn't interested in men. And, to a certain extent, that was true. But Marth was so _different and… Roy cursed under his breath. He would not get hurt…again._

_"That's…funny…" a young boy was telling a young __Roy__, not yet a General._

_"What is?" __Roy__ asked after he had stopped gushing about a young girl with pretty brown eyes._

_"Nothing, forget it."_

_"No, you have to tell me!" young __Roy__ laughed, buoyant and brimming with energy._

_"Well…she…she _used_ to like you."_

_Roy__'s whole being lit up before slightly deflating, "She did?!"_

_Roy__'s young friend nodded grimly. Roy clenched his fists, "Aargh, I always have the worst timing!_

_"No matter, I'll win her back again! She's incredible! I've never felt like this before! There's still a chance, right? There must be!" The young boy shrugged._

_Roy had then deeply fallen head over heels over a girl who had later held his heart precariously aloft before dropping it, standing on it and flaunting the shattered pieces in front of him. She had wanted him as well but someone else got to her first and won her over. Heartbroken, __Roy__ had gathered up the broken shards of his emotions, locked them away and vowed he would never freely hand out his heart to another girl again._

_Ironically, he still hadn't._

Roy couldn't feel anything for Marth. That was plain foolish. _Then what was the reason you kissed Link? _Roy cursed again. By that time, the prince was looking quizzically upset. 

"Roy…"

There, again, was Marth's hand on his shoulder, now near his neck, now lingering with a strand of fiery hair. The boy had gone frigid. The soft hand was slowly pulling back, touching skin as it went, dwelling ever so slightly near Roy's lips. And then the warmth was gone and Marth was standing still.

Marth was waiting.

_Why were his muscles frozen?_ Roy dimly realised he was holding his breath. He dared not look into the prince's eyes. He didn't want to see them. And then he thought of Link.

"Marth…" Roy had gently bowed his head and now his eyes were obscured by his auburn locks, "What…what do you want?"

Roy couldn't see the prince's reaction but he felt a shift of mood, a change in emotion. Marth was uncomfortable now.

"I believe…I told you some time ago, Roy…"

"And…Link…?" the General barely spoke it but the name didn't need volume to be heard. Marth's face contorted and he looked somewhere between murderous and profoundly mournful. He unexpectedly and viciously grabbed Roy's chin and lifted up the boy's shocked face until their noses were mere inches away.

"It doesn't matter what _I want," Marth all but snarled. He roughly released Roy and crossed his arms, turning his body away. The boy stared surprised at Marth's back and opened his mouth several times without emitting a sound._

Marth seemed not to have finished, though, "I have caused nothing but trouble for that elf. I'd be astonished if he ever smiled at me again. You should know why I left him, Roy. 

It's you, Roy. It's you I want."

Marth finished, body still turned away, not wanting to seem vulnerable if Roy looked into his eyes. And as he said that, the air around them seemed to quiet, the wind stopped and the trees hushed their rustling, almost as if everything were waiting for Roy's reply.

Roy was silent, dumbstruck, his brain numb. _Now what?_

He could think of nothing. No practised counter, no defensive stance, no offensive move, no prepared battle except the chaotic one stirring up screaming thoughts and mixing searing feelings. Roy felt his chained and locked heart rattle and beat against the cage furiously, continuous, and painful. Pounding, thundering, roaring; it was all too much to bear and even the eerie stillness of the place was drowned out with the sound of Roy's fear.

"Mar-"

"I _know!_" the prince snapped, "You don't _care! I know!_" Marth whirled around to a frightened-looking Roy.

"I-"

"Forgive me, Roy, but my heart breaks like this!"

The General was too shocked to react properly. Marth mistook his silence.

"_Why? _Why do you torment me so? I can't stop thinking about you, looking at you, _being with you!_

"_Link Link Link!__ Don't you see because of you I apologised to him? Don't you see I left him for _you_? Don't you __see that I'm going out of __mind trying to tell myself I can never __have you?! Do you see what you do to me?"_

Marth calmed down, "_All_ I wish…_all I desire is to show you how much I care…To make you realise how important you are to me. I want you to know…I want…_you_." The prince's face looked pained and indecisive._

Roy was physically trembling now and he felt as if daggers were pricking up his throat slowly, blocking any words from coming out of his mouth. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. It couldn't _be._

They stayed like that, unmoving, a thin silence permeating their surroundings; Marth gazing fearfully, expectantly at Roy who was looking numbly at the floor, absorbing too much, too quickly, too unexpectedly. The monarch couldn't see Roy's covered eyes but he noticed the shivering body and the impossibly, tightly-clenched fists at the sides.

"I-I-I…" Roy croaked, as if it was painful to even speak. And then the boy bolted. A blur of red, disappearing and leaving a frustrated, shattered prince who gritted his teeth to avoid a soul-wrenching scream from escaping before swinging back a deadly fist and smashing it into the nearest tree leaving a crimson-tainted dent.

Roy fled, down the hall, through the common room where a few late stragglers watched him fly by with started expressions, and dived into his room, stumbling over littered things and crashing into his adjacent bathroom where he reeled and retched into the ceramic bowl. He was hyperventilating now, heaving and sobbing tearless, dry, shoulders racking. Roy pressed against his humid eyes. He had no idea why he was feeling like this. Had it been too much to handle? The only thing the General boy knew was that he had never felt fear like this. So dark that it clouded all his senses and so awful that it tasted like bile in his throat and ice in his body. _I read once…that feelings one strongly suppresses can physically make the body ill. The mind is that powerful… Roy moaned as another wave of nausea passed over him. _Not Marth. Not Marth. Not Marth. _The auburn-haired teen jerked over and retched again._

"Your hand! No, both your hands!" Zelda covered her mouth as Marth passed leisurely through the room, rivulets of blood running down his knuckles. The few that were in the room looked up. Mr. Game&Watch beeped in worry, Mewtwo glanced up, violet eyes boring into the teal-haired monarch, and Falco and Fox stopped arguing.  Marth graciously ignored them all and continued on his way. 

"Hey, bud, nobody ignores a dame," Falco said acidly through the silence. The prince stopped and turned, his eyes dull.

"What about them?" he said to Zelda who was still covering her mouth and gaping at his red-smothered hands. 

"Th-they're…_hurt," she said meekly, astonished, disbelieving. _

"I'm afraid the tree outside sustained more damage."

Everyone blinked. Marth grinned sourly at all their expressions and turned back, leaving the room.

"Oh my!" Zelda breathed, hands clasped at her chest. Fox scratched behind his ear, uncomfortable. Game&Watch and Mewtwo went hesitantly back to their conversation. Falco snorted derisively.

"What a fool," he said.

Marth passed by Roy's room and stopped. He cocked his head slightly but he heard nothing. He continued and reached his own room in which he ungracefully collided with his mattress and lost consciousness to disturbed sleep. 

* * *

Peach was good, but DK's girth, power and size were easily beating the stuffing out of her. Luigi gnawed his fingernails and Mario, at his side, was wringing and twisting his hat as they all looked up at the large hanging screen. 

Link had decided to wake up early and watch the match with Zelda and Young Link. It would not do to laze and go soft before Round 2. As Peach was thrown off the platform for the umpteenth time, Zelda shuffled nearer to Link and whispered.

"Link…there's something…odd…something happened yesterday."

"What?" Link turned, curious at Zelda's surreptitious whisper.

"Marth."

The Hero's eyes darkened, "What about him?"

"He-he-" Zelda knew it was an uncomfortable subject for Link, "he was…_hurt. _Yesterday. I think he…did it to himself."

"_What?_" Link's small outburst turned a few of the Smasher's head but they turned back to the one-sided fight after a glare from the elf. 

"His hands! They were…covered in blood!" Zelda whispered, glancing about. Link looked taken aback. Of all people- he would never have thought the prince one to injure himself on purpose.

"Why?"

"I- I don't know. He seemed very…sardonic about it all." But the conversation ended abruptly as cries drowned out their quiet exchange and Donkey Kong and the Mushroom princess were now standing outside, both relieved for the battle to have ended. Mario patted DK on the back and quickly hopped over to Peach's side, as if afraid he were betraying her by congratulating the ape. But the pink princess smiled kindly down at Mario who quickly, to amend things, began complimenting her "good try".

While Zelda lightly stepped forward to congratulate her friend, Link, unnoticed, stealthily slipped away and retreated into the SSBM House. Once inside he stopped at the empty hall. Why had he suddenly felt the need to look for the prince? Why should he? It wasn't his problem. Why should he care if Marth got hurt? The prince had hurt _him_. There was no reason, no need to find Marth. Link bowed his head. But the elf was no fool. No matter how hard he tried, his heart would not forget the monarch so swiftly. It was then, that Link realised, that he still cared for Marth. Deeply. And that, more than anything, he missed the prince's friendship. The silent understanding between them that they had once had. The caring they had held for each other…

Determined, Link headed for the Training Centre. The blue-haired warrior wasn't there. Nor was he anywhere else in the building for that matter- Link had gone as far as to peek into his room. The elf dragged himself outside at the now, sunshine-drenched, bare grounds. He slumped down against a tree and sighed.

"Marth, where _are you?"_

There was a rustle and then a quiet, regal voice, "Here." Link leapt to his feet, head swinging around but seeing nothing.

"_Up_ here." The elf looked up and saw the azure-haired teen sitting on a branch high up in the tree. Marth moved and leapt down agilely, landing crouched. He stood up and faced the Hylian. There was something about him. Marth seemed different somehow. His eyes looked haunted, his hair unusually unkempt, face more drawn in. But not just physically but the prince had changed more subtly, more _internally. The air around him was less standoffish, less prince-like and more subdued, more submissive. And then Link noticed the bandaged hands. Marth noticed the elf's gaze and lifted up his cloth-covered knuckles for the Hylian to see._

"This? It wasn't done _completely on purpose." When Link raised a golden eyebrow, the monarch continued,_

"Think of it as a temporary moment- a lapse of…something or other." Marth waved it off dismissively. Link thought the prince had never looked so terrible.

Marth brushed back some of his dark-blue fringe to reveal eyes that had resigned on the very essence of hope. The prince sat down- it disturbed Link how he was suddenly so calm and collected. At least… he _looked like it._

"You were looking for me." 

"I was…" Link sat down, a safe distance from the prince. Marth sighed deeply.

"So…why were you looking for me."

"I…" Link wondered. What had he been going to say to the monarch? Nothing. "I just wanted to see you." Which was the absolute truth. No more, no less.

Marth glanced sideways at Link. A wary glance, defeated and tired. He looked away and said nothing. And that disturbed Link even more. 

"Marth…what happened?"

The prince shrugged, lay back on the grass and looked up at the patches of sky above the scattered foliage. With such melancholic serenity and the sunlight playing across his thoughtful, sad face, Marth looked beautiful. Like a royal statue, not allowed to move but to stay in that eternal, gorgeous pose until time wore it down. Marth closed his eyes, his sapphire eyelashes resting against his pale cheeks. Watching him, like this, was breaking Link. He knew who the prince was thinking of. He knew for who that sorrowful, plaintive smile was for. He knew who Marth was pining for. But what he didn't understand…was how blind Marth could be. Wasn't Roy the one pining after the prince?

He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe nobody was ever sure of anything. Maybe it was all guesses and assumptions all the time.  Maybe it was better not to be sure.

"So _you _came to see _me_. That's a first, don't you think, my elf?" Link started. Marth had spoken but he hadn't moved. And he hadn't said 'my elf' ever since…

"Marth…we were foolish, weren't we?"

Silence pervaded but the prince's small smile had disappeared. It was replaced with a long sigh and a chewing of the lips. 

"Have you forgiven me?" He said after much thought. From his position, Marth could see the blurry outline of brown boots and a green tunic.

"I have forgiven myself."

Marth was about to say something but was interrupted by the Hylian, "And thus…I have forgiven Roy. I have forgiven Sheik and…I have forgiven you." Marth sat up, wincing slightly as he put pressure on his hands.

"Marth, go with Roy."

"Link?"

"You need him…and he needs you."

Marth was fully sitting now, his whole attention on the elf he had once sought after. A treasure even now he wondered if he had ever truly deserved. He was trying so hard to read Link's expression but the Hylian was a porcelain mask. 

"…what…"

"Marth, when I heard you had hurt yourself I _knew _what I felt, from all the tangled webs and knots I had done myself. I _knew I didn't hate you, as much as I wanted to… I __knew that my heart still belonged to you…despite everything that has happened. I _knew _I hadn't let go…And the moment I realised that…Wait, don't say anything yet. The moment I realised it…I was free. It all…broke free._

"So, be with Roy. He's young, he's in love. In love with you, might I add…" Link was feeling light-headed, as if he had somehow dropped some invisible, leaden weight that had been piling on top of him for so many months. But his heart had finally shattered. Cleanly cleaved in two. A clean death. 

Marth was rendered silent, too much in shocked-stupor to say anything. _Link…still cares for me…__Roy__…in love _with me? _He worked his mouth- nothing came out. Instead he reached for Link, wondering, questioning, disbelieving. But the elf sprang up, eyes darkening._

"Link? I'm so…sorry…Don't go. I'm sorry. Even after all this…it would still pain me to lose you. Don't go…the three of us…we could all go back-"

"No," Link's voice was wavering, "I can't. I can only offer so much; I can only give so much. Go with Roy. But go without me. I cannot be like this, in limbo, with my heart at the end of a string, ready to be cut. 

"Marth, you no longer have my heart- but neither do I. So I cannot be with you. I can't, not anymore. Not like the way we used to be- as friends or as more. I can't be any of those forms anymore. So, Marth…I say to you…I say… goodbye."

"_Link!" But the elf was already gone. A flickering, fading bright light at the end of Marth's suddenly upside-down world. _


	16. Sleeping Fire

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **Relatively quick update and a long chapter. What's the occasion? Uh…nothing, I just managed to write it…And I guess because I like rebellion and my mind started rebelling as soon as exams started popping up. You know, I should be studying. So…Here it is early…because I might not write in quite a while…I have a downpour of exams coming up…and of COURSE, THEN The Return of the King will arrive…and I will hyperventilate and try to see it a million times…and fail miserably as always. But I will, safe-assured, see it at LEAST three times. Like the previous two films. ANYWAY. I so digressed. Here's Chapter 14. Bleh.

Oh and, even though I say that Three Swords will finish soon, this is not the end yet. When it's finished, I will say so. There are still a pair of chapters or so left. 

**Warning: **Implied scenes and one mild swear word. Not enough to bump it up to R. Hardly enough. Stop reading this.

**Extra Note**: Since I've been taking a rather long time in between updates, if people care, I will be posting more-or-less frequent progress updates on my main page. So, if you want, check back to see how far 'till the next chapter is posted. *shrugs* Oh and… Shameless Self Promotion™: Check out my 'homepage'.

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you.

**I would…:** Like to give an extra thanks to all the wonderful people who have me on their favourites list. You know who you are. Thank you!
    
    **(*)**_VanillaFire__/Helen: _It makes me happy to know this is one of your favourite stories. At least, I feel, like I have accomplished _something. And it's an even bigger accomplishment to know I can make the reader feel some emotions…and shout to the computer, heh. Yeah…I tend to write towards the angsty side…I just can't write something thoroughly happy or/and fluffy. Although, this chapter has probably the least angst in all the fic…but it's not free of it, heh… Thank you so much for liking it and reviewing all the time! **(*)**_SuperSonic_**_: _**Thank you! I've always liked Link…and his solitaire attitude. So…Heh heh…Peach's frying pan…No, no pan…Thank you so much for the review! **(*)**_Luna: _Oooh…Thank you! I know…Poor Link…there's nothing else he can do. He feels so lost and powerless. This is definitely one thing that will cost him. Anyway, here's the next chapter…Ha, tell me what you think. Thanks for the review! **(*)**_L~Gurl__: _Oh no! Don't bang your head! Heh, Link needs to overcome his grief before he can feel fully comfortable around Marth as just friends. OH! You like my A/N's?! That's weird and…cool! I thought people hated their longness and randomness and dementedness…heh…thanks. I'm so glad you enjoyed that chapter! I'm so happy you enjoy my story at all! ^_^ And, um…I HOPE Ganondorf was not hitting on Link…Creepy. Must slap him or something.**(*****)**_Li Kayun: _Well, then, I'm sort of glad I've scrambled everyone's pairings of the three swordsmen…because it seems everyone can't seem to stay biased towards one pairing. I suppose that's an achievement. Yes, indeed there is a lot of angst. What can I say…I'm not a fan of overly sappy, happy stories. Although, I suppose I tend to overdo it. I try not to but it's hard for me. There has to be suffering to be happy. Sometimes…there's too much suffering and not enough happiness, yes I know. Well…this chapter…Hmm, I'd better not comment on it. You'd better tell me yourself. I prefer not saying anything about my chapters in case it might affect an opinion or something. Anyway…chico, Sheik, chico, yes, heh… takes all three of the swordsmen's heads and bangs them together **(*)_I_**_ luv Kai: _Yes, it definitely is twisted, isn't it? Thank you so much for your comment! **(*)**_Smacker-Jolly: _Yeah, the angst invades! Run away! Anyway, don't worry, this chapter is rather…more gleeful than the rest…Thanks for the review! **(*)**_Kadevi__: _Oh thank you! That makes me so glad! Well, the other's opinions aren't so important (except for the pain and secondary characters) and there are a LOT of Smashers…but I do what I can! =) Thank you so much for your review and your comment! This won't be ending yet…but soon…but there are still a pair of chapters left or so. Anyway, thank you! **(*)_scalin55_**_: _I'm glad you're emotionally involved! That's wonderful…thank you loads for your review! **(*)**_Danielle: _Unfortunately, yes, there is more evil Ganondorf in this chapter…heh…Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter…it's a bit different from the rest…Thank for the review! **(*)_Gyrfalcon and Kyoko: _Yes! I am random, as you can so well see. I'm also mean, and you're not the first person to say it =P. No, not a Mary Sue, I will die. Heh… thanks for reviewing! ****(*)_Vallen__: _You've never liked Link? Ohh…He's my favourite, I'd have to say…heh, although I think, then, that you might like this chapter…I'm glad you feel the emotion! Hee hee ^_^ ****(*)_Dragonite__ Konacko Himura: _Nothing to blush about! Heh, you'll still have to wait a while for the whole fic to officially end…for now, though, this chapter actually _does_ end with a bang…more or less. More like some sort of an explosion. You'll see...Anyway, thanks for the review and I'd like to hear your opinion! ****(*)_abnormal__-girl: _The whole fic won't be ending yet…but here's the next chapter. Wow, thank you so much…I feel so happy…and did you manage to re-read it? That would be the greatest achievement, for me, as an author. All in all, thank you for the lovely review! ****(*)_PrincessSwifty__: _I'm sorry it was sad…heh…but…Marth might already be taken care of by you! Throwing knives and crucifixion…shakes head Insane, insane…Nevertheless…interesting and fun. Heh…thanks for your unique review! ;) ****(*)_Spryte__: _Oh no, my poor writing ability would die if I wrote a threesome. As well as my poor mind. Heh, Link's my favourite character, too. So, thanks for reviewing! **_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"_I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special…__"____

**~Radiohead**,** Creep**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marth was sad. 

There was no other way to put it. Miserable. Depressed. Despairing. The prince, in all his former glory, in all his cleverness and knowledge, in all his charm and energy, in all his past victories, was finally defeated. Marth had been frustrated, annoyed, angry. But never had he given up to the point of finally accepting failure. Never had he been so utterly lost. So ineffably tired, confused and weak. So there he was, alone in his room, the darkness ticking over him, the silence corrupting him, his mind devouring him. 

What was the point? Why did Marth have to feel love for anyone? It was better if he never loved again. There seemed no hope, really. Did love even exist? Was it just a sleazy excuse to opaque one's sexual desires? Or one's pathetic need to feel they are worthy of being alive, to make sure they still exist in this world? It is not infinite, it is not physical- you cannot touch it, hold it, see it…And what exactly is it that one feels? It betrays, it is treason, it is forever treacherous. It causes nothing but pain. Why would anyone _want _it? It is nothing but weakness. An acceptance of one's failure. That's what it was. What it is. What it always will be. 

Someone was at the edges of the rims of Marth's wavering dream. A knock. Tentative and afraid. Marth knew who it would be but dreaded it.

"Come in." The prince stood up, knowing he would look dishevelled and crusty under the scrutinising moonlight when the boy of sixteen entered. Roy stood awkwardly by the doorway, as if he had been sleepwalking and had accidentally come across an undesired area. 

"_Marth_." The boy breathed in his deep, yet boyish voice before unexpectedly flinging himself at the prince. Marth stared down at the boy wrapped around his waist and he felt the darkness dissipate from his mind and his heart as if Roy's very aura were washing away the filth. He felt warm and he smiled against auburn hair. There was no need for words. Marth had never felt such a swelling inside of him as he buried a hand in red, fiery hair and another on Roy's back that pulled the boy closer.

Roy clung desperately to the prince and sighed, doubts forgotten for the moment, as Marth held him closer and regal hands clasped his head gently. He had heard the scared, rapid beating of the monarch's heart and then felt as it slowed down until it palpitated faintly beneath Roy's ear. The General had been terrified at first. He had been pacing hysterically in his room after that night, yesterday. He had heard of Marth's injured hand. He had felt sick all day, but from what he wasn't quite sure. It had felt vaguely like something he had experienced when he had first become a General and a warrior. He had become afraid of Marth and his past had come back, great and evil, looming over him like a jeering shadow. Roy realised that the only thing he feared…was _love_. And that was when he realised he loved Marth and now he had seen it too late and there was nothing to be done about it. 

_"Love," __Roy__'s father had said with a deep frown and distaste in his eyes, "is the work of Lucifer. It is the lowest kind of weakness. It is beyond pain. It is because of love_ that people die. It is because of _love_ that there is war. It is because of love that there is _pain__. It is evil guised and honeyed as something promised, as something good, as something everlasting and perfect. That is not true, _Roy___. You are idealistic, like your mother was. That was her downfall." __Roy__ had winced then. His father had continued, nevertheless._

_"The only thing one needs in life is knowledge and power. And knowledge is_ power…One needs strength, as well. A strong mind. That's what you need. No dallying with the minstrels or imitating effeminate men who sing. No daydreaming and no chasing the skirts of ungrateful women.__

_"__Roy__, I am old and I am sick. I may not be alive for much longer and I sense a war brewing. Our allies have failed us. Our strongholds may not last. You are my only son…And I need you to take my place soon. You will have to lead the army in a year's time. I know you are 13 and young but it is never too late to start training. I'm sending you to Osnia where you will study and by 14 I shall be expecting you as General."_

_"Yes…sir…"_

_Roy__ had been shipped off to Osnia where the army of Pharae Principality were to be trained. The boy had grown to love the art of knowledge and, although disturbed at first, he strived to make his ailing father proud. Unfortunately, that was what caused one of the worst memories __Roy__ would live with forevermore. _

_"It's funny," __Roy__'s friend had grinned, "that soon I will be your subordinate."_

_"Better get used to it," __Roy__ had said smugly but intentionally zestful. _

_Roy later found out, to his shock and to his horror, that his best friend had been secretly in love with him for years. They were in the fields, camped and waiting for the enemy across from them to make any suspicious signs of attack again. They had been fighting for months and everyone was exhausted, tired and wounded. __Roy__'s friend has snuck into his General's tent one night after the red-haired youth had been severely injured._

_"How are you?" a voice in the darkness, laced with profound concern._

_"I'm…fine…" Roy had muttered, bandaged head and chest gleaming in the dark, stark against his dark hair and tanned skin from battling in the sun. There was an audible sigh and then a rustling as his friend had sat down next to __Roy__._

_"I'm glad...I…we would be lost without you. You are our General…"_

_Roy had smiled wanly, the loss of blood making him light-headed. "We can't afford another attack now. We might not make it…I have failed you…"_

_"Oh, __Roy__!"__ His friend was optimistic now, from relief, "You are 14! You're the youngest General there has been and you haven't been defeated yet. Do you realise why we admire you?"_

_"Why." Roy was quiet now, eyes boring into his loyal friend's._

_"Because you are the best leader we have had. And we respect you. And we will follow you to the end." Roy had shaken his head vehemently, ignoring the pain._

_"I do not want to lead you all to your deaths…"_

_"Death is imminent…" his friend had said, a wistfulness in his voice and a strangeness in his eyes._

_"Roy, I…" his friend stopped short then continued with blazing determination, "__Roy__, if anything were to happen to you…I…I would never forgive myself."_

_"Hey, now!__ No need to get sentimental. We haven't died yet," __Roy__ said with good spirit. But his friend was serious._

_"__Roy__…even though you are my leader…I have always been beside you ever since we were children. Why stop now?"_

_"We're not children anymore…This is war…"_

_"That is precisely why! __Roy__…I can't bear to lose you…"_

_"You won't lose your leader. I promise."_

_"I can lose my leader. I can't lose you__."_

_Roy__ had grown uncomfortable then. "What…do you mean?"_

_"I mean to say…__Roy__…" he had taken __Roy__'s cold hand in his own and then, he still remembered, his friend had smiled sadly, "Don't leave us…I mean…Don't leave me__."_

_"I…Ohhh…" It had sunk in and _Roy___ had done nothing but stare with wide eyes, "I'm…sorry…" He wasn't used to the idea of two men, then. And, either way, with whatever gender, his father had rattled into his skull the malevolence of love__. He was a leader and his men needed him most now. He couldn't afford to be weak._

_His friend's face had tightened, and Roy's hand was abandoned, "I shouldn't have…I should have realised…you were in love with her__, after all…Why would I ever think…I have to say, I was always jealous of her_…but I still don't see why she never gave you a chance…I just wish-" He was cut short with a grimace from Roy.__

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned her. I'll…see you in the morn…General." That night, __Roy__ had stayed awake until early dawn. Come morning, tragedy struck._

_"Sir_!" a young mage from the second row of the front had come up to him in the frenzy of the red-rising dawn, "Sir! The enemy seemed to have advanced under the cover of the night! There was no moon to see them by! We're surrounded!" ___Roy__ snarled as he hastily pulled on his clothes and armour over his still-fresh bandages._

_"Damn! Call everyone together, we need an emergency defence line! Hurry, boy!" The young mage quivered and shot off to deliver his message and help make the first line of defence. In actuality, the young mage was slightly older than __Roy__ but being their leader, he could not admit to nothing that would make him seem less in the eyes of his men. He had to act like a man during such a crisis. __Roy__ was dazed from having had no sleep and from the loss of blood he had the day before. He staggered outside into the lifting darkness to see his men running around in panic and in frenzy. __Roy__ cursed. He could see approaching enemy first rows in the far distance._

_"Men!__ Form the first line of defence! Stand posts, positions, base areas- get_ to them! We will not die today! Not if we let them!" ___Roy__ hefted his sword and hurried to the north line where he knew the strongest attack force wave would hit them. He had to help his men. _Roy___ knew that if his enemy had taken this risk of sudden ambush then it meant they were desperate. That was good news. Yet, they had had their element of surprise. Roy and his men had been caught unawares, until the last moment. _

_Roy__, among them after having been heavily wounded the day before brought inspiration and courage to the army. That was one of the many reasons they respected their young, resilient leader. _

_"For Pharae…" __Roy__ muttered under his breath. A sidelong glance confirmed that his friend was in position. Somehow this reassured the General. _

_The battle was violent and fierce. It waged on until the sun was dripping red and it glinted off the armour of the fallen warriors on the ground. But still the men carried on their deadly dance, for pride and love, they swung their swords and fell. One by one, the numbers diminished. The enemy was being vanquished. But __Roy__ did something he would forever regret. There was a gap in the fighting and the General dug his sword in the ground to lean on it for a moment. He was dead tired and his wounds had been freshened with new ones. He had not eaten all day and he was faint. But that moment of rest took a life. _

_"Down with Pharae!" a hoarse shout echoed behind __Roy__ and at the same time: "__Roy__! Watch it behind you!" __Roy__'s friend diving beside his General just as the poison-tipped arrow whizzed and landed in flesh. It all happened too quickly. One of Roy's men, hacking down the offending archer and continuing to brawl with another enemy swordsman, Roy instinctively lifting his sword off the ground to swing at an enemy sneaking from behind and halting him and Roy's friend falling to his knees and then collapsing. __Roy__ saw him, on the ground, ominously still, and immediately dropped his Sword of Seals. _

_"Oh…no…"_

_His friend was vacant-eyed, frozen in time. The poison was quick._

_"No, no, no…No, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Roy kneeling uselessly by the stiff body of his friend, "No, you can't leave me; you've been by my side forever, you can't just go…You've always been by my side, what will I do? I need you, my friend…I…no, no, no, no… Why? Why_ did you do it? Why didn't you let _me_ die? I…I never even said goodbye…The last thing I said…I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Come…back…No…You _can't_! _Why__! I-" And it was then that he realized that his father had been right. "It is beyond pain. It is because of __love that people die. It is because of __love that there is war. It is because of love that there is _pain_". __Oh, how __Roy__ hated love._

_"Sir!__ The enemy is retreating! We've won, Sir!" an old man with greying hair and a triumphant note in his tone. __Roy__ looked up and saw his men cheering and no sign of the enemy. They had won. How empty and hollow. _

_"Get all the bodies of our fallen comrades together. I will send word," __Roy__ addressed the old man quietly. The man gave a toothy grin and limped to shout euphorically with the rest of his mates. __Roy__ retreated to his tent, carefully stepping over the bodies of men and then walking silently all the way when he reached their camp. He entered and wiped his damp eyes. He had no other choice but to be strong. He had sat down and written a letter to Pharae Principality but __Roy__ had not been glad. Oh, how __Roy__ hated love._

_Their return to Pharae was deafening. The streets were lined with colours and everyone was outside, screaming, happy, overjoyed. The men that returned were abducted by loved ones, one by one. Buoyant and relieved wives, shrieking children, crying parents, laughing friends…Roy had returned to his father._

_"Not yet fifteen and already an admired and respected General.__ I am proud, son." __Roy__ had nodded solemnly. He hadn't spoken since they had achieved victory, some weeks back. _

_"Your face tells me you are not proud. Are you not glad, my son?" It hadn't been said kindly. Instead, with hostile threatening. _

_"I am glad, father. And I have learned many things. I see now, in the light of our victory, many things I had not seen before."_

_"That is well, my son. I am proud."_

_Roy__ had buried his friend properly later that day._

_ So Roy clung to Marth, trembling with fear and with victory. Roy couldn't hate love…if he loved Marth. He had been so afraid of it at first. He had debated his fears many times in his head…but there was no doubt that the boy had fallen for the monarch. Roy had stood outside Marth's door for hours…waiting and scared. Until he had entered with resolve…And when he had seen Marth, pale face and azure hair, Roy could not deny the skipping of his heart._

"Roy…" the prince murmured, mussing soft crimson hair, "Roy…"

And Roy sighed heavily against Marth's chest.

"Roy…" the monarch didn't know what to say. Just the feel of the boy's body in an embrace was enough to make him heady. Roy finally looked up, his face dusted with a rosy blush and his scarlet hair falling into his deep blue eyes. Marth almost leaned down, their faces were so close, but stopped himself in time. He was still waiting, after all… But Roy saw what Marth had intended to do and, breath caught slightly, he pulled back, a step away. The prince raised both his eyebrows and forced himself to stay still. His heart had begun to hurt from racing too fast.

"Marth…" Roy said, "I…I came here…I'm sorry for having run away…but I can't stand…" The general took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. The blood was roaring in his ears.

"Marth, what I need to tell you…I…can't say…but I can't stand to be…without…without…you…I…I…I'm…confused…" The boy finished, desperately.

"Oh…_Roy…" Marth said, sympathy and joy in his eyes before he quickly closed the distance between them and took the general into his arms. Roy's eyes widened at the prince's sudden show of affection. _

"Oh, Roy, you have no idea…I'm sorry if I ever caused you pain of any kind." Marth still held on tightly to the slightly-smaller lad in his embrace. Eventually, the boy relaxed and leaned closer to the monarch's warm body.

"I'm just…" Roy murmured, muffled, "still…adjusting…not used to…this…" Marth understood and pushed nothing farther than what would be comfortable for Roy so he just clung on tighter. 

After a while, Roy pulled away again. "I should…go-"

"-stay."

"But…"

"Roy…what are you afraid of?"

The general stood and gazed at Marth, a softness and a sadness in his face.

"I'm…afraid of…_you."_

"What-"

"I'm afraid of what…I…feel for you…something that I can't fully…understand…"

"Roy…I think I know what you're scared of…" Marth thought of Link, "And I want you to know I value you too much to do anything that will pain you. Even if you would never see me again…I would agree if that would make you happy. Roy I…I…"

Roy had blushed deep red and then his eyes widened. "No, Marth! Whatever it is…I may be assuming but…but don't say it! Don't say…unless you regret it afterwards…" The boy looked away. The prince thought something might have happened to Roy in the past to make him so wary of such a feeling. But he didn't ask.

"If it makes you more comfortable, Roy…" Marth acceded solemnly, "But I do ask of you…please stay. For me." The boy stood his ground, face red and said nothing.

"I'm not asking anything…like that. Just for you to stay…" Marth mumbled, starting to blush as well, "With me…"

As indigo breathed outside Marth's window and small golden strips appeared on the horizon, the prince opened his dark azure eyes and turned his head slightly to discover crimson hair tickling his cheek. Roy was slumbering in peace next to Marth's body. Both were fully clothed, under the blankets of the monarch's bed. After much hesitation, Marth had finally persuaded the young, fiery boy to stay. With only their boots gone, they lay still on the bed for a long time, without saying anything. It was until Roy's eyes had started to droop that Marth had placed a tentative arm over the boy and pushed himself closer. The boy had stiffened but he neither pulled in Marth or pulled away. So the prince had stayed like that until the general and himself fell asleep. And in waking, the monarch saw none of them had moved from their position, his stand still lying over the sleeping boy.

Now, the prince lifted his arm and slowly and gently moved a hand to ghost over Roy's rosy cheek. Then he let his hand fall softly on the warm flesh. The boy didn't stir. Encouraged, Marth traced a finger down the bridge of the boy's nose, flitting over the crimson eyelashes, tracing the lobe of an ear, smoothing back some fallen hair.

Marth couldn't breathe. He looked so beautiful, awash with the pale colours of dawn, his fire-like hair shimmering red and gold in the light and a face resembling a Greek angel. Marth couldn't breathe. He felt all the air inside of him constrict and swell- so large was his joy. He couldn't remember when he had been most happiest. And then Roy opened his eyes. Royal-blue, still rather dull from sleeping, gazing steadily at Marth. Then, Roy smiled and his eyes brightened.

"You're awake…" Roy stated uselessly but with such warmth in his voice that Marth almost couldn't resist. Instead, the prince laughed and all the swelling air inside of him came cascading out, leaving a fresh and tingling feeling inside.

"I just woke up, Roy…and let me tell you, you're gorgeous." The boy blinked and flushed furiously. "Oh, Marth…what a pointless and untrue comment…"

"It wasn't pointless…" Marth leaned in closer, his breath washing over Roy's lips, "or untrue…" Roy could breathe in Marth's scent and feel the heated breath run over his own mouth. This moment - the prince was still waiting – was one Roy could never go back on if he went through with it…It was different with Link. Link had been his experiment. And yes, Roy had decided that men were not taboos or disgusting. But it was different with Marth. The prince was not an experiment, he was the real thing, the one waiting for something…from Roy…something Roy wasn't sure what it was or how he could give it. But the boy _wanted to give it, whatever it was. And the boy __wanted the prince, and __wanted to risk something because he thought it was worth risking…Because Roy _loved_ Marth. _That_ was the difference. And here…Roy would be facing his _real _fear…_

"It…" Roy murmured, sensing a fizzing in the air between them. He could hear his own heart climbing up his throat and he could swear he could hear _Marth's pulse… Their breathing becoming heavy with anticipation and expectation. Nervous, excited, afraid, hoping… Roy inched ever so nearer until both their lips tingled, almost no air between them except the heat emanating from the blood in the lips, being so close- like the force one feels when two magnets are sufficiently close together._

Marth had to force himself to stay still. He saw the pink-tinted face of Roy, his deep eyes, his hair burning in the morning colours and he had to whisper, no matter what the general said, something akin to what he was feeling right now, "Roy, I-"

And that did it. Fear and eagerness did it. Roy plunged in, tasting the cold warmth of Marth who gasped at the sudden movement and from the feel of hot lips pressed against his own. A concentrated knot of pleasure shot suddenly through Roy's body, leaving behind it a gaping heat that consumed his body. Simultaneously, both warriors moaned, having both felt the electric shock run through them the moment their mouths met.

Roy almost instantly broke the kiss. He was panting hard, and the heat he felt was different from his encounter with Link. It was a more thorough heat and he felt a sort of floating smile inside of him, so colossal that Roy himself couldn't stop smiling. Marth just looked upon Roy and grinned heartily; what he had been going to say having been forgotten for the moment.

"Now, Roy," Marth held the boy's face in his hands, his voice singing with mirth and his eyes glinting vividly, "You have no idea how _long I've waited for that…And __now…" The prince expertly pinned the boy beneath him, who made a startled noise, and continued to assault Roy's lips, much to the boy's delight._

~

"I-I don't want to leave…" Roy whispered against Marth's chest that night. The prince savoured the wonderful feel of Roy's breath tickling his bare chest.

"Then stay here with me now…every night…" The monarch answered, a smile on his lips. They were still in bed, the blanket pooled around their entangled bodies.

"Indeed?"

"Roy," Marth shifted to look into the boy's glowing face better, "do you think I would have _let_ you go back to your room after this?" The general's cheeks coloured and a small, shy smile graced his lips. Marth lay back again and sighed.

"But, unfortunately, I am required for the match tonight."

"I know," Roy made a face that made him look younger. Then he narrowed his eyes at the prince's bandaged hand. "But…how are you going to fight with that? And also…I still don't understand how you hurt yourself." Marth hadn't, in fact, told Roy of how he had managed to injure his hand to the point of bandaging it. 

"It's not important. Anyway, I'll just have to see how I fare with it…there's nothing I can do now."

"I suppose…" Roy sat up and stretched cat-like, unaware of the prince admiringly observing him. Suddenly he caught Marth's look and snapped back, a blush spreading over his face. The prince smiled and quickly trapped the general in an embrace.

"Roy…" Marth muttered into the boy's silky hair. Roy laughed good-naturedly.

"Shouldn't you start getting dressed now? You know…for your _match?" The monarch gave Roy's hair a good tousle, much to the annoyance of the boy, before rising from the bed and padding around the room, gathering his clothes up and fitting them on. Roy soon followed suit and quickly they were both dressed with Marth having the added addition of his black and red armour on._

"Let's go quickly, before you tempt me again," Marth said with a smirk in the direction of the general. Roy scowled lightly, an inevitable grin tugging the corners of his mouth. He reached his hand for the doorknob, ready to open it when he was abruptly pinned against a wall.

"Sorry…" Marth murmured, "You're too tempting…" He said before plundering the boy's mouth once more. Roy smiled against the kiss.

_SSBM Tournament_

_Round 1_

_Match 10_

_…_

_Ganondorf__ vs.…_

_Marth___

_ Location…_

_Mushroom__ _Kingdom____

_Princess Peach's Castle_

_…_

The tanned Gerudo King marched up to the entrance, a disturbing glimmer in his eyes as the prince of Altea passed him and entered the Melee House with his black cape swishing elegantly behind him. Ganondorf strode in behind Marth and the image of Peach's Castle flickered outside onto the screen. The Smashers milled about looking for the best places to sit- either under the shade or in the starlight. Roy sat in the starlight, Falcon and Jigglypuff seated next to him, and propped his head up with his hand that covered the small smile he was wearing.

Link was there as well. Uncharacteristically enough, he had changed his green tunic for his black one. Link had decided to go to this match. Although deeply hurt at his last confrontation with the monarch, the elf was more calm now, a serene chillness having settled in his heart. 

After having bolted from the prince, Link had run into the SSBM House and in sharply turning a corner he had almost crashed into Zelda. He stopped himself just in time but the princess had seen Link's distressed face. In an instant, Link had been enveloped swiftly by Sheik who had materialised in Zelda's place, after so long. Too weak to protest, Link let himself be held by the slight Sheikah. Sheik's bandaged fingers slid around Link and up his chest so that they hovered over the elf's heart; And then they had started to glow. It had been a curious sensation: soft and soothing.

"What…what have you done to me?" Link said quietly after Sheik had taken his hands away and stood apart, looking as standoffish as always. Link never saw the quirk of the Sheikah's mouth under his scarf-mask.

"Sheik?"

"I gave you some…something personal. Something mine," Sheik said, arms crossed. Link touched his chest fleetingly.

"What was it?"

"I…You'll…It…was nothing."

"Sheik!" They were in the hall, empty for now as all the Smashers were elsewhere, either eating or relaxing or training. Sheik looked away and said nothing, stoic and taciturn. But then the elf stepped up to the Sheikah and swiftly ripped away the cloth covering the bottom half of Sheik's face. Caught surprised, Sheik stared up at Link with round, crimson eyes and his soft, feminine mouth fell partly open. Link stopped, still not used to Sheik's striking features for a 'man'. The elf was at a loss for words.

"Why…? Why did-"

"Because you mean too much to me," Sheik replied tersely before turning on his heel. 

"Wait I-" Link grabbed Sheik's arms and sharply turned him around. But with his other hand, Sheik produced a nut and smashed it to the floor and just before Link's face touched Sheik's, the ninja vanished in the smoke of the Deku Nut. Link was left with air in his hands and then he lifted them to touch his heart warmly. 

"Sheik…" Link had murmured, shaking his head.

Link had later found the Sheikah, snoozing in an empty couch in an empty common room. 

"Sheik," Link had whispered but the ninja hadn't moved. Link was about to leave when he heard his name called out softly.

"Link…" The elf had then turned around to see Sheik starting to sit up, red eyes blinking blearily, a groggy bearing to the Sheikah.

"Your face is still uncovered…" Link said, striding towards him, "I'm sorry about ripping it…" The Hylian had then sat down.

"Don't worry about it. Hey," Sheik said, waving around the deserted room, "look, it's so empty at night now. Everyone wants a goodnight sleep in case they're up the next morning to fight."

"I like it like that."

"I do too."

"Because," Link said sitting down next to the Sheikah, "I want to kiss you." Sheik turned sharply, eyes instantly narrowed.

"_What?"_

Link smiled and leaned in quickly to steal a kiss from the startled Sheikah who sat in shock.

"That's a thank you," Link said standing up, after the swift kiss, "Thank you for this afternoon…I don't know what you gave me but I feel so light now…As if you took all my burdens away with one touch. And I also want to thank you…for everything you've done for me…for always being there for me…Thank you, I appreciate it…Sheik…"

"I'm…glad it helped, Link." Sheik sat silently, crimson eyes shining up at the elf. Link smiled brightly and leaned down to deliver another caress upon the Sheikah's mouth with his own.

"Thank you…" And Link straightened up, ready to leave but hesitated slightly at the sight of Sheik's uncovered and forbidden face. He had stolen two kisses from the silent and serious Sheikah and now he could see the whole face free of the bandage, once again, as it showed subtle emotion. 

"So…goodnight…" Link made as if he would say something else or do something else but instead he turned and left the room. As soon as Link was gone, Sheik collapsed bodily against the couch.  His face was pained and anxious.

"Link, I'm glad you appreciate…my love…"

Now, Link was sitting, sprawled on the floor, looking up at the screen while Sheik sat stiffly beside him. 

"Sheik…" Link said, turning to his friend and smirking, "You look like my bodyguard, sitting like that."

"Humph," Sheik snorted and said nothing more while continuing to sit still. Contrary to his indifferent outlook, the Sheikah felt a darkness spreading over his heart and a dreading. He had pleaded to the princess not to come out that day. He wasn't sure why but Sheik felt despair drown his senses. 

Link grinned worriedly and placed his hand on top of Sheik's, gazing questioningly at him with his endless cerulean eyes. Sheik's insides strained. Why did Link torment him so? Sheik wanted to take that hand on his and hold it close and never let go. Instead he pulled it away and gave Link a fake, reassuring smile. Of course, Link couldn't see with the newly-fixed half-mask and turned back to the screen, hurt. Sheik opened his mouth to say something but then the announcer on the screen boomed across them and he was silenced. The Sheikah turned back, frowning, to watch the match begin.

Marth and Ganondorf appeared on the stage and as the blinding light faded, the battle commenced. The first thing Marth saw was a wall. The middle tower of the castle was obstructing his view. The prince gripped his sword tightly and winced. His hand was still soft and raw. Nevertheless he crossed the space and leapt onto the first platform. As he made to leap over the tower, a fist came crashing into him and he was flung back again, back hitting the floor roughly. Ganondorf chuckled and swung ver the tower, advancing on Marth's fallen body. The monarch scrambled up and quickly flipped back his sword, the moment the Gerudo slid into him in a flying kick. Ganondorf went crashing into the tower wall. Marth quickly swung his sword and began his four-hit combo. Ganondorf was slashed repeatedly and the last hit sent him flying skyward. The monarch leapt up behind the King of Thieves but was unexpectedly elbowed in the stomach and flung east, onto the other side of the castle. He fell onto a blue platform that flickered and vanished, dropping the prince further. He fell with a groan and he could feel his sword slipping. 

Ganondorf reared over the tower and dropped down, that ever-present smirk on his face and odd glint in his eyes. Marth growled and sprang up. Not expecting such swiftness and force, Ganondorf was thrown off the platform with a shove, a kick and a smash from Marth's sword, Falchion. The prince sighed, but before he could recover, Ganondorf materialized from above and flew down, kick ready. The prince rolled and managed to dodge the first attack but he missed the following that knocked the sword out of his damaged hand. Marth snatched his hand to his chest, cringing. The Gerudo King had kicked it just right, where the skin was starting to scab over and where the blood pulsated through more. Ganondorf grinned. You couldn't be injured or feel pain in the fights; but there was an exception. Any injuries made outside the matches were somehow, and unexplainably exempted from this rule. It was assumed that this was so because, however highly programmed and however advanced the vacuum in the matches were, they could neutralise a player's normal status- like when an object is placed upon a scale and its displayed weight is vanished with the push of a button and replaced with a zero so that, theoretically, it wouldn't exist and the scale was not measuring it. Only, the program-vacuum wasn't a miracle and couldn't neutralise already sore or hurting wounds. It only made the neutrality catatonic. Injuries, in the vacuum, were heightened and were highly sensitive. 

Outside, Roy leapt up. "Mario, you can't allow that! Marth's hand is injured. That's real pain!" The plumber was standing up too, stroking his black moustache. 

"Hmmm…Indeed. Well, I can't-a take them out-a now or cancel the match! If Marth had told-a me beforehand I would-a have cancelled or postponed the match! But he didn't, and I didn't-a notice until now!" He looked upset, bordering on exasperation. A few other Smashers had stood up as well when the prince's sword had gone flying. But at Mario's words they slowly sat back down again, uncertain. Roy clenched his fists together and sat back down again, not wanting the match to continue but having no choice other than to keep watching it. 

Marth was clutching his bandaged hand with his other and backing away. Where had Falchion gone? The prince looked around wildly. It had to be here, it _couldn't_ have fallen into the void! Ganondorf advanced menacingly, chortling and cracking his fists. 

"You are no warrior without your sword. You cannot fight, hand to hand." The Gerudo whirled around and laughed; his taunt. Marth snarled and released his bandaged hand, the pain abating.

"Come at me, you cur. I can defeat you without my Falchion."

"Oho, you named it. How typical. Very well then. Prepare to be shattered." Ganondorf slung back his arm and in one powerful swing, mingled with flame, he punched Marth and sent him over the edge. 

When the monarch appeared above the stage, he stayed still and shifted his eyes, searching for his sword. There, at the far side of the castle, on a red platform, starting to flicker, was his sword teetering precariously. Brusquely he dropped down and sprinted for his sword, grabbing it just as the red platform disappeared. He back-flipped in mid-air and just before landing he was powerfully kicked from a waiting Gerudo. Marth was too far to jump again and reach the edge of the castle's roof. He fell. Next time, Marth materialised, sword in hand. 

Roy sat shaking on the ground, silently wrathful of Ganondorf. If only Marth didn't have that injury! If only Ganondorf wasn't such a bastard! If only- Roy flinched as Marth was dealt another deadly blow. Time was running out, the number of lives was dropping down… On the other side of the grounds, Link looked on, a faintly disturbed expression on his face. He may have felt awkward towards Marth but Ganondorf…Link hated Ganondorf and he couldn't stand that he was abusing of the prince's weakness. To put it simply, he couldn't stand Ganondorf and he'd rather see the Gerudo beaten and put to shame. In actuality, the majority of the Smashers were feeling the same way, worried more or less to an extent at that moment.

Marth had barely nicked the Gerudo King and he knew the timer was sliding away. He also knew he only had one life left. The Prince of Altea was growing desperate. Ganondorf approached with a floor-kick but Marth managed to counterattack. Unfortunately, Ganondorf kicked away from the wall he had been going to smash into and pummelled back into the monarch. Marth slid roughly across the floor and tumbled backwards, only to catch the edge of the roof just in time. But he winced as he did it because he was holding on with his bandaged hand. Ganondorf  strutted over to the hanging prince and peered over the side. He slowly and deliberately placed a boot on Marth's hand and crushed it with all his weight as he bent down. The prince cried out, tears smarting at the corners of his eyes. 

"Well, well, well," Ganondorf chuckled, crouching before Marth, his boot still pressing painfully on the monarch's wounded hand, "It seems you _didn't_ defeat me; even with _Falchion_." Marth was gritting his teeth, moaning in pain as a black veil was starting to invade his vision. 

"It also seems you got what you wanted last night."

Despite the excruciating pain, Marth opened his eyes wide to stare incredulously at the evilly-grinning Gerudo. 

"Too bad…" Ganondorf said more quietly, and more deeper, "that a certain elf got to it before you did."

Marth choked, the black veil becoming thicker, "_Wha_-"

"It seems you were late," Ganondorf said, grinding his boot into the prince's hand and causing another cry, "It seems you weren't the first to taste that boy. It seems…that _Link_ beat you to it."

Marth's eyes widened impossibly, the pupil dilating fearfully as Ganondorf crushed the monarch's hand one last time before letting go and letting the prince plummet into the enveloping darkness. Marth felt ice shatter inside of him before the back veil took him and then an explosive nothingness.


	17. Gone

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **This is…a bleak and gloomy chapter…typically. The only promise I can give is that this will probably be the last chapter of its kind. But…hmmm, wait and see for the next chapter. By the way, sorry about the angst; and anyone giving me a hard time about it (I KNOW it's depressing- it won't be like this ALL the time, and it HASN'T been like this ALL the time) I don't really care… This fic, if no-one's _noticed_ by now, is categorised under _angst_.

**Note: I was checking back to the very first chapters of this fic and realised that, with all the changes on the site, ff.net had screwed up the format of the first two chapters (exempting the Prologue). So I fixed that…Also, if anyone finds any other screwed-up chapters, it would be much appreciated if you could let me know. Thank you.**

**Extra Note**: Since I've been taking a rather long time in between updates, if people care, I will be posting more-or-less frequent progress updates on my main page (). So, if you want, check back to see how far 'till the next chapter is posted. *shrugs* Oh and… Shameless Self Promotion™: Check out my 'homepage'.

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you.

**I would…:** Like to give an **extra thanks** to all the _wonderful_ people who have me on their favourites list. You know who you are. Thank you!

**Sorry**, I couldn't reply to the reviews from last chapter … So, **thank yous to:**
    
    **(*)**_Li Kayun _**(*)**_I luv Kai******(*)**_Vallen_**(*)**_abnormal girl _**(*)**_Luna_ **(*)**_KMM+Team__ PADFOOT_ **(*)**_Smaker__-Jolly_ **(*)**_PrincessSwifty_ **(*)**_S. Chensu and Luff _**(*)_Super Sonic _****(*)_Dragonite__ Konacko Himura_ ****(*)_Evui_****(*)_Kadevi_****(*)_Saikyou__ Kirei262_ **_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Gone away_

_Who knows where you been_

_But you take all your lies_

_And wish them all away_

_I somehow doubt_

_We'll ever be the same_

_There's too much poison_

_And confusion on your face…___

_Take your time_

_Move yourself to me_

_Yeah, I can take your lies_

_Until you fall away_

_You know I'm lost_

_Hiding in your bed_

_No, I don't think it's wrong_

_It's just gone to my head_

_Can you feel it?_

_I didn't mean it_

_Can I see you?_

_What are we doin'?_

_I think I love you_

_But I ain't sayin'_

_Nothin__' you don't know…_

_Would you come back to me?_

_Yeah, I can't do another day_

_I'm not certain of it anyway_

_I ain't messin' with another life_

_Can I get along without you?_

_Tell me the lies that you know I need…"_

**~Hate This Place**,** Goo Goo Dolls**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ganondorf! Where's-a Marth!" Mario shouted to the Gerudo King as soon as he stepped out from the Melee Building. Ganondorf jerked his thumb over his shoulder, to the inside of the edifice. 

"Doctor Mario, Peach, Ganondorf- you will-a follow me inside! The rest of you back to the House!" Mario yelled, scurrying over to the Gerudo and quickly passing him into the building. Ganondorf turned and sauntered slowly behind the retreating plumber. Doctor Mario and Peach ran to the Melee building, looking worried. Roy leapt up as soon as Ganondorf had appeared and, ignoring Mario's orders, bolted in behind the Mushroom Kingdom residents. At the same time, Link sprang up.

"Link!" Sheik cried, alarmed and standing up quickly too, "What are you doing?!" 

"I'm…" Link mulled over his sudden action and then set his jaw, looking straight at Sheik, "going to see if Marth is all right."

"_Why?!" Sheik tried not to pull his hair out and keep his cool. _

"Because…He meant something to me once and…I'd never wish harm on him."

"After all he's _done to you?!" Sheik was openly yelling now. Some Smashers nearby started but none stayed to listen: all were rushing to the SSBM House. Everyone knew they would be in the way and they all knew how Mario got when he was angered._

"Yes."

"_Link_!!!" Sheik threw his arms up in the air, "_Why!! You _can't_!"_

"Why not?! I'm worried about him!"

"_No!!"_

Link stared at the unusually altered Sheikah. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything he was silenced with a rough and reckless kiss, not caring if anyone saw. Sheik backed away immediately and almost screamed, "Don't you _understand_?!?" The elf's mouth fell open and he took a step back from the suddenly furious Sheikah.

"Why are you so…_forgiving_?! Can't you see that _I_…" Sheik swivelled and suddenly, in his place, there was Zelda and she ran into the House, sobbing. Link stood immobile, rendered speechless. He was torn from running after Zelda or running to see his former friend. 

Roy skidded to a halt in front of four Smashers surrounding a body on the floor. Mario kept alternating from asking Peach and his counterpart questions and scolding and hollering at a calm-looking Ganondorf. At the screech of Roy's halting boots on the marble floor, everyone turned their heads. That was when the general could see a clear view of Marth. Unconscious, pale, but seemingly still breathing.

"Roy!" Mario started, "What are you-a doing here?"

"I…"

"Let him stay, Mario," Peach said softly before turning back to the fallen prince. The plumber's moustache twitched but he said nothing. The Brooklyn Italian was definitely angry. Roy cautiously stepped up between them, shooting a death-filled glare at the Gerudo before bending down.

"How's Marth?"

"He's perfect," Peach muttered, placing an un-gloved hand on the prince's forehead, "He just blacked out from…the pain. A little rest will do him good…In a real bed. Doctor, help me carry him to the hospital wing."

Doctor Mario shook his head, "I'm-a still wondering why that young man didn't say anything about his-a hand. Sure, I'll-a help you take him."

"I'll help, too," Roy said, relieved.

"It was-a still dangerous, Ganondorf!" Mario continued his rant, after overhearing the doctor and nurse Peach, "The vacuum nullifies normal status but it-a heightens abnormal status! Feeling that much pain can cause trauma or send-a someone into a coma!" Roy's heart skipped and he whirled quickly to hear what Mario was saying, better.

Ganondorf shrugged, "I didn't know."

"You villain!" Roy cried, enraged, "Of _course_ you knew! We all knew! It's the _first_ thing they tell us when we arrive!"

"You must have known then…" The Gerudo said, looking the general straight in the eye, a smirk plastered on his face, "about Marth's hand…and you didn't say anything…Just let him get on with the fight."

"I-I…was going to say something but I forgot!" Roy yelled, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Oh, yes…" Ganondorf drawled, a delightfully malicious glint in his eyes, "you _must_ have forgotten- _anyone_ forgets after a nice frivolous activity in _bed_ with someone…and then again with someone else." Roy blanched considerably and swayed on the spot. 

"Wh-_what_…?!"

"Ganondorf! Such personal knowledge of another person is-a better kept to yourself!" Mario said angrily, "And you will-a come with me to my office. There are no excuses to what you have done. Roy, I suggest you leave the doctors in peace- I will let your coming here slide. Stay in the House. Ganondorf." Mario nodded to a now-sultry Gerudo and left briskly, Ganondorf in tow. Peach and Doctor Mario had hefted Marth into their arms and were almost outside when Roy caught up with them and helped them with the monarch's body the rest of the way.

"He's _fine," Peach stressed for the umpteenth time to an anxious red-haired teenager, "All he needs is rest. It's up to you whether you stay here or come back later. Although, I doubt he'll be waking up immediately." She dusted her now-gloved hands and turned from the room, leaving Roy to sulk behind. The Pharaen general let his gaze fall back on Marth again and he sighed. Ganondorf's voice was still ringing in his head. What did that fiend even _know_? And what had he been implying?_

Roy dragged a stool from the corner and sat next to Marth, red head slumping onto the prince's stomach. He could feel the comforting rise and fall of Marth's breathing and this calmed him.

"Marth…" Roy whispered, looking up and taking the prince's cold hand into his own, "Wake up…I want to see your eyes again…I want…" He smiled. He was content just to gaze into Marth's sleeping face.

* * *

_You told him so yourself._

Sheik snorted, one leg dangling from his position on the roof of the House, both arms resting upon the other bent-up leg. 

_His destiny is to be alone._

"Then why princess," Sheik muttered under his breath to Zelda's thoughts flowing through his head, "are you so eager to try and break that? To try and break his _destiny_?"

_Answer that question yourself._

Sheik frowned. Zelda was right.

"You know…talking to you is like talking to myself." Sheik could almost feel Zelda's eyes roll.

_Sheik, are you trying__ to be funny? Because it does not suit you. You're the stoic one. _

Sheik frowned again.

"Am I now? And you're what? The cheerful one?"

_Sarcasm doesn't suit you either._

"Humph. Then, pray tell, _what_ suits me?"

_Lets__ see…you play the harp extremely well. _

Sheik lifted his eyes heavenward. "Zelda…"

_Fine.___

_…Whichever way, you're__ the one Link is more fond of. _

"Zelda…"

_Don't argue with me, Sheik. Is it not true?_

"Zelda…we're…You can't say that…Link is…just confused…"

_Link…He has courage. I have wisdom. Ganondorf has power. But then…where does that leave love_?__

"Love?"

_Yes…love. You love him. As do I…_

"I…It's my duty to look after Link…"

_Love is no duty._

Sheik was silent.

_What binds us, Sheik?_

"What?"

_What binds…you to Link? Link to me?_

"I…"

_Is it duty, Sheik? Or…is it love_…?__

"It's…"

Just then, a voice broke through, distant but unmistakable.

"It's Link."

_"Ze~_elda___! Where are you?"_

Sheik peered over the edge of the roof to see a frustrated-looking elf aimlessly wandering about on the grounds, head turning from side to side and yelling,

"_Zelda_!"

Sheik wondered if he should call down to the elf. He was perfectly happy being at peace with the rustle of the leaves of the encompassing trees and the soft breath of the wind. But Zelda was bristling within.

_He's looking for me. Call him._

But Sheik didn't need to do anything because at that moment Link looked up and spotted the precariously sitting Sheikah on the roof. Link blinked a few times and then sighed. He couldn't get up there! Sheik answered his frustration by leaping down and landing, cat-like crouched. The elf stepped back, impressed.

"What…can I do for you, Link?"

Link was rather taken aback by the Sheikah's sudden calmness and indifference, compared to his previous, sudden kiss and uncharacteristic yelling. 

"I…I want to know what bothered you…before…"

"Ah…it's not important."

"_Sheik_." Link almost growled, "You have to tell me. _Now. No more obscure and cryptic answers. I need to know. I have to know, I _want_ to know."_

"Then…I suggest you sit down."

* * *

When Marth awoke, the first thing he saw was red hair. Red hair in sync with the rise and fall of the prince's breathing. Roy was asleep. A mixed salty-sweetness fused into his heart when he saw the sleeping boy. A bright warming light was darkening: a shadow was passing by. What had Ganondorf meant? Two things came together at once, in Marth's head. One was his knowledge that Roy had never been with anyone, except with him. This made Marth smile. And then frown. He had thought Roy had been a natural kisser…but there also hadn't been any pause or hesitation in the boy's passion. A trait that comes with…at least _some experience. How had he not seen it? Or maybe he had but thought nothing of it- he had been too overwhelmed with giddy joy at the time. _

Marth stirred and tried to sit up. Immediately, Roy started and stood hastily up, knocking the wooden stool over. He focused then and his gaze fell on Marth's conscious face. Instantly, the boy's face was awash with relief and love.

"Marth!" he cried, falling on the prince once again with a brilliant smile and shining eyes, "I'm so glad you've awoken! I was so worried! Are you all right?" This elicited a laugh from the monarch.

"I'm-" Marth was interrupted with a deep and fiery kiss. This would have delighted the prince even more if dark thoughts and doubts were not passing through his head. The kiss was so breathtaking that Marth was rendered speechless when Roy pulled away. And something dark was biting at the back of Marth's mind. The general grinned and embraced the sitting prince.

"I can see your eyes again! And hear your voice! And feel your smile!" Roy sounded so awed and affectionate that it made the monarch blush profusely. He gently touched the burning-red hair with slight reverence. He felt so blessed and…the thought of someone else filled him. He needed to know. 

"Roy. May I ask you something?"

The boy mumbled into Marth's neck and pushed himself closer. It sent acute, pleasant chills up the prince and he gasped. What Ganondorf had mentioned just pained the monarch even more.

"_Roy…did you…were you ever with Link?" He felt Roy stiffen. The boy slowly disentangled himself from Marth and stared down at him._

"D-did…Ganondorf…tell you that?"

"…yes…"

Marth detested the silence that spread afterwards. Roy's eyes were wide and the boy seemed to go static. He said nothing and stood frozen. 

"Is…it true?" Marth asked, dreading. Again, the silence answered it all. A heavy coldness seemed to descend upon them in the room. 

"It's…true…" Marth answered his question himself. Roy just _stood and did nothing. The prince felt anguish and jealousy rise up in him like bile. Innocent, chaste and pure Roy…already been taken. And Roy said nothing. Had the boy been acting all along? He had clearly stressed that he wasn't fond of men- and _yet_, there he was…with _Link_. The prince didn't understand; he felt _betrayed_. Marth swung his legs over the side of the bed and waited. Roy stood still. The prince stood up, accusation and confusion in his eyes. The general's brain seems to click and whir into motion once more._

"I-" Roy started in sudden panic, "I…it was…I can explain! I just…It wasn't anything! We just…kissed and…I…I was…I did it because…" But Marth's fast footfalls were already leaving the room and only their echo remained.

"…because I'm in love with you…" Roy finished, rooted to his position, bowing his head in regretting grief. 

* * *

"I…" Link breathed.

Sheik lowered his eyes, swirling tumult in his crimson orbs. He felt a looming, spreading darkness. He had given his love to Link and had just told him. He knew Link's destiny but he, of all people, fought against it. And now…he knew the blackness was approaching. He had had visions, prophetic dreams…and now he had told Link he loved him with no regrets. His time was nearing anyway…Link would not have had time to respond to Sheik's revealed, overwhelming, sudden love anyway.

And indeed, regal boots stood before both their visions and then the glint of a blade in the sun. An even but menacing voice,

"Link, stand up."

The elf looked up at Marth who was standing before them, a shadow from an overhead tree hiding the pain in his royal-blue eyes. 

"Stand up," and the prince's point was emphasized with a swish from Falchion. 

"What? Marth, what's wrong?" Link sounded confused and wary.

"Stand up, Link, and tell me with your blade why you slept with Roy." Link had a similar reaction to Roy that confirmed Marth's fears even more. The elf stiffened and he quickly glanced, frightened at the prince. 

"Marth…I never slept..."

"Tell me with your sword!" Marth cried, upset and anguished. Link leapt up, his sword whipped out in an instant, his face now set and angry.

"I _didn't sleep with Roy! And it was Roy _himself _who came to __me anyway!"_

But that was the wrong thing to say because Marth felt even _more_ betrayed and he channelled his negative energy into a roar of pained wrath as he lashed out at the elf, barely missing him as Link stumbled backwards. Sheik had sprung up and was watching the commencing fight with dread and apprehension. 

"Marth, don't do this!" Link cried, ducking a particularly deadly swing of a sword, "You've got Roy now! And he has you…And he loves you-" But Marth's dark fury was unquenchable and with a snarl he pushed all his weight forward and flung Link's sword out of his hand. Link gasped and stepped quickly back, fear rising within him. Marth truly looked intent to hurt, if not _kill. _

"Marth…" Link whispered, feeling vulnerable and in danger. The prince was clenching his teeth, not actually in control of his thickly flowing emotions. He swung Falchion forward, aiming at a motionless elf.

"_No! __Link!" Sheik saw the impending blade, he saw Link's unmoving fear and Marth's blinding hate. He saw death._

It happened too quickly. Falchion was driving forward, a blur, blood like rain falling, a cry, a gasp, a body in his arms, a horrified-looking prince standing shocked and still. Link fell backwards, Sheik on top. 

Link's heart seemed to stop at his throat. He felt the warmth of the Sheikah's life bleeding out of him, seeping through him onto the elf. Link felt the body go limp in his arms. 

"Sh-_Sheik_?!?" Link stuttered, his hands shaking badly. He shifted the body in his arms and it rolled off him onto the ground, staining the green to red. The elf kneeled, trembling by the Sheikah, uselessly brushing back light-blonde bangs from Sheik's face. 

"…Link…" Sheik rasped, crimson eyes lifting half-way, trying to look at Link's stricken face. The elf forced himself not to throw up.

"_Sheik_?! Why…did…you do it…? Why…are you…" Link covered his mouth quickly. Sheik sighed weakly. His end was slowly rising; blocking sight, sound, touch and thought. He had seen death and been impaled upon it instead of Link. He had fulfilled his duty…no, not duty. His love. 

"_Sheik_! Stay _here_! Hold _on!" Link whispered fiercely as soon as he saw the Sheikah's eyes closing once again. He gathered the bleeding, broken body up in his arms and, without so much as a thought to a catatonic prince, he ran to try and save Sheik's slipping life. _

* * *

"_Marth__!" Roy stood up as soon as Marth entered his room. He had been waiting for the monarch as soon as the monarch had left him at the hospital wing. But as soon as he saw the prince covered in blood he stopped._

"Roy!" Marth cried, alarmed and not having expected to find the boy waiting in his room, "What are you doing here?"

"I…was…waiting for you…" Roy said, eyes drawn to the blood on Marth's clothes and dripping from his sword, "Marth…what…happened…?"

"I…" Marth closed his eyes, trying to breathe in properly, "I have to go now." Roy snapped his head back up.

"_What?!_"

"I…I need to leave. Before they…"

Roy seemed to suddenly understand, concern and fear in his voice, "Marth! What have you done!"

"I'm so sorry, Roy…" Marth started picking up things, his face pale and his movements jerky. Everything that was happening slowly sunk into Roy and he watched the prince's moves in slow-motion and suddenly it abruptly stopped, Marth standing before him, a deep gash of guilt brimming in his eyes. 

"Roy…" He tilted the general's chin up, "I wish…I wish I could be forgiven. I deserve death. I wish…I wish I had done things differently. I wish I hadn't been blinded. I wish I could have seen the divine gift before me: _You. I wish…I wish…nothing of this had happened. I wish I could turn back time…I wish I could have been _more_ for you. I wish-" Marth squeezed his eyes shut and dropped everything he had gathered up and pulled Roy into his arms roughly before pressing his mouth onto the boy's forcefully. Marth kissed him harshly, passionately, desperately…which slowly turned into long sweet kisses, tender, soft and full of sorrow. Roy seemed to know what had happened, what was happening, what was going to happen. He accepted Marth's bruising kisses with rising despair and clung to the prince desperately. He couldn't let go, he wanted to feel everything, taste everything before it was gone. The boy started tugging at Marth's bloodied clothing. The prince lifted his lips from Roy's, voice drowned in pain, "I-I have to _go_-"_

Roy pushed the prince back onto the bed and clambered on top of him, pinning Marth beneath him with anguished kisses and entrapping knees. He ground his hips downwards. Marth broke the kiss suddenly.

"_Roy!" the prince cried, tears threatening to spill and panic starting to fill his voice. If Roy continued he would never be able to leave him. "It's my own doing! Don't waste your time with me- I have to _go_!" Roy kissed Marth hard, his hands clenching and unclenching in Marth's hair, trailing down the sides of the prince's face, sliding slowly downwards…_

"_Roy, please!" Marth broke the kiss, trying not to sob, tears staining his pale cheeks. His voice was frantic and laced deeply with pain and regret. How he _wanted_ this, oh _so_ __much, but now- but _now_- Marth pushed Roy off him and quickly crossed to the other side of the room, wiping his eyes with the back of his glove. Roy knelt on the bed, looking miserably at Marth and choked back a sob._

"_Marth_! _No_! _Don't…go…_Don't_…leave me…"_

"I- I _can't- Oh God- __Roy…I- I _love_ you too much that it _hurts_!" Marth crossed the room again and took the astonished boy into his arms. He cupped Roy's face and slowly, painfully, kissed his forehead._

"I-I'm…so _sorry_…" Marth mumbled into the auburn hair and then he turned, leaving a gaping chasm in between. Roy's world was a blur, everything distorted by the shimmering salt-tears obstructing his eyes.

"_Why, Marth?"_

The prince of Altea stopped in front of the door, his back to Roy. He was silent a moment, grief-ridden breathing from both warriors permeating the air around them. And then he turned the doorknob and disappeared. 

Roy sunk down into the mattress.  "I…_no…"_

* * *

"Roy."

The general mumbled in his sleep of dark dreams and liquid shadows. And then he cried out, sitting up suddenly. The boy scrubbed at his tear-encrusted eyes and the outline of a person standing at the door came into view. No, not a person- an elf. It was Link, a strange look in his eyes, standing stock-still and waiting for Roy to wake up. 

_I'm a general! I can't be this weak. I can't… I…Oh…Marth…why…_

"Roy…?" Link ventured, taking a step forward. 

"Mmm," Roy sat up, a pounding in his head and he winced, "…what?" He noticed it was dark. For how long had he been asleep?

"Roy…this is Marth's room…but where is Marth?"

Lightning pain flashed through the general's eyes too quick for the elf to notice. "He's not here. He's…he's _gone_."

"Gone…" Link repeated in a whisper. He bowed his head slowly, his thoughts and mind elsewhere. Thoughts of a red blade and of a Sheikah, lying deathly still in a white bed. A Sheikah wavering between life and death. A Sheikah…just barely alive, possibly breathing his last. 

"The coward…" Link muttered under his breath but without hatred or anger; merely a blankness that had enveloped him and a thorough numbness. 

"No!" Roy rushed forward and without warning he was sobbing in Link's arms. The elf looked mildly surprised as he stared down at the weeping boy, his warm tears seeping through Link's tunic and reminding him of something more solemn. 

"Sheik…" Link mumbled and slowly put his arms around the desolate-crying boy against his chest. They stayed like that for hours until diluted sunshine slanted through the windows and lit the grieving warriors up.

* * *

It was a Saturday and there were fortunately no matches for all that day or the next. It also happened to be that something tragic had happened sometime after the last match, something that was still hushed and therefore many Smashers woke up cheerily, blissfully ignorant of the recent sombre events. For two particular Smashers, though, their world seemed to have come to a complete stop and they held each other tightly, as if afraid that their very being would fade away. All they could do was cling to something solid, warm and familiar. 

After a while, Link stepped back and held a miserable Roy at arm's length.  "Look at you…" he said softly, "You have no reason to cry…You're…you're a general. Be strong. Hold on. I…I may need you before the end."

Roy swallowed thickly and flickered his eyes up to the comforting elf before him. Link was right. There was no need for such weakness. He still needed to know what had happened, for now. Mourning would come later. 

"Link…what happened?"

The Hylian's pristine face darkened and he let his arms slowly fall to his sides. "Marth…turned rampant…with his blinding anger he…he punctured Sheik's body with his sword."

Roy paled even further, if that was possible, and he asked in short breaths, "Is- Is Sheik…?" 

Link bowed his head, "He was…_bad_ when I brought him to the hospital wing. They began treatment on him immediately. They couldn't tell me if he'd make it or not. I could see…bleakness in their eyes, though. They wouldn't…assure me…that _Sheik_…" Link began breaking up and Roy lowered his eyes before taking the elf into _his arms, this time. Link trembled but he shed no tear and after a moment or two he gently pulled away and gave the general a wan and little smile._

"But…we can hope, can't we? There's still courage. I believe in courage." Roy swallowed again and wondered how Marth had ever been able to leave such an admirable elf and choose _him_, a weeping weakling bundle of disappointment. 

Link continued his inner turmoil with, "There's always hope. At the end of all things…it's all we are left with." At a look from Roy, the elf said, "Don't give into despair. Whether Sheik survives…whether Marth returns to you…in the end…just," Link searched for a word, for something to help him cope with the overtaking grimness and despair, "hold on. Just…_be." _

Roy found Link's words roughly comforting but he smiled for him, for his courage and his hope. "Let me…sing you something…" And Roy let loose the music of his sorrow and somewhere within it, there lay the white bud Link was talking about, the small fragment of a promise, a faith in one's own courage. 

As he sang, the light from the rising morning penetrated the room suddenly, Roy's hair catching light like fire, but the elf's black tunic absorbed all else.


	18. PART 3: Critical

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; story is.

**A/N: **I took a long time to update. But what with exams and school and school exams and exams and more exams and more work and pressure and stress…well, you get the picture. If anyone checked my main page, they would have known that I wouldn't update 'till March (this month). So. Anyway. This is Part Three (hmm, it's lengthening. I don't know if that's good or bad). Either way it's the last part. Just a few more chapters to finish Part Three and it's done. Chapter-wise…this is a little different from all the others. You'll soon see why. Hope it's not too nausea-inducing. The new character in this chapter isn't technically "OC". People familiar with SSBM and, preferably, old Mario games will understand. Either way, this character came in on its own and decided to help me as a sort of plot-device. Which was useful since I got temporal writer's block. Which is nasty. But…eh. At least the chapter is long-ish. Oh and concerning updates, I think I might have to start updating once a month or so. Sorry….But it's proving to be too hard to update once every two weeks or more. So, people, be patient. Thank you!

Anyway. Enough prattling. Just one thing to all those people who have fanfics and haven't updated them in a long time (*ahem* like me*): UPDATE!!! Come one, _I've _done it! Now get off _your_ procrastinating behinds and _update_!

Ha. I'm such a hypocrite.

**Extra Note**: Since I've been taking a rather long time in between updates, if people care, I will be posting more-or-less frequent progress updates on my main page (). So, if you want, check back to see how far 'till the next chapter is posted. *shrugs* Oh and… Shameless Self Promotion™: Check out my 'homepage'.

**I would…:** Like to give an **extra thanks** to all the _wonderful_ people who have me on their favourites list **and **(I say this with great and humble pride) on their Author's Alert. You know who you are. Thank you!

**Thank yous: **Reviewers take the time to review; I take the time to reply. Thank you, to all the new reviewers and all the old and faithful reviewers. All the opinions and commentary on my writing is greatly appreciated. The advice was very welcome. And thank you if you just review quickly and put two or three words. I feel my fanfic is at least being read. Thank you for the time, short or long, you put into the review. Once again, thank you.
    
    **(*)**_I luv Kai:I_ use 'angsty' all the time =P. Thank you!
    
    **(*)**_VanillaFire__: _Well, there's not much Ganondorf here…but thank you so much! I appreciate your comment and praise…I do try to put a lot of…well a lot into this story. I hope the results are reaping… 
    
    **(*)_lemurian_**_ girl:_ Why would that be mean? It's more like an embarrassment to yourself because what you said has nothing to do with the story, it's not a review, a comment or an opinion of any kind pertaining to this fic. Find yourself a Zelda message board or chat room and _there _you can discuss Sheik's sexuality to your heart's content. 
    
    **(*)**_Luna:_ Oh, thank you so much, I don't deserve so much praise…But I'm so glad one of my readers enjoys the fic- thanks for the review!
    
    **(*)_naGami_**_ cabAsa/ L~Gurl: _Oh, the madness! Poor Marth! I don't think he'll ever be able to redeem himself in the eyes of the readers…but he's just a confused, foolish prince. *shakes head* Sigh. Heh, thanks for the review!
    
    **(*)**_Luce*Scuro:_ lol, I like your version of Link. Yeah, I adore Link, you know. I had this unhealthy obsession with him when Ocarina of Time came out…He's…a great blonde elf. Ha!
    
    **(*)_sapphire_**_*virgo: _Oh thank you…you're so nice…Thank you so much for the nice comment… 
    
    **(*)**_Heero's__ otherside: _Yes, even *I* get confused myself over Mario and Luigi's dialect. It's hard, eblieev me, but I'm trying to do my best. Anyway they're not that important…haha I'm so evil, downsizing the fanfic characters…Anyway, thank you so much for commenting and sharing your opinion. These reviews (like yours) are very valuable…I'm also glad that, at least until chapter 8 (where you reviewed), you've been interested in the fic. Since you haven't reviewed again…well I hope it hasn't (the fic) gone too downhill…But this fanfic writing is good practise and I hope I may improve over time. Your review was very much appreciated, thank you.  
    
    **(*)**_PrincesSwifty__:_ Oh, the massacre! Haha, poor Marth…well I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm *very* glad because lots of people seem to don't like angst…But the essence of my fis is angst! Anyway, thanks for the review(s)!
    
    **(*)**_Vallen__:_ Destructo-Marth, ha that's funny. And Sheik's fate is yet to be seen, I'm afraid…angsty fic, remember that, *wink*. As for the dialogue, don't worry, that's what good reviews are meant for: to give advice and opinions on this sort of stuff. So, thanks for that. Well, I can see where you're coming from with the disjointed dialogue and such and I admit I might go over the top at times…But the dialogue, read-aloud, also depends on the tone and rhythm and pace of voice. Notice that when someone is upset their speech tends to get incoherent or repetitive or just (if said monotonously) silly and ridiculous. It gets jerky and stiff and awkward and that's the effect I'm trying to do…But, of course, if it's read out loud with no thought of the speaker's mood and it's dull and monotonous then it's going to sound bad…I _have_ taken your comment to mind and I'll try to not overdo it. But I suppose my effect hasn't worked that well, I see now. But it's true. People speak badly when they're stuck or upset or angry or whatever. And it's typical that when something awful has happened and that person is in shock then, some people, start repeating things like crazy, like a broken record. That's a typical symptom of shock. If just said with a normal tone of voice, "No, no, no, it can't be, no, no no, oh no, oh why why why" is, I agree, going to sound stupid. But when someone is distressed then the repetition is uncomfortable because that person is obviously in a lot of pain, denial or whatever. So…yeah. That's my long excuse for bad writing *wink*. 
    
    **(*)**_Super Sonic:_ Thank you! 
    
    **(*)**_Li Kayun:_ Make that a steel door…Ha…there's no rest in life. The poor characters; I'm making them go through a torment of angsty hell and fiery pits of anguish. I'm so evil! Thanks for the comment, though, I'll try and proofread my work x3 from now on. It's hard but I'll try. Sometimes little words slip by me but thanks for reminding me. And I'm glad you think I've developed the tension/characters etc well. I'm glad…I was aiming for that and I hope I got close…
    
    **(*)**_Dragonite__ Konacko Himura:_ Yay for night-vision goggles! Hah, that was random. Well, not really, because you can see "through the darkness". Thanks for the review!
    
    **(*)**_S. Chensu and Luff: _I'm glad angst doesn't bother you…because there's more to come! (background groans). Yes, sorry the chapter took so long. Thanks for the review! 
    
    **(*)**_Smacker-Jolly:_ Yeah….except now there's angst over angst over angst. Oh well. Thanks for the review!
    
    **(*)**_Kaori:_ Yes, I know it's angsty…So I'm glad you're fine with it! Some people don't take to it too well… :P Yes and nasty screwed up formatting is the computer's and ff.net's fault! It should die a horrible death! Death death death to screwed formatting! And thanks for the review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Take me away, take me away_

_You said that you were gonna stay_

_But you're always lying anyway_

_You're gonna suffer if you don't start breathing now_

_Now that I need you_

_You're going away…_

_Now that I need you_

_You're going insane…__"_

**~**Quicksand**,** Travis

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**PART THREE**

**FINAL PART**

"Just…don't die on me…" Link said to the darkness as he held a Sheikah's cold hand in an empty room. Dr. Mario had left him alone some hours ago and now the light had faded in the hospital wing, leaving the elf with only shadows and silence. 

Marth had been searched for, Ganondorf's previous, now-trivial grievance forgotten and Sheik had been left in the hands of a bumbling doctor and a worried princess. Roy had taken well to the despair, Link had noted. After the boy had sobbed copiously on the elf's shoulder, he had gritted his teeth and clenched his fists afterwards. He had accompanied Link around the last two days, lending comforting words and smiles when the need arose. And while Link was mourning Sheik's slow and dubious effacement, Roy's eyes held the dim light of Marth's recent memories and grievous crimes. Roy was just and kind, even if his fiery temper made him into an unstable, yet loyal, youth. He knew what Marth had done had been wrong but he pined after the vanished prince, nonetheless. Roy was torn. And Link could see it in his eyes.

_"I'm worried about Zelda, as well, Link," Peach had said earlier that day, "Sheik is a part of Zelda…but if Sheik should die…?"_

_"He will _not _die!" Link had spontaneously shot back; hackles risen by the fact that, had it not been for his own mistake, Sheik would had never taken the blow in his stead. If Link had truly realised Sheik's true feelings before, if he hadn't been too shocked by Marth's advance, if he had moved out of the way in time, If-_

_"Link…" Peach clasped her gloved hands together fretfully, "I'm sorry."_

_The elf had looked away, feeling he only had himself to blame._

_"You realise…that until Sheik recovers…or dies…Zelda is trapped?"_

_"What?" Link had looked up, confused, "Would Zelda not die as well…if Sheik…"_

_Peach, shaking her head sadly, had said, "Zelda would not die…but a part of her would, of course. Only…Zelda has to stay, because if she forced Sheik back, he would most definitely die. Sheik would need to recover fully to be conscious enough to be willing to recede and let Zelda out. If Zelda tried to come out, with Sheik unconscious and already on the brink of death…she would most surely kill her alter-ego."_

_Link thought back to a day when Zelda had tried to force herself out from an unwilling Sheik and the Sheikah's obvious pain from the pressure of keeping her. _

_"Sheik will live, Peach," Link had said, trying not to catch the uncertainness of the Mushroom Princess. _

_"Will you love him, then?"_

_Link had looked up quickly to find Peach's eyes sad and sympathetic. She smiled and turned to leave, taking a perplexed Dr. Mario with her._

_"I…" He had looked down at a pale face, bereft of blood and shut his eyes. He dimly seemed to recall something that Fox had once said to him, in a Trophy room. _

"I want to hate Marth," Link whispered fiercely to Sheik's still frame, "But I hate myself more…for not listening to you when you warned me. For not realising the gift you gave me." He touched his chest and, somehow, he seemed to feel Sheik's fingers on it, a light emanating from them. "Until it became too late…" he clasped Sheik's hand even tighter, "And…I think…you mean more to me then you ever knew- than _I _ever knew, until now…I don't want to have to miss you."

The doorknob creaked and some offending light slipped in through the crack of the opening door. Roy stepped through and quickly shut the door behind him, blinking and adjusting to the darkness in the room.

"I thought elves hated the dark," Roy said as he went to sit on the bed, facing Link who was sitting on a stool.

"They do," the Hylian said morosely. 

Roy tightened his closed lips and looked towards the comatose Sheikah, hand firmly in Link's grasp. "How is-"

"Dying."

Roy bit his tongue from abruptly stopping in mid-sentence and leapt up, hands flailing to his mouth and hopping jerkily, trying to stifle any noise of pain from escaping. Link couldn't help but stare openly suddenly at Roy's immediate and bizarre reaction.

"What…_are_ you doing?"

Roy squeezed his eyes and balled his hands to press at them, trying to ignore the slowly-dissipating pain. When it had subsided he relaxed and smiled lopsidedly at a wide-eyed elf. "Sorry…bit my tongue…"

Link raised his eyebrows and looked back down at the slumbering Sheikah, wondering how Roy had managed to lift his mood so quickly, as a small quirk in the corner of his mouth proved. He reached out and touched Sheik's cheek briefly. How had this happened? Why do things happen they way they do? Could they be worse? How could someone be so willing to _die_ for him?? And yet, someone be so willing to _kill_ him?? He looked up only to find Roy seated in a chair, nodding off, head lolling, eyes closed. Somehow this touched Link. The elf had hardly left Sheik's side and Roy had hardly left Link's side. In a way, he felt guilty for making the boy stay with him…but it had been the boy's choice. Two nights in a row he had stayed with Link in the hospital wing and not once had the elf seen Roy upset or brooding, except one time when he had heard the boy whisper in the middle of the night a prince's name. 

Link stood and stretched. He opened one of the makeshift drawers in a corner and rummaged around for a blanket which he then placed gently over the sleeping general. Link took his time in draping the warm, cotton sheet over the boy. He pressed here, folded there, sighed as he lingered over the boy. He needed someone right now. He needed Roy. He felt his hand go warm and glanced down to see it had been taken by Roy's own. The boy had woken up, bright eyes looking up, smiling up at Link.

"What about you?" Roy whispered, not leaving his gaze from the elf's face, "You'll be cold."

"I don't feel cold." Roy could have laughed out loud at Link's statement.

"You _sad_ liar, you get cold when a butterfly's _breath_ touches you! You get cold so easily!"

Link shrugged, "I don't care. I probably won't sleep tonight either." Roy frowned. "You know, there's room next to me, please join me."

"I don't think-"

"Don't leave me alone…" Roy's grip on Link's hand tightened. Link held his breath; he nodded, finally, and pushed in beside Roy.

"Now I can't move," Link complained, his senses bombarded by the boy's body so close to his. 

"You think I can?" Nevertheless, Roy turned, smiling brilliantly at Link, body curled up on the chair, wedged further in because of the Hylian. Roy grinned and laid his head on Link's shoulder.

"Goodnight…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

Link had frozen. After a long time and the shadows in the room had lengthened and Roy's head had slipped to fall on the elf's chest, Link pulled his crushed arm from behind Roy's body and placed it around the boy, pulling him closer. Link placed his chin on the boy's head and, for the first time in days, dreamt peacefully. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Cold…_

The ground shimmered and rippled as the large drops of rain crashed and filled its expanse. The wet, glinting road seemed to stretch forever, or maybe it was the rain causing his vision to haze and the distance to blur. 

_Tired…_

The dark clouds and the absence of the moon didn't help much, either. Occasionally, everything would light up in a flash of thunder or two, and then disappear behind the curtain of rain and dull darkness.  The falling sheet of water felt like numbing ice; he was frozen to the bone and he had no energy to push back his blue hair plastered to his face. Marth stumbled.

_Am I…_

_I can't…_

Marth fell, water splashing around him and falling again, to mingle with the relentless rain beating down on his downed form. 

_I deserve this._

He felt the warmth slip from him, the way he had seen Sheik's red warmth slip onto Link's. And Roy's stricken face and final words, "_Why, Marth?_" The prince would have chuckled darkly if he could. But instead, all he could feel was an overpowering darkness and a freezing blanket enveloping his consciousness. _Why, Marth? Am I really so…? Why? _And then, he felt a great silence overcome him and he felt and thought no more.

* * *

It was the smell of smoke that woke him. He almost choked on it, actually. Marth snapped awake, tried to sit up and fell back down when he felt an acute pain in the head. The prince groaned involuntarily and the seemingly nearby fire sputtered in surprise.

"You're okay?"

Marth opened one blue eye and saw a slim girl hovering over his line of sight. He stopped and stared at her and opened his mouth- "Who are you?" 

The girl blinked and disappeared from his line of vision, after which Marth sat up _slowly _and took in his surroundings. A small wooden cabin, one bed (which he was sitting on), a crooked empty shelf stuck on one of the walls and a tiny fireplace in the corner. The girl was kneeling in front of the fire, her back to Marth. The prince could see she was wearing a fine yellow dress that complimented her long brown locks tumbling around her shoulders. Somehow, though, she didn't seem to belong in this place, her straight back and soft poise was a stark contrast to the decrepit surroundings. 

"Would you like something to drink?" said the girl, her voice most definitely regal. She turned slightly but Marth still couldn't make out her face except for her small, dainty nose. 

"Yes, please," rasped the prince, his voice sore; he was probably ill and no wonder, being in the rain and the cold for so long. The girl stood and turned and finally Marth could see her face. Large brown eyes, small nose and lips. Pretty, if not melancholic. She bent to take a kettle sitting near the bed and poured water in a glass she produced from a cupboard underneath the shelf. She handed the glass to Marth who gulped it down greedily.

"Thank you…very much," said Marth as soon as he had finished. The girl smiled and the monarch could almost swear he had seen her before; she was uncannily familiar. 

The lambent glow from the fire and the tantalising warmth was soon lulling the prince to drowsiness. He whispered a 'thank you' one last time before lying back down and closing his eyes. He was soon asleep and never saw the girl's hand tremble as she held Marth's empty glass.

When he awoke, Marth smelled food this time. He turned his head to see the familiar-looking girl roasting some fish by the fire. She noticed him after a while and smiled again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," Marth sat up and swung his legs over the bed, noticing for the first time that his boots were sitting near the flimsy door. He felt the hard wooden floor beneath his feet before standing up. He was disoriented for a moment but then he focused clearly again and went to sit next to the girl who immediately tensed at his closeness. Marth said nothing for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the fire and the delicious smell of the fish before turning to her.

"I can't thank you enough. I would like to know your name."

The girl hesitated a second, "Daisy."

"I'm Marth, Pri-" He stopped. He didn't think he was worthy of such a title anymore. "Marth."

"Marth Pri?" Her eyes sparkled with humour.

"I…"

"You're a prince, aren't you? I can tell," She said with her cultured voice. At Marth's silence she added, "Don't worry. I'm a princess too. Well…" She shrugged awkwardly, "I used to be." She started stoking the fire and neither said anything more about the subject. 

"May I ask you something, Prince Marth?" They had both finished eating and were now sitting on the wooden floor of the small cabin, Daisy's dress tucked in neatly underneath her and Marth sitting cross-legged, azure hair unkempt but appearing much more alive than when the girl had found him.

"Please…" Marth bowed his head slightly, "don't call me…Prince."

"I understand," Daisy said and then, "May I ask what were you doing outside, on the road, in the rain, at night? No-one uses that road anymore. Now almost everyone just teleports from one kingdom to another. That road has long since been unused, thus. I don't even remember where it leads anymore."

"I was…" Marth shifted his eyes towards the bare floor, "Just…leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving what?"

Marth kept his eyes down.

"I'm sorry," said Daisy, "It's not my business." She picked up her plate before taking Marth's and leaving them piled in a corner, ready to be washed. 

"I was leaving…" Marth began suddenly, "everything."

Daisy stopped. "Excuse me?"

"That's what I was leaving."

"…Oh…"

"I left because…I'm a murderer. In more ways than one."

Daisy's eyes widened ever so slightly; to her credit she remained still and nodded naturally, as if he were chatting about the weather.

"So you're a criminal," she said easily.

"I'm-" Marth clenched his fists, "I'm just…confused…I'm just too voluble. I have to learn- I _should_ have learned- to control my emotions."

"I see…"

Marth furled his top lip, horrible memories returning to him, "_No, you don-"_

"Yes, I do!" Daisy snapped suddenly. She lifted her chin, looking down at the prince, "I _do_ see. You're running away." She dared Marth to meet her stare and deny her. Marth's tense shoulders slumped and his whole sudden scathing demeanour seemed to dissipate.

"I…" he croaked, not looking Daisy in the eye, "I have nothing for me back there…" It almost hurt to say it.

And he almost believed it.

"You…left nothing behind?" Daisy said critically, narrowing her eyes. 

"I…no. Nothing." They stared at each other; Marth defiant, Daisy sceptical. After a moment, the once-princess shrugged nonchalantly, deciding to let the matter drop and offered, remarkably calm, Marth another drink.

Marth had lost track of time in his stay at the cabin with the strange, lost princess. He wasn't sure how many days had passed since he had been found by Daisy but he wasn't complaining. He had shelter, food, good company. And he wasn't dead. Marth also wasn't sure if he was being searched for. He wondered what had happened to Sheik…to Link…to everyone. And most of all…he wondered most of all how Roy was. Was he angry? Sad? Was he thinking of him like Marth was thinking of him right now? Would…he ever see the general again? 

"You're quiet today," Daisy observed as she scrubbed the same two plates they used daily.

"I…don't think I can stay here forever, Daisy…"

The yellow-clad girl laughed heartily, "No, of course you can't. You're not immortal."

"No, I mean-"

"I _know_ what you meant," Daisy chortled, polishing the final plate, "So. When do you plan to leave?"

Marth, once again, was struck at how easy Daisy accepted information and how carefree she seemed, despite her living in such bleak conditions. "I'm…not sure. Soon, I suppose. I don't want to be a burden to you much longer."

"You're no burden," Daisy said, pausing softly in her ministrations, and then, more louder, "So, do you know where you will be going? Or is that a secret?" She finished with one last swipe and placed the plate on top of the other clean one.

"No, it's no secret. I just still don't know…where I'll be going next."

"Why don't you go back?"

Marth was about to answer when he realised that Daisy was uncomfortably close. Suddenly he could smell her long hair and rough, soap-scrubbed skin. She was just sitting casually on the floor but her body was almost touching Marth's and she was looking fixedly at his frozen profile. Marth stared ahead, scared to turn and find her face even closer.

"You could also…stay here…" Daisy said shyly, softly gazing at Marth's regal profile, admiring the small, straight nose and the delicate, thin lips. She timidly reached out to tuck a strand of Marth's azure hair behind his ears. The prince sat still so, boldened by this, Diasy softly but firmly placed a hand on Marth's other cheek and turned his face towards her. The prince's eyes were slightly widened with confusion and unwillingness. Diasy, thinking this might be her only chance if the prince really left, leaned forward and briefly planted a kiss on Marth's lips. The prince leaned back in surprise and shock and quickly, but gently, took Diasy's wrists and held them unyieldingly.

"Diasy…" Marth stared, almost questioningly, "I-I can't…" He released her wrists and Daisy shrank back, dropping her cheerful mask and looked to the ground, dejected. Marth knelt forward, slightly anxious, and captured the girl's hands.

"Daisy, understand, I'm…I'm a murderer…"

"I don't care," she said quietly, looking up into Marth's eyes once again. Marth frowned.

"Diasy, you deserve much more," he said sternly, "I still don't know why you live here so alone and in such conditions but I hope it's for your own good and I sincerely hope you're not living like this out of penitence of something or other. And I'm not worth your time or effort so please…I don't want to be a burden to you anymore." He let go of her hands when he realised her shoulders were shaking.

Daisy looked up, her face streaked with tears, "But you're th-the only one wh-who's ever cared f-for me and I'm s-so _alone_ and…and- _oh!_" She flung herself at a startled prince and buried her sobbing face into his chest, clinging tightly around his slim waist. Marth raised his eyebrows at the weeping girl in his lap and hesitantly began to stroke her chestnut hair soothingly. He was struck with an incredibly desperate desire to have Roy in his lap in that very instant but he just bit his lip and tried to calm Daisy. He caressed her hair and back until she stilled and lay peacefully in his lap, having seemingly fallen asleep. Marth yawned and shifted a little, trying not to wake her, and leaned his head back against the hard, wooden wall and promptly closed his eyes, wanting and detesting at the same time the images of a boy appearing in his mind; laughing and anguished mingled together.

Marth woke the next day with a stiff back and neck. He looked down to find that Daisy was gone so he stretched more freely, his shirt riding up his stomach. Then he cracked his back and was rubbing his neck when Daisy walked in, hauling a pot filled with hot water. Marth sprang up and quickly went over to help her with the load and together they hung it over the cold fireplace.

"I…" Daisy said when they had finished hanging up the pot, "I'm sorry about yesterday, Marth. I didn't mean to force anything on you. Please forgive me." Marth sighed and took her hands until Daisy looked up at him.

"Daisy…I just don't want to…taint you or anything. And I should be thanking _you_ for all the care and hospitality and unprejudiced thoughts you have given me. Thank you."

"No, I…" she blushed and slipped her hands away to wring them behind her back. Marth smiled.

"Can you…tell me what happened?" Daisy whispered.

"What?"

"Can you tell me…why you won't…go back?"

Marth turned and, not looking into her eyes, said, "I told you. I'm a murderer."

"But…who did you kill?" Marth winced at the nonchalant and innocent tone.

"Someone who…got in the way…of my…innocent," Marth swallowed, "target." Daisy's eyes widened, "Why did you want to kill that person?"

Marth lowered his head so his fringe covered his eyes. "…Jealousy. Betrayal. Anger…vengeance."

Daisy covered her mouth. "Why…why were you…jealous?" She noticed Marth's breathing had increased and his mouth was slightly parted. But she needed to know. Maybe she could help him. Maybe he might fall in love with her and stay with her…keep her loneliness at bay. Even altered he looked so beautiful. She briefly wondered if that was a curse; she was already enchanted with him.

"Because…I wanted to kill the person that had slept with the person I love."

Daisy's hopes plummeted. "The person you…you _love_…?" she said deadpan. Marth glanced sideways at her. "Yes…I still love him."

"H-_Him_?" There was no hope at _all _for her. She felt suddenly empty and hollow. "What's…his name?" she asked faintly.

Marth's demeanour changed completely, the subject having changed to a very pleasant one for him. "Roy," he said, the word tasting like sunshine and honey in his mouth. "He…he," Marth looked up, such a glow on his face that Daisy felt ill, "he is the most unfathomably beautiful boy I have ever met. His eyes are dark blue like the tinge of night falling before it gets swallowed into dark. His _hair _is the envy of the sun! It's golden and red and soft like his crimson eyelashes. And his kisses! His kisses are like soothing, cool balm to my soul that _burns _and heals at the same time…"

"I-I see…" Daisy stuttered and reached out her hand to lean on a nearby wall, suddenly feeling sick.

"What's wrong?" Marth went swiftly to her side and touched her shoulder.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine. I'm perfect."

Marth looked at her askance and quirked an eyebrow, "I don't think so…you look really pale…"

"I-" Daisy grimaced at the tears burning in the corners of her eyes. _Why was she so affected? She had always been able to control her emotions so well…_

"I just thought," Daisy said, deciding to be direct and frank, "that maybe…you might have been…interested…in me…"

"Oh…" Marth let go of Daisy and raised his dark eyebrows worriedly, "I'm sorry, Daisy…I should have told you from the start…my heart is not my own anymore…"

"Ohhh," Daisy moaned and slumped, Marth right there to catch her just in time.

"Daisy!?"

"Why doesn't anyone love me?!?!" Daisy cried, her face glinting with fresh tears. Marth gaped, thinking of anything at all that would calm her but failing.

"Why doesn't- why doesn't anyone love-love…_love_ me?!?"

"I…Daisy…please…"

"No!" Daisy struggled from the prince's grasp and stood shakily up, facing him, "You don't understand! Mario used to love _me _until that_, Peach, _came and- and he just… _forgot_ about me! As if I never existed! As if nothing had ever happened between us! As if…our love just…" Daisy's strength drained from her and she dropped back to sit on the bed behind her, "As if it had just been…like air. Like nothing…And I…found myself alone and lost…I don't know were I am, Marth," she looked up, her glassy eyes almost pleading, "I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what I'm _doing_ here…anymore…I should be dead. I should-" With an enlightened and evil expression crawling onto her usually placid face, Daisy leapt up and, shoving past a startled prince, snatched up the crude metal scissors residing in one of the cupboards and dashed out the door. Marth stood dumb, blinking until fear collected in the pit of his stomach, realising what Daisy was actually intending to do with the sharp object. Without another thought he rushed outside, finding the sky to be dark and the wood around him quiet and secretive. He felt cold grip his throat and icy sweat form on his forehead and on his nape.

"Daisy!!! _Daisy!!!!! DAISY!!!," _Marth turned blindly in circles. "Oh my God…" he muttered under his breath and ran forward, trusting his instincts and hoping he was going in the right direction.

Daisy stumbled over some tree roots and staggered forward into the darkness. Her face was wet and sticky and her thoughts were gurgling thickly, incoherently. The scissors were tantalizingly heavy in her hand. She suddenly heard her name being dimly called and panicked. She could make out the lights from her cabin through a thick clump of trees and dashed towards it.

Marth swivelled sharply when he heard quick, rustling steps and turned just in time to see Daisy disappear into the cabin and slam the door shut. He sprinted to the small, wooden shack and tried the door frantically. It was locked.

"Daisy!!! Daisy, _please_!! Please come out! Let me in!!!" When he heard no answer he made up his mind. He took a few steps back and charged the door. The flimsy door burst open, the lock and hinge breaking and Marth flew inside to see Daisy kneeling, slashing her wrists. 

Marth dived and flung the bloodied scissors from her hands, catching her at the same time and holding her in a hard embrace on the floor.

"Why?!" Marth shouted into her ear, "Why did you do that?!" Daisy relaxed and lay limp in his tight arms. She wanted to scream, to cry. Instead she seemed to have gone numb. She didn't feel anything anymore except Marth's warm hug and regal, angry voice.

Marth took a deep breath to try and calm himself and let go of Daisy whose eyes seemed distant. He took a good look at her wrists and around the room. There was blood everywhere. He suddenly felt sick as he saw the deep gashes in her arm. He decided at least two of them would need stitching. 

"Come," he said, feeling the need to act quickly. He took the girl's hand and led her over to the sink. 

"Sit down," he said as he pulled a chair from the corner and put it behind her. Daisy sat down compliantly. Marth rummaged in the cupboards until he found some rolls of bandages and cotton. He soaked the cotton and began cleansing the wounds and as soon as they were thoroughly disinfected he began to wrap the arm tightly in the bandages he had found. When he had finished, Marth picked up Daisy and placed her on the bed. She said nothing and turned on her side towards the wall. Then the prince began gathering up any sharp and pointy objects that could be harmful and went out to quickly hide them and came back in again. Daisy was still turned on her side.

"I'll be blowing the candles out now…" Marth said tentatively. When the girl said nothing again Marth blew out the lights and lay on the floor, in his usual sleeping place. He would watch Daisy all night, just in case. Marth would get no sleep that night.

* * *

"Link."

The Hylian stirred and sat up groggily, blinking at the harsh light that came from his open door and that shadowed the person standing in the entrance.

"What is it?" Link asked, rubbing his face.

"It's…Sheik," Peach said, clad in white as Link saw, adjusting to the light framing her. She looked extremely upset. Link was fully awake now.

"No…"

"Come quickly," she said and disappeared from his open door frame. Link didn't even bother to put his boots on and left swiftly, only his white hose to cover him.

* * *

Marth forced his eyelids up. The crickets outside chirped normally, as if nothing had happened and the wind whooshed against the cabin softly, rhythmically and was lulling the prince to sleep. His eyes rolled upwards but the prince opened them again and narrowed them at Daisy's sleeping form, trying to stay awake as long as possible. He was no doctor and some of the cuts on her arm looked terribly bad. If nothing was done soon she would die of blood loss, if not anything else. Marth wanted to punch something; he felt so angry and confused. Why was it that someone innocent would _always _get hurt when he was around? Was it some curse that followed him around? As he pondered these thoughts he shut his eyes, only for a moment.

The prince awoke with a start and looked around wildly at the dark cabin before focusing on Daisy's still sleeping form and the lighter colour outside the window. He must have slept for an hour or so, it was still arguably dark. Marth groaned and rolled onto his back, fixing his drowsy stare onto the low-wooden ceiling. He was too tired.

"You can go to sleep, you know."

Marth blinked and turned to Daisy who had her back to him. She turned her head slightly so Marth only saw her profile.

"Don't worry about me. I promise I…won't do anything like that again soon and…thank you."

Marth said nothing as Daisy snuggled back into her bed comfortably and slept again. He sighed and draped an arm over his forehead. He would need to take her to a doctor…She would need stitches on some of her cuts. And the only doctor he knew…But he couldn't go back! What shame and guilt…Not only had he killed someone but he had run away without accepting any responsibility or fault and, worst of all, he had left Roy…Marth could not expect anything good to greet him if he returned.

_It's time to stop running and hiding. I _deserve _any punishment they have for me. Who am I? I am Marth, prince of Altea. I can't stay like this. I know I won't be forgiven. I…there's no other choice. I must go back. Face the consequences. That's all I'm left with. No more…_

And then Marth closed his eyes, sighed and a great weight fluttered upon his chest and he knew he was feeling dread and apprehension. 

"Now I can't sleep," Marth said to himself and, for the first time in a long time, smiled. He chuckled softly and went outside.

When Daisy awoke she was alone. Worried, she quickly got up and came outside and was relieved to find Marth sitting placidly on a trunk, forehead in hand.

"Marth…" she ventured. The prince lifted his head and glanced sideways at her and smiled. Daisy timidly smiled back and shifted her weight on the ground.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Marth asked, standing up.

"Yes, thanks to you…I…uh, and you? Did you even sleep?"

"No…" Marth's odd small smile remained upon his face, "No, I couldn't sleep. I had too many things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like…I need to take you to a doctor, to start with."

Daisy looked at him surprised, "What? Why?"

Marth took her arm and gave her a _look_.

"But…" Daisy snatched her arm away.

"Please…don't make this anymore harder on me. You _need _a doctor. You need stitches. Otherwise…"

"I'm fine!"

Marth frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't want to go back any more than you…But…I want to help you. Let me…" Daisy bowed her head. "Thank you, Marth…"

Marth smiled. "Lets go…then."

"Is _that _it?" Daisy breathed, holding Marth's hand tightly. The imposing buildings of SSBM and Melee stood grandly before them, surrounded by a wide and grand white gate. Standing on the dirt path before the large edifices made Daisy feel dwarfed and anxious. It felt too big. The terrain stretching between the two buildings was vast and green, filled with swaying trees and the occasional crystalline fountain.

Marth glanced at Daisy, feeling his heart rate increase and his breathing deepen. He clasped her hand tightly, to reassure her and himself. "Let's go…" He advanced, pulling Daisy with him. His mouth started tasting like acid.

They passed through the gate, Marth trudging on, afraid that if he stopped or looked back then he would bolt and lose his nerve. He could feel Daisy's nails digging into his hand but he welcomed the pain. The prince walked on determinedly even as soon as he saw some Smashers lounging around on the grass. They stopped and turned to stare at Marth as if he were some ghost until finally Jigglypuff squeaked fearfully.  

"_Marth__!_"

But the prince ignored them and carried on, pulling with him a hesitant Daisy. The Smashers with Jigglypuff leapt up in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Ness. They all looked shaken. Marth's gut twisted and he quickened his pace. He couldn't afford to stop now. His first priority was to deliver Daisy. "Peach?" One of the Ice Climbers asked, staring at Daisy. Soon, Marth and Daisy were inside the SSBM building and once inside Marth began to run. Daisy winced.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, "but I might not have much time." She nodded and tried to keep up with him. They sped down corridors, stumbled through large rooms, ran up the winding metal stairs and skidded to a halt before the hospital wing. Marth's heart was pounding. He could barely hear himself as he whispered to Daisy, "Inside." She gulped and nodded, pushing the light door open. 

Peach and Dr. Mario turned as the door to the room swung open. They had specifically prohibited any visitors, except for Link, because of the crucial emergency they were in due to a fading Sheikah. But their annoyance evaporated into shock as soon as they saw who it was that entered. A strange, yellow-clad girl stood in the doorway with the escaped blue-haired swordfighter behind her.

"…M-arth?" Peach asked incredulous, taking a step back. Dr. Mario stood silent in surprise. Link, who had been sitting before Sheik with his back to the door, sprang up on instinct and whirled around. The prince stepped forward, ignoring everyone except Dr. Mario and, chin high, said,

"This girl needs your immediate attention, Doctor. Please, help her." The doctor stuttered, twisting his moustache with confusion, trying to absorb everything that had burst through the door in the last 20 seconds.

"I- you- y-yes, of course," Dr. Mario said, gathering his senses and reverting to his professional self; he wouldn't deny someone in need. He scurried forward and took Daisy's hand. "Now, what's the problem?" he said softly to her as he led her to an adjacent room. Peach stood rooted to the spot, staring after Daisy with her gloved hand covering her mouth in shock. 

"Peach, stay with Sheik," Dr. Mario commanded before he disappeared behind another door. Peach jerked her head back at Marth, who hadn't moved, and quickly bowed her head, going to tend Sheik's sheets in a fluster and turning her back to him, pretending to check something on the nearby monitor. 

Marth shifted his eyes to Link, who was still standing and was glaring at Marth with unfathomable hate.

"Why did you come back?" Link grounded out, dangerously low. Marth lowered his head. He saw Link's bare feet stalk towards him until they were in front of him.

"Answer me."

Marth closed his eyes and furrowed his dark blue eyebrows in regret. 

Link stepped closer. "You know," he said soft and menacing to Marth's down turned face, "If I had my sword with me right now, I _swear _I'd-"

The monitor's regular _beep_ stopped and then a soft wailing replaced it; _beeeeeeeeeeeeeee__-_

"Link!" Peach cried abruptly in alarm. Link was at Sheik's side in a moment, bending over him and turning to look at Peach in horror. Dr. Mario burst inside, hearing the dreadful noise and was with them in seconds.

"Critical status; he's dying!" Peach shouted, panicked. Dr. Mario's face was stony, fumbling with the respiratory tubes while Peach ran to a nearby cupboard, searching frantically for something. Link was frozen, holding Sheik's limp hand, his face stricken with denial and uselessness. Marth stood, forgotten.

The prince, feeling the guilt too heavy and devouring, stepped backwards and was out the door. Suddenly he heard running footsteps and he felt fear seize him. He panicked, wildly turning his head to find anything to hide behind or run to. Captain Falcon's helmet bobbed up the stairs and soon his whole body emerged, followed by DK, Falco, Mewtwo and Mario.  

"There he is, the scoundrel!" hollered the race driver, pointing at Marth. DK shrieked and the rest of the Smashers surged towards the standing prince. At the last moment, Marth dodged Captain Falcon's outstretched hands, he rolled under DK, shoved the pokémon and Falco and swerved around Mario. He practically flew down the stairs, stumbled past a few angry and shocked-looking Smashers and fled through the building. Fleetingly he hoped Daisy would fare well because he was hoping he would escape yet again and therefore, if that were the case, he would never see her again. The doors of the building were just a corner away, no slowing down, he would reach them, fly past, run, flee, escape, out the SSBM territory and never look back. Marth was just speeding round the corner when he crashed into someone. And that someone was,

"Roy!" Marth completely forgot the doors that were just seven steps away. Roy was standing very still, looking up at the prince and Marth noticed his face was tight, his eyes slightly glistening.

"I heard…you came back…" His blue eyes looked hurt. He looked more beautiful than Marth remembered. The prince blocked out the tantalisingly-near doors and the loud echoing footsteps and shouting. He gazed at Roy, smiled sadly and took the boy's face in his hands before giving him a long and passionate kiss. Roy gasped into his mouth and melted in the prince's arms. Marth felt happy then and knew he had wasted such bliss.

And his heart burned with loss when he was roughly pulled apart and his arms twisted behind his back. Marth bent his head so that his azure hair hung before him and covered his face in shame. Captain Falcon, who was the one holding Marth, shook him hard.

"Couldn't escape now, scoundrel; thanks to Roy's… distraction." Falcon sneered. Roy clenched his fists and hung his head. Mario arrived quickly, with many Smashers in tow, to join the already-forming crowd around Marth. The plumber strutted over to the prince and stood angrily before him.

"Prince Marth of Altea. You have-a made a serious offence, committing a terrible crime. You then flee like a coward and then you have the nerve to return. What have you to say for yourself?"

Falcon pulled Marth's arm tighter, causing the prince to grimace. Marth lifted his head and stood ashamed.

"I have done wrong. There is no excuse or justification. I accept any punishments."

"_Death!_" roared Bowser and this was echoed by a few. Mario frowned.

"We would-a be committing the same crime as Marth."

"But Marth deserves it!" someone shouted.

"Death is still death, no matter in what context!" Mario yelled, angry now and then turned to the dejected prince, "Marth. You will-a not die but understand that your punishment will indeed be serious." Marth barely nodded.

"Now-" Mario began but stopped when Roy stepped in front of Marth, eyes fiery and jaw clenched.

"Roy. What is it?" Mario frowned.

"Whatever you do to Marth, you will have to do to me."

Marth snapped his head to Roy, "Roy, stay out of it, I've done this to myself-" Captain Falcon twisted Marth's arms, making the prince whimper.

"Stop that!" Roy whirled on the race driver.

"Roy!" Mario barked, "Get out of the way!"

"He's mad!" someone shouted.

"What you do to Marth, you will do to me."

Mario fumed, "Roy, you will-a stay away from him. You have done nothing and you will-a not be touched. Marth is the one that will be punished. Him and _only _him. Now stop this nonsense and go if you will-a not help." Roy stood rooted and crossed his arms.

"No."

"Are you then agreeing to what Marth has done?!" Mario cried.

"I do not agree with what Marth has done. But neither will I bear to see him suffer. So I will at least suffer with him."

Mario almost ripped out his moustache. "Someone restrain him!" Before Roy could do anything, DK was upon him. Roy cried out and after one quick scuffle the boy was draped over the ape's great shoulders.

"Let me go!" screamed Roy, kicking and squirming. Mario looked extremely upset. 

"Captain Falcon," addressed the plumber, "I know an empty room we can lock Marth in until we decide what to do with him. Hold-a him tight and follow me. DK, lock Roy in his room until he calms down. Everyone else, go back to what you were-a doing. I'm afraid the matches this week will-a be postponed. I will-a give out any further notices later." Mario padded away with Captain Falcon and Marth following. The crowd dispersed with worried or angry looks and DK stomped off towards Roy's room.

"Please! Let me go!" Roy screamed himself hoarse, thumping DK's back with his fists, "Marth! Marth!! _Marth__!_"

"I do not understand how someone can care for you so much," Falcon leered, making a disgusted face as Roy's resounding screams faded away.

"Me neither," Marth muttered under his breath, his heart heavy as he was led to whatever judgement.


	19. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

        **A/N: **Sorry for the long update. Um…This chapter is…what can I say? I bit different from all the other chapters. You'll soon see why. Don't worry. It's the last of its type. I think. It's longer than the last few chapters I've put up…But it's also…Well, lots of things happen in this chapter. Therefore it comes with some warnings…

**Warnings: **For good reason this chapter is definitely rated **R. **A bit of yaoi-mention, violence and language. All said three warnings are non-explicit, note crude and a bit on the mild side **BUT **they still warrant this chapter a **warning** and an **R** rating.

        **I would…: **Like to give and **Extra Thanks **to all the _wonderful_ people who have me on the favourites list and/or on their Author's Alert. You know who you are. Thank you! 

        **Thank yous: **I'm sorry if don't mention your names or reply to you, my lovely reviewers, like last time. This time I won't mention anyone but I will next time. This is because ff.net screws up my formatting when I tend to list all my reviewer's names so I'm experimenting this time round with not adding them for this chapter. Nonetheless I know many people reviewed and I'm sorry for that. But I read all your reviews and I appreciate them very much. However you all know who you are and if you reviewed so consider this as a personal thank you (to those who know if they reviewed my last chapter). Thank you. 

        ***** I've reached over **200** reviews! _Thank you_, all of those who have ever reviewed, _so much_!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life…"

~Bring me to life, Evanescence

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A chair smashed, the brittle crash rattling the door inside which Roy was in a wrathful tirade. DK, on the outside, cringed. The door started shaking as the boy began pounding on it.

"Let me out, you brute!! I haven't done anything wrong!!!"

DK cringed once again. Roy was stepping back to get ready to knock the door down when he heard some furtive whispering outside and then his door swung open. Fox stood outside with a worried DK by his side.

"Come out, Roy. I agree that this is madness."

"Fox!" Roy cried in glad surprise, running outside ready to tear the building upside-down to find Marth but the vulpine held him back.

"Before you go ravaging the House you could go visit Link. For now I assure you that nothing will happen to Marth. Link needs you more than ever now. Sheik is dying." Roy stared as Fox nodded solemnly. "Quick now, we don't know how much time is left." Roy bit his lip and followed Fox back to the hospital wing.

-

Roy was ahead of the other two as he flew into the hospital wing and burst through the door, panting and hoping for the best. But he was too late. Link was kneeling by a pale and still Sheikah on the bed as Peach tried to wipe her tears unsuccessfully and Dr. Mario looked as if the world had come to an end because his miracle medicines had not worked. Roy stood rooted by the door, his eyes fixated on the unbelieving sight before him. He felt the air whoosh around him as Fox and DK arrived beside him. There was a dreadful pause before Fox bowed his head and DK started roaring. Roy saw that Link did not move, not even by the sudden racket. Roy took a step forward as if reaching out to Link but Peach stopped him. Her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"I can't believe…this has happened…" she said, sniffing. Roy looked up and saw That Dr. Mario was covering Sheik with a white sheet, his mouth set and stony. Link still hadn't moved. Suddenly he realised that Fox and DK were gone and Peach was starting to whisper in his ear,

"I have a bad feeling, Roy. I know it's his fault…But please would you go and check on Marth for me?" The boy was staring wide-eyed at the unmoving Link. "Don't worry…" Peach frowned, her eyes glassy, "You're not the one he needs right now…Try to talk to him. He won't listen." Roy stepped forward and placed his hand on the Hylian's shoulder who did nothing, not even breath.

"Link…?" Roy began but the elf just moved so that the boy's hand fell from his shoulder. "Link…" The elf finally looked up but his eyes were empty and hollow.

"Just…go away, Roy."

Roy tried not to look hurt as he stepped back a bit, "But, Link…"

"_Please_!" Link cried, turning fully around so he gave Roy his back. If Roy had insisted he would have seen Link's stormy and trembling eyes, but all he saw was an infuriated and numb Hylian. So instead, he fled.

-

Roy was just about to turn the corner to the common room when he heard sinister, surreptitious whisperings from the other side. Instead he stopped, his back to the wall, to try and hear what was going on.

"So, the Sheikah's dead?"

Roy immediately recognised the voice as Ganondorf's; greasy, low and relishing every word he said. Roy fumed silently.

Someone must have nodded because Ganondorf spoke up again, "See what the prince has done? We can't allow such a tragic crime to pass without a suitable punishment. And knowing how soft Mario can be…" He was interrupted with low rumbling which meant some were laughing quietly in agreement.

"Let's behead him, right now!" It sounded like Captain Falcon.

"No, no, no…" Ganondorf slimy voice cooed, "Mario would never allow us and we can't openly defy Mario…It'd be over before it even started, along with Marth's getting away."

"But I have the key!" cried Falcon. Ganondorf chuckled.

"Exactly…we can get Marth out whenever we like…but the best time would be at night…The Sheikah's death won't allow for Mario to pass judgement onto the prince, at least not today. Our actions have to be hidden…Secret." There were grunts.

"Well, let's have a good meal at least! Before we decide what to do with the criminal!" roared Bowser. More grunts and now Roy could hear the shuffling of feet and boots receding from the room until he was left with silence.

_Oh no…Not Marth…I have to free him! _Roy held his head, trying to think of something, anything but it seemed hopeless. Until- _Wait, Falcon has the key! Now if only I could get it from him… _Roy began to pace. There had to be a way to sneak off with the key without Falcon, or any other of the conspirators, without him being noticed. But how? He wasn't even sure how many others were in league with the idea! Who could he ask for help without accidentally stumbling upon one of the Smashers who were following Ganondorf? What about the pokémon? Mewtwo was out of the question- he and Ganondorf trusted each other…_Wait… _Roy abruptly stopped pacing.

"It was Mewtwo!" Roy cried out in shock, not caring who could hear his sudden outburst. _He's close with Ganondorf…He's psychic…He can _read _people's mind…He must have found out about Link and me and told Ganondorf! That's how the scum knew!! And then…in turn…Ganondorf told Marth… _Roy trembled in rage and regret. _I know who I may trust…_

Roy sped off down the hall until he reached the dining hall where almost all of the fighters were drinking down their food. He spotted Falcon's brightly-coloured latex suit, even from the distance, but saw no key. And with such a tight suit he couldn't have a pocket to hide it anywhere…Roy grimaced at the thought. Latex suits were a turn off, he decided. Captain _Falcon_ was a turn off…He shook his head when he saw the person he had been wanting to talk to. On the far side of the room sat Samus Aran, her helmet was on so maybe she had finished eating and now she was inspecting her gun arm. Slowly, and as casually as he could, Roy made his way over to her. She would never side with anyone. She made up her own mind and Roy knew she had a strong sense of justice…He hoped he would be talking to the right person.

"Samus," he greeted quietly. The female bounty hunter looked up. "Could we…talk?" Roy tilted his head towards the exit. Without another word, not even a nod, Samus stood up, Roy behind her. Once they were outside and in one of the halls so that no-one could hear them, Samus stopped and crossed her arms.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Roy bit his lip.

"Well…it's long but I'll have to explain it to you quickly…I hoped you might help…You see…" At the end of the explanation, Samus only nodded.

"I see…"

"So…could you…help me…?"

Samus took off her helmet, her long blonde locks tumbling about her metallic shoulders, and looked at Roy long and hard. The general stared back, full of his inextinguishable fire but his eyes also shining full of pleading.

"So, you want to help a murderer?" she said, as coldly as a frigid blast of wind. Roy coloured but straightened himself, trying to look angry and confident at the same time; Samus was, after all, tall and Roy was, after all, shorter.

"You see only a murderer?" Roy said slowly but just as heatedly, "Yes, he killed someone. But he's a person too. Do _you _think he deserves death?"

Samus's body, nor expression, moved but Roy swore he saw a flicker behind her icy-blue eyes. "Sometimes," she said evenly, "some people do deserve to die."

Roy grit his teeth, "So Marth is one of them?"

"You must understand, though, Roy. I'm a bounty hunter. I kill for a living."

"But, but this is dirty! Ganondorf and the others aren't going to kill in the name of justice- or, or a job…They're using this as an excuse to shed blood! They're…blind! And I thought you would understand! I thought you'd see how wrong they are! Yes, Marth probably deserves to be punished…but not to be killed! I _can't_! I _won't_ let it! I'd- I'd _die_ for him!" Roy finished, openly shouting now.

"Be quiet you fool," hissed Samus, startling Roy thoroughly. Samus quickly and swiftly went to check round a corner and seeing it empty came back. "They might hear you!" She hissed again. Her usual impassive face was marred with a frown. Roy stared.

"I knew you'd do something like this," Samus started, her face sliding back into her icy mask, "Because you wouldn't go and tell Mario. You have no proof. But I never thought you'd come to _me_." At Roy's gawk, she narrowed her pale eyes softly, "I overheard them as well. So what you told me is nothing new. I was testing you. You are absolutely sure you'd die for him?" Roy recovered himself with the speed of a general. "Yes, I'd die for him, with him, anything." Roy had his mouth, eyes and heart set.

Samus seemed appeased. "One condition, Roy. You're not to hide him or let him escape completely. He still needs to be punished."

"_What_?"

"Keep him safe until they come for him. They won't find him of course…I'll alert Mario and he'll come see me at night and see what they're intending. Hopefully there'll be no injuries," her eyes darkened, "but I can't guarantee that either. You just keep Marth safe."

Roy's jaw was stiff, "All right. But...what about the key?"

Samus threw him something and Roy instinctively caught it in his hands. It glinted dully at him.

"They key? How…?"

"As soon as I overheard them I went to Falcon's room and used my helmet to detect the key. I found it and replaced it with another key," she shrugged, "all the keys in this complex are identical in appearance…But they'll never know until they use it."

Roy couldn't help but admire the swift-thinking of the bounty hunter. His respect for her heightened. "Thank you…"

Samus turned on her heel but before she rounded the corner she called out to Roy, her helmet poised in her hands.

"How's Link?"

Roy paused. "He's…devastated…"

Samus nodded and put on her helmet before fully disappearing. Roy sighed and was soon out of the corridor as well.

* * *

They had locked Marth near the Training Centre in what appeared to be a neglected closet. When Roy unlocked the door he saw the unused brooms, rags and cleaning equipment propped against the wall and finally, in the darkness, a makeshift bed with a figure starting to sit on it.

"Roy…? Is that you?" Marth's voice cracked through the silence. His throat sounded sore. Roy had to physically stop himself from running forward into the prince's arms. Instead he gripped the door's doorknob tightly as he urgently said, "Marth, come with me now! I have to get you out of here!" But the prince sat unmoving.

"_Marth_!" Roy started forward, letting the door shut silently behind him. "Come now!"

"I-I can't, Roy. I have to accept the consequences. I can't run away anymore."

Roy almost growled, "But you don't _understand_! Ganondorf and some others are planning to do something horrible! I wouldn't doubt it if- if they _killed_ you!"

Marth hung his head. "Maybe I deserve it…"

Roy made his way over and sat on the musty bed, taking the prince's shoulders firmly. "Stop. _Saying_. That. 

"You _can't_ die and you will _not_ let them have their way!"

Marth looked up at the boy's dark blue eyes, blazing in the darkness and he almost agreed to what he was saying when a sudden thought struck him.

"How's Sheik?"

Roy let his hands drop and he looked away. "…Dead…"

That word was like an icy plunge to his heart. Marth felt as if everything had suddenly turned black, a solid blackness suddenly seemed to descend upon him and he was sure the room had started to spin. Roy cried out, catching the prince in his arms. "_Marth_?!"

"I-I'm…I really _am_ a murderer…"

Roy bit his lip, "Please…we must go…"

Marth sat up so abruptly that it started Roy.

"No," he said with finality, "This is where I belong."

"But not _here_, where Ganondorf and the others can get you!" Roy stood up, blazing in anger now. Why was Marth so stubborn?! 

Marth yelled back just as loud, "_You_ don't belong here, Roy! This is _my_ mess and I'm facing my judgement, and I _will_ accept it! Even if it means _death_!!"

"I will fight for you," Roy said, suddenly low and deep, "I will fight for you, even if it means to the death."

Marth was, arguably for the first time in his life, rendered completely and utterly _speechless_. Roy, unaffected, turned and went to the door to lock it again.

"You won't budge, then? I'll stay here with you. They'll have to rip this door open by force-" Roy smirked, turning around to gaze at a silent prince, "I'll have to fend them off with my Sword of Seals…Hopefully I'll be able to stall them long enough for Samus to get Mario…And you'll be safe."

Marth shook his head slowly, words forming in his mouth once again, "Samus? Mario…? Stall them?" Roy was sitting on the bed once again.

"Yes…they'll come get you at night…we still have some hours. Samus was going to go warn Mario. Stop them from getting at you in the first place. Now all we do is…wait." 

Marth couldn't help but gaze at Roy, his confident pose, the devotion in his eyes. The prince couldn't help thinking, wondering wildly how he had acquired such a gift as Roy. The boy was invaluable, and Marth couldn't help the thought that perpetuated him; that he didn't deserve the general.

Roy stopped talking at seeing the smouldering look in Marth's eyes. "What…?" But before he could finish the monarch was gently easing him down onto the bed.

"But-"

"We still have some hours…like you said," Marth whispered into the boy's ear. He didn't dare say out loud that it might be the last time…he might ever get with Roy. Who knew what would happen afterwards? 

First came the boots. They clanked on the floor as they were carelessly flung away. Then Marth was slowly removing Roy's breastplate and then his tunic until the boy lay beneath him, chest bared. The prince kissed Roy's stomach, who squirmed delightfully, and made his way up, planting small, torturing kisses all along the way until he reached the general's chin. There he kissed all along the jaw line and came back again to hover over the boy's mouth. Roy grinned mischievously. "_Ah…_You're teasing me," and he reached up and captured Marth's mouth with his own. The prince sighed into the kiss, elated just to have Roy this near to him.

"Now," Roy said, breaking the kiss and staring up at Marth with twinkling eyes, "take your shirt off." A corner of Marth's mouth twitched upwards as he pulled the garment over his head and let it drop on the floor. As soon as that was over the prince leaned forward, "Your turn." And promptly began to unbutton Roy's breeches. Roy smiled broadly at that.

As soon as all the clothing was discarded, the warrior's clung to each other, mouths frantic and feverish, hands swift and moist. They rocked against each other, slowly but firmly and each grind or thrust was accompanied with a long moan, their desire having been suppressed for so long.

"Roy," Marth panted into the boy's ear, his warm breath making the boy shudder, "I want to…" The general pressed his lips to Marth's.

"I want to ask you a favour," Marth smiled after the kiss. Roy stopped trailing kisses down the prince's neck.

"What is it?" he asked softly, pausing. Their bodies were entangled, the air around them shimmering from the heat. Marth lifted himself slightly, the boy pinned beneath him, and took Roy's hand.

"Roy…would you do me the honour…of…" he paused, deciding a more direct term would be better, "Make love to me."

Roy's eyes widened. They had never gone that far…and he wasn't sure what was expected. He was learned of course, but (especially being a soldier) experience was everything and that was something Roy did not have in such a matter. Marth saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Marth…"

"I'll…guide you through it," the prince said wryly. He got off the bed and began to rummage through the stuff littered around the room. Roy was starting to sit up, blinking.

"Marth…"

"Here," the prince tossed him a dusty bottle, "use that…oil. It'll…make everything smoother." Roy gulped, staring at the thick, transparent liquid.

"I…"

Marth sat on the bed and waited. Roy opened his mouth, once, twice before he was suddenly kissed passionately by an impatient monarch. He broke the kiss sweetly and laid himself down on the bed, looking up at Roy expectantly.

"I-I don't know…I…" Roy fumbled with the bottle, twisting it open. Marth smiled.

"I'm yours," he said softly, seriously. Roy blushed profusely at Marth's pale body laid out before him, at his words and at that infuriating smile on his face. Quickly he applied the oil copiously and closed the bottle again, chucking over to the far side of the room. He leaned over Marth, looking dubious.

"You're…sure?"

Marth nodded, "Now…do it, slowly…" Roy complied, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he moved excruciatingly slowly. Marth tried not to wince.

"Stay like that for a bit…Now just go a bit farther…"

"_Ahh__…_"

"Now push a little bit more farther…There," he winced, "stay like that…Now try moving…"

"_Ohh_," Roy moaned, his fire-red hair falling over his eyes and sticking to his forehead as he loomed over the prince. Marth was breathing hard trying not to concentrate too much on the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Roy whispered, looking anxious.

"No, no…keep moving, just…don't do it too hard," he sighed with a small smile at the general. Roy leaned down, kissing Marth as he slowly began to rock with him, starting up a hesitant rhythm. Marth relaxed as the pain started to subside and he began to enjoy the feel of Roy.

His Roy! His beautiful, gorgeous Roy…Who'd do anything for him…And Marth felt guilty. He couldn't have Roy involved in his own mess…

"M-Marth, I…" Roy's voice quavered as their rhythm started getting more frantic.

"Shh, don't worry…"

"I can't hold on…" Roy groaned, finally losing control.

Marth winced a little at the harsh rhythm now.

"I, _oh_…_ahhh_…" Roy trembled, stopping abruptly, paused a few seconds, and then a long and relieved sigh whispered through his lips as he collapsed on top of Marth. The prince sighed as well, gathering a tired Roy in his arms and brushed back sticky auburn hair from his face. They stayed like that in silence for a while, enjoying the after glow and the feel of skin against skin as the heat started to dissipate. Marth turned to gaze at Roy who was already looking at him. 

"Marth…" Roy smiled, his eyes shining, "You're beautiful." Marth felt his heart tighten.

"Roy…" he pulled the general closer, almost crushing him in his embrace. But the boy smiled against Marth's chest.

"I love you."

Muffled.

"What?" Marth whispered. But Roy was already asleep.

* * *

There were no windows in the little closet but Marth guessed it was already night time. Roy lay slumbering by his side, crimson eyelashes fluttering softly every now and then.

'_They'_ would arrive any time soon now. Marth sighed painfully. He couldn't let Roy get involved. With that in mind he gently disentangled himself from the boy and quietly began getting dressed again. Once he was fully clothed he picked up the key and unlocked the door before leaving the key next to Roy's sword again. Then he sat on the bed, looking longingly at Roy for a long time until he leaned forward and gently kissed him. Roy did not stir. Sighing, he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Marth was glad that Roy had fallen asleep; he didn't want him involved, no matter what he had said. Sure, when he woke up he would probably be furious and behead the prince…if he wasn't already dead…The prince walked the length of the corridor and peered around. Empty. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms to await his judgement. He was unarmed as his sword, Falchion, had been confiscated and he wouldn't use Roy's weapon. He'd rather leave the general with something to defend himself with if the need arose. But he would distract the Smashers- they would have no need to go back into the room if what they were after was him and he was already outside. Soon enough he heard a low rumbling.

They were approaching!

Marth looked around. No Samus, or Mario. Where could they be? The sound was getting nearer…Marth had to lure them away from the room where Roy lay. He started walking, as if he hadn't heard any noise and rounded the sharp corner bumping into someone on purpose but trying to make it look as an accident. Everyone stopped.

"Marth…?" Ganondorf drawled out, trying not to look surprised but failing miserably.

"How did you escape??" Bowser growled, looking pointedly at Flacon whose eyebrows shot up.

"I have the key right here," Falcon said irritated, waving it in his hand, "How should I know?"

Marth tried to look surprised as well. "What are you doing here?" then he smirked, taking one step back, "Doesn't matter. You caught me just as I was escaping- I'm an excellent lock breaker…But let's see now if you can actually _catch_ me!" And he bounded past the Smashers, having caught them unawares, and fled down another corridor.

"After him!" roared Ganondorf.

Marth sprinted, smiling mentally that his plan had worked. Roy would be safe and uninvolved. He flew down the corridor all the while hearing the Smashers behind him and he was fleetingly thankful that he was one of the fastest Smashers in the Melee. Of course he wasn't as fast as Sheik or…Marth's stomach churned. Sheik. Dead. He made a U-turn, turning the corner and burst into the nearest door.

The inertia made him trip and he tumbled to the floor but before he allowed himself any pause he wildly sprang up again and slammed the door. The darkness sunk into him. Silence.

* * * 

When Roy awoke it was with a bolt. "_Marth_!?" Roy fumbled around on the bed and, realising he was alone in the room, felt his chest tighten and a black dread fill him up. Marth was not with him. The truth slowly sunk in and, as if a match had been suddenly lit inside his head, Roy leapt out of bed, gathering his things and clothes in a whirl. He couldn't afford to think now and act later; Marth was in mortal danger…Act _now_, think _later_.

He bolted out the door, vaguely noticing that it wasn't locked, and down the corridor. It was empty and eerily quiet. He felt the silence bear down on him as if it had a solid and heavy substance and felt it suffocating him.

"_MARTH!!_" Roy screamed into the silence, panic starting to rise like bile in his throat. His boots on the marble floor sounded unnaturally loud and their echo haunted him. _It's so quiet…as if the whole place were dead… _Roy rounded a corner, and arrived before the dining hall. Worriedly, the general peered in and startled himself to see various Smashers sitting at the long table, having supper as nonchalantly as possible. Fox looked up at him and waved.

"Come have some food, Roy," the vulpine gave his trademark canine grin. All the pokémon were in the room, except Mewtwo, and they blinked up at Roy who was slowly coming into the room. 

"Where…" Roy began uneasily, "are the rest of the fighters?" Fox shrugged, turning back to his food. Roy looked around, counting who were in the room. Apart from Fox and the pokémon, Kirby was there guzzling down food as if it were another normal day, Mr Game & Watch, Ness, The Ice Climbers, Young Link, Yoshi, Luigi…Roy's dread thickened by the second as he stared at all the calm Smashers talking and eating contentedly, feeling as if he were watching them all through a thick glass; it was so surreal. Sheik was dead. Marth was gone. And they were all…_eating_. Wait…

"Where's Mario? And Samus??" Roy asked sharply. Fox barely even looked up as he shrugged again. The general began to feel something was more than wrong… "I…" And without another word, Roy fled from the room. No-one even noticed.

As Roy stumbled from the dining hall he noticed that there was a distinct howling of wind from outside. Quickly, Roy reached the double glass doors of the entrance of the House and, horrified, saw that it was pouring like a tropical storm. The grey rain lashed fiercely against the glass, accompanied with the cacophony of the angry wind. Perplexed that it had so suddenly began, Roy turned back and made his way to the common room. Empty. The boy bit back a frustrated scream because he knew that time was somehow running out and he knew this from the bottom of his heart because the black dread that had accumulated in the pit of his stomach wouldn't budge. Roy was just about to carry on when he heard a soft groan from behind one of the larger couches. Worried, he quickly looked and saw Falco lying on the floor, his feathers bedraggled. 

"Falco?"

"Quick," the blue-feathered bird coughed, "There was…Samus…and Mario…"

"What? What?" Roy knelt down beside the avian to hear him better. Falco grimaced.

"Why am I wastin', telling you this? Help me up. Now," Falco held out his hand and Roy took it, the dread growing more blacker and viscous by the minute. Falco took a moment to regain his breath and then he straightened up with only a wince. 

"Alright, kid, do you know anything about what the hell is happening?! It's extremely irritating when you're knocked out by a big brute ape for no reason at all."

Roy deftly ignored the fact that the bird had called him a 'kid'. "Was it DK? Who was he with? What's that about Mario and Samus?!?" Falco frowned, crossing his feathered arms, "First you have to tell me _what is going on_." Roy snarled and said through clenched teeth, "There's no _time_! There's something serious happening and it could end in _death_! Now tell me _where they went!!_" Falco blinked, his hardened expression unmoving. Until…

"Fine. But I'm going with you, kid. You'll probably get knocked out faster that I did." Roy bit back a retort. Now was not the time. 

"They went this way," Falco checked his holster gun and beckoned with his fingers for Roy to follow as he quickly disappeared out the common room. 

As the general and the StarFox pilot made their way through rooms and corridors, Falco explained all that he had seen. 

"I was in the common room, just chillin', you know? I was also wondering why it was do damn quiet…But anyway. It started raining and I was surprised but just in that moment the whole troop came in-"

"Who?" Roy asked, clutching the hilt of his Sword of Seals.

Falco opened a door and started climbing up the stairs, "I was _getting_ to that. There was DK, yeah? And Ganondorf and Mewtwo and that sonofabitch _Falcon_…Oh yeah. Bowser and Samus and Mario…"

"_What_?!" Roy abruptly stopped in his ascend. "_Mario and Samus_?! What were they _doing_ there?! Were they there of their own free will?!" Falco blinked down at Roy as he finished climbing the spiral stairs, an annoyed expression crossing his face. "I have no _idea_, kid. I just _saw _them arrive, all in a group, you know? They seemed calm. Normal, you know? They were with the others and nothing seemed wrong until I saw that DK had Marth draped over his great brute shoulder. Seemed unconscious in my opinion-"

"Marth…?" Roy felt as if his breath had been knocked out. _Oh no…I've wasted too much time…They've got him…_

But Falco continued as if he hadn't noticed Roy's sudden deflation. "I was just about to ask what was going on when that mush-brained ape came charging at me and knocked me down! Just like that! I was struggling to get up again when DK whammed me with his big fist…"

"How do you know they came up here?" Roy barked suddenly. Falco seemed unfazed. "Just before I blacked out I heard something about them going to the roof. Strange, isn't it? I want my revenge on that great brute." Roy huffed.

"To the _roof?_ _What_? How…_Which way to the roof_?" Roy's face was ablaze with anger and determination. Falco didn't ask.

"This way."

They finished climbing the stairs and passed down numerous doors until Falco stopped before the hospital wing. Roy shot him an impatient and puzzled look. 

"The way to roof…is here?"

"There's another room beyond here that has some stairs that lead to the roof…" Falco explained, taking his gun out and beginning to charge it. 

"How do you know?"

"I like to get to know strange territory…It comes with being a mercenary, you see," the bird said and slipped inside. Roy, feeling the perpetually foreboding dread, followed. 

-

The room was dark and quiet, the only noise breaking the silence was the howling wind and rain rattling the window pane. Falco tread carefully and slipped behind another door at the end of the room. Roy momentarily paused beside Sheik's bed…A white sheet was the only telltale sign of someone lying under it…sleeping the eternal sleep…Roy felt his heart throb painfully. Sheik hadn't meant to die…Poor Link…And…_Link? _Roy for the first time realised that the deceased Sheikah was alone…why wasn't there anyone else here looking after him? Where was Link? How could he have left Sheik? And Peach and Dr. Mario? Roy quickly left the room to where Falco had disappeared into, only to stop upon entering the room.

A young, chestnut-haired girl looked up from the far bed at Roy as he entered. Falco was kneeling beside her, his gun charged and ready in his belt. The bird turned to see Roy's look of confusion and uncertainty.

"Roy," he said, getting up, "this is Daisy. Daisy, Roy."

The general scowled. Now was not the time for introductions. He would ask about this strange new girl later. "Falco, _where_ are the stairs??" The tanned girl seemed to understand. She got up, clasping both her hands tightly to her chest.

"They locked it from outside…They took Marth with them…" And as she said so she pointed to the other end of the room where a square trapdoor was on the ceiling. "Why do they want Marth?" her voice was fearful and anxious, "Is it because he said he was a murderer?" Roy ignored the strange girl and walked over to the trapdoor, squinting upwards. He let out a frustrated groan. 

"How are we going to get up, now??"

Falco appeared by his side, smirking, "Easy." He pulled his gun out and blasted the trap door. Roy leapt back as a flutter of metal steps spilled out, clanging against each other. 

"There's your stairs," Falco frowned, charging his gun up again, "A little worse for wear…But it looked like they couldn't completely desrtoy them. You can still get up." Roy nodded, putting one boot on the metal step when the girl, Daisy, stepped up.

"I'm coming too."

Roy paused. "…What?"

"I'm coming too." The girl no longer looked delicate and afraid. Here face was set. For the first time, Roy noticed her arms were bandaged. 

"What for? You'll only get in the way," Roy replied as patiently as he could. He was literally a few steps away from Marth!

"I'm _coming_ too," she repeated, "Because Marth is in danger and I want to help him…He helped me too."

"Look," Roy said, starting to ascend the metal ladder slowly, "Don't get involved in this. It could get ugly. I need to get to Marth, _now_. So unless you know how to fight you can't come up…And you don't even have a weapon." The general squinted at her, "Please stay here, out of trouble."

"I'm coming."

Roy stared. Falco cut in, "Let her come. Now let's go, we've lingered long enough." Roy, not wanting to argue any longer, gave up and climbed the ladder to the roof.

-

As soon as they all climbed out onto the roof they immediately felt the icy sting of the vicious rain pounding down on them. For a moment, the three of them were blinded. A choking grey cloud covered the expanse of the black sky above them and the wind buffeted fiercely at them. Roy lifted his hand over his eyes to blink through the pouring tempest. 

"Look!" Daisy's voice sounded distant with the thundering noise of the storm around them, "There!" Lightning flashed and immediately all the Smashers on the roof were lit up with sudden clarity for a moment. Daisy gasped.

Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, DK and Bowser had their backs to them across the flat roof. On the other side, facing said five Smashers, was Peach, Dr Mario and…

"_Link_?!" Roy shouted incredulously. He was sure of it. On the far side of the roof stood Link, Master Sword in hand and glowing an ominous blue tinge. He was standing in front of both Peach and Dr Mario…but behind the latter two was someone…

Daisy gave a loud squeak and before even Roy or Falco could stop her she was off. Falco snarled.

"What the _hell_ is she doin'?!?" 

The rain continued to pelt down on them but through the murky sheet of water Roy saw Daisy as she shoved past the unknowing Bowser and DK and ran towards the other Smashers until she was past a shocked-looking Peach and Dr and into…Marth's arms. Roy faltered.

"Who _is_ she??" Roy asked quietly. But Falco heard and smirked slightly as he cradled his gun in his hands.

"So _now_ you're interested, kid? Truth be, I dunno, but she told me she had arrived with Marth…C'mon, let's tread carefully…hopefully they haven't seen us; maybe we can sneak in a surprise attack- you know? Good advantage. But we better do it quick…"

Roy frowned, his General part of himself coming to the front, "But that's it? We need a plan-"

"_Fuck_ plans!" Falco cried and without another word or gesture he was running lightly across the roof. Roy bit back a yell and ran after the avian. They didn't get very far.

Before they had blinked twice they were both being held back roughly. Roy cried out and in that instant, all the Smashers paused and turned towards the noise. What they all saw was Falco and Roy being held back by Samus and Mario.

"_Roy_!!" Link shouted, lowering his sword for a moment. Ganondorf laughed heartily. "So you _did_ come, eh?" The action had stopped and was now focused on the two captured fighters. Marth weakly struggled to get up but Daisy held him back.

"What the _hell_? Mario?!" Falco thrashed in the plumber's strong arms, but no avail. Roy was shocked-numb. "Samus?" But she didn't respond. Ganondorf laughed again.

"You see…we weren't hurting Marth without Mario's consent…" Ganondorf jeered. 

"What do you want with Marth?!" screamed Roy, squirming in the female bounty hunter's grasp. 

"Just to give him what he deserves…" Ganondorf leered but Link lifted his sword again.

"He may have killed Sheik. But that gives you _no_ right to kill him! Justice is not dealt with _injustice_, evil for evil…" the elf gave a shout and lurched forward, catching the Gerudo off guard. All the action resumed again, the brawl between the Smashers commencing once more. Link clashed his sword with Ganondorf's bigger and broader one. But as the mass chaos began again, Roy distinctly heard Peach shouting to him.

"-Controlling! Roy, they're being controlled! Samus and Mario are being controlled-" The General pushed his elbow into Samus' stomach and scrambled backwards, running behind the safety of the upright chimney on the side. Looking up Roy found Mewtwo perched atop the top of the chimney, his eyes gleaming a purple hue. Roy clenched his fists. This was madness! How had it all happened?

"I'll keep you covered, kid," Falco said, having appeared by the boy's side. Samus and Mario were trying to get close to them and the bird started to shoot at them from behind the elongated, brick chimney. Roy nodded, putting one hand on the uneven bricks to begin climbing up. 

The bricks were slippery and the rain gushing down on the General wasn't helping. Roy winced as the brick caught at his clothes and scraped his skin. As he climbed higher and higher the fighting below him seemed to get more distant and more irrelevant. What was the point? He could just close his eyes and forget about it all… Roy shook his head vehemently. A drowsiness was trying to overcome him somehow…_Mewtwo__…_ Roy took another deep breath and pushed himself forward, carefully finding a niche for him to plant his feet on. Why was the chimney so high? Maybe if he could just close his eyes for a moment…And then a shout from below him woke him up instantly. That was Marth's voice and it sounded in pain. One last push and-

Roy felt the edges of the top of the chimney. Quickly he hauled himself up…only to find himself at the feet of a tall pokémon with glowing eyes. 

_I'm warning you. Don't touch me. _Mewtwo hadn't even moved and his back was facing Roy as he was looking down on the fight. The General shakily got to his feet, trying not to look down and unsheathed his sword.

"Turn around, Mewtwo, and stop messing with Mario and Samus if you don't want to be a head shorter," Roy bit out, his hair plastered to his forehead as the rain continued to pound downwards. To accentuate his point he held the tip of his sword on the pokémon's back.

_Fine._Mewtwo slowly floated around to face Roy. Suddenly there were shouts of outrage and relief from below them. _Happy now_? Roy glared blearily through the rain.

"No. What else are you messing with?"

If Mewtwo could have smirked, he would have done it now. _Oh…almost everything…I was the one who found out about the little love triangle between you three swordsmen and told Ganondorf about it. He immediately formulated a plan to get you three out of the picture. First was Marth. Unfortunately he came back due to that girl…Then was supposed to be Link through the devastation of Sheik…making him believe that Sheik was dead…_

"What!!" Roy yelled in shock, his sword point wavwering for an instant, "Sheik's not dead?!?"

Mewtwo chuckled quietly. _No…I made the machine go off for them to think he had died…But he will now anyway, without any immediate attention… And as soon as Link had succumbed to grief then you would have too, without Marth…But, as you can see, it's gone a little awry…So Ganondorf made a last minute plan…_

"W-why us?!" Roy cried, thrusting his point a little. Mewtwo seemed to frown, but as he spoke his mouth never moved. _After you three then the rest of the Smashers would have come easy because all of the other stronger fighters are already on Ganon's side…Samus and Mario would have been hard too…But I was made to control them…If Mario saw that he took part in Marth's death then the whole Tournament, the whole Melee would be shut down…or at least Mario would be kicked out- he _is _the one responsible for many things here in the Melee. With Mario, the leader, out of the way, and the strongest fighters on his side or defeated…then Ganon would be free to cast his darkness over the strongest land. You see, he's still rather sore about being defeated by Link and Zelda. What better way to regain his strength than to take over Hal land? This land? The only land that can fuse many universes together for everyone and everything to co-exist together. If Ganondorf took this land then he would be able to control all the other lands with ease! Imagine. He would control Kanto, Hyrule, Dream Land, the Mushroom Kingdom, all of Samus' and Fox's galaxys and planets with it, Altea, even Paharae, and so _on_. This land is like the pivot of our whole universe. That is why we can all come together and meet each other here because this is the centre, this is the axis, the turning point. There is no other place, no other way for every being of every different universe to come together…except for this. If Ganondorf was the ruler of this land…He would be the ruler of all…_

Roy was speechless, nothing of the sort would have _ever_ crossed his mind. He placed the tip of his sword below the pokémon's throat, fury starting to cloud his head. "What do you _mean_? Don't you realise what that means??" Roy was careful to keep his balance and nto feel down the hole in the middle of the chimney. "If Ganondorf controlled this land then…then everything would be devastated! Ganon would destroy everything! Including _you_!!" Mewtwo didn't even blink. Roy was desperate.

"After he rules, you won't mean anything to him anymore! He'll…he'll lock you in a poké-ball like the rest of the pokémon!" Mewtwo seemed uncertain. Encouraged, the boy continued, "He'll destroy all our kingdoms, all our people…He'd annihilate all the different planets and stars and all the beings with it until he and his monsters are the only ones alive…like a black tumult of despair! We _can't_ let that happen! I…I have too much to live for…I'd…I'd die without…Marth…" 

_There is nothing to live for. _Mewtwo hadn't moved. Roy sheathed his sword, relishing a little seeing the pokémon look surprised. "There is nothing to live for?? There is _everything_ to live for," Roy said heatedly as the rain soaked him to the bone, absorbing his energy and his warmth, "Life doesn't just give you things to live for. _You_ have to take them and live for yourself. And even if you and Ganondorf and everyone else succeed and are victorious, I will _still_ fight to live! I will _still_ fight for the freedom we were born with…And for the people I love… I _will_." Roy was breathing hard, clenching his fists by his sides. Mewtwo titled his head to one side, his face expressionless as always. They both stood like that as the sky fell on them, staring at each other through the icy drops. And then a shrill scream pierced the air and their souls. Something had happened. Roy carefully peered to one side of the chimney to see that the fighting had suddenly stopped. And then the crowd stepped back a little to reveal someone crumpled on the ground, in the middle of the Smashers with the brown-haired girl kneeling next to him. Mario, Samus, Link, Peach, Falco and Dr Mario stood to one side while on the other stood Falcon, Bowser, DK and Ganondorf. That would mean…

"Marth!" Roy screamed before thinking, feeling suddenly light-headed. The prince was lying unmoving as the rain washed the away the blood pouring from him…With rising horror, Roy saw as Link stepped up, shouting something to Ganondorf and rushing at the Gerudo, only to have a broad sword cut through him. Link fell, next to the prince. Daisy screamed again. Peach covered her eyes and Samus whipped up her arm, charging a power blast quickly. Falco started shooting erratically at the four fighters facing them. Mario was yelling hoarsely at Falco, at Samus, at everyone; it was an unfolding nightmare to him. And to Roy who started teetering at the edge of the chimney. His head spun and then his foot slipped.

_Roy__!_

He fell.


	20. Revenge and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **I took a rather long time for this one…As I usually do… You should all be used by now, heh. Anyway, I told one of my reviewers on MSN Messenger that I'd post this chapter last week…So I'm sorry for that…I got held up and didn't have time to finish it properly and post it. But it's here now, so no complaining, right? In fact, whether you like the chapter or not (hopefully), this has become one of the longest chapters of Three Swords with almost 20 pages. So…the wait was worth in length, if not in context. And…be prepared for the end, it is very close, I think. Still some knots need undoing in this story…But I'm getting to that. All will be revealed soon. On another note, I thought this chapter's lyrics fit right in place...especially within the first half of the chapter. Anyway. It's a nice song, if albeit rather melancholic. But who doesn't like melancholic songs? OK, I've digressed.

** Important Note**: Since I'll be starting College soon, my updates might take longer so I ask all of you to please be patient and to not give up on Three Swords- if you can. I'll try my best to update reasonably in between chapters. Either way…Three Swords is almost finished soon so it's not as if I have too many chapters left.

**I would…: **Like to give and **Extra Thanks **to all the _wonderful_ people who have me on the favourites list and/or on their Author's Alert. You know who you are. Thank you!

**Thank yous: **I read all your reviews and I appreciate them very much. FF.NET tends to screw up my formatting when I list all your names so I'll be omitting them from now on…However you all know who you are and if you reviewed so consider this as a personal thank you (to those who know if they reviewed my last chapter). Thank you. If you really do have an urgent question or comment (or whatever) then you can always e-mail me (can't imagine who would)- my e-mail is on my ff.net profile page, by the by.

****I've reached over **200** reviews (and over **200 **pages worth of SSBM fiction! _Seriously_!)! _Thank you_, all of those who have ever reviewed, _so much_!

* * *

"_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said_

_But I didn't mean to hurt you…_

_I heard the words come out_

_I felt that I would die_

_It hurt so much to hurt you._

_Then you look at me_

_You're not shouting anymore,_

_You're silently broken._

_I'd give anything now_

_To kill those words for you_

_Each time I say something I regret I cry,_

_I don't want to lose you,_

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me._

_'Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see_

_How happy you make me_

_I can't live this life_

_Without you by my side_

_I need you to survive…_

_So stay with me_

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that_

_I'm so sorry._

_Can you forgive me again?_

_You're my one true friend_

_And I never meant to hurt you."_

****Forgive me**,** Evanescence

* * *

_…What?_

Roy opened his eyes, only to find nothing but blackness before him. _I'm dead?! _He tried to scramble up…only to find there was nothing to hold on to. He looked down and thankfully saw his hands, his body…He touched himself, tentatively. Solid. Then he swiped at the black air before him. Nothing. He didn't know if he was floating or standing on something. He couldn't feel anything except for himself. It was as if he had fallen into a black cloud that choked and drained every light, touch, smell and sound and spit out nothing but darkness. It was a cloud of numbness, Roy decided. And then he grew scared.

_Where am I? I'm…alone…_

And then suddenly there was an explosion of light and sound and smell and _feeling_! Roy was standing in the vast entrance of an immense library, the row of books before him colossal. He was dressed differently, as well, he noted. More elegant; a crimson cape swirled behind him with looping symbols made of gold thread. He had no breast plate but wore a delicate, soft black tunic with swirling designs of silver thread and his boots were different; polished and intricate standing on the gleaming marble floor beneath him. Roy sighed and felt the air diffuse into the chilly air around him.

_This looks familiar…_

"Will you be reading this book, then?"

Roy turned to see a wrinkly old man, caressing a leather-bound book in his vein-ridden hand. "I…"

"First time here, eh?" the old man gave him a toothless grin, "Ostia _is _home to the best libraries and temples in all of Pharae!"

_Ostia__…_Roy felt something probing in his mind and for some strange reason he felt foreign and…_alone…_

_I remember my first time in __Ostia__…I remember this library…I remember that man…_

Suddenly Roy wasn't in the library anymore. He felt something pull at his bellybutton and in a moment he was lying on the grass in the middle of a vast field, twiddling a blade of grass between his fingers. He was wearing more casual clothes but something heavy was around his head. He dropped the grass blade and reached up to touch the heavy thing, irritated. It was a dull-metal circlet and somehow he knew that it had his father's symbol etched on it, signifying the post of General.

"Sir, may we camp tonight and rest?" A young man had approached him, his short shaggy brown locks swaying as the wind played with them. Inside, Roy felt himself almost swell with shock and surprise and screaming joy to see the face of his dead friend. But instead he stood up nonchalantly and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. He heard himself say,

"My friend, please don't call me _Sir. _At least, not when we're alone." A brilliant smile lit the young lad's face and Roy felt himself grin in return, his hand lingering affectionately on his shoulder.

Once again Roy felt as Time around him melted, the colours washing away by some invisible rain and immediately he found himself in a grey graveyard, kneeling before a dull flint-stone, his hands caked with soil. Again he heard himself say, as distant as if he were in a dream,

"My dearest of friends…I have buried you with my own hands…I hope somehow that it may appease my foolishness…for letting you get killed…" And then he was screaming, denying his tears access to his eyes as he let out his misery in another form. He was screaming, back heaving dry, his black-smeared hands clenching and unclenching in the earth beneath him. _Alone…___

And then he was sitting in a large, soft armchair, before a roaring fire. Roy shuddered but his little body didn't respond. Shocked, he realised his body was tiny, his short legs barely sticking out of the large armchair and his small podgy hands were clutching a harp, too big for his child-body. He flinched as he heard steps come up behind him.

"Roy…Have you seen my…"

Little Roy jumped to his feet, eyes brimming, "I didn't do it! I…"

His mother kneeled gently before the little boy, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "You…didn't do it? Then, what's that?" Roy frantically looked back to the broken harp lying on the chair behind him, bit his lip and clenched his fists as he lowered his head in defeat and shame.

"I'm sorry, Mother, I broke your harp…" but then he looked up, eyes blazing, "But it was an accident!! I didn't mean it on purpose…"

To little Roy's surprise, his mother pulled him in and embraced him tightly. "That's all that matters," she whispered into his neck. "That you didn't mean it and that you told the truth." Roy grinned. "Will you still sing for me, then?" His mother laughed beautifully.

"Of course, Roy, I will _always_ sing for you…"

_Mother…_

And then Marth was beneath him, like a merciful blue-haired angel and Roy was with him, above him, making love to him…Roy screamed.

_No!!! No more…No, I can't, I can't!!_

And as he blinked he was back in his dark, numbing cloud, the dead-air around him black and choked with nothingness. And then he was weeping. Roy was crying, pouring out his soul and as he wept he touched his face wonderingly, touching his glittering tears with his amazed fingers, for the first time crying openly, for the first time being able to touch his tears that, for the first time, fell from his eyes, from his soul… _Free tears…_

-

He didn't know how long he lay in the darkness. He didn't know how long he lay in the muted silence, in the suffocating numbness that pervaded all around him and seemed to slowly sink into him. But when he heard Mewtwo's voice he felt it was the first time he had ever heard anyone speak.

_Roy__…_

The General opened his eyes. "_Here…_"

_I finally found you…_

Roy blinked uselessly until he saw the shape of the pokémon slowly gliding towards him and then they were facing each other, together yet alone. Roy felt a great distance between them.

_That's right, _Mewtwo spoke telepathically, _there_is _a great distance between us. You were falling. I stopped Time. But I was too late. You had already accepted to die so I had to find you…before you were gone completely. I found you. All you have to do is want to live again. _

Roy thought. Why had he fallen? What was to want to live again? Somehow nothing seemed important anymore, nothing seemed relevant anymore. He was tired and this numbing blackness soothed over his body and spirit, whispering, _nothing, nothing, nothing. _

Mewtwo frowned. _You're slipping away, __Roy__. You're letting the darkness take over you._

"_I…I can't remember anything anymore…it's all…fading…into black…_"

_You _have_ to remember_.

_"Am I…dead, then?"_

_No. Not yet anyway. Not unless you stop the darkness from enticing you. You're burying yourself deeper and deeper into your mind until you'll come out with nothing, no more memories or thoughts…until you find the darkness…and until you accept it will you finally die._

Roy thought. Vague, blurry images appeared around them, flickering. _"You're…in my mind then?"_

_Yes. I stopped Time to probe around in your mind…but, ironically, though I've stopped Time I don't have much of it. You must decide quickly!_

"_How…can you stop Time…? Why…do you want me to live? Why…are you trying to help me…?"_

_I'm more powerful than you can imagine and my psychic prowess is beyond your imagination. Nevertheless I know that if I use it too much I may cause catastrophes…Like how you've helped me realise that by helping Ganondorf I may cause the greatest catastrophe of all…And you so valiantly declared that you'd die for justice…and that life was _everything_ to you._

Roy thought. Indeed. He dimly recalled a white fire burning inside of him as he brazenly told Mewtwo that life was worth risking everything…_Everything…_

_"Where's Marth? And Link? Are they dead?! I saw them…" _The darkness around them seemed to swell and shrink around them. Mewtwo could have smiled.

_Do you want to live?_

No hesitation. _"Yes! I want to live! I will always want to live!" _The darkness around them thundered.

Mewtwo floated forward. _Marth__ and Link are dead._

"_What?!__ But…you! Yes, you can control Time! You _must_ go back in Time and let me save them!!" _Roy could almost feel as if a cold fire consumed him. No, Marth _couldn't_ be dead…Or Link…Death was not an option for them…And Marth…he _couldn't_ leave Roy…not again…not leave him _alone_…

Mewtwo didn't blink. _Where would you like me to take you back?_

"_I…to…to before this whole mess happened! That Sheik wasn't hurt, that Marth wasn't in this trouble…that neither him nor Link were dead…Before everything just spiralled downward!!"_

_You'll have no memory of anything that happened afterward, __Roy__._

Roy said nothing so the pokémon continued, _If you want me to take you back "before this whole mess happened" then that would mean I would have to take you back, way back to even before you arrived at the Tournament. To before Link and Marth met and their fate unfolded. To before you three became friends and then formed a twisted love triangle…to before you met Marth…_

Roy still said nothing and only the small tightening of his fists gave away the turmoil inside of him. Mewtwo continued.

_If you want to "stop" this "whole mess" in front of you then I would take you back, way back before any of that happened. And then I would have to stop you from meeting either Link of Marth. You will never arrive at the Tournament. Some trouble in Pharae will cancel your first match and you will never come back to the Melee. But you will have no memory. You will have never met anyone here. You will have never met Marth and you wouldn't even know it. _

Roy lowered his head, trying to feel strong and stoic. "_It…it would keep them from dying…though…right?" _He cursed himself, feeling like a lost child.

_No-one will ever be safe from death. Death comes for us all, sooner or later, Roy. You, as a soldier and a warrior, should know that more than anyone. Death is imminent. It is…not as bad as you think… _Mewtwo's telepathic voice sounded oddly soft and empathic. _It is the long eternal sleep that waits at everyone's end._

Roy looked up at the pokémon, anguish in his eyes, "_But that doesn't make the blow any softer! The heart will forever mourn the ones that die…until you yourself die. It will forever miss the loved ones…It doesn't make death any lighter."_

_You'd be surprised._

They stared evenly at each other.

_If you accept their deaths…___

"_Never!!!__ Never!"_

And, as if Roy himself had summoned it, a black wind howled ferociously at the pokémon who put up his arms to cover himself as it threw him farther back. Mewtwo shouted back from the distance the boy had put between them, _If__ you don't accept their deaths then save them! There is another way but you must be quick, before they accept their own deaths and leave. _

And suddenly the psychic pokémon disappeared and Roy appeared standing in the middle of a vast green field with the blue sky over him stretching for miles into the distance and the only other thing in his view was a large green tree with straggling branches that swayed without wind. Roy turned around and saw nothing but the grass and the tree in the distance so he made his way over to it. The only sound was that of the rustling tree and of invisible birds chirping quietly every now and then. Roy reached the tree and looked up, white light filtering through the gaps in the leaves from an alien sun. He shivered but it was not cold. He heard something. After a minute or two of straining to listen, Roy heard the soft notes of a haunting melody he had never heard before. He rounded the thick, gnarled tree and came upon Link. His hat lay crumpled on the ground next to him, his golden short hair falling over his closed eyes. He looked at peace. The elf stopped playing his ocarina as soon as he sensed a different shadow fall over him and he looked up at Roy, his eyes the same colour as the sky above them. Roy saw no recognition in those eyes.

"Link…?"

The elf cocked his head, a small wrinkle appearing on his forehead when he furrowed his eyebrows and he stared long and hard at the red-haired boy standing over him.

"Link, it's me. Roy." As if to accentuate his point, the General spread his hands like a greeting or welcoming. The Hylian turned his head and stared askance at the boy. Roy squinted. Link looked…younger…about his own age…

"How old are you?" Roy thought it seemed like an irrelevant, random question…but then look where he was.

The elf's eyes darkened. "Fourteen?" Roy repeated what he thought he somehow heard. The elf blew at a yellow strand of hair tickling his nose. And just like that, Roy was forgotten again as Link took up his ocarina once more and started playing again. Roy was tempted to just sit down and enjoy the blissful peace and quietude and maybe even sing along with Link… But no…he had to save him from this instead, he thought with irony. But the elf didn't seem to respond to anything, he didn't even seem to recognise Roy!

"Link, come with me, you are the Hero of Time."

No response, only the chilling melody.

"Link. You are a Hylian. You come from Hyrule."

Nothing.

"Remember me? Roy…from Pharae?? And remember Prince Marth of Altea? And Ganondorf?! And Zelda?!? And…the Melee??"

Link didn't even stop playing but carried on, only looking up fleetingly at the boy, irritated.

"Hyrule! Ganondorf…the Triforce! Zelda? Anything…?"

Link graciously ignored the General. Angry and frustrated now, Roy kneeled down and snatched the ocarina from his mouth. Link let his slender arms lower gracefully slowly to his lap, his eyes intent on the floor. Roy was amazed. He'd thought the elf would leap up, outraged. He leaned forward to touch the elf and snatched his hand back, as if burnt. It had gone right through the elf. He swiped again over the elf. Nothing. His hand went through as if through air. He looked at the blue ocarina in his other hand and it shimmered strangely, almost ghost-like. He heard something soft flutter.

"What? You want it back?" Roy looked at the ocarina and slowly handed it over to Link. The elf touched it. It was solid between them. Roy wouldn't let go.

"Link, listen to me." Roy's hand held the ocarina and Link's hand was on top of it and in that way they cupped the instrument between them. Slowly his cerulean eyes looked up and locked with Roy's.

"You must…come back…I…don't want you to die. You're my friend. And you mean too much to Zelda…and to Sheik…" Something flickered in the Hylian's eyes and Roy didn't miss it.

"Sheik…You must go back to Sheik."

For the first time, Link spoke loudly. "He's _dead_." He narrowed his bright eyes.

"Link-"

The elf abruptly let go of the ocarina and it vanished in Roy's hand. The land under them began to rumble loudly and the tree started to shake, leaves fluttering, jerkily, to the ground. They looked blood-red.

"Marth killed him…And I was trying to save Marth!" Link stood up, the rumbling beneath them growing louder, the sun above them darkening. Roy stood up as well, alarmed.

"No, Link, it was Ganondorf and Mewtwo; Mewtwo set it all up! He set everything up-"

"_Marth_ struck Sheik down. And then Ganondorf struck Marth…and then…" his eyes widened, "he struck _me_ down…" He stared at Roy, suddenly looking seventeen again, "And you were falling…I saw you…somehow…And…" The place darkened as if a cloud had blocked the sun. But there was no cloud. There wasn't even any sky. Everything was fading to black. Roy turned around wildly, clutching the nothingness of the blackness.

"No Link! Don't! Come back with me! Take my hand and-"

Link shook his blonde bangs and stepped back farther from Roy, the tree behind him having disappeared. Then he turned and started to slowly walk away from the General who was somehow stuck in the opaque blackness, like a web. Roy struggled to move but all his limbs were stiff and he watched horrified as Link slowly walked away from him. _Away…going to leave him alone…to die…_

"Sheik's alive!!" screamed Roy. Link stopped.

"He's alive, dammit! And if you don't go back to him then he _will_ die! He's not dead yet! Mewtwo made it seem like it but he's still breathing, he's still alive…all alone in that room…going to die if no-one saves him…He's still alive…still alive…" Roy was lowering his voice, repeating it like a mantra as Link had resumed his walk and disappeared into the blackness.

"He's…alive…he's…ali-" Roy felt despair well up and just before it could burst he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, surprised to see Link suddenly before him, glowing a white aura around him like an angel. He smiled and the darkness melted, revealing a sky filled with colours. Roy gasped.

"Okay. Bring me back." Link said it so softly so angelic that Roy just sighed and let himself fall, the silver-plated clouds around him brushing his face, softly wispy and swirling.

And then he sat up in the darkness, as if he had woken up into his recurrent nightmare from a dream.

"Link?"

_He's fine. He'll go his own way from there now. You've taken him back. You can go back too if you wish…_

"No," Roy's mouth twisted, "I need to save Marth too."

Silence.

Roy painfully stood up. The blackness had texture now. He felt it like a choking wall, cripplingly rough and hard. The floor was slippery and heavy and it smelled of iron…of blood.

Roy coughed, feeling his windpipe narrow for some reason.

"M-marth?!" No answer.

"Marth?!"

The darkness ebbed away until a dim light glowed from a weak torch on the gleaming-wet wall. It sputtered pathetically. Roy stumbled backwards, letting go of the blood-stained wall. He looked at his red hands and almost retched when he heard a scuffle behind him. Swallowing the bile in his throat, Roy spun around feeling immensely dizzy from the little exertion. He took in the dank, stone walls, the single torch that spread leering shadows over the room, the dripping, crimson floor, the rusted iron chains on the wall holding a person trapped. Marth, on the floor, with his hands held by the iron clamps on the wall.

"Marth!" Roy rushed to his prince, falling on his knees before him and trying to embrace him, only to go through air. The prince weakly raised his head and eyes to the scarlet-haired boy.

"Marth…please, I'm Roy, you must know me…" Roy practically begged, getting his knees and hands dirty with blood. Where was it coming from? Roy looked around but there were no windows, not even a door, just blood-stained walls on each side, ceiling and floor. No way in and no way out.

"W-where is this blood from?"

"I'm a murderer…" Marth said as if that explained it.

Roy, alarmed, looked the prince over but he was speckless. The blood from the floor and walls didn't even seem to stain him.

"Marth, how did you get here?"

"I'm a murderer…This is what I deserve…" the prince spoke thickly. Roy yearned to touch him. "But you _don't _deserve this, stop believing it!! You're punishing yourself, don't you see??" The prince said nothing. Roy was desperate.

"Marth, I'll take you back. You must come back. I don't know what I'd do without you…" He saw that the clamps holding Marth's wrists were big and wide and if Marth just slipped his hands through he would easily escape.

"Look, the cuffs are loose. Just slip your hand through and you're free."

Marth shook his head slowly. "They're…too tight. They're cutting off my circulation…" Roy eyed the metal but he still saw them wide and big.

"Take my hand; I can help you."

Marth shook his head again, "I'm a murderer. This is what I deserve."

"Don't- don't you want to go back with me?"

Marth shook his head.

"Don't you…" Roy leaned forward, eyes on fire but full of anguish, "…love…me?"

Marth lowered his head and closed his eyes. After a beat he muttered, "I can't love you. I'm a murderer."

"But I-"

"_I_ don't!!"

Roy faltered, falling back a little. It felt like a burning streak had cut open his heart. It…_hurt_. He saw he was shaking as he tried to stand up.

"J-just come with me, Marth. It'll be all right. I'll protect you…Just come back with me…" He held out his hand to the prince as he stood over him. His hand was trembling.

Marth looked vaguely up at Roy and then hung his head again. "I accept my punishment. Now leave me. I don't need you. You can't help me. You can't even touch me." Roy bent over and grasped the chain from the wall, jingling the prince's arm with it. Marth grimaced, biting back a painful moan.

"No, but this can! Now let _go_ of it or I'll break your arm." Roy sounded angry but only because he was dying inside. His anger covered and filled the gaping, sucking chasm that had ripped open inside of him. But it was like pouring salt over a fresh wound; it smarted.

Marth groaned in pain as Roy pulled the chain but he didn't move or say anything, in fact, it was as if he were _enjoying_ it! Roy let go of the chain, sickened. Marth was enjoying the pain, believing he deserved it and that it was his just punishment.

"Marth…" Roy slumped to the floor, defeated. "You mean more to me than you will ever know…I don't want to lose you…please don't make me lose you…"

The prince was despondent but he showed no signs of listening, or even caring.

"You didn't kill Sheik…Mewtwo set it all up. He set everything up. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow _controlled_ you psychically, took over your mind, to block any reasoning out and just fill your head with black anger and hate…"

Something stirred inside the prince, hidden from the General's eye as he continued talking.

"He made us believe Sheik died. Well, it's not true. Sheik's alive. He's still alive and we need to get to him before he really _does_ die. Ganondorf wants to rule over Hal land…so he could be the ruler of everyone and everything. Including Altea…He'll take over Pharae too…He'll kill everyone and everything…So Mewtwo controlled everything. He told Ganondorf about Link and me…"

Marth shifted slightly, his head still hanging. Roy looked at him sharply, "I want you to know, Marth…I never _slept_ with Link…You're the only person I've ever made love to…And the only one I ever really wanted to…You let me…You have such trust and faith in me…" Roy saw Marth gave him no response and he slowly backed into a corner of the dungeon, still muttering now. "I just want to keep your faith and trust…I've always wanted to be strong," he grimaced, "But I guess I never was. I was never strong enough. I swore that I would never cry again after my mother died. That it was not worth it. That…I'm not worth it…Whoever can cry has such a gift! But I could never cry freely…I'm so pathetic…I can't even save the one I love…"

Marth was silently hanging his head, his posture like penitence.

"You're doing this to yourself, Marth," Roy tried one last time, weakly, "You're just _letting_ yourself hurt…you're punishing yourself. No-one else is." When he got no response, Roy backed into the wall, soaked in blood and feeling hurt and angry. "This is all your fault, Marth!"

The prince looked up sharply, not having expected such an outburst from the boy. Roy looked feral.

"Oh, _now_ you listen!! Well, you've taken me for granted too long. I'm trying to save you _life_, godammit! You can _stay_ in your sad little chains in this awful dungeon for all _I_ care!!!" Roy was shocked at the tears that stained his cheeks. Now, more ashamed and furious than ever, he stood up, dripping red.

"G-goodbye, Marth." The prince had gone unnaturally pale.

"I don't know what came over me…how I could ever care for you…" Roy was shaking his head, almost nonchalantly but there was a giant shard of ice that had lodged itself painfully inside of him. His voice was coldly detached and he felt very light-headed, the floor spinning beneath him as he swayed strangely, looking at Marth with all the indifference he could muster to shroud him and protect his brittle emotions. He felt that if he didn't then he would crumble. And he _was_ crumbling, he knew.

He raised his eyebrows at the silent prince, now looking at him with an unreadable expression. "I can't believe I ever fell for a murderer. I'm g-glad you're suffering you deserve th-this." Roy tried not to choke on his words as they came out of his mouth like vile, burning liquor. Marth was looking up at Roy, his eyes expressing such sorrow and betrayal. Roy could clearly see the deep gash in the prince's eyes and knew he had inflicted it.

"I-I understand." That was all Marth said and that was much worse than if Marth had screamed back at him. Roy felt profoundly sick. And then everything was starting to fade to black. A wild panic gripped the General as he realised he had failed to save Marth's life, and worse, told him the only lies that could ever harm the both of them.

"Wait, Marth!" Roy stumbled forward, arm stretched out but then the light was abruptly cut off and the whistling silence of the darkness encompassed the boy once more. Roy fell, or he felt that he fell and that he couldn't stop.

_I want to die, _thought Roy and the darkness shuddered. He closed his eyes, dimly noticing how his wet eyelashes tickled his cheeks. A new sensation. And Roy let himself fall, finally.

-

When he opened his eyes he saw light. Coloured light. Roy blinked until the multicoloured glass window focused. He shifted, only to feel warm arms around him. Marth lifted his head from the dusty stone floor to look into Roy's face. The prince smiled with true relief.

"You're awake."

Roy blinked at the deep sorrow in the monarch's eyes. "Where…"

"I caught you…" Marth said tiredly, lifting himself a little and pulling the boy into a closer embrace, "I…will never forgive myself. You were almost lost forever, because of _me_… I have never been so blind. And Roy."

The boy felt surprisingly calm but he couldn't get any words to form in his mouth. All he felt was Marth next to him and hearing his voice and seeing his free eyes…it was too much. The prince continued, nevertheless.

"I never took you for granted. And I never will.

"I'm sorry."

Roy smiled, feeling strangely heavy and solid in the prince's arms.

"And-" the prince lowered his face to Roy's, smiling simply against the boy's warm lips.

Marth broke the kiss and they smiled at each other, together in suspended Time. Marth kissed his forehead and Roy laughed and there was no reason to laugh except to relieve and express what he felt.

Slowly, a more lighter darkness descended upon them, washing away the image of the empty abandoned church with its coloured glass panes, and the dust on the floor flared and lifted in golden showers. And Roy and Marth slept, in suspended Time, knowing they would wake up, but also knowing they would sleep again and return, once more, at the end of their journeys.

* * *

"Over my dead body!!" Marth shouted, taking one step towards Ganondorf as the heavy grey rain pelted down on them, his blue hair slick and plastered to his head. Link shouted something behind him but the prince didn't hear as the Gerudo slowly, smirking, raised his large broad sword. And then a purple flash from the chimney and they all stopped in their tracks, surprised. Mewtwo appeared suddenly at the foot of the chimney and held out his pokémon arms as an unconscious Roy fell right into them. Peach gasped and a confused murmuring spread throughout the Smashers.

"Roy!"

"Mewtwo?!" Ganondorf paused momentarily, "What…what the demon are you doing?!"

Mewtwo briefly closed his eyes and released his spell over the subdued Smashers in the dining hall. They would arrive here soon, sensing trouble. He also released the tension in the atmosphere to help abate the rainstorm he had caused as well.

Marth looked pale, staring at the crimson-haired General in the pokémon's grasp. "What are you going to do with Roy?" The rain was slowing its vicious descent.

_Nothing at all, _Mewtwo spoke telepathically, _if you come over here I'll give him to you now. He needs to rest. _

Ganondorf chuckled suddenly, albeit nervously, "Good, good. You see? Mewtwo has a hostage- if you don't back down he'll kill the boy. Now surrender- All of you!!"

"I don't think so, Gerudo. Now drop your weapon."

"Fox!" Falco shouted, uncharacteristically overjoyed at seeing his commander and friend coming onto the roof of the building with the rest of the fighters. The rain had stopped now, a few random, remaining drops splashing here and there. The moon lazily stepped out from behind the grey clouds and a sprinkle of stars began to dot the newly-washed sky.

"You're surrounded," Mario told the Gerudo and his companions firmly, his fists glowing fiery, "Give up or suffer the consequences." Bowser raised his claws, DK bowed his head in shame and Captain Falcon lifted his hands scornfully.

"_Ganondorf_…" Mario warned, giving a signal with his chubby gloved-hand. Pistols and guns were cocked and ready, fists raised and weapons out in the open, poised and threatening, waiting for the Gerudo to drop his sword.

Ganondorf had clamped his face shut, making it unreadable. He was thinking quickly, figuring out his options. Mewtwo had turned on him. After all their planning, after all their plotting…he had turned on him! All because of… His eyes fell on the sleeping boy in the pokémon's arms and his gaze hardened slightly.

"Of course…" Ganondorf began, turning slowly around, an eerie smile spreading over his face, "I'm surrounded…So I'll have to go down now…"

"Ganondorf!" Marth shouted, taking one step forward, Falchion at the ready.

"But if I go down…" Ganondorf continued his mutterings, "I won't go down alone…"

"_Ganondorf_!" Marth snarled, taking another step towards the Gerudo. The prince saw the manic look in his eye and in that moment he knew exactly what he was going to do. It happened so fast.

Ganondorf lunged at a Roy-carrying Mewtwo but before he could strike the two of them Marth had leapt before the Gerudo, Falchion parrying the blow and averting it from the General and the pokémon. Ganondorf didn't even blink as he automatically swung his broad sword horizontally, flinging Marth's sword from his hand. The prince froze for a moment, suddenly defenceless, before gritting his teeth and clenching his fists before him, ready to fight with his hands if need be. Ganondorf blinked and began to chuckle.

"This looks familiar…" the Gerudo grinned, eyeing all the wary Smashers surrounding him, "Marth- will you beat me this time, without your useless sword?"

"Give it up, Ganondorf! You're already beaten," Link snarled from somewhere behind the Gerudo. A sudden fit seemed to seize him as he instantly forgot Marth, whirling around viciously to face the elf.

"_It's because of YOU that I was sealed in the Sacred Realm and my wondrous dream of ruling destroyed!!!"_

Link's blue eyes widened as he was hurled to the floor by a sweep of Ganondorf's massive sword. He barely managed to put his sword up in time to block another furious swing from the Gerudo and quickly tried to scramble up, the Master Sword tight in his hand.

Ganondorf advanced on him, a dark fire in his eyes, "How _long_ have I wanted revenge? How _long_ have I wanted to _kill_ you, _Hero of Time_ and take your precious Triforce of _Courage_ embedded within you?! How long?!? _How LONG_?!?" Link stood his ground.

"Link, _move_!"

"Surrender, Ganondorf!"

"I'll shoot!"

Ganondorf ignored the shouts from the other Smashers around him, concentrating only on the Hylian before him, the '_kid'_ that had managed to defeat the Prince of Darkness. Ganondorf stopped abruptly, facing Link.

"Have you practised your spells, Link?"

The elf's golden eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the Gerudo suddenly turned, his sword poised over his head pointing at Marth behind him.

"_No_!"

Ganondorf threw the sword, heading directly for the prince's chest. Link muttered quickly, _"Nayru's love…",_ as a blue shimmering shield rose around Marth just as the massive sword reached it, a blinding flash, and the sword clattered to the floor harmlessly. Ganondorf turned slowly, smirking.

But before Link could take his breath back the large Gerudo was upon the slighter elf, tackling him to the ground, Link's sword slipping from his hand and falling over their heads, plummeting down from the roof's edge. Somewhere from above, Peach screamed shrilly.

"Ganondorf, back away-"

"No, don't shoot! He's got Link!"

Ganondorf punched the elf who groaned beneath him.

"_Swordsmen_," Ganondorf said with contempt, "They're useless and pathetic without their swords." Link struggled beneath the other man's greater weight but Ganondorf stood up, hauling the elf with him.

"Let him go!" Marth, catching his senses together after the sudden strange shield that had protected him and the fact that Link had just saved his life, charged at the Gerudo. Ganondorf, while holding Link with one hand, took out a hidden dagger with the other, without turning. Link gasped.

"Marth, _no_! Stop!"

But the prince reached the Gerudo who in one swift movement dropped the elf and whirled around, embedding the dagger deep within Marth. The prince cried out staggering back and crumpling to the floor. Daisy screamed, rushing over to the fallen prince as Link leapt up quickly delivering the Gerudo a sharp uppercut. Ganondorf roared, lunging himself towards the Hylian, slamming him onto the ground once more.

"_Link_!" Young Link leapt from within the watching crowd, slashing Ganondorf's back with his Kokiri sword. Ganondorf turned again, backhanding the smaller elf who was caught by Samus.

"_Enough_, Ganondorf," Link staggered to a standing position, his lip bleeding and his eyebrow swollen. Ganondorf paused, realising the crowd around him had thickened and surged closer. He smiled smugly.

"I can easily take _all_ of you. _Together_, if need be," another malicious smirk, "But…I'm afraid I only want…

"_You_!"

Before anyone could blink, Ganondorf had dove towards the unprotected Hylian, tumbling the both of them towards the edge of the roof.

"_No, Link_!" Young Link squirmed in Samus' grasp trying to reach them. The world seemed to slow down, the wind stopped and everyone seemed to hold their breath and heart beats stopped.

Silence.

A roar from the Gerudo, a painful shout from the elf and they disappeared over the edge.

-

Link heard a familiar voice screaming. Screaming in his head…a woman's voice…Zelda. _Sheik's still alive. _With a burst of strength, Link reached out, hoping-

-And caught a ledge.

He saw Ganondorf fall past him, flail his arms, fall…reach the ground…and lie still.

-

"_Link!!__ Link!!!" _Someone was screaming from above.

"I'm- here!" Link was starting to breathe heavily, his arms starting to give way.

"Oh my goodness! Mario, he's there!" Peach bobbed her head over the edge, peering anxiously down at him. Link could hear uproar from above…Someone shouting to Dr. Mario, who would have his hands full in a minute.

"Someone help him up!"

"Someone get _rope_ or something! _HURRY_!"

"Link!" It was Samus peering over the edge now. "Hang onto my hook!"

A glowing metal-chain was lowering until it reached Link's eye level.

"Got it?"

"Yes!" Link grabbed onto the hook and was lifted up slowly back onto the roof. As soon as he was hauled carefully back onto the roof, he was assaulted by Young Link who clutched to him tighter than he had ever done. The little elf sniffed in Link's arms. And then he remembered something.

"Dr. Mario! Doctor!!"

The doctor, supervising Marth being carried away, turned and hurried over to Link.

"Are you all right, Link? Let me check you out…" The doctor started taking out something from his pocket.

"Wait, doctor, I need to tell you something…It's about Sheik…he's still alive."

Dr. Mario stopped and frowned down at the elf, and held up his gloved hand. "How many fingers am I holding? Maybe you got a concussion…"

"No! He's alive! I'm telling you…I don't exactly know how I'm so sure..but he's not!! Please believe me! Please check on him immediately!"

The doctor kept on frowning but finally nodded. "I have to go down anyway…A lot of casualties…You should come with me too, actually." Link agreed to let Dr. Mario help him up, much to Young Link's whining and slowly they headed back down, like everyone else.

Link had never seen such a pandemonium before. A lot of the Smashers had gone already but many were still milling about on the roof, looking shocked, angry, miserable, confused or all of those together. DK, Bowser and Captain Falcon were gone, Link noticed, but Mewtwo was speaking very seriously with a drawn and wearied Mario. Peach was talking to another group of Smashers and when she had finished she rushed up to Dr. Mario and Link.

"Have you heard? All those who need no immediate medical attention must go to the Dining Hall. Mario is having a serious meeting…We need to discuss all the serious events…" she looked just as tired, "I don't know what will happen to the Tournament now…These events need immediate action."

"Wait Peach…" Link stopped, signalling Dr. Mario to head on to the hospital wing.

"What is it, Link?" Her hair and dress was a mess and her face was pale.

"Ganondorf fell…But he needs immediate attention…What if he's still alive? We can't…leave him…" It was hard from him to say it. Ganondorf was his arch nemesis.

Peach nodded, "I know. I'll gather up all the help I can get…You go on to the hospital wing…"

-

The hospital wing was brimming with Smashers and noise. Link pushed his way through to the other room where Sheik lay. As he approached he noticed the machine's beep was sounding again and an overwhelming rush of relief overpowered him, so much so that he stumbled and was caught immediately by Samus.

"Careful," she said, her voice unusually soft. As Link looked up he was mildly surprised to see that her helmet was gone. She noticed his gaze and started to explain. "How can I help here if my helmet gets too cumbersome and clunky for such a crowded space?" Link ran a hand through his hair, nodding and realising his green cap was gone.

"Link!" Dr. Mario pushed through the crowd to the two of them, beaming even after the recent events. "You were right! Sheik's fine…and Peach and I agree that he'll pull through. I just don't get how our machine suddenly malfunctioned…" The doctor stroked his moustache, looking perplexed and angry at the same time. "If it weren't for your hunch, Link, a moment more and Sheik would have died…I can't believe we relied on the machine so much…I'm really angry at myself for this…I should have been more careful."

Link was smiling because of the good news, despite the close call, "It wasn't your fault. Now you need to get back to your patients…If there is anything you need, I'll help as well."

"Thank you, Link," Dr. Mario said, "but I need to check on you too and then we need to get to that meeting…Have you looked at yourself?" Samus smiled, "You look terrible." Link touched his sore face and gave a helpless, but amused, shrug.

Link excused himself and went over to Sheik's bed, smiling slightly at the colour in his cheeks once more and the even breath in his chest. The crowd was dispersing when someone called out weakly to him. "Link…" The elf turned to see Marth on the other bed.

"Marth!" Link hurried over, "I saw the dagger go in…You're alive! How…what happened? Are you all right?"

The prince sighed, struggling to sit up. "Yes…Ganondorf in his rage miscalculated my heart. He just missed it and luckily the dagger wasn't long enough to puncture my lungs on the other side… in fact, he just about missed anything. Except, he'll leave me with this big scar…I deserve it, though."

"You can't say that!"

Link noticed for the first time someone else sitting next to Marth's bed. It was that strange, yellow-clad girl. Her angry cry made Marth cringe.

"Stop saying that, Marth! No-one deserves what those evil brutes tried to do! To you or to anyone!"

"I'm sorry, Daisy…" Link noticed the chestnut-haired girl was holding the prince's hand tightly and raised his eyebrows quizzically towards the prince. Marth just bit his lip sheepishly.

"Oh and Link…" he began, "I also wanted to tell you…thank you…for saving my life."

Link sighed, looking down, "Well I couldn't let Ganondorf kill anyone…And. Look. Marth. I… I forgive you. For everything. And I wouldn't change anything that happened between us. You were my best friend…I'll never forget that. And. I don't think I could ever hate you."

Marth's eyes were shining with relief and gratefulness, a small smile gracing his regal features. "That's because it's not in your elven nature, Link. You're too good for that." They shared a smile and a look that only they could understand, after everything that had happened.

After a while Link asked for Roy.

"He's there…" Marth said, signalling towards the other bed, partly obscured by thin curtains. Link made his way over to the bed and pulled back the curtains a bit to reveal a pale and still auburn-haired boy.

"How…is he?"

"He's…fine," Marth said quietly, the dullness in his eyes apparent, "But they can't tell when he'll wake up. He's…in a coma, they say…" Link said nothing.

As Link sat down in the Dining Hall amongst the rest of his fellow Smashers, he felt full-force the tragic effect of the seriousness of the recent events. He also knew that no-one understood, including him, how this had all come to be, seemingly having started out of the blue. But apparently, as Mario and Mewtwo started speaking before them, this climax had not appeared out of nowhere.

Mewtwo had already told Mario what Ganondorf's plans had been and how he had helped bring them along and now he was explaining this to everyone.

_And this may not have been directly involved in Ganondorf's master plan, _Mewtwo spoke telepathically to everyone in that room, _but it is something I twisted as well, however indirectly. I believe someone had been accused of being a murderer. The truth is that I controlled Marth's mind causing him to injure Sheik._

A shocked murmur rippled throughout the crowd. Link stiffened.

_One by one I was made to get everyone out of the way…_

-

"These events are truly horrific," Mario began as soon as Mewtwo had finished with a resounding silence in the crowd not knowing how to react. "The Tournament has been put on hold," no-one made a noise, "And until further notice we are all confined within the SSBM grounds. I will speak with Mewtwo until then and I will hold another meeting soon. Please, do not let your spirits dampen because for now there is peace. Thank you." Mario led the hovering pokémon into another room as the rest of the Smashers filed out, a quiet murmuring breaking out.

"I never knew how powerful Mewtwo was…"

"Yes and did you know that that he controlled the other's minds as well?"

"Do you think he controlled ours?"

"And we'd never know, if he was controlling us, right now…"

Link tried to ignore the noise of the fighters passing by him as they shuddered at what had happened. He made his way back to the hospital wing and relayed all the information to Marth, Daisy and Dr. Mario as the others had already heard it in the meeting or were unconscious. Marth bowed his head.

"I…was…_controlled_?"

Daisy stroked the prince's hand. "You see, Marth? You are not a murderer…And there's the proof." Marth kept his head bowed and kept silent. Peach came up to Link, dressed in white, and whispered in his ear.

"Ganondorf was carried here not so long ago. I thought I should tell you. He's alive and will pull through."

"Thank you, Peach…"

Daisy stood up slowly, facing the Mushroom princess.

"Are you…Peach?"

Peach turned to look at Daisy, a puzzled frown on her face.

"I am…"

Marth was the only one who knew of Daisy's grudge and stared warily at the two uncannily-familiar princesses. But Daisy did something unexpected and took Peach's gloved hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Peach tried not to back away too much.

"I'm sorry for hating you all this time. Keeping a feeling such a hate bubbling inside of you can make you sick…it's not healthy. And I had no right to hate someone I never even knew. You don't deserve anyone's hate. Not even if my heart was broken…I can't blame it on you. I shouldn't blame it on anyone."

Peach was surprised, dainty small mouth opening and closing, not knowing how to respond.

"That's…all I wanted to say." Daisy tried a smile. Peach, although slightly confused, smiled back.

"I'll go and check on Ganondorf now…" And Peach disappeared into the other room.

Marth's face darkened at the Gerudo's mention. "Link, you _are _a far better person than anyone gives you credit for. You are…pure."

Daisy giggled. "He's blushing!"

Link scratched the back of his head and grinned at what Daisy had said. Marth grinned as well, "You don't do that a lot."

"No…I," Link laughed, "No, I don't."

"You should do it more often," Daisy winked. Link's blush darkened, much to the amusement of Marth and Daisy who accompanied the elf's laugh.

Roy, wherever he was, deep in his mind, heard their laughs and was comforted, the darkness shrouding him ascending slowly and lifting.


	21. Cheers for Peace

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **I'M SORRY! HAHAHAHA. So many people reviewed it's funny. In a good way. In a very nice, lovely, good way. I'm so sorry! I told you updates would be slower from now on! But I did promise I wasn't going to abandon this! Remember? I won't! Not until the very end! Even if it takes forever (haha…hopefully not). Actually, thank you for those people who still reviewed the fic and begged me to hurry up. If it weren't for your continual nagging, who knows how much longer this would have taken? Thank you so much! You all know who you are! Yes Darklink, thanks for your support. And everyone else who didn't e-mail me but still left a thoughtful review for the fic! Because of you (I SWEAR it IS because of you all who wanted me to continue), here's the next chapter!

**I would…: **Like to give and **Extra Thanks **to all the _wonderful_ people who have me on the favourites list and/or on their Author's Alert. You know who you are. Thank you!

**Thank yous: **I read all your reviews and I appreciate them very much. tends to screw up my formatting when I list all your names so I'll be omitting them from now on…However you all know who you are and if you reviewed so consider this as a personal thank you (to those who know if they reviewed my last chapter). Thank you. If you really do have an urgent question or comment (or whatever) then you can always e-mail me (can't imagine who would)- my e-mail is on my profile page, by the by.

P.S. Got all your emails. I think I replied to some…If I didn't, then I'm sorry. I read them all and considered them all! Really. I honestly thank you for keeping up with me for this long. I'm really really touched. I promise I'll list all of you when I can. But right now you want to read, right? Then read on!

…I know the first part is a bit long and slow…but it gets better by the end. Hopefully. And it's a long chapter, this one is. **Enjoy.**

I've reached over **250** (!) reviews (and over MORE than **200 **pages worth of SSBM fiction! _Seriously_!)! _Thank you_, all of those who have ever reviewed, _so much_!

(stupid for screwing up my format...OH well)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 19

--------------------------------

"So that's him?" Daisy was leaning over Roy's still body, her chocolate eyes scrutinising the pale boy beneath her. Marth gulped, having followed her over to Roy's bed and having barely got out of bed the day before.

"Yes…that's Roy…"

Daisy said nothing for a long while. She stared at Roy as he breathed slowly and lay unmoving in his coma.

"Do you love him?"

Marth was slightly taken aback at the sudden question, but then again it was Daisy and she had always been direct.

"I…do. I do love him."

Silence.

"How old is he?" All this time she hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"Sixteen…"

"Wouldn't you prefer someone your own age?"

Marth made his way to the other side of the bed and looked down tenderly at the sleeping General. "No…He's wise beyond his years and much more mature for his age…" He looked up to see Daisy staring at him before quickly ducking and gazing back at Roy again.

"I heard…That there had been something between you and Link before Roy appeared."

Marth cringed involuntarily. How had Daisy found out? But Daisy continued.

"So…I take it you've always liked men, then?"

Marth cringed again. "What?"

"Have you ever liked a woman?" Daisy wouldn't stop her relentless and extremely personal questions. The prince stared at her in disbelief.

"That's a no, then…"

"I…I just never thought about it…" Marth confessed finally, cheeks red.

"You never thought about it!" Daisy cried and then quickly covered her mouth, eyes sweeping about the empty room, save for some occupied beds with some other injured, sleeping Smashers. Marth blew out some air.

"No…No, I never thought about it. But I suppose I have liked some women in my life…I can't remember. I don't tend to think about it too much what sex they are…"

"Why do you love Roy?"

Marth cringed again.

"You ask too many complicated questions, Diasy…"

The tanned girl smiled. "I mean…Why did you leave Link for Roy?"

Marth groaned, "Diasy…I'm not going to answer that…I caused too much strife and I'd rather not think back on that again too much…I'll just say I love Roy for who he is, what he is, how he is…Everything about him…"

"Go on…" Daisy encouraged, having never truly heard Marth talk about what Roy was like.

"Roy has this smile, for example," Marth elaborated with his hands, "that melts something inside of me whenever it's directed at me. And his laugh is like soothing balm…And he's so serious and complicated and brooding yet he has this witty, youthful humour...he _is _still sixteen after all…He still does things that are adorably his age, like climbing trees or arguing about any silly thing, just for the sake of arguing. Even if I argue back, inside I'm secretly smiling because I love it when he argues with me, trying to always be right. Sometimes I just pretend to have a different opinion just to hear him argue his point of view."

"Really?"

"Yes…And then he has this beautiful singing voice…But he's so insecure about himself, yet he can be so confident and smug about other things…especially about combat. He's usually confident and blazing when it comes to fighting matches. He's a spectacular fighter and it's no wonder he became General at such a young age. And his eyes…"

"What colour are they?"

"They're intensely blue, fiercely bright and defiant…Burning with his life's energy. The first time he looked at me with those eyes I fell immediately. Of course, at the time, I was with Link…" He gave her a sheepish smile. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"So Roy is this perfect angel for you, huh?" Her tone wasn't completely cheerful, Marth noticed.

"Roy has virtues, like everyone else; and he also has flaws, like everyone else…And with both included, I love him still, flaws and virtues."

"Yeah, that's what they say," Daisy said with a tinge of sarcasm, "'You like people for their virtues but you love them for their flaws.'" Marth said nothing and for a long while there was silence between them.

"I've made some incredibly barbaric mistakes," Marth mumbled suddenly.

"What?"

Marth looked up at Daisy. "I've done so many mistakes sometimes I wonder if I'll ever do anything right." The once-princess rolled her eyes again, "Everyone makes mistakes, Marth…" She looked down at her bandaged arms softly and the prince winced internally. "You're not the only one, believe me."

"Yes, but sometimes I wish there were some things I had not done…"

"The worst mistake you can do is not doing anything. The worst step you can take is when you stand still."

Marth stopped and looked at Daisy.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing…nothing," Marth said and returned his gaze to Roy, his royal-blue eyes laced subtly with concern. Daisy sighed.

"As long as you know what your mistakes are and were…You'll realise with better clarity the things you're doing right, Marth."

The prince looked at the girl again with that same odd look. "Daisy…"

"I…" Her smile was forced, "I wish you all the luck with Roy. I hope he knows how truly fortunate he is."

Marth frowned gently, "Daisy…"

"Don't pity me!" she laughed, although not whole-heartedly, "I'm fine! And don't think I hate Roy; I just wish I were as fortunate as him…someday…"

"Daisy, I'm not-"

But she smiled and winked at him before hurrying out the door, leaving a tired and pensive prince behind.

-

The atmosphere surrounding the Smashers was subdued and muted for many days and nights, everyone trying to sort out the confusion and fear in their minds after such an uncontrollable and grave event. They were all reminded that no matter where they were, with who or in what time or dimension, there would always be evil, there would always be revenge and that they were still mortal and many still young.

The Master Hand was called forth, true ruler of Hal land, and with his ability to bend the rules in his own dimension and along with his enigmatic powers, he had the choice to erase their minds and thus make them forget all the terrible things that had happened during that course of time. But the majority refused vehemently, not wanting their minds to be toyed with again, even if it was for good and not bad. The only thing that could be done was send the perpetrators back to their own worlds but with that option the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament would be crushed without its fundamental need for 13 Smashers minimum and consequently the other Smashers would be left without a purpose in Hal land. It was a delicate and complicated matter that left them all arguing for days on end. In the end it was decided that they would stay under a myriad of extra-special conditions for an indefinite time period and that Ganondorf, at least, would have his own mind erased of the memories he had formed concerning the event and fore-plans for it. Also, the Gerudo would be closely monitored and be made to comply with more rules than the rest of them. Mewtwo, although proven that he was on their side in the end, was still a Smasher the rest were all wary of and so, even if his own mind wasn't erased, his psychic powers were restrained by the Master Hand's own and it was strictly forbidden for him to use any kind of power, skill or movement pertaining to the matches only. Everyone was now forbidden to carry any weapons around with them or use their special abilities outside of the Melee house where the matches and options were. The others who had followed Ganondorf had also tabs kept on them, though not as strict.

The Tournament, at least, was sure to continue as soon as all the Smashers recovered from their physical injuries and Roy and Sheik woke up.

-

"So, when do they think that he'll wake up?" Link fiddled with a bright red apple in his hand, trailing a finger over its plump and waxy skin.

"They don't know," Marth sighed, leaning back against the prickly trunk of the tree, inhaling the warm afternoon air around them, "Comas are unpredictable…" He sounded injured. Link stopped playing with the apple for a moment and looked across at the despondent prince.

"He's so strong, Marth, I'm sure it will be soon. And I'm sure," he finally bit a large chunk out of the shiny, juicy apple, "he wouldn't want you getting depressed about it." The prince looked up sharply at the golden-haired elf, bathed in the dappled sunlight filtering through the canopy of the trees above them. He sighed, amused.

"You finally stopped playing with your food?"

Link looked up, distractedly, his gaze intent on another apple above their heads. "What?" He took another bite out of the fruit. Marth shook his head, the quiet settling comfortably around them.

After the grim event, everyone had grown closer to each other and while most still avoided Mewtwo who glided freely down the House's corridors, they didn't see much of Ganondorf anymore except during practise matches and even then it was strange to see him act as if nothing had happened. They were all still very much shaken after what had happened…But they were all warriors and such scathes and scars diminished over time even if they were never forgotten.

As for Link and Marth, they had got over everything during the climatic moments weeks ago and now they had apologised and forgiven and given heed to the saying 'forgive and forget' even if all was not completely forgiven and even if all was not completely forgotten. They were friends again and though they still cared deeply for each other in their own different level they had acknowledged their relationship as how it was now and that the past was the past. They would not speak directly in some matters again because mistakes had been learnt and Link would not say that when Roy woke up it would hurt him a little to see them together and Marth would not say that he still thought Link was beautiful and that the attraction he felt was just that: attraction and that he could never deserve an elf so pure. In the end, there were priorities. Marth loved Roy and that was as simple as that, attractions and regrets aside. Link was an elf, a Hero, and would always be solo, fulfilling his duty and not his heart. Except that Sheik complicated things a little…

"Link…" Marth began, cutting softly through the comfortable silence, "Have you…Do you remember your dreams lately?"

"Mmm?" Link chewed on a piece of apple but fixed the prince with his even cerulean look, signifying his was listening.

"Well, have you…dreamt of…Roy?"

Link cocked his head to the side for a moment and then looked at Marth strangely, swallowing the apple in his mouth.

"I…think I have…"

Marth continued, "Did you dream of Roy and…some strange darkness?"

Link lowered the half-eaten fruit in his hand.

"I somehow wondered if you too…dreamt of him," Marth said.

"I…have…" Link said slowly, "And the dream haunted me some nights after the incident with Ganondorf. In the dream, I felt I was dying when Roy appeared…and then I feel as if I'm ascending and…the dream ends."

"You don't remember anything in specific?"

Link shook his head.

Marth mulled over it before saying anything. "Well I dream that I'm also dying…But I remember a room…with stone, blood-stained walls with no doors or windows. Then Roy appears, there's darkness and then we're in an empty, hollow church…and-"

"You get married?"

Marth stared at Link. Link looked seriously at the prince before smirking and tossing the apple up in the air before catching it again and taking another bite.

"I'm sorry…" Link grinned, "That's something Daisy would say, isn't it?" Marth groaned.

"Don't mention her to me."

"And why not?" Another bite.

"I care for her. A lot. But I thought she had understood that we're just friends. She just won't stop hitting on me…I need Roy to wake up…soon."

Link smiled and leaned casually back, his complete interest and focus on the apple, gazing at it cherishingly.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mmmhmm…Daisy is hitting on you. Roy still in coma."

"Don't say it so lightly," Marth muttered bitterly, a scowl crossing his face. Link peered over at the prince with a look that said he was sorry and then, when the apple vanished in the elf's hand, Link lay back down and closed his eyes, feeling the tranquillity of Marth's presence after so, so long and drifted off to sleep. The prince gazed at the elf for a long time, enjoying the warmth he felt at being trusted by Link once again and then leaned his head back on the trunk to drift off himself.

-

The tranquillity they had gone to sleep with was shattered the moment the alarmed shouts and yells woke them up.

"Link! Link, it's Zelda! Come now!"

The elf started awake, his bright cerulean eyes widening at the sudden alert. Young Link was standing before the sleeping swordsmen, his face distraught and pale. Marth was barely scrambling up when Link was already sprinting into the building along with his smaller counterpart. The sun was still shining but it seemed as if the air had gone cold. The grounds outside were empty, the wind was no longer blowing…Marth supposed all the other Smashers had gone inside. As he stepped into the building and made his way for the hospital wing, his stomach couldn't help but clench at the apprehension.

Mario was outside, why wasn't Marth surprised, trying to control the crowd that had manifested outside the hospital wing's door. Link was in between the crowd trying desperately to push his way inside, while Mario held off the curious or the worried. The prince quickly gathered his senses and went to help the plumber stave off the buzzing Smashers as Link finally managed to squeeze himself inside along with Young Link and as the door clicked behind them, the crowd stopped struggling so much and hovered just outside the door in still-curious resignation. Mario shot Marth a gratified look and then promptly went to stand just in front of the door, arms crossed and rigid, as if he were a bodyguard of some sort. The monarch just went to lean on the wall directly opposite the door in the long, narrow passage as many Smashers started to disperse or sit down or begin chatting cautiously.

The voices inside the hospital wing were slightly muted but hurried and alarmed and slowly their pitches began to rise. Everyone stopped talking and fidgeting and Mario tensed even more, probably getting prepared for another massive crowd attack. The atmosphere around them began to tighten anxiously and the noise came to a complete, gasping stop when they heard a moan from inside. Then there were shouts and clattering noises. Some Smashers made as if to go inside and open the door but Mario stood firm, although his face showed otherwise. Daisy appeared before a now fully-alert blue-haired prince and touched his shoulder.

"What's happened? Do you know?" Marth asked the former princess in a worried whisper, and just as Daisy started to shake her head in confusion there was a blinding flash of light from inside the room. As if time had stopped, the noise from all the Smashers around the prince ceased and the light seemed to dim. There was a gasping silence and every Smasher stood stock still. Then there was a thud from inside the room, as if someone had fallen, and scuffling and clattering. From the silence, a low moan was heard from inside the wing. Marth wasted no time.

"That's Roy," he muttered, determined and alarmed. Mario and the Smashers were thrown aside with tremendous strength and Marth burst through the door.

The light started to dim and the prince started to discern a couple of familiar faces staring back at him with shocked confoundedness. Young Link whizzed past him and slammed the door behind the blue-haired warrior, locking it securely.

"Marth!" cried the younger elf, rather angrily. Marth turned to observe his surroundings with mild confusion. There was someone on the floor but it wasn't Roy. It was Sheik. But someone was still in Sheik's bed. It was Zelda.

"Wait-" Marth blinked once, twice. It seemed everyone was just as clueless as he was. Doctor Mario was scratching his head furiously; Peach was just standing there and seemed to have turned to stone. Link was standing next to Zelda's bed, clutching his chest and looking down at the fallen Sheikah on the floor. Young Link hovered uncertainly by the door and Mewtwo stood on Link's side, face impassive and somewhat smug.

A moan broke the silence and everyone turned to Roy's bed. The General shifted and squinted open his bleary blue eyes. Before anyone else to blink, Marth was beside the boy, arms around him in relief.

"Roy!" Marth held the fiery red head in his arms, voice trembling. No-one else could react. They were all too thoroughly shocked with Sheik and Zelda being in two separate bodies. Finally, Link moved. He knelt beside the fallen Sheikah and turned him over gently, gingerly making him sit up. Sheik's face bloomed with colour, his hair shone unnaturally and his eyes, when he finally opened them, were the deepest red Link had ever seen. Zelda, on the other hand, lay still as a marble statue, her lips pale, her hair dull and her breathing slow.

"What…happened?" Peach piped up, removing her gloved hand from her mouth. Dr. Mario began quickly inspecting Zelda, checking the monitors and placing two fingers on her pulse. On the ground, Sheik slumped forward, to be caught in Link's arms. The elf looked up squarely into the pokémon's eyes.

"Was this your doing?" he asked.

_Actually it was yours_, Mewtwo spoke telepathically, _I only…heightened your power._

"Mewtwo! You're forbidden to use your psychic powers outside the arenas!" the Doctor fumbled with an apparatus connected to the sleeping princess.

"What's wrong with Zelda?" Young Link stepped cautiously from in front of the door. The young elf made his way to the Hylian princess and placed a hand on her cheeks. "She's so cold…"

"Sheik? Sheik- wake up!" Link held the Sheikah at arms length and shook him gently but he got no response, Sheik just lay back, warm in the elf's arms.

Meanwhile, Roy was regaining consciousness and starting to sit slowly up. He blinked blearily around the room, his eyes focusing and groaned from the exertion of moving. Marth couldn't help but smile- a large, genuine smile that he hadn't shown in weeks.

"What…" Roy began, focusing on Marth, his voice very low and weak. Peach went over to check on Roy. No-one said anything for two very long minutes, too shocked to think properly, and disbelieving.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Young Link shouted, finally, frustrated that all the adults were so slow to react.

_Link had something that belonged to Sheik stored up inside him_, Mewtwo finally began, all heads turning to him, _And when Link, innocently and without knowledge, I suspect, unleashed the power he was able to give Sheik the power enough to wake up…Though I believe Link unleashed too much and somehow, Sheik was severed from Zelda as too much power cannot be stored up within just one body. Hence, explaining why Sheik is blushing with life and Zelda seems to be dead._

"I still don't understand," Link growled, looking at the unconscious Sheikah and his pink-tinged cheeks and moist lips and shining hair, "What power? Where'd it come from? How? And…how can Zelda and Sheik survive without the other? And what will happen to Zelda? To them?" Young Link twitched, his watery eyes fixed on the dead-looking Zelda.

_I believe Sheik gave you something, did he not? Some power…some energy you were unaware of?_

Link recalled some white light on Sheik's fingertips…touching his chest, giving him something. Was it that? What had it been? Sheik stirred in his arms.

_Then you, Link, unleashed that power. How? I can't describe how. Perhaps through wishing, through praying, through fear…You somehow opened the door where that energy was stored and released it…I felt the energy and decided to focus it on Zelda to see if it would revive her but…I never suspected you'd unleash so much…and now, somehow, their connection has been severed. I cannot specify the details on what will happen because I don't know. I can't tell you if they'll survive without being connected because I don't know._

"Then how can we change them back!" Young Link yelled at the pokémon, eyes blazing.

_We can't. _

"Why not!"

_Because once they start to become conscious of their separated selves…The mind already has its own body. They won't be able to. I can't explain it to you, furthermore, I wouldn't exactly know how to do it. I know about the method of fusion between two bodies, but this is different. They were one body, from the start, not two. They're already apart. They can't go back. _

Young Link didn't know what to think. None of them did. Except…

"But Zelda looks worse…"

_Link…why don't you give her some of that energy you so generously provided before?_

"What? But why? I don't even know how. I don't even know what you're talking about…I don't understand any of it."

_The energy Sheik gave you. You gave it all to Sheik. That's why he had to separate; otherwise he could have killed Zelda. Now give some of it to her, as well._

"I don't understand…But I'll try," Link slowly stood up, dragging the Sheikah upright with him, placing and arm around his shoulder, for support. He looked at Zelda helplessly, then at Mewtwo, then at Zelda.

_I'll help._

"Mewtwo…" Dr. Mario began to reprimand, but before he said anything else, another flash of light emerged from within Link, engulfing the sleeping princess. Everyone gasped. When the light started to fade, Link collapsed, Sheik with him. Everyone rushed to his aid, holding his head.

"I'm fine…" Link mumbled, coming to, his grasp around the Sheikah still tight. Sheik began to move, opening his eyes. He looked around the room and at himself, being held tightly by Link.

"Where am I?"

"Oh Sheik," Peach sighed, clapping her hands together gleefully, "You're awake! And so is Roy! And so is Zelda!"

Everyone turned to see Zelda starting to sit up. Her face was flushed, her lips were coloured now, her hair shone as well and her eyes glittered. "I'm awake," she smiled. Young Link fell upon her, with a cry, and everyone rushed to her side, Link and Sheik getting up slowly together. When Zelda laid her eyes upon Sheik, her face paled, as did the Sheikah's. They stayed there, staring at each other as if seeing a ghost.

"S-Sheik? How…how is this possible?" Sheik didn't seem to believe it either and went to hold Zelda's shaking hand, his steps wavering. Sheik was speechless but Zelda seemed even more terrified, trembling all over as she held her counterpart's hands.

"How…? It can't be! This isn't supposed to be! You're me! I'm you! We can't survive without each other! I can't…It can't…"

But Sheik was starting to grow stronger, "But Zelda! Can't you see? We're free now! I'm free!"

"No!" Zelda broke away from Sheik and started to sob. Sheik stepped back slowly. He stood very still, gazing at Zelda, feeling as if he himself were crying. It was an odd feeling, seeing Zelda for the first time, touching her, hearing her voice outside instead of in his mind…Not feeling any kind of pressure inside of him, feeling somehow…free and…empty.

"She's in shock! She's starting to hyperventilate!" Peach and Doctor Mario ran to her, comforting her and giving her some pills, checking monitors and her breathing.

"We'll need to report this to the Master Hand and Mario," the doctor said while Peach was helping Zelda to calm down, "Please, Sheik, sit down, you must be fatigued. Roy, I'm so glad you woke up, and I'm terribly sorry it happened at such a chaotic moment. Everyone except our patients, please leave and don't allow anyone to come in. Tell Mario I need to speak to him. We'll call on you when everything's ready. Yes, that means you two, Link and Marth. Go."

The swordsmen left reluctantly but dutifully. Outside there were only a few nosey smashers hanging around that left as soon as Mario scolded them and went into the hospital wing himself. Link swayed on the spot, but Marth caught a hold of him.

"Come on, you're tired."

They arrived back at Link's room, the elf slumping into the nearest chair as Marth walked calmly into the room to go stand by the window, his back to the Hylian. They said nothing for a very long time and Link started to nod off every now and then. Until he noticed the prince still standing casually by his window, the fading sunlight casting the prince's back in shadow.

"Marth-"

"Mm?"

Link suddenly felt very lonely and a pang of regret washed over him. He wished he could still love the prince. Or perhaps he just wanted the prince to still love him back. He wanted, needed, a companion. He wanted to drag Marth onto his bed, lie on top of him and make him _feel _something, maybe even break that cool demeanour the prince was so gladly sporting at the moment. Instead,

"Marth…What's going to happen?"

Marth turned slightly to look at Link sideways and then turned nonchalantly back to stare out the window. "I'm sure nothing serious. All the bad has finished now, Link. There's nothing to worry about anymore. I'm not a murderer. Sheik and Zelda, though shocking, are alive and awake and I'm sure they'll be fine. Roy has awakened as well and I'll be there to help him recover. The tournament will continue very soon enough. Ganondorf and his plans have been contained. We're friends again. Hmm. I can't think of anything to worry about at the moment."

"Yes, I know _you _have nothing to worry about," Link grumbled, somewhat reproachfully. Marth turned fully now to stare at the elf.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come one," Marth went to sit on Link's bed, facing the Hylian. Link stood up and began pacing. Marth stood up as well, trying to calm the elf.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'd have thought all these news to cheer you," The prince stopped Link and held him by the shoulders.

"Marth…" Link said slowly, looking the prince in the eye, begging him to understand, "I can't tell you. And you know why. You know what I'm going to say. We promised this wouldn't start again. We're fine and I…I'm…happy with the way we are…"

"…Are you?"

"…Yes. I'm glad that I can see you whole again and not without that broken spirit you carried around for so long."

"Yes but I can't sit around and be happy if _you're_ not content."

"There's nothing _you _can do to change that," Link said with finality, shrugging away from the prince. Marth understood. If things had been different he was sure he'd still love the elf. But something got in the way and he knew Link knew it as well. There was nothing they could do. Not without breaking everyone's heart again. They had to mature. They had to continue and go on.

Link sighed heavily. "Thanks for being here, Marth."

"Of course…" Marth went to the Hylian and embraced him tightly and briefly. "I'm only sorry that I had to be the one to cause you so much pain…"

"No…actually you gave me a lot. Really."

"Well…" Marth tousled Link's golden locks affectionately.

"Hey, hey!" the elf protested, "Roy's the kid, not me!"

Marth chuckled. "Hey, let's go get some food, huh? I think we need to fill our stomachs after all this."

"Sure."

The left the room peacefully, shutting the door softly behind them and made their way to the Dining Hall. As an afterthought,

"That apple I was having was really good…"

-

The Master Hand was soon informed of Mewtwo's unruly use of his psychic powers (even if it hadn't been used for evil) and was forced to take away all of the pokémon's power except where it was needed in matches. Sheik and Zelda were puzzled over but then decided that Mario could make some tweaks and adjustments and allow them to still fight but they only occupied space for _one_ player and while one of them was fighting, the other would wait by the sidelines until it was his/her turn. Basically, their way of fighting wouldn't change at all and the only thing different was that there were two bodies. They had to share a room and so Mario brought in another bed for them instead of making another room. That would have been ridiculous. Meanwhile, Daisy was warmly welcomed by the Smashers and they decided that if Sheik and Zelda could fight, occupying only one place, then why shouldn't Daisy? Peach, always gracious, offered to share her place with Daisy, and though they wouldn't fight together like Sheik and Zelda, they'd take turns in fighting matches under Peach's name. It helped that Daisy could fight and that her style was nigh identical to Peach's.

Roy, Sheik and Zelda recovered perfectly after a few weeks and it was with curious interest to see the princess and the Sheikah together. As they grew stronger, their bafflement about their separation faded into a resigned 'we'll never know' and slowly everyone was starting to grow accustomed to see them apart or, rather more interesting, to see them standing next to each other.

Slowly but surely, everything was starting to go back to normal. Or as normal as it could have been, after the last string of weeks full of anguish and confusion and frustration. Marth and Roy's love bloomed under the peace and blessings of all the Smashers. Since most of them came from different dimensions and universes, they had very mixed points of views and thoughts and they didn't care if two guys were in love. They just saw love-sick looks, silly smiles, teasing touches, holding hands and quick, shy kisses between them. The only ones that seemed unnerved by the relationship were the same old churlish, sulking Smashers and they kept their distance anyway. By that time, everyone knew that those two swordsmen were hopelessly infatuated with one another, if they hadn't noticed it before because they were too distracted, since they had become to be more and more obvious and stopped caring whether anyone knew or not. They were happy to be in love. Of course, no-one would have guessed it from Roy, having a reputation of being tough and fiery and not at all like how he had been acting with Marth, lately.

Daisy had been kept more in check after Marth and Roy's obvious show of affection in front of everyone and was starting to give up hope, wandering the SSBM building, playing in the melee matches, chatting sociably with all the Smashers and getting to know their stories. She had become tight friends with Peach and Zelda and the three would spend hours talking about something or other and giggling endlessly about their mischievous gossip. Zelda was still rather shocked and upset about her separation with Sheik because, whether he liked it or not, they had meant to be _one_, not two, and the princess sorely missed her Sheikah alter-ego; although now she was about all the time instead of sometimes and she had to admit she could enjoy more freely being wherever she wanted to be at all times. Daisy still tagged along with Marth whenever she could (and whenever Roy was not around) still trying to hit on him even though it was mostly all joke and fun. Roy, on the other hand, did not find that funny and Daisy and he formed a certain disliking and tension between the two of them.

As for the unbreakable friendship between the three swordsmen: it was still there although Link couldn't stick with the Fire Emblem warriors that much anymore since they would always start to get romantic and loving so the elf had to excuse himself and leave the two lovebirds alone.

Sheik had never been as sociable as Zelda so, although all the Smashers liked him, he didn't have any real friends to stick to except when he hung out with some of them when playing in the matches or any other trivial activities. So the Sheikah had begun to stick around Link a lot since they trusted each other deeply and since Link couldn't be all the time with the Fire Emblem warriors, they were together a lot of the time. And now that Sheik was a separate entity from Zelda, he could revel in his freedom to be all the time around Link without Zelda's thoughts persisting him to do this or to not do that.

The Tournament began once again, and without further ado, the Smashers celebrated (because there was much to celebrate) the night before the next, official, Tournament match.

-

Pichu was bothering Yoshi, tugging on the green dinosaur's tail and squealing with contented delight. Yoshi was about to swallow the yellow pokémon and turn it into an egg when Pikachu charged to its rescue and grabbed the little fellow, prying it from the irritated green Smasher. Jigglypuff had a red flower behind her ear and was singing sweetly to Kirby who had inevitably fallen asleep, while Young Link, Ness and Popo teased Nana who was wildly swinging her mallet at the jeering boys. Everyone else sat comfortably in a seat in the common room. Mario occupied the red armchair by the empty chimney. He then stood up and cleared his throat.

"Everyone had a good dinner, I hope?"

Everyone cheered, roared, squealed or grunted.

"Good, good!" Mario chuckled, having missed these merry announcements, "Compliments to the chef! We had an especially good dinner because – _tomorrow_ – the Tournament continues once again!"

"_Finally!_" Captain Falcon whooped from a nearby couch.

"As you can see, all the hardships are finally over and we can begin again!"

Link was very amused to see Ganondorf's slightly confused face.

Mario continued, "I have told the chef that this is a special occasion, and so…"

Chef Mario strode into the room carrying a metallic tray over his head with glasses and bottles of-

"Lets toast to this!"

"Alcohol? Mario, are you sure that it's such a good idea? You know, one night before a match?" Peach asked worriedly.

The plumber wavered a moment before grinning, "Sure! Don't-a worry about it!"

Chef Mario gave everyone a glass and then placed the tray with the bottles over the chimney's mantelpiece and left. The children screamed with delight.

"Not you guys," Peach warned and the children groaned, frustrated.

"We never get to do anything!" Popo remarked angrily, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Because you're still _children_! Not until you come of age can you drink!" Peach admonished.

"_I'm _almost of age!" Young Link claimed, standing to his fullest height, which was taller than Ness, Popo or Nana.

"No you're not, now all of you to bed!" Peach planted her hands on her hips in an unmoving way. Pikachu appeared next to her. "Pika Pika Chu Pikachu!"

"You'll take them to bed, Pikachu? Oh, thank you so much. What? You too Yoshi? Both of you, thank you so much!" Peach clasped her hands and looked down at them fondly. Yoshi had appeared by her other side and now he and Pikachu made their way to their rooms with Pichu, Ness, Popo, Nana and Young Link in tow.

Mario took a glass of wine from the chimney and hopped around the room, pouring everyone their fill. When he had finished he put the wine back on the mantelpiece and raised his glass, everyone imitating him.

"Everyone has a glass? Good good! Cheers to all of you, to all of us, to this Tournament, for all the hardships having ended and-" Mario lowered his glass next to his lips, "- May the best fighter win!"

Everyone cheered and toasted to that, some taking a delicate sip while others downed their drink in one gulp, like DK and Bowser.

"Now, everyone, you can help yourselves to as many glasses as you wish," Mario waved his hand towards the bottles on the mantelpiece and went to chat with Peach now that he had finally finished making all of the announcements.

Marth turned to look at his beloved Roy who was seated next to him on the sofa. He raised his eyebrows and held out his glass. Roy touched the glass with his own, smiling, and they took another sip.

"This is for you, Roy," Marth pointed to the glass.

"Me? Why?"

"For having woken up from your coma. What would I have done without you?"

Roy pretended to think hard on that one. "You would have had no protection from _her_." Marth laughed loudly.

"Oh _come_ on, she's not that bad. You'd like her if you got to know her, you know."

"Oh _really?_" Roy rolled his eyes, "I guess I _could_ like her. If she wasn't latched onto your arm every time I come across her." He huffed.

"Jealous?"

"Of _her? _No! Why should I be? She isn't trying to get in bed with you or anything at all like that. No, not at all."

Marth smiled widely and mussed Roy's dark-red hair. "I love you, Roy."

"Mmmf," Roy mumbled while taking another sip from his wine.

"You _know…_" the prince started, his voice lowering. Roy knew that voice.

"What?" he asked warily. He knew those eyes Marth was giving him at the moment. He knew that curve at the corner of the prince's lips.

"Alcohol can sometimes be considered an aphrodisiac."

Roy almost spluttered the wine, and scoffed. "That's _not _true. It just lowers your inhibitions."

"It's the same thing."

"Not."

"Want to see?"

"See what?" Roy asked in that same wariness but now he was playful. Marth placed a hand behind the boy's head and pulled him close for a quick, chaste kiss.

Link looked away, having been watching the two swordsmen for a little while. He didn't understand why he _still _felt something whenever he saw them openly affectionate. It bothered him in a way he couldn't describe. He thought he didn't care but he still _couldn't _watch them like that. He couldn't. He sighed and took a long gulp from the wine.

"Careful with that or you'll get drunk," Sheik warned lightly, waving his own glass in front of Link. Link blinked and turned to his friend, his gaze falling upon the full glass.

"You've hardly drank anything."

"You didn't know Sheikahs are very sensitive to alcohol?"

"Is that true?" Link asked dubiously. He wondered whether Sheik was just playing with him, as he usually did.

"Well, I won't care to find out."

"Come on, Sheik. Just tonight. Have a little fun. You're too serious all the time."

"Oh, am I?" Nevertheless, the Sheikah took another sip from the glass, while looking at Link from over the rim with his eyebrows raised.

Link smiled and looked around the room. The windows were pitch black outside and inside, the lambent yellow glow from the dimmed lights in the room were making some of the Smashers yawn; that and the combined effects of the wine and now some of them were retiring to bed. Mario was bidding Game & Watch goodbye and Link noticed that Mario's nose was now a slight shade of red. Mewtwo, Bowser and Doctor Mario left the room silently while the rest continued drinking and chatting in good spirits.

Ganondorf, Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong seemed to be playing some kind of drinking game, their voices becoming rowdier by the minute, while on the other side sat Fox and Falco seemingly immersed in some heated argument, their wine almost spilling onto the rug and Samus sitting in the middle of them with a bored look on her face, her helmet on her lap as she drank her wine. Nearby were Zelda, Daisy, Jigglypuff and Kirby talking about something that looked serious, from the looks on their faces. Kirby seemed a darker shade of pink than usual and the other three girls next to him were nodding seriously in their conversation; Kirby, gulping down glass after glass, apparently trying to ignore their gossip. Luigi, Mario and Peach were all laughing heartily to something the Smash leader had said, now seemingly drunk and hiccupping along with their laughter.

Daisy left the conversation and began to go to around to the little groups, apparently telling them something. She went to Falco's group first and they all nodded as she left to speak with Ganondorf's group and then Mario's group. Then she went directly to where Marth and Roy were seated, the prince leaning close to Roy's ear, whispering something.

"Hey Marth."

They all looked up to see Daisy beaming down at them.

"Hi Daisy!" Marth pulled back from the General's ear. Roy rolled his eyes and took a large swig from his glass. Daisy then promptly sat down on Marth's lap. Roy choked, almost spitting his wine out.

"Hey, I've been asking everyone," Daisy started talking, as if she had noticed nothing, "If we could do a game together. You know, get more united. Like playing a drinking game together or something like that. They've all agreed. What about you two?" She turned to Marth, who was bright red and looking very uncomfortable, and stroked his blue hair fondly.

"Uhhhh…sure," Marth mumbled.

Roy sat there looking murderous, holding the glass in his hand so tight it seemed it would crack, and said nothing.

Daisy grinned brightly, "Great!" And flung her arms around Marth, hugging him briefly, before getting up and going to speak with Sheik and Link (who were in a fit of laughter after having witnessed Roy's reaction).

"She's getting worse and you know it," Roy remarked darkly after a while. Marth was still very red, and nodded numbly. The red-haired General drained the remainder of his wine and stood up.

"I'm getting more."

-

Somehow, Daisy managed to get everyone to help her push all the sofas and seats out of the way until they finally sat down in the middle of the room in a circle.

"What shall we play?"

"Well, there's lots of drinking games," Falco said.

"We could flip a coin and whoever loses has to drink," Captain Flacon offered.

"What would be the point in that?" Zelda frowned.

"Well, if you want to get really drunk, really fast," Fox shot Captain Falcon a look. The racer just shrugged and smirked.

"What about truth or dare? And instead of dare, we just drink?"

"That's such a girly game," Falco scoffed.

"What about we just finish the whole wine?" Ganondorf hollered loudly. Everyone stared. Link blinked. Ganondorf: _drunk?_

"Yes, um…That wouldn't be a _game_, now would it, big-man?" Falco jeered.

"OK, OK, let's calm down and think of a fun game we could all play," Daisy chirped.

"That's what we're trying to _do_, lady," Falco said.

Luigi stroked his moustache for a while. "What about we play this game where someone says…I don't know, 'I've never ever had a shower', or something like that, and those who HAVE had a shower, for example, anytime in their lives, has to drink."

"That's weird, I don't get it."

"Yeah, for example, I've never ever…uh, eaten an apple. Now, all of you who HAVE eaten apples have to drink. I drink as well." Luigi drank from his wine.

"Can you lie?"

"Of course you can. Now, am I the only one who has ever in his life eaten an apple?"

Everyone quickly took a sip.

"See?" Luigi said.

"Well…we can give it a try…"

"Your turn," Luigi nodded to Mario who was sitting next to him. Mario thought for a second.

"I have never ever…eaten a cake."

Everyone drank.

Peach smiled, "I have never ever _baked_ a cake!" She drank, along with Daisy and Jigglypuff.

Link shrugged, "Um…I have never ever wielded a sword?" He drank, along with Marth, Kirby, Roy and Ganondorf.

"I've never ever shared my mind in one body," Sheik drank, as did Zelda.

"OK, let's make this more interesting," Falco said, "I have never ever kissed a guy!" Blushing, Roy, Marth, Link and Sheik took sips from their wine. Then, Fox did too.

"Fox!" Falco exclaimed.

"Ahem," The Starfox commander shrugged guiltily, "A long time ago at a party…you know. Drunk adolescents. Bets. All that. Ahem. Long story." Falco's eyes were still huge with disbelief when Samus spoke up for her turn.

"Never ever put on a helmet." She, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Kirby and Mario drank up.

Captain Falcon almost bobbed with excitement now that it was his turn. "I've never ever had sex!" He drank immediately, then stopped from the looks on their faces. "What?"

"Falcon!"

"_What?_ We're all open-minded here! What? No-one's gonna answer? Fine!"

"Um…let's play another game…"

"Let's just play the coin flipping game…"

"Falcon!"

"_What?_"

Somehow, after much arguing and irritation, they all ended up playing the coin flipping game because they wouldn't play Truth or 'Drink' since everyone had secrets they did not wish to share (much less drunk) and they couldn't think of any other decent game to play at that moment.

Falcon roared with laughter at seeing the coin he had flipped fall on 'tails' and saw the look of horror on Roy's flushed face.

"Har har! You lose again!"

They had been playing this game for quite a long while now and the wine was quickly dwindling away, everyone's cheeks or noses pink, giggling at every little thing. Roy reluctantly took another swig from his glass.

"What was _that?_ You have to drink _more_ than that meagre thing you pulled off!" Falcon roared as Roy took a deeper draught.

"Hey guys, the wine's almost gone," Fox pointed out happily. No-one paid attention.

Peach, not having drank that much, and always the graceful figure, was starting to fret, looking down at Mario whose head was now lolling and resting on the Mushroom Princess' shoulder. Falco and Fox had their arms around each other and had started to sing something ridiculous. Jigglypuff hiccupped.

"_He lost his head_

_And eyes and snout_

_And fell in love_

_With the master's trout!_"

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped.

Daisy was waving the empty bottle of wine in front of them. "It's finished now. We've finished the wine." She turned to look at Mario, as if he would answer her, but he was fast asleep on Peach's shoulder.

"No what'll we do?" Falco slurred, thumping Fox randomly on the back, "We can't keep on playing without the wine."

"I know…" Daisy began, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "Why don't we play bottle?" DK groaned, stood up shakily, and left.

"What's that?" Samus asked. She looked all together composed except for the only tell-tale sign of her flushed cheeks.

"You spin the bottle," Falcon helpfully began, "And the two people at the ends kiss."

"I think I'll retire," Samus said, beginning to put her helmet back on.

"No, please, it'll be fun!" Daisy pleaded.

"Sounds like fun!" Luigi grinned, his nose very red.

"It seems those two are already getting' on with it!" Falco yelled raucously. Everyone turned to see Marth and Roy locked in a deep kiss, having seemingly forgotten the world around them. The girls giggled shyly, the guys laughed and Link shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm in, let's play," Link said loudly.

"Great! Who else?" Daisy said.

Sheik glanced at Link askance. "_You_ want to play? Are you _sure?_" Link looked unsteadily at Sheik. "Yes, yes. Let's play. You too."

"All right…"

Daisy cleared her throat loudly, directed at the two lip-locked swordsmen, "You two, going to play or what?"

"Mmm- what? Uh, yeah?" Marth shifted back a bit into his place but Roy began nuzzling the prince's collarbone.

"Ahem, _Roy?_"

"Mm what," Roy sounded muffled, and a bit exasperated.

"You playing?"

The General finally turned around, sitting properly in his place. "Play _what _now?"

"Too late! You're in," Daisy giggled and placed the empty bottle in the middle and started spinning it.

"And there are no rules? Fox asked before the bottle stopped spinning.

"Nope! None. It's a free for all, kiss whoever the bottle stops at," Daisy said as the bottle started to stop. "Oh, and one more thing. The person with the bottom end of the bottle decides what type of kiss it's going to be. French or normal."

The bottom part of the bottle stopped in front of Sheik.

"W-what? What type of kisses?" he asked nervously as he looked up at the other end of the bottle where Marth sat.

"You know. The normal ones are the quick ones, and the French ones are the deep ones as our companions here have so rightly demonstrated." Everyone chuckled.

"Wait," Falco spoke up, "There are more guys than girls. That ain't fair!"

"Well…" Daisy began.

"C'mon Fox, let's go. I'm tired anyway," Falco stood up, swaying to one side.

"Whoa!" Fox stood up, catching his friend as he slumped dizzily backwards into his commander's arms.

"Um…I think Falco had too much to drink. I'll help him get to his room. Good night everyone."

"'Night."

"G'night!"

"Goodnight Fox…"

The Starfox commander slowly walked out of the room, half-carrying his feathered friend with him and disappeared through the door. Everyone turned back to Sheik, waiting expectantly.

Link and Roy unexpectedly shared glances. They knew one thing: that Sheik and Marth had always disliked each other, ever since Link and the prince had started to be together. Then Sheik and Marth reluctantly leaned towards each other. Roy clenched his jaw as Sheik and Marth touched lips quickly, then separated. Link definitely felt strange seeing them together like that, even if it was a game. He couldn't place the feeling.

"So _this _is the game? Pointless kissing?" Roy muttered.

"If you don't want to play, you can simply leave," Daisy huffed.

"Now, now, no need to get hostile," Mario said, starting to wake up, "What are we playing now?"

"Now it's your turn to spin the bottle, Sheik," Daisy said cheerfully. Sheik grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottom's end pointed at Link and the other at Samus. Samus's eyes widened. Everyone started to cat-whistle or giggle.

"Come on Link, make it interesting," Daisy giggled, "You start with the French kissing." At Link's pointed look, Daisy beamed, "Samus won't mind!" The bounty hunter said nothing and gave away no emotion except for a twitch in her mouth. Link couldn't seem to bring himself to _French kiss_ Samus Aran. He respected her too much for that…But he looked around the Smashers, saw they were all drunk, or at least slightly tipsy, saw their smiles, its was dark outside, the lights were dim, he could feel the wine warming his blood and he remembered Roy and Marth almost making out some minutes ago. That seemed to make up his mind. Link leaned in very close to the bounty hunter.

"Sorry…" he murmured before leaning completely forward and kissing her slowly at first, and then deeper. He could hear playful whistling and howling from the other Smashers as he slowly pressed his lips on her lips and felt how she suddenly sighed and relaxed into the kiss. Surprisingly it was _Samus_ who started with the tongue. Link jumped a bit as the kiss became deeper but rather more thanks to Samus than to him. He would never have imagined…

"Right you two! It's been over a minute! Stop! Stop now!" Daisy giggled, along with almost all the others. Link pulled back, surprised by the force of the kiss and went back to seat properly in his place, his face very red. He turned to look at his friend but Sheik was looking at everything except him. Link started spinning the bottle.

Zelda gasped as it was her turn to kiss Roy. Zelda shyly leaned forward to give Roy a quick peck on the lips and then grabbed the bottle. It pointed at Mario and Marth. Mario woke up again and coughed.

"Oh yes…I forgot I have to wake up early tomorrow morning. See you all bright and early! Have a good night!" And the plumber sprang up and scurried away. Marth was so relieved. He then grabbed the bottle instead of Mario and it started spinning only to stop at…Link and Ganondorf.

"_What?"_

"WHAT!"

"I'm not kissing that monster!"

"I'm not kissing that puny kid!"

Daisy sighed, "You have to, that's the _game_."

Then Ganondorf changed his mind and stared at Link with malice. "Oh, is the little boy too afraid of one tiny little kiss? You a coward, kid? Can't take it? Are you going to back down? Like you always do?" Ganondorf rumbled with laughter. Link went over to Ganondorf and roughly placed a bruising kiss on the Gerudo's lips and then-

"Ow!" Ganondorf jumped, holding his bleeding lip. Link had bit it.

"How do you like _that_? Can't take a little tiny kiss!"

"Link!" Peach admonished. But everyone else was laughing merrily. The bottle was soon spinning again.

"I'm not kissing a _guy!_"

"Just pretend he's Zelda." A couple of sniggers.

Grumbling, Captain Falcon quickly kissed Sheik and spun the bottle roughly. And so they played late into the night, some laughter, some indignant shouting every now and then, lots of blushing and giggling until at one point the bottle was slowing its spin and stopped and pointed at Marth, the bottom end pointing at Daisy. Roy's eyes flew open even wider with horror. Marth groaned inwardly. Everyone sat up straighter, interested in this new turn of events, knowing full well that Daisy was head over heels for Marth.

"I bet I know what kiss it is," Falcon mumbled under his breath to Samus as Daisy confidently went over to Marth and, grabbing his head forcefully, started to immediately assault the prince's soft lips. Roy could have snarled like a territorial animal at that moment. It was one thing people planting chaste kisses on Marth in a game. It was _another_ thing altogether having _Daisy French_ _kiss_ the monarch. He wondered if anyone would get mad if he bashed the bottle onto Daisy's head. Most likely…

Everyone was whooping and whistling and laughing. They were all too tipsy to notice Roy fuming silently, fist clenched so tight it was white. How long had they been at it? No-one had seemed to yell 'stop'. And now Daisy was pushing Marth lower. He could godamn see their tongues together! Everyone started shouting louder.

"Stop now!" Peach yelled over the din, having noticed Roy's wrathful face. Yes, it had definitely been over a minute. It had seemed like five minutes and they were _still _at it! What was Marth thinking? He wished he had his sword with him. Perhaps the wine had reached everyone's heads now. Roy sure wasn't feeling that steady.

"_Stop!_" he yelled. And yet they still carried on. Hadn't…Marth heard him? Roy was getting sick of this game, and was definitely starting to feel dizzy and nauseous.

Marth had heard Roy dimly, out of all the din the other Smashers were making and started struggling against Daisy. The brunette princess held the prince strongly, not allowing him to move. Frustrated, for after all, Marth was stronger than the girl, the prince sat up suddenly, sending her almost flying.

"Sorry," he said, curtly. Everyone started laughing.

"Whoo, don't get carried away there!" Falcon sniggered. The bottle was spun and Falcon whooped loudly, "Oh dear Samus, come gimme a little kiss!" Samus rolled her eyes.

Marth turned to realise Roy was not there anymore. He whirled around, looking at every corner of the room, noticing he was gone completely.

"Where's Roy?"

"I think he left…" Peach said slowly.

"Left? I'm going then," but as soon as Marth stood up, his own head started spinning.

"STAY! Sit!" Daisy squealed. Marth slumped back down anyway because he suddenly got very dizzy. Probably from the wine. Everyone, not bothering to notice too much, chanted for Marth to stay and so the prince, groaning, and rather dizzy, couldn't protest and the game continued.

"Ooohh! Zelda and Sheik!"

"Now now…"

"No no, that's like kissing family!"

"Whooo!"

"Yeah!"

Daisy appeared by Marth's side and took his arm. "Feeling ill?" The prince nodded weakly.

"I know just the remedy!" she said brightly.


	22. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **Miracle! I've updated. Two chapters in one month. Plus two of the longest chapters in all the history of chapters in Three Swords. Actually this has been the longest chapter to date, spanning over 23 pages. The other longest has been like 17 pages or something. Anyway…This is kind of a 'thank you' to everyone who has stayed with this fic and still reviews it (you keep me going, really really, obviously if I know there are some people out there still reading this) and a kind of guilty quick update (with the longest chapter ever in Three Swords) for not having updated in a year. Yes, a YEAR. And people are still with this fic! I even admire you! So…I'm kind of making it up with this. Hopefully. Concerning the chapter, now…I also made it longer because it's a bit of a bridge to the beginning of the end. And so I need to lay out all the 'important' aspects that will be happening later on…And they are quite a few. There's also some nonsense drabble here. As in almost all the chapters…But…Yeah.

**I would…: **Like to give an **Extra Thanks **to all the _wonderful_ people who have me on their favourites list and/or on their Author's Alert. You know who you are. Thank you!

**Thank yous: **I read all your reviews and I appreciate them very much. tends to screw up my formatting when I list all your names so I'll be omitting them from now on…However you all know who you are and if you reviewed so consider this as a personal thank you (to those who know if they reviewed my last chapter). Thank you. If you really do have an urgent question or comment (or whatever) then you can always e-mail me (can't imagine who would)- my e-mail is on my profile page, by the by.

I've reached over **260** (!) reviews (and over MORE than **200 **pages worth of SSBM fiction! _Seriously_!)! _Thank you_, all of those who have ever reviewed, _so much_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 20

--------------------------------

Roy was sitting calmly in Marth's room with a steaming hot mug of coffee between his cold hands when he heard footsteps outside and _giggling_. He looked up just as Marth's door creaked open and a very drunk prince was half-carried inside with Daisy hefting him up and giggling helplessly at the sight. She stopped abruptly when she noticed the red-haired General glowering at her from across the room.

"_Oh_," she said quickly and seemingly guilty, "I didn't think you'd be in here."

"And why _not_?" Roy answered acidly, "If you hadn't noticed, Marth and I have been together for quite a while. We usually share rooms." Marth groaned loudly, starting to slip from Daisy's weak grasp. The brunette turned to look at the monarch with genuine concern now and Roy sighed loudly, standing up.

"Come on, give him here, I'll take over. He's too heavy for you," And Roy went to hold Marth. Daisy resisted for a moment.

"_I'M_ taking care of him," she said.

Roy stood his ground and slowly but forcefully took Marth from her. "I'm taking over. You get some rest. He's in my care. He doesn't need you now."

Daisy trembled with mixed emotions and glared at the auburn-haired teen. "You're just a _boy!_" she spat out, suddenly, "You're only sixteen! He needs someone his own age, like me! You're too small to take care of him!"

"And _that_ is precisely why I always won as a General," Roy said icily, "Because everyone would underestimate me. Goodnight now, _Daisy_." And with finality he gave her one last blazing, imperious look and closed the door loudly in her face. He then immediately sagged, relieved that she was gone, and focused his attention on the slipping prince. He placed Marth on the bed, making him sit up and forcing him to drink some of the coffee he had been holding a while earlier. Marth sputtered a bit, moaned, but began drinking the hot liquid slowly until he woke up a bit more and his gaze fell on Roy. His features immediately softened and he tried to smile guiltily.

"Roy…"

"Drink up. It'll help with the hangover."

Marth drank some more but was feeling too nauseous to drink anymore so he shook his head as the General withdrew the mug. Roy was holding him softly, soothingly pressing his hand to Marth's back and making lazy circles. The prince closed his eyes, feeling dizziness wash over him. Somehow, even though Roy was quiet and peaceful, he knew the boy was very angry. He just knew. Over the last few weeks, it had been bliss just being him and Roy and no-one else. And they had grown even closer, if that was possible, sharing fears, desires, secrets and basically everything. Marth knew R oy thoroughly, from the scar across his thigh, to the fact that he liked to be stroked on the back of his head, to which type of food he liked and disliked, to the way he'd immerse himself in a book and laugh loudly at its contents when he thought no-one was looking, to exactly when Roy was mad enough to hide it. He knew Roy was very upset and felt saddened that he had caused that emotion himself. The prince breathed in, very shakily, trying not to retch.

"Roy, I know you're mad…"

The General said nothing, continuing to stroke the monarch's back softly. Marth continued.

"She just wouldn't let go… It was just a game. You know I love you."

Roy stopped caressing Marth's back and sat back, observing the unsteady prince on the bed.

"Hmmm…" Roy put a hand on his chin, sizing up the prince. Marth seemed a bit unnerved by this unusual behaviour coming from the spontaneous, fiery boy. "Roy? – Damn…I'm sorry…" The red-haired warrior raised his eyebrows, looking up at the prince with his bright, twinkling dark-blue eyes and covered his chin and mouth with a hand in a kind of pensive gesture. Marth swallowed several times, breathing rapidly, trying not to let the nausea overtake him.

"Roy…God- she wouldn't get off. I tried to push her…She's so forceful. I finally managed to push her off and I sent her flying. It was just a game," he repeated. When Roy still said nothing except for the dancing in his questioning eyes, Marth growled, frustrated.

"No! The kiss meant nothing! Her kiss is _nothing _like yours! I swear. I'd rather have the burning of _your_ kisses. She's nothing like you. You know it was a stupid game."

When Roy still said nothing except raise his eyebrows and fix Marth with a playful gaze, the prince sat up fully to stare at the General with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey, Roy, YOU French kissed Jigglypuff."

Finally, Roy removed his hand from his mouth to reveal a wide grin. "Actually s_he_ kissed me. And that's so _obviously _different. It wasn't _five_ minutes and…come on, it's _Jigglypuff_," he said, his voice filled with mirth. Marth blinked.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad," Roy said, still with a mirthful tone, and stood up helping Marth to his feet.

"But-"

"I just thought…It was amusing, everything you said. I didn't even have to ask you…

"Well, not that it's a secret that Daisy's a bad kisser. It's OBVIOUS, seeing the way she kissed you, tongue everywhere, mouth uncontrollable. You can see for miles, that I'm the better kisser," Roy said lightly, his eyes twinkling.

Marth felt confused, clutching his head, feeling dizzier by the minute. "You're just…confusing me now that I'm so drunk…" Roy laughed and helped Marth to the adjacent bathroom.

"Yeah, we'll talk better in the morning. For now, it looks to me that you need to throw up…I'll help you to the bathroom," Roy walked Marth to the next room, a frown on his face, now that the prince wasn't noticing.

-

Daisy didn't know if she felt like strangling someone or like collapsing right then and there and crying. She knew Roy hated her. She knew she provoked that sentiment. Somehow she _wanted_ Roy to hate her. To let him know that _she_ also loved Marth. That maybe Roy would have come to his senses and decided that that was the best for Marth: that he _deserved_ someone like Daisy. But it became even more ludicrous every time she tried to get nearer to the prince. It was becoming impossible…as she saw that Roy loved Marth back just as deeply. And she hated Roy for that. _She_ was the one who loved Marth. Sometimes, though, she wished she could just give up the blue-haired man. Continue with her life. Forget about him. Move one. But she just _boiled_ with jealousy every time she saw those two swordsmen together. She couldn't _stand_ it.

At first, being new within the Melee group, she had decided to be happy for Marth. She had tried to perhaps get along with Roy and become friends. But every time she spoke with him she realised more and more exactly _why_ Marth was in love with that stubborn boy. Roy was witty, full of humour and justice, intelligent, handsome, strong, sensible, young…And she got angrier and more envious by the minute…seeing how 'perfect' Roy seemed. How unfair. If only she could get Roy out of the way…But it seemed so impossible. She had hoped Roy to be so flawed that Marth would have soon fallen _out_ of love with him and fallen in love with _her_ instead. And now, she couldn't get the thought out of her mind…It persisted like a splinter in her brain. Not after she had tasted those lips, that heavenly mouth. Kissing Marth had been the only true bliss she had experienced in a long time. And now she was already craving for it again. So much so that she thought she was going to go insane.

As soon as she walked into the common room she saw the bottle game was still going on but many had already retired to bed and left and some others were so drowsy they were starting to fall asleep. The few wilder and more enthusiastic ones cheered louder every time the bottle spun and made such a ruckus, she wondered why no-one had woken up yet.

"Samus and Zelda!"

"_Finally!_" Falcon smirked loudly, "Some girl on _girl_ action!"

As Daisy made her way to her friend Peach and sat down next to her, she sighed wistfully. Peach eyed her worriedly.

"What's the matter, Daisy?"

"You know…"

"Is it…Marth?"

Daisy semi-nodded but then shook her head slightly, then nodded, "Well…the problem is more like…_Roy_." Peach placed her hands regally on her lap and seemed to consider what she was about to say for a moment before actually turning to her friend and grounding her out.

"_Daisy_…You know I've told you to stay out of their relationship. No good will come of this. They're profoundly in love and I think that's beautiful. You're just going to break someone's heart, sooner or later, and I suspect it will more than likely be your _own_."

The other girl furled her upper lip in what might have looked a small snarl but blinked to snap out of her reverie and glanced at Peach askance. "Peach, always the blunt one."

"I'm just telling you my objective point of view. It's the truth, and I'm being honest. For your own good, you know."

She chuckled somewhat darkly and shook her long dark hair back, eyeing Peach knowingly, "And that is why I understand Mario's decision. You are so much better than me. You're honest and kind. I get what Mario sees in you."

Peach's mouth opened and closed, before she smiled awkwardly and announced that she was tired and was heading for her room to rest.

"This is getting lame," Falcon pronounced, after Kirby and Jigglypuff had finished making out, "We should play another game."

"I think we should share stories!" Daisy exclaimed excitedly. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and Captain Falcon coughed '_lame_'.

"I know!" Luigi turned to the first Smasher on his right, "Who do you have a crush on, Jiggly?" Captain Falcon raised his arms in exasperation.

"What kind of a _game_ is that, Luigi?" he cried, "It's a children's game! And no-one _cares_ who Jiggly has a crush on!" The pink pokémon narrowed her eyes in indignation and swelled up to seem bigger.

"Who do _you_ love, Falcon?"

"_Me? _Ha! No-one! I'm my own man! A free man! I answer to no-one!"

Samus spoke up, "That's sad."

The racer looked at Samus sharply, a corner of his lips curling, "But why? Look at yourself. You're a _bounty_ hunter and bounty hunters always move solo. So you're a free soul as well, my darling. You know as well as I do that you don't have time to dabble in _love_. Am I right, or am I _right_?" Everyone had gone suddenly uncomfortably quiet watching how Samus' demeanour changed and her eyes flashed as Falcon had somehow managed to hit a nerve within her. She whirled on the racer and bore her icy glare down at him.

"_Especially_ when you don't know _why_ I became a bounty hunter in the _first_ place," she gritted out coldly and snapped her helmet back on, storming from the room. No-one had _ever_ seen the cool Samus this altered before and uncomfortably said nothing for a while. Until the Captain cleared his throat and turned to the pink, puffed-up pokémon.

"So, um, Jiggly, who's your hunk?"

Everyone shifted their attention from the previous scene and focused on Jigglypuff who had now deflated happily and announced that she was in love with Pikachu. Everyone stared. Kirby seemed to have turned to jelly.

"What?"

"Wait, Pikachu's a _guy_?"

"..What if Pikachu _isn't_ a guy?"

But Jigglypuff said nothing as her large eyes glazed over romantically at the thought of, apparently, Pikachu. To dispel another awkward moment, Luigi turned to the jelly-like Kirby.

"So! Kirby, who's _your_ sweetheart?"

"No-one," Kirby said deadpan as he left silently, unnoticed by a day-dreaming Jigglypuff. Daisy covered her mouth in a half-shocked, half-amused gesture. "Oh dear…"

Ganondorf seemed unnaturally delighted by all this banter and turned to the few remaining Smashers. "So Falcon loves no-one, the singing midget's infatuated with the electric rat and…who else is going to confess? Who do you want, Daisy?" The girl smiled broadly,

"Oh, that's easy. I want Marth. I think…everyone here knows that already." Some Smashers chuckled. "And you, Ganon?"

"Easy. I love myself," he grinned smugly. Link coughed suddenly.

"_Big_ surprise," he mumbled. The Gerudo shot him a sharp look.

"And _you_ kid? Have you decided who you want to _do _yet? Or are you content enough to be whoring around with everyone?"

"Ganon!" Daisy gasped, as did most of the others. They all knew the relationship between the Gerudo and the elf. They were enemies, through and through, and abhorred each other to death.

Link instinctively reached for his sword but when he found air he remembered that all weapons had been forbidden inside the house and cursed the rule at that moment. "Well, you wouldn't know how that is like since you're too busy doing _yourself_," he replied scathingly.

Ganondorf sneered at the elf for getting worked up, "I'm sure I'd get ten times more pleasure from doing myself than anyone would for doing _you_."

"You _worthless dog_!" Link leapt up, fists clenched to his sides, heaving.

"You think that's an insult? Coming from you? _You're_ the insult," Ganondorf said coolly, inspecting his hands.

Someone was tugging at his arms. It was Sheik. "Calm _down_, Link, he's not worth the fuss," he said.

"Keep a hold on that poor excuse for a Sheikah and get him to stay out. Ha, when compared, he's weaker than my most pathetic of underlings," Ganondorf laughed, "I bet you can't wait to do _him_, kid. Of course…I still wouldn't think that even _he'd_ want you."

Zelda glowed angrily, "Stop it already, Ganondorf!"

But Link had had enough and was already advancing towards the sitting Gerudo. He loomed over his arch-nemesis and snarled,

"Get up and fight like a man."

"You're not worth it," Ganondorf said casually.

Link smirked ruefully, "I know you _enjoyed_ that bloody lip." Ganondorf was up in a flash, tackling the elf. The girls shrieked as the other Smashers surrounded the two, trying to pry each other off but failing miserably. Link delivered a sharp uppercut to Ganondorf's chin but was hit on the ear by the back of Ganondorf's hand. Link struggled in the Gerudo's tackle, kicking, biting and punching everywhere he could until Ganondorf yelled in fury and knocked Link back with a powerful elbow in the stomach. Having the air knocked out of him, Link lay on the floor, seeing the images before his eyes swim and felt his ear pound harshly. Ganondorf was above Link, pulling back his fist, ready to deliver the final blow when all the other Smashers fell on him, grabbing him roughly and preventing him from moving.

"Leave him!"

"Stop!"

The Smashers struggled with Ganondorf for a few minutes until the Gerudo calmed down finally and shrugged all the fighters off of him. He looked down at Link haughtily and smirked, his eye falling upon the blood he had drawn from the elf's lip.

"Look who's got the bloody lip now," and left the stunned room. Link had started to breathe again, his face gaunt, but said nothing.

"I'll go report this to Mario," Luigi fumbled with his hat.

"But we can't wake him at this hour…" Daisy gazed at Luigi questioningly. Luigi blushed and nodded slowly. Zelda and Sheik were kneeling next to the haggard-looking elf, who was trying to breathe properly now, wincing every now and then when a Smasher or two spoke loudly.

"Oh Link!" Zelda berated, "Not again! Will you ever learn? You have to leave that monster alone! Now we'll have to take you to the hospital wing!-Again!"

Weakly, Link raised a hand and waved it dismissively, shaking his head slowly at the same time.

"Look! You can't even speak! Right, Sheik?" Zelda turned to her alter-ego to see him looking paler than usual, but still as serious as always. Sheik directed his ruby gaze at her and frowned.

"He's fine," he said curtly. Zelda pursed her lips.

"Games are over," Daisy stated the obvious, picking up the bottle and placing it next to the empty glasses on the mantelpiece. All the Smashers nodded, sobered up, and filed out of the room as Falcon and Luigi helped Zelda and Sheik carry Link back to his room.

As soon as they arrived at the elf's door, they bade Sheik and Zelda goodnight as they finished helping Link get inside his room. Link groaned as he was lowered onto his bed by Sheik and the door was shut by Zelda.

"See? We're much more helpful now that we have a body each," Sheik joked in that dry humour of his, and Zelda made a face to show she wasn't amused. Zelda went to close the curtains as Sheik moved Link so he would be more comfortable in his bed.

"What a silly game," Zelda said suddenly angry, looking at Link's pained face, "We should never have played. It all ended badly."

Sheik got up and moved for the door but before turning the handle he fixed Zelda with an odd, humourless look, "You seemed like you were enjoying it…especially when you and Link were so lost in each other's mouths. I'm going to sleep, princess, don't stay up too late. Goodnight." With that he quietly slipped out the door and closed it behind himself leisurely. Zelda was wide-eyed, flushing from shame, embarrassment and outrage at the Sheikah's words. Link had been listening all along, staring from his bed at Zelda's back and the closed door, not knowing whether he should speak up or not. But then the princess turned and noticed that Link was also wide-eyed and fully wide awake and alert. She was a little taken aback but hid it quickly and gave a half-shrug in the semi-darkness.

"Oh, Link, you're awake…You feeling better?" Link nodded but said nothing, still wondering that if he said something he'd say the wrong thing and Zelda would be the one to slap him. He hoped Zelda hadn't got the wrong idea when they had kissed. It was, after all, only a 'silly' game, like she had put it, and _she _had kissed _him_. Actually, it had been pretty awkward since he could not imagine Zelda and himself in _that _way because he loved her on a completely different level and respected her princess of Hyrule too highly for that. Sheik and he hadn't kissed at all because the bottle never pointed at them since they had been sitting together and it would have been impossible. Strangely, Link wished they could have had the chance…he wondered what he would have _done_ if that had actually happened. There was definitely something between Sheik and him but they never admitted it…They took no action, though, discussed nothing and pretended they were fine. Ever since Zelda and Sheik had separated, Link felt somehow more exposed every time he was with Sheik, knowing that he could now say and do anything without Zelda's watchful eyes from inside the Sheikah's head. And that put Link on edge and gave him a knowledge that he was not so sure he wanted. Link didn't know how the Sheikah would react exactly if he came out with it since he had been even more aloof ever since he and Zelda had recovered. Link didn't even know if he wanted his relationship with Sheik to change, and so he had stopped thinking about it until this moment. He was still silently hurting a bit from Marth.

Zelda's eyes grew glassy and she went to caress Link's cheek gently, smiling timidly. She leaned in, perhaps trying to capture Link's mouth with her own, when she was stopped by the Hylian's finger on her lips.

"Why do you reject me?" she whispered. Link looked helplessly into her crystal-clear blue eyes and opened his mouth but said nothing, trying to find something that would explain it to her. She gave him a serene but melancholy smile and stood up. Link took her gloved hand quickly, and looked up pleadingly into her eyes.

"Zelda, you're so wise and kind and so _beautiful_…Yes you are. And any man could have you, if you wanted," he began, searching for the right words.

"-But you're the only man I want," she said quietly.

"But why me? You deserve so much better."

"Because you understand me," she closed her eyes, "And no-one else will ever understand me the way you do. And you care for me. You're my hero, Link. I love you naturally. I have yet to find anyone else with your virtues…with your courage, your strength, your honesty, your gentleness, your determination…Everything about you glows with an aura of such strength and beauty…"

Link had bowed his head. Zelda smiled sympathetically at him.

"And you _know_ I understand you too. I know why you grieve, I know the hardships you have suffered, I know all your regrets and your hopes…" she knelt down and lifted Link's chin up with her hand, "And I know how heavy that burden you have is to carry. No-one else will understand that. I know it because I have to carry the same burden you do…We have the same fates. We are naturally intertwined. That is why our bond is love- and I love you." She took Link's left hand and turned it over so that the triforce of courage on the back of his hand showed, and then she placed her own hand on his so that her own triforce of wisdom appeared. "See?"

"Ganondorf has it as well…"

"But Ganondorf," Zelda began, "_Wanted_ to have it. He forcefully took it for himself. He still lusts for our own triforce pieces…While we, on the other hand, did not choose to carry it. We were chosen by the goddesses to be kept in charge of the other two pieces."

"I-" Link didn't know what to say. He was so confused. Everything Zelda had said was right…He could feel her hand on his own, the pieces of the triforce glowing warmly on the backs of their hands, being so close together and sensing each other's presence. This was his fate? Was he meant to be with Zelda, and only Zelda? Was he not meant to love another? He was so confused now…

The meagre light that was in the room cast dark shadows on their faces, as Zelda was silent, waiting for Link's reply, whose face showed he was internally struggling deeply for the answers himself. There was no noise except their slow breathing and the sounds of the garden outside, in the distance they could hear the quiet fall of the tinkling water in the fountain, the murmur of the languid wind and the rhythmic swaying of the tree's leaves. Link furrowed his eyebrows,

"I don't know what to do or think, Zelda. I don't know…What should I do?"

"Why don't you just try?"

"Try what?" he whispered fearfully. She leaned in slowly, just barely touching her lips to his. Link quickly pulled back.

"But Zelda! I- I…I don't…I respect you too much…I love you like…I don't know."

"Like a sister?"

"Perhaps…"

Zelda sighed, and took Link's face with her hands. "Please, Link. I need to know. Do it for me. I'm as confused as you are. Perhaps, in the end, we _will_ feel that we don't belong together but…You're so confused. So am I. Maybe this will clear our minds and maybe we'll _know_ what we want, finally."

Link stared at her, eyes wide and fearful. But maybe she was right. If they tried…Maybe she'd realise it was all folly and they could never be… Or perhaps they'd both realise that their love was on a higher plane than normal and that their bond was pure and spiritual…and nothing more. He never guess that Zelda had wanted him so much…Had needed this so much. With an ominous feeling he heard himself say,

"All right…For you, my princess…"

Zelda took Link's hand gently and placed it on her shoulder so that the elf would understand, and started to lead him, step by step. Link slowly started to push the dress off her shoulders with his palm. He was sweating, afraid. Zelda smiled and shifted nearer to him, undoing his belt without saying anything. Link stopped.

"Don't worry."

Link froze as his leather belt slid to the floor. He watched with rising fear and apprehension as Zelda took her own gloves off and then took Link's gauntlets off as well. The princess shrugged out off her dress as Link lay unmoving; his face indicating that he would bolt at any moment. Their hands bare, she took Link's calloused hands and placed one tentatively on her warm, supple breasts. Link jumped, shaking all over now.

"No, Zelda, no I can't, I can't!"

"Please Link…" She sat there, before him, bare and vulnerable, a needing in her eyes.

"I can't!" he covered his eyes with his hands, shaking. He couldn't, he couldn't! He whispered, muffled, from beneath his hands,

"I've…never done anything like this."

"Me neither…So don't be scared…" she gingerly pulled Link's tunic over his head and placed his hand on her waist as she reached forward and took Link's mouth with her own and pulled him down.

-

Sheik awoke with a start. He rubbed at his eyes and looked out of the window. Still dark. Why had he awoken all of a sudden? Something at the back of his mind was clawing at him but he couldn't place what it was. A feeling of dread was starting to cloud inside his head but he couldn't understand why. He was still sometimes unused to _not_ having Zelda's presence inside of him and felt strange being able to think properly and freely without some sort of pressure. Zelda. He spun on his bed to check on the princess who was supposedly slumbering beside him on another bed. Empty. The feeling of dread spread out in a long fearful sweep through his body and settled like solid blackness at the pit of his stomach. How long ago had he left Link's room? How long had he been asleep? The worst possibilities appeared in his head done after another, none of them better than the last. This signalled the worst. Perhaps they were only talking…And Zelda had fallen asleep…

They didn't share a body but they were still somehow connected and sometimes Zelda knew what Sheik was about to say before he said it, or vice-versa. The feeling of dread persisted, swallowing his mind whole in darkness and fear. Sheik froze, straining to hear something, or maybe _sense_ something…Just the trees and the wind and nothing. Silence. He felt cold all over. Should he go and check? Maybe Link got worse…maybe his injuries were worse than Sheik had suspected and Zelda had decided to stay longer to help him…But Link's room was on the other side of the building…The original Smashers had their rooms on one side while the newer ones, like Zelda and himself, had had other rooms built especially for them on the other side.

Sheik got up from his bed, unable to sleep anymore and paced around his room quickly and anxiously. Something had happened. Something bad. His hair was a mess, his white tunic for sleeping in was falling off his shoulders, his bare feet made no sound as he walked up and down the room. He'd have to wait here. He couldn't go barging into Link's room at this hour. But what if maybe Zelda had fallen on her way to their room and bumped her head? No, he would have felt it. She was fine, but Sheik was not. He held his head in despair. _What was it?_

-

Sheik had given up pondering his ill feeling and was restlessly looking out of his window onto the darkened garden. The grey clouds suppressed the sky with darkness, covering the moon and the stars. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and made the Sheikah start. He quickly opened the door, fearing the worst.

Link stood at the door, eyes wild with panic, looking dishevelled and frantic, his hands bereft of his usual heavy gauntlets.

"Can I come in?"

Sheik's mouth fell open at the suddenness and at Link's hasty, panicked manner.

"Where's Zelda?"

"She's…not coming. She's staying in my room…"

Sheik felt something leaden in his stomach and his breath caught, the dread fastening around him even tighter. "What's happened?" he asked sharply. Before Link replied he entered the room quickly and shut the door behind him with an ominous sound.

"I couldn't do it, Sheik," he whispered finally, his voice almost cracking. Sheik held his forehead, feeling his head spin with questions and foreboding.

"I couldn't do it…Zelda…she wanted…"

Sheik breathed. The puzzle pieces were coming together at an alarming rate and he suddenly sat down weakly on his bed. "What happened?" he asked warily. He dreaded the answer. Link groaned, tightening a fist around his hair, then letting go and turning his back to Sheik, his shoulders trembling.

"I just…Zelda wanted…me. She almost succeeded because she confused me so much…I mean I do love her, but not in that way. I just couldn't, I just _couldn't_! I left her there…in my room. Her heart's broken, but…I couldn't bring myself to do it, Sheik. I didn't know where else to go."

Sheik gathered his senses, composing himself, feeling a wave of relief washing over him so forcefully that he had to sit and think and be quiet for a few minutes, taking this all in.

"She just loves you so much," Sheik said so simply, more to himself, than to Link. The Hylian swivelled on his feet and glared at the Sheikah.

"What? I know that but just because she does, I wasn't going to-! To-! Take her!" Link hid his eyes with his hands, shaking, as if remembering what had just happened.

"Because you don't love her the way she does?" Sheik was unsure of what to do, of what to think. What had Zelda been thinking? And Link was standing in front of him, trembling…The elf's blonde hair fell around his bare hands that covered his face, his tunic in a disarray.

"No I don't!" Link uncovered his face and glared at Sheik, his cerulean blue eyes shining brightly in the darkness, his delicate mouth contorted. Sheik couldn't look back into those accusing eyes and busied himself with pulling back Zelda's blankets.

"You can sleep here…You must be tired." Then Sheik's hand was stilled as Link took his arm gently.

"Sheik…" he said quietly, almost a whisper, "You never told me what you gave me. It was because of that that you woke up and separated from Zelda's body."

"I gave you a part of me…The part that binds me to you…" Sheik replied uncomfortably and hesitantly. He turned back and pretended to be busy with Zelda's bed. Link turned Sheik slowly around and looked down into those ruby eyes, being slightly taller than the Sheikah.

"I think Zelda took advantage of me being so indecisive…But…I thought about the consequences of being with her. If I…had stayed with her, I would have lost you, wouldn't have I? I almost lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. Sheik." Link gently took the stunned Sheikah into his arms and embraced him tightly, feeling the long yellow hair fall onto his face and tickle his nose, breathing in his scent. Without the bandages for a turban, Sheik revealed long golden locks tumbling about his shoulders, as opposed to Link's short, blonde hair. Sheik's heart pounded painfully in his chest and he knew Link could feel it. Yes, he wanted Link. So badly. But he had pushed that feeling out of his mind for so long that he had almost forgotten. He had admitted to himself that he and Link were never meant to be. Link was the Hero of Time, and what was he? He was only a Sheikah of the Shadow people, born out of the princess of Hyrule's mind, born purely to aid and guide Link. Nothing more…

Link could feel the Sheikah's heart beating rapidly against his own chest, could feel the cascading silkiness of Sheik's hair, the sound of his breathing, the slightly smaller frame between his arms. And Link wondered why he hadn't fallen for the Sheikah before…why he had taken so long, what had blinded his sight from the one thing before him that had been so willing to give their heart - to him. The elf cocked his head, feeling his own cheek pressed against the Sheikah's own warm one.

"Sheik?" Link whispered into his friend's pointed ear. Sheik shivered, but replied with silence. Link brought a hand up to Sheik's face and touched his chin, trailing a finger to the Sheikah's mouth, following that trail with his lips…

And then, Sheik was pushing Link back, his hands pushing against Link's chest, pulling back. Link stopped, looking startled.

"I- can't, Link," Sheik murmured, looking away from those confused cerulean eyes. Link searched Sheik's shadowed face, those crimson eyes that were looking away from him.

"But…"

"I can't be with you, Link," Sheik said quietly, head bowed, closing his eyes so he could not see the hurt on the elf's face.

"Why not?" Link breathed, sounding genuinely crestfallen. He tried to gather the Sheikah in his arms again but his friend just took a step backwards, still refusing to look into Link's face.

"Because you deserve so much better. And I'm nothing but…a shadow. I'm nothing but Zelda's shadow…And what do I have that I can offer to you, something worthy. All I've given you is my friendship and my guidance and I believe that is enough." Sheik said softly, staring at the ground.

"That is…enough?" Link sounded wounded.

"Yes…and Zelda. She loves you. I can't do this to her."

"Since when-?" Link raised his arms in exasperation, dropping them almost immediately, and stared at Sheik, incredulous and hurt, "Since when have you cared? Don't you? Don't _you_ care?" Link advanced towards Sheik, forcing the Sheikah to back up against a wall.

When Sheik said nothing, Link stopped advancing until he was so near that he could feel the Sheikah's warmth. "What if I told you," Link began desperately, "That I don't care about anything you say. That I don't care that you're not _worth_ it, that you're a _shadow_, that you _can't_. What if I tell you…That _I _want to be with you…"

Sheik finally looked up into Link's desperate eyes, feeling the tingle of their bodies being so close and yet not touching. "Is this true, Link?"

"I'm not lying to you! I need you. I…" Link reached out hesitantly, taking a strand of Sheik's hair between his fingers and touching it wonderingly. Then he closed the small space between them so that their bodies were pressed against each other and Link took Sheik's face between his hands.

"But Link!" Sheik whispered fervently, Link's lips a breath away from his own, "Are you sure you still don't feel anything for Marth? Are you sure this isn't something you want just so you can forget the prince? Remember that I know you too well and that I have the Eye of Truth within me."

Link didn't let go, leaning in closer, so close their lips barely brushed against each other, "Then you should see inside of me. That what I feel is genuine. Sheik…what do you feel? What do you want?"

"I-" Sheik murmured, losing the battle, starting to feel a warmth spreading over him as Link grazed his lips over and over again, "I want…" His mind started to yield, giving into Link's slow, hot kiss and moaning mentally at Link's hands…on the back of his head, on his shoulders, on his back, on his waist, on his hip…He had always been aloof, keeping everyone at arms-length, even Zelda, always serious, always cold. But Link had broken that and in this moment his mind sang with freedom and with the wonderful silence of ecstasy with no doubts and no fears and no regrets feeding the darkness in his head. He knew now that it wasn't just duty that bound him to Link. Zelda had known all along. She had known this would eventually have happened because Link and Sheik shared something special. They always had, ever since the first day they had laid eyes on each other. Sheik had been waiting in the shadows of the Temple of Time, waiting for this alleged Hero of Time to appear so that he could get on with his duty and guide him through Hyrule. But then Link had appeared, awash in blue light that faded around him, but yet this aura remained, of purity and strength so bright that Sheik had been spellbound and for the first time in his life, he had forgotten to breathe. His usual calculating manner was instantly forgotten when Link, unaware of Sheik's presence, had turned around, observing the Temple. And Sheik's great ability to remain hidden and unnoticed was shattered when he had forgotten himself and, without thinking, had gone closer to watch the Hero better. Link had immediately felt his presence then and had whirled around, sword at the ready. But when he had seen Sheik standing there he had immediately lowered his sword, surprised, and the Sheikah had spoken without thinking, a quiet, "You truly look like the Hero of Time…"

There were no words now as Link pressed harder against the Sheikah's body against the wall, eliciting a curious sound, and ravaged his mouth. Link felt thrilled by this, feeling so relieved, like he had somehow been saved…Knowing there was someone, knowing Sheik wanted him as well. And Goddess, he had expected to feel warm all over but not like this, feeling he couldn't get enough of the Sheikah, so passionate, so willing, so yielding, so fast, so hot. He had never seen Sheik with his hair down, with so little clothing…So bared, so soft, so wonderful in his arms. Who would have guessed, from that icy, taciturn warrior that he could have made Link feel so complete, so relaxed and so full of need. He should have done this before. He had seen Sheik 'dead' and felt devastated. And this had been his second chance. Why hadn't he taken it before? Now, Sheik was burning in his embrace, pressed so hard against the elf, rocking, sighing, moaning, so warm, his breath sweet, his cheeks rosy, his lips moist, so full of life.

"I've wasted so much time," Link said suddenly, pulling back a little from the melting Sheikah, "I'm a fool for not doing this before."

Sheik smiled enigmatically, "I know."

Link took Sheik and moved, falling backwards onto a bed and, not caring which one, proceeded with enjoying the feel of the Sheikah pushing him down. He gazed into those crimson irises, so full of mystery and passion, and reached up to cup a cheek and then place his hand on the nape, pulling Sheik down for another long kiss. Link grinned when Sheik gasped as he flipped the Sheikah under him, kissing his ear, his forehead, his neck, his chin, reaching lower…lower. Sheik squirmed, the sound he made musical, his skin an exotic bronze colour that Link delighted in gazing upon and feeling. Link brushed his thumb from Sheik's navel to his hip bone, to his waist, to his chin and to his cheekbone, staying there to caress his cheek. Sheik's eyes were aflame and smouldering, their colour burning like fire. Link leaned in, capturing Sheik's mouth in a slower, softer motion, turning quickly into a heated, fuller kiss. Hands, exploring, teasing, sliding lower… Finally.

-

Link was awoken by the sounds of rustling sheets and the chirping of birds and the light spilling onto his face. He groaned, rolling onto his side and opening one blue eye to find Sheik sitting on the other bed looking out of the window pensively. Sheik sat, his body nude, his long hair tied back loosely, playing with one of his long metallic needles in his hand while he faced the window, eyes and face serious. Link propped himself up on one elbow and smiled at the sight.

"What are you thinking about?" Link said. Sheik turned slowly to face Link, his hand turning his weapon around, absent-mindedly.

"A lot of things…" he replied cryptically, leaving the large needle on the windowsill.

"Such as?"

"…About you…" Sheik said, turning back to face the window, the light making his red eyes shine, lighting up his delicate features. Link got up and went to sit next to the Sheikah, enjoying the feel of Sheik's body next to his and looked out the window. The tree's foliage was starting to turn yellow and auburn, autumn coming round the corner, and as the sun rose higher into the sky, the leaves shone with an especially vivid colour, gleaming almost copper and gold. Link, still looking out the window, placed his hand on top of Sheik's, saying nothing but watching how the shadows ran down along the trunks of the trees and across the floor, like panicked animals hiding from the rising sun. Sheik looked at the hand on top of his for a long time, saying nothing also, and tried to place the feeling of this overwhelming calmness, of these acute feelings of Link's warmth next to him, of Link's hand, big but soft, covering his own smaller but nimbler hand. It was like he couldn't breathe. And yet it felt like he could now finally breathe in, long and deep and so soothing. Sheik didn't want to remind Link that they should get going to see if they were in any matches now so he just sat there and looked out the window, feeling content in their shared silence.

-

"Will you love him then?"

"What?" Link looked away from the large silver screen hanging across the Melee building where the 13th match in the tournament was taking place and stared at Peach who had appeared suddenly at his side, her smile bright and fresh.

"'_Will you love him then?_' Remember?" Peach looked pointedly at the empty space on the floor next to where Link was sitting. Sheik had been sitting there but had gone to the bathroom about a minute ago. Link frowned, trying to recall where he had heard that before…and then it hit him. Just when Sheik had been fatally injured by Marth, not too long ago although it seemed like years to Link, Peach had asked the elf, knowing all too well about the tension in their relationship and knowing Link was blind if he hadn't seen that Sheik loved him. What she had asked was what Link would have done if Sheik ever woke up. And Sheik _did_ wake up. And when the Sheikah had not only woken up but separated from Zelda- it was as best a sign as any that Link should have got his act together. Only he took much longer than Peach thought he should have.

"What?" Link repeated again, only this time it meant he was blushing, wondering how in the Goddess Peach had even found out if _he_ himself had only found out last night. Sheik and Link were not like Marth and Roy, as carefree as the wind when in public. Both the elf and the Sheikah shared a silent agreement that they'd be discreet about it. Mostly for Zelda's sake…

"It's _obvious_!" Peach giggled, clasping her hands together sweetly. Link's eyes widened, hoping Sheik and he had _not_ been obvious, his eyes sweeping unconsciously around the garden to see if he could spot Zelda. "It is…?"

"Sure!" Peach cried joyfully, "The moment I saw you two arrive together. It's so obvious! There's an aura around the both of you that you just can't miss! You're both glowing. And apart from that, you can't miss the secret looks and touches you've been sharing the past half-hour!" Link stuttered but before he could reply, Sheik arrived, settling in the place he had been occupying next to the Hylian and looked up quizzically at the Mushroom Princess who was beaming down at him. Peach just winked at them and twirled, going to sit next to an enthusiastic Mario rooting on the Smashers in the match.

Sheik looked at Link, puzzled, questioning with his eyes what had just happened. Link grinned and took Sheik's hand quickly, pressing once. Sheik couldn't express the sudden jolt of joy he had just felt with that little gesture and smiled at Link. Seeing Sheik smile was rare to most Smashers but Link loved it more every time he saw it, especially since Sheik had stopped using his mask-scarf, albeit not his turban, and now had his face uncovered.

Meanwhile, Marth was opening his eyes, his gaze falling upon the slumbering redhead next to him. The prince felt a little weak and nauseous but all in all Roy had helped him survive until morning and what could have been a major hangover had been cured up sufficiently. He shifted a little, sitting up slightly, admiring how the General's auburn hair fell softly across his face, how his expression was at peace and his mouth fell slightly open, his breathing almost unnoticeable. Almost absent-mindedly, Roy's arm was lying across Marth's chest; the blanket that was covering the both of them was sliding down the boy's waist, provocatively showing that he had no shirt on. The blue-haired swordsman couldn't resist and lifted the tip of the blanket to look underneath and was half-amused, half-disappointed to see the boy still had his breeches on.

"Pervert," Roy snorted airily, his voice dripping with drowsiness. Marth smiled fondly, caressing the boy's milky cheek and flaming hair. Roy's breathing slowed down once more and it seemed he had gone back to sleep. The prince of Altea felt a sudden guiltiness from last night. After making out with Daisy in front of Roy's eyes, the boy still stayed up all night taking care of him. He felt like a fool again but also knew he was not all to blame since his heart still burned fiercely for Roy and Roy alone. And now he realised that each day he fell deeper in love with the boy. With a shaky sigh, he stroked the boy's hair gently.

"Yes, I'm a fool, Roy. But I love you. But you know that, don't you?" Marth whispered to the wind. The boy under his hand slumbered on, peacefully and unaware.

-

It was late afternoon and lunchtime being over almost all of the Smashers were about the SSBM grounds enjoying the last of the autumn sun before night fell and the next match began. Roy was alone in the dining hall, picking disinterestedly at his food, now gone cold. It was a miracle that Kirby was not lingering about, waiting for the moment for the red-haired swordsman to get up and leave his precious food unattended. Roy sighed. So much had happened since he had enrolled into the Smash group team. His father had made it clear that he had disapproved of his only son leaving his position as General for this 'nonsensical game'.

"_Your country needs you!_" _his father had screamed, his lustrous clothes shining menacingly in the dim lights of Roy_'_s office. The boy had flared up immediately. He was tired of fighting. Tired of war. In truth, he had signed up, wanting to get away from Pharae, from the blood, from the responsibility. He had admitted one night, alone in the dark, with the demons in his head to keep him company, that he was only 15, after all. _

"_It's not my country yet, father! _You're _the Lord of this land!"_

_His father had faltered, clutching his heart weakly, almost in show, "But my son…I'm old and weak and ill…You're young and full of spirit and full of life. You'll be my successor when I die. You're my only son."_

_Roy_ _saw that his father looked indeed drawn, his face gaunt and paler than usual, his eyes more sunken in. But his eyes still shone as fierce as Roy_'_s did and nothing could ever cripple that posture of a proud, strong man, he thought. _

"_So stop your whimsical fancies, boy, and get back to that army! The army of Pharae needs you!"_

_Roy_ _took his silver headband that proclaimed that he was Pharae's General and flung it away. It fell with a loud thud on the floor. His father winced, as if the blow had been directed at him._

"_I'm leaving father! I need to get stronger and I think this will help me hone my skills!" Roy said, hiding the fact that one of the bigger reasons was that he wanted nothing more to do with war and ever since his friend had died, Roy had felt the burden of that guilt weigh down heavier on him each day, driving him to madness. He needed to get away. _

"_Damn you boy and your nonsensical game! Can't you see we're on the break of war! I command you to _stay_! I need you!"_

_Roy brushed past his father, walking away, "You're paranoid, father! Get another General!"_

_His father spluttered, shocked, "But son! Then when will you be back?"_

"_One, maybe two years._ _Maybe longer," Roy_ _hefted a bag waiting round the corner of the corridor and slung it over his shoulder. He fixed a dark-mahogany coloured cape around his shoulders and readied himself. _

"_You're foolish and naïve, just like your mother!" Roy's father caught up with him, glaring down at his only son. _

"_But you loved her, didn't you? You never faulted her when she was alive," Roy_ _replied bitterly, pulling his dark-coloured, leather gloves on. _

"_Because she wasn't the General of an army!"_

"_Farewell, father," Roy turned, striding out the large double doors of the enormous house they lived in, being the Lords of Pharae, after all. _

"_Roy!" his father stood rooted by the door, his opulent clothes billowing in the wind, "Come back here, Roy! Come back!"_

_It had been a long dusty road and the sun was now low, glowing red, washing everything around him in a bloody-like tone of colour, reminding him why he was leaving in the first place. But _she _had been there, waiting for him. She was sitting on a rock, on the side of the road and when she saw Roy_ _approach, she stood up, he hands wringing before her nervously._

"_Hello, Roy," she had said, shamelessly guilty. Roy_ _almost kept on walking but decided it would be childish to ignore her so he just stopped and nodded to her in acknowledgment. _

"_I heard you were leaving," she explained. Roy_ _just nodded._

"_I…wanted to…say goodbye."_

_Roy_ _nodded stiffly. He remembered wanting her more than anything in the world. But now. Now he just wanted to keep on walking, to leave everything behind. _

"_How's Spalatin?" Roy couldn't help himself, as the question came out reproachfully. She flinched._

"_He's…We're getting married."_

"_Ah."_

_There was nothing more to say. Roy_ _could taste the dust in his mouth from having travelled so long along the old road that led to the transportation devices only used once a year. The sun wavered before him as it lowered, trembling, making the distance hazy and the wind slowly blowing across their skins and hair, rhythmically. _

"_Goodbye, then," and Roy_ _continued onwards, face lit up by the dying, crimson sun before him. She just stood there and disappeared into the distance, disappeared into his past. _

The dining hall was big and empty and Roy shivered. He had received no word from his father and soon it would be a year since he had left. He was too proud a man…just like Roy. He sighed again. The potato before him had turned to puree and the rice was scattered all over the plate. Roy flicked a pea. He had wanted to leave Pharae but he had never expected to feel so comfortable here in Hal land. So care-free, without responsibilities, with all the time in the world to enjoy the nature outside and meet new people and fight harmlessly for simple glory and fame. And in between all this, Roy had discovered something else…He would never have imagined to find someone like Marth and least of all to fall so deeply and helplessly in…love with him. Sometimes it seemed to Roy like a fiasco. A strange and naughty and wonderful fiasco.

"Oi! Roy!"

The General jumped, almost throwing his plate of food into the air. It was Falco, standing at the door, smirking that he had caught the boy off-guard.

"Yeah?" Roy said, straightening his plate and trying to seem like he had expected the avian to come in unexpectedly.

"Been lookin' for you all over the damn place!" Falco cried mirthfully, going over to sit next to Roy with a smug look on his face.

"Oh?" Roy finally pushed his plate away, imagining Kirby sneaking in and snatching the food away, gulping it down in 2 seconds.

"Yeah!" Falco grinned, elbowing Roy playfully in the ribs. After the whole ordeal with Ganondorf and Mewtwo, Roy and Falco had become closer friends after the swordsman had asked for the bird's help and both had joined forces against the gerudo's plan. And though they got along rather roughly, they liked it like that, and they were friends nonetheless.

"What for?" Roy gave Falco his full attention now that he wasn't playing with his food. The mercenary sat back, crossing his arms and sized Roy up.

"Well I heard from a very reliable source that this next match tonight…"

"_Yes_?" Roy asked, annoyed when Falco wouldn't continue.

"Ha! Just love to keep you in suspense. Well that you're in the next match, kid."

Roy had long learned to ignore Falco calling him 'kid' because even though he hated to be treated like one, he knew the avian meant no harm by it. "And," Roy asked curiously, "Who's up against me?"

"That I can't tell!" Falco guffawed.

"Bet you don't know," Roy said simply, hiding a smile.

"'Course I do!" Falco cried, punching Roy lightly on the arm. Roy raised his scarlet eyebrows. "But I still won't tell you, ya sneaky kid!" Falco grinned triumphantly. Roy smiled at his friend's jubilance but he was still preoccupied with his earlier thoughts, drifting into a pensive state one again. Falco, not one to like silence, quickly spoke up,

"Hey, what's up? You lookin' pretty under the weather; what's wrong?"

Roy snapped out of his reverie and smiled at the bird, sheepishly. "I was…thinking about my home…and Marth."

"Lover's squabble?"

Roy snapped to attention. "What?"

"Well, y'know…" Falco scratched the top of his blue-feathered head, "That whole Marth an' Daisy thing…Making out in front of you. Pretty tense, in my opinion. O'course, I was told of the whole thing since I left early, you know?"

"Everyone knows?" Roy asked, bewildered and slightly annoyed.

"You know. Daisy made quite a show of it. Tellin' the whole thing…But don't you go picking a fight with her now, it's not worth it. You know she's just jealous," Falco said upon seeing the seething look on the boy's face. At that moment two more Smashers walked in, noticing Roy and Falco sitting at the long table and smiled at them.

"Good afternoon," Peach smiled.

"Hey," Daisy grinned.

"Speak of the devil," Falco coughed. Roy's face was now serious and composed but his eyes were dancing with fire. He glowered at Daisy as she and Peach came over to them, walking daintily and smiling at them.

Peach looked quizzically at Roy, "Why didn't you go see the match today in the morning?" The General shifted uncomfortably on the bench, feeling Daisy too close for comfort next to him.

"I was tired…Who was up fighting?"

"Mewtwo and Game&Watch," Daisy responded helpfully. Roy didn't even deign to look at her and opted for suddenly being very interested in his untouched food that he had pushed away just minutes ago. While Roy began to contend with his food again, the three Smashers started chatting amicably about the weather and wondering who would be up against whom and, consequently, who would win.

"It's too bad that I never got to see Marth fight," Daisy sighed.

"Yeah, down in the first round. Against Ganondorf. It was pretty rough, you know. Marth fell unconscious," Falco chatted, always one to like telling anecdotes.

Daisy covered her mouth in surprise, "Oh how awful!" Peach nodded solemnly, agreeing with Falco and Daisy. Roy snorted and everyone turned to look at him.

"Uh…sorry…Got some food stuck in my throat…" the redhead explained sheepishly. A beeping sound in the room alerted everyone's attention to Mr Game&Watch's presence, waving a bell around in front of them.

"Oh Game&Watch!" Daisy smiled, looking down kindly at the small, 2-D Smasher, "How are you? How are you feeling from this morning?" The short black Smasher danced around, hopping from one foot to the other, glowing slightly pink as he seemed to answer Daisy's question. Everyone tried to understand what all the bleeps and honks meant, leaning in closer to the little archaic fighter. Roy ignored them all and sat forward on the bench, resting his elbows on the polished mahogany table and laid his head on his interlaced fingers, drifting off again to think about the past. The long, massive windows in the room had a soft lambent amber glow drifting into the room as the sun began to set, casting long shadows across the dining hall. Roy wondered if Marth wasn't feeling hung over anymore. In the morning the redhead had woken up, showered, dressed and not once had the prince awoken. He had been fast asleep, even when Roy had dropped his armour with a crash on the floor on purpose. But Marth had not awakened. Frustrated, Roy had gone and nosily opened the window, coughed loudly, sang as he had showered in the adjacent bathroom with the door open for the prince to hear…or see. But Marth was dead to the world. Finally, the General had gone and sat down roughly on the bed next to Marth just after bathing, still damp and half-naked, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He had placed a wet, cold hand on the monarch's cheek and that had seemed to be the trick as Marth's cobalt blue eyes had snapped open in shock. As Roy had begun laughing heartily, the prince had winced, rolling over in bed and groaned.

"Roy…leave me alone…I feel like I'm going to die…"

"Well it's you own fault," Roy had barked. His sudden anger hadn't seemed to perturb the prince as he laid silent, face-down, trying to shut out the sounds his beloved General was making on purpose.

"Well I'm going to have breakfast. Then I'll be taking a walk. I believe I missed the first match," Roy had proclaimed loudly as he dropped the towel, making a din as he searched for his clothes around the room. Marth had just groaned, even when Roy had slammed the door behind him with a satisfactory sound.

And now it was almost nightfall and Roy had heard no news of Marth. But he hadn't gone to look either, to see if the prince was awake now. He sat there now, with no appetite, listening to the incoherent gabbled talk of his fellow fighters, wondering who he would be up against, wondering if he was good enough, if he was doing the right thing, if he was happy, if-

"Roy!"

The red-haired swordsman turned, a slightly irritated expression on his face. "Yes?"

Daisy nodding at Game&Watch as Peach looked up from the conversation and smiled calmly at the boy. "He says he has something for you…" Daisy took a white envelope that the small, dark fighter procured from somewhere behind his back and handed it to Roy, a curious expression on all the Smashers face as Roy accepted the message with the same confused look on his face.

"Hey, I never seen anyone get a letter here!" Falco cried with mixed envy and curiosity. Everyone waited for Roy to open the letter but the boy seemed to have gone still, staring at the seal on the back; a symbol embedded within the glossy red wax with a blue silk ribbon hanging below the round emblem.

"What is it?" Falco asked, impatient. Roy shook his head slowly, as if trying to disperse something in his head.

"Nothing…it's just…my father's symbol…" he muttered as he carefully turned the letter around and began opening it cautiously, slowly pulling out a short little card from within. As Roy began reading the contents, Falcon rushed into the room, seeming a little out of breath.

"Oi, has anyone seen Roy? Oh, there he is; he's up next! We're all waiting outside now, his name has appeared on the screen! I've been sent to fetch him, hurry up!"

As everyone turned to look at Roy and expect him to get up hurriedly and rush off with Captain Falcon, they saw that he hadn't even been paying attention. Roy was sitting rigidly on the bench, staring fixedly at the small card in his trembling hand, his face had completely blanched and his mouth slightly parted in a gesture of shock.

"R-Roy?" Peach ventured, clasping her hands to her chest worriedly, sensing like everyone else that something was wrong. The pale, red-haired teenager looked up slowly, his eyes lost.

"You're…up next…for the match," Peach said. Everyone was silent, as if time had stopped and the room that had been washed in amber was now covered in grey, the light having died completely outside, giving way to nightfall. Roy dropped the letter in his hand and sat there for several minutes until everything went dark.

"He's blacking out!"

The girls gasped and Falco swooped in, just barely catching the young General as he fell from the bench. Roy had fainted.


	23. Resignation

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, story is.

**A/N: **Yes I KNOW, almost half a year has passed, I KNOW…I've just been so busy…Anyway, it's summer and I'll have LESS work and so hopefully MORE (quicker) updates. Yeah…Ahem. Three Swords is ALMOST done! Yay…though a part of me doesn't want to finish it. Another part of me is partying that I will soon have finished my biggest ever fic.

**I would…: **Like to give an **Extra Thanks **to all the _wonderful_ people who have me on their favourites list and/or on their Author's Alert. You know who you are. Thank you!

**Thank yous: **I read all your reviews and I appreciate them very much. tends to screw up my formatting when I list all your names so I'll be omitting them from now on…However you all know who you are and if you reviewed so consider this as a personal thank you (to those who know if they reviewed my last chapter). Thank you. If you really do have an urgent question or comment (or whatever) then you can always e-mail me (can't imagine who would)- my e-mail is on my profile page, by the by.

P.S. My e-mail got expired because I hadn't logged in in over 4 months. Yeah. So if anyone wrote an e-mail…I didn't get it because everything got wiped out, EVERYTHING. It won't happen again. You may write again with the peace of mind that this time I SHALL get the message.

I've reached over **280** (!) reviews (and over MORE than **200 **pages worth of SSBM fiction! _Seriously_!)! _Thank you_, all of those who have ever reviewed, _so much_! I mean…how many _years_ has this fic been going on for!

"…I try to laugh about it  
Cover it all up with lies  
I try and  
Laugh about it  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
'cause boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry…"

_Boys don't cry_ The Cure

--------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 21

--------------------------------

"Roy, what's wrong?" Marth had finally found the red-haired swordsman, sitting rigidly on a sofa in the library absorbed in a thick, old book of History. The teen had been reported missing after that night's match after having been embarrassingly beaten by a triumphant Ganondorf. Marth's massive headache had abated to a level where he could finally stand up and utter sensible sentences. It was just after Roy's match that Daisy had arrived at his room looking somewhere between worried and smug and had told the blue-haired prince about Roy's mysterious letter and his failed fight. This had worried Marth as he knew Roy was stronger than that and he should have easily beaten that brutish Gerudo, but what had worried him the most was the veiled mystery of the letter, allegedly from the boy's father. And Marth knew about Roy's relationship with his father…

"Everyone's looking for you ever since you marched away from your match…I'm sorry about the results…" Marth stepped into the silence of the room, crowded with shelves of different sized and coloured books and the sound of Roy turning the crisp pages at too fast a rate for him to be actually reading anything. The boy didn't even turn to look at the prince.

"Glad your hangover's cured," he muttered curtly. There was a crumpled piece of letter on the table before Roy and various other books strewn about the floor and on the table labelled Weapons, Monarchy, Statistics, Religion, and so on. Marth frowned at the sight, knowing Roy was not at all interested in such books, that he preferred reading History or fiction and noticed the way the boy was blinking furiously at the pages he was turning much too fast.

"Roy…Tell me, what's wrong," Marth reached out and placed a hand on the General's shoulder. Roy stiffened immediately, the wild flurry of pages stilling for a moment.

"You're trembling," the prince gasped, kneeling down beside the boy, trying to catch his eyes but those long, red eyelashes were resting on his pale cheeks.

"The letter was from your father," Marth said, knowing how to get the teen to open up, "What did it say?"

Roy's mouth twisted, his face turning away from the prince's inquiring gaze. Marth gently put his arm around the boy and slowly pulled him forward, his hand caressing the back of Roy's head. Roy gasped at the sweet gesture and as he whirled around in his seat he swept all the books from the table, which fell with a crash in a pile, and flung himself violently into the monarch's embrace. Marth froze for a moment, because knowing Roy he had not expected such a spontaneous thing and looked down in surprise at the boy clutching at his chest. Gingerly he rested his hand upon the boy's fiery red hair and with the other hand he held him closer, feeling Roy's nails digging into his sides. Marth winced.

"Roy…"

And then Roy's face was pressed against the prince's chest and he was screaming, a muffled heart-wrenching sound. Roy clutched despairingly at the prince and clawed at his back as he screamed and screamed into Marth's chest and shoulder… Marth had never felt such acute pain in his heart due to someone else's sorrow and anger and desperation. But as Roy's muffled screaming echoed in his ear over and over again, he could feel the pain the redhead was trying to dispel from inside him and he could feel the hot tears pouring onto his chest as well, the warmth blooming and spreading, like hopeless blood, as if he himself had been wounded as well. He could only swallow thickly and stroke the boy's hair soothingly, pressing Roy against himself harder and more violently, waiting patiently for the boy to finish.

The minutes dragged by and when Marth noticed that he had been sitting in silence for a while, rocking back and forth with Roy in his lap he looked down to see the red-haired swordsman trembling.

"Roy…Roy, you don't need to tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, I can feel your pain as well, soaking into my body, but I don't mind, I'll stay with you here, for as long as you need me. I'm here…"

The General shakily looked up, his eyes drawn and red and then he just sat up, his head bowed low and he was crying, freely sobbing, his hands uselessly wiping his eyes angrily, but the tears fell without reserve and the sobs and the gasps were too much for Marth to swallow so he just took Roy roughly in his arms and held him stubbornly, which only made the boy weep harder.

Marth had never seen Roy cry before and had never imagined to witness that day come. He had somehow thought that the fiery boy could _not_ weep. That the boy didn't even know what crying was. But here he was, pouring his soul out, raw, angry and deep, before the prince who could only squeeze him and hope that Roy wouldn't feel hurt anymore, whatever the reason was.

It was well after midnight when Roy had finally fallen asleep in Marth's arms. The prince gazed down at the now-peaceful boy and stroked the tear-stained cheek and the swollen eyelids and the damp auburn hair. He had never seen the boy so broken before, so spiritless, so hopeless, so miserable. He wanted to kiss the teen and wash all those pain-filled tears away. He chuckled at himself, knowing he had never felt so deeply for anyone.

Roy was stirring beneath him. Marth moved, letting the boy sit up and open his bright eyes, gazing blearily at the prince. His eyes were swollen and red but there was peace in them again. He reached forward and placed a soft, sad kiss upon the prince's lips. Marth could taste the sorrow.

"This…is what happened," Roy croaked, sitting upright, rubbing at his tired face, "I received a letter today. From my father's kingdom."

Marth could feel dark foreboding as his General's voice began breaking up.

"He's dead." Roy chocked a little and then swallowed, composing himself, seeming to remember who he was and reclaim his perpetual proud stance. Marth stared at the boy, wanting to say something but knowing that nothing he'd say could make Roy forget his pain.

"He died some days ago. His heart failed him. And…" Roy had trouble speaking any more words; they seemed to get stuck in his throat. Marth reached out, trying to hold him again but Roy gently refused, shaking his head, trying to get everything out once and for all.

"My father's dead. I have no family left now. And so it is by Pharaen law that I must return immediately and fill my father's place. I am now the Lord of Pharae Principality. And worse, a war has indeed broken out in my father's land- I mean, _my _land and without a leader, my people will perish and my kingdom burn…And since I left, they also have no General…they have no-one. I must leave at once. I must…" Roy swallowed and breathed in. "I must leave everything…including you…"

Now it felt as if Marth's heart was the one breaking and he could feel the pieces like leaden shards, constricting his chest and throat. He could not imagine Roy's pain, his face was a storm of mixed emotions, he could see it in his young, bright eyes.

"No…No…" Marth took Roy in his arms and held him hard, and they pressed against each other, desperately and feeling so at loss.

---

"So…when are you leaving?"

It was dawn, the pink-tinged sky seeped through the morning-misted window pane, casting soft, sad light upon a single bed, with tangled sheets and legs on it. Marth and Roy lay quietly together, holding each other tighter than they had ever done before, the prince's hair tickling the resigned boy's cheek and whispering into his ear. They had not slept all night, finding comfort in each other's arms and mouths and presence, knowing that this could be their last. Marth would not be weak for Roy, not this time, not anymore.

"I'm…" Roy had trouble finding words, it seemed as if he had lost the ability to speak properly without trying not to break down every time, "I'm leaving as soon as I can."

"When? In a month? Next week? Tomorrow? Today!"

"Marth, I don't know!" Roy barked, preferring to let anger flare up inside of him instead of being overwhelmed by despair and grief. The prince shut up, understanding Roy and deciding to just lie there and enjoy the feel of the boy's body in his arms, warm and solid and real.

After a long silence, "…Fuck."

"…Roy, don't swear."

"Don't _fucking_ tell me what to do," he said, emphasizing on the word. Marth cringed inwardly, the boy was fiery and bad-tempered of course but he was never rude. He had never seen the boy this altered. But it was understandable. Understandable. He wanted to so badly get angry at the boy himself, take it out on him as Roy was now doing. It would be easier than thinking of the days to come without that red hair between his fingers, without that singular laughter, without those bright blue eyes. He wanted to swear right now, too. But he would be strong for Roy, he knew what the General was doing. After a great loss it was normal to get distressed and sad and then angry…He had done it himself, had he not? A long time ago. He had lost his whole kingdom, along with his family. But he never talked about that, not even with Roy, not even with himself. He was ashamed.

"…I'm sorry, Marth."

"…I know."

There was nothing more to say.

---

While Roy had gone to talk with Mario and the Master Hand for permission to leave and to be taken out of the lists, Marth was sitting listlessly against a tree with Link beside him, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of grass. The sun was high, it was late afternoon and the monarch had had no appetite for breakfast or for lunch, for that matter. Link guessed he'd go on starving for a week if his calculations were right.

It had been just after breakfast when a dark-looking Roy and a deadpan looking Marth had approached him, their footsteps sounding like doom hanging over them. The three had talked out of earshot of anyone else, in Link's room, solemnly relaying to their friend the terrible news. The elf had said nothing after Roy had painfully finished explaining the situation except a look that the two Fire Emblem swordsmen understood as sympathy and pain. A lot of problems had risen around them lately but there was still this inexplicable bond that they had formed when there was nothing but innocence braided around their friendship in the beginning, seeming like years now, and it was unbreakable. Because they had embraced again, the three of them, not needing to say anything except express this loss through their faces and their touches.

Now, Link could feel Marth's despair emanating thickly from him and the elf sighed heavily. He turned to look at the numb looking prince.

"Things always get better," he tried.

Marth looked at him askance and after along while he sighed, "You believe that?"

"Well, what else? Either they get worse or they get better."

"What if they get worse?"

Link laughed dully, "No, no, we're not going down that road again. Enough of this downward spiralling decadence."

Marth blinked up at the elf, knowing he should feel the same.

Link seemed to sense this, "Look…just…do whatever makes you happy. It's that simple. You can't journey through life burdened by guilt and despair and martyrdom and negativity and hate and anger… We have to travel light. Take with us the things that are important in life. The things that matter. Unless you want to live that kind of life that makes you miserable all the time." Marth smiled.

"When did you get so wise?" he said, not sarcastically.

"I am an elf, after all."

"No, you just have long, pointy ears and an acute sense of smell," the monarch chuckled.

"And eyesight. And acute eyesight."

"Yes, that too."

"And…" Link hesitated, "And I have Sheik…"

Marth raised his eyebrows at this, being the first time to hear a confession coming out of the horse's mouth.

"Go on…"

Link was flushed! When was the last time Marth had seen the elf blush? Yes…he remembered but he decided not to dwell on that memory.

"Well…Sheik talks like that. You should really be thanking Sheik for that speech."

"I certainly will…"

They fell into an awkward silence, Marth looking back down at the ground trying hard not to think of red hair but failing miserably and Link had picked up a wilting flower and had proceeded to pluck each petal slowly but even as he touched it, it just crumpled apart.

Timidly yet burning with curiosity, Marth raised and eyebrow at Link, suddenly digesting what he had just said, "Wait…You have Sheik? I mean…I can't say I didn't see this coming but…since when?"

Link avoided eye contact. "Well…Since…the day before yesterday…"

"Two days ago?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"I guess…that explains it."

"Explains what?" Link almost laughed nervously.

"The difference I felt around you today. And the way your eyes gleam."

"No they don't," he scoffed, half-amused, half-afraid that it was true.

Marth mulled it over, wishing he could feel like the elf felt right now and not feeling the opposite. "Well…I wish you all the best and I'm happy for you."

"No you're not."

Marth glanced up at Link, not having expected that reaction. The Hylian just grinned.

"Yes, thanks," Link amended, winking. Marth shook his head. Unbelievable. Marth sagged a little though. It wasn't fair. Why was it always that everything he loved had to disappear. Just then they heard approaching footsteps and Marth looked up when a couple of dainty shoes stopped before him.

"Hey, Daisy."

Daisy was lifting a hand before her face trying to block the harsh sun and looking down at Marth, relieved, stepping into the shade of the trees.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Diasy chimed. Link squinted, seeing Sheik in the distance and waving to him.

"Oh?" Marth replied noncommittally. Daisy sat down, brushing her hand across Marth's cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the other day…If it caused any trouble if you know what I mean. And…is Roy all right? You know. After his awful match and that enigmatic letter of his."

Marth cared for Daisy, but she had gone too far right now and she had hit a nerve. Of course she didn't know just exactly _how _sensitive that subject was right now, but still.

"He's _fine_," he said darkly. Link looked over at Marth in alarm, noting the new tone in his voice.

"Oh really?" Daisy insisted, too busy trying to get gossip from him to notice his eyes had dulled over and his tone of voice had thickened into a threatening note, "Because as I was passing him in the hallway he looked anything but fine! He seemed to be going towards Mario's office. He looked dreadfully haggard and he just glowered at me when he saw me! For no reason! What's wrong? I don't get it."

"It's because he hates you."

The three of them snapped their heads up to find that Sheik had arrived and was now looming over them, shading his eyes with his hand. His pale yellow hair was tied back tightly now that he seemed to have given up using his turban and his scarf-mask and he gazed down softly at Link who looked quite shocked at what his friend had just said.

"Excuse me!" Daisy huffed, indignant. Marth and Link looked at Sheik cautiously, suddenly afraid of this alarming brown-haired girl. But the Sheikah just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I only speak the truth."

Instead of an explosive outburst that they all expected, Daisy bowed her head and stood up suddenly.

"You're right. Anyway it doesn't matter," she turned to Marth, "Hey, I need to speak to you, come on." And she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet starting to trudge away, surprised prince in hand. Sheik shook his head and sat down next to Link, fidgeting with a stray strand of hair tickling his nose.

"I thought she was going to go insane," Link sniggered after a while. Sheik shrugged, a tiny smile pulling at his lips, one that only Link could notice.

"No-one ever dares to speak to me disrespectfully," Sheik said, something like smugness dripping from his voice.

"It's because you're _so_ imposing," Link smiled sarcastically, leaning back to take a good long look at the sheikah beside him.

"I am."

"Have you noticed that _I'm_ taller than you? And my face is not that feminine."

"Size and face has nothing to do with 'imposing'," but he was slightly blushing at the comment.

"Yes," Link leaned forward, "I know…" Sheik understood the gesture and leaned in to receive the small kiss. It was these moments when there felt to be nothing around them, except the quiet tree, the tickling grass, the falling leaves, each other. The SSBM House stood on the other side of the garden, a good distance from them but it reminded Link of the solemn news that Marth had told him.

"Roy's leaving," he blurted out.

Sheik sat back, contemplating a leaf that had fallen on the elf's head and gently brushed it away.

"I know."

"You do? But only Marth and I know about it…yet."

"Link…I read Marth's mind. I'm sorry…"

Link grinned, "Ah, I see…well it doesn't matter anyway, soon everyone will find out about it, I suppose."

---

Captain Falcon was not a person who really cared about anyone else but himself and usually helped someone else when there was something in it for him as well. He usually wasn't involved with anyone else's problems and so was usually the last person to know of someone else's tragedy or sorrow. When Mr Game&Watch had lost his frying pan the race driver had seen the odd black thing lying in Kirby's room one day as he was strutting past the open door but had 'forgotten' to say anything to the distressed Smasher. He hadn't even been in the know when Jigglypuff had lost her green headband. When one day Luigi came up to him to ask some advice on girls, Falcon had laughed raucously and vaguely told him to give it up before he got hurt. Even when the woman he most liked had been walking past him one day and had tripped, falling in an undignified manner on the floor, the pilot had just pointed and laughed, "Ha! You just lost your style, Samus, big time!" without even _trying_ to help her up again.

So it came as a surprise, even to him, when he stopped in his tracks at the sound of someone crying. Usually, he would just have gone on strutting, without a second thought and gone about his business. But he had never heard such _heart_-felt sobs before…and coming from a lady. He cautiously peered around the corner into the common room and spotted a ragged-looking princess Zelda curled up in one of the couches and sobbing her eyes out. Captain Falcon panicked. He didn't laugh. He didn't point. He just stopped and looked at the elf princess, never having seen her so _drained_ and pitiable and so…miserable. He said to himself that he didn't really want to help her, that it was just his own selfish way not to feel guilty. He said to himself. So he did the only thing he thought would help.

"Peach," he said after the toadstool princess had opened the door to his knocking.

"What is it?"

"I-uh…" he scratched his chin uncomfortably, "Yeah…Zelda asked me to come get you. Said she wanted to talk or something, wasn't paying attention…"

Peach sighed, "Oh, you're never paying attention." But she didn't say it in an accusing way and smiled. "Sure, where is she?"

"I think she was in the common room…Dunno for sure…Well, hafta go, see? Bye!" And he was gone faster than Peach could blink twice in a row.

Some minutes later, Captain Falcon was quietly snooping around until he caught sight of Peach stroking Zelda's back as the royal elf hiccupped the last of her sobs and without another word, the racer strode away, strangely satisfied.

---

"After I couldn't find you anywhere else…I somehow knew you'd be here."

Roy didn't turn around, staring hard at the falling crystalline water from the fountain before him.

"This…" Marth continued to Roy's back, "this fountain, beneath these stars, this wind…it reminds me of something. Doesn't it?"

Roy said nothing, his eyes shining with more than just the reflection of the water.

"Roy…" Marth hesitated, wondering if he should hold the boy, "I…Well…Don't go."

"…What?"

"Don't go."

Roy turned around, looking up at the slightly taller swordsman, taking in the dark blue hair that always fell around those bluer eyes, so filled with a quiet, silent passion that compensated with Roy's fiery, wild and loud passion. He had fallen for the eyes first…that day in the Melee House. That morning. It seemed like years to him.

"The Master Hand and Mario," Roy began quietly, "gave me leave to go. I'm leaving next week."

Neither one of them could say anything at that moment, the words too thickly stuck in their throats, knowing what they could say and what they shouldn't say. Marth just silently reached out for the redhead and Roy tumbled gladly into his arms, burying his head under the prince's chin, not caring if for once he seemed like the vulnerable one.

"Let's stay like this," Roy mumbled. Marth caressed those silky red tresses with reverence and slow resignation.

"Yes…let's."

---

For the first time in a long while, all the Smashers were present at the breakfast table in the dining hall but because they had been specifically called there by Mario himself. There was no merriment in any of their faces; just a subdued sort of pensiveness and tired sighs permeated the room.

Mario had informed them of Roy's departure and many Smashers had grown serious and regretful. Roy was very popular within the Smash Bros crowd and many fighters were sad to see him go. The General in question was very uncomfortable, picking at his food, wishing that Mario hadn't mentioned anything but it couldn't be helped now. He could feel all their sympathetic glances and could _feel_ the pressure of the silence that pervaded the chamber and he didn't _need_ that right now. The only person who seemed unnaturally delighted by all this was _Daisy_. Ganondorf didn't count. He was unnaturally delighted by everything tragic.

Daisy glanced at Roy with shining, smug eyes, her chewing too loud, her face too bright, her hair too shiny. Roy wanted nothing more than to stick a fork between her eyes, but decided that would be too gory and Marth would probably not approve. _Stupid girl._ Thinking of Marth, Roy quickly checked the prince's face, sitting beside him. His eyes were glazed over, as in lost in some other time and place and he, too, was picking at his food. The only one with an appetite was Daisy. Ganondorf didn't count.

"The tournament won't be suspended, will it?" Captain Falcon broke the silence unnecessarily.

"No," Mario responded, "Roy has already lost so even if he had stayed he wouldn't be participating any more. Round Three is near anyway, and soon we will have our tournament champion."

It echoed maddeningly throughout the hall and it stung the boy more than the plumber could ever know. He hadn't planned on losing. He hadn't planned on having his father kick the bucket. He hadn't planned on falling for a blue-haired _prince_. He hadn't planned on becoming the leader of Pharae so soon.

"Shit."

Every Smasher in the hall snapped their heads to look at a mortified red-haired General.

"Roy!" Peach squeaked.

"Um." Roy's eyes were wide. Damn, the size of the hall amplified all their voices, especially when no-one else was making a sound. Marth was hiding a grin behind his hand and his dark fringe was hiding the humour twinkling in his eyes. And then Young Link spewed the water from his mouth and doubled over, laughing heartily. Nana and Popo joined in, followed by Ness and Kirby. Falco was crowing with amusement and thumped Fox's back in a comradely fashion who in turn started coughing at getting food lodged in his throat from his friend's hit. Bowser and DK were now both roaring with laughter and gradually everyone's spirits lifted, removing the heavy tension from the atmosphere.

"We're gonna miss you, Roy!" Jigglypuff piped up after the laughter had quieted down and given way to casual talk. All the pokémon agreed, including Mewtwo, who looked at the boy with big, sad eyes. There was a gruff, murmured agreement from the rest of the Smashers and Roy bowed his head, making sure to never let anyone see that he could be vulnerable.

"Going to miss you too…" Roy looked up, smiling at everyone. Peach clasped her gloved hands together.

"Oh Roy…when you can…you _must_ come back. We'll be waiting for you, for the next tournament."

"There's gonna be a 'next' tournament?" Fox asked, shovelling egg into his mouth.

"Classified information!" Mario winked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Meaning yes," Ganondorf drawled, rolling his eyes. The talk around the long table picked up with more excited buzzing.

"Promise you'll come back!" Nana pleaded.

"I…" Roy was taken aback with all the attention.

"Say yes!"

"I…I'll try…" Roy replied glumly.

Everyone seemed more or less satisfied with his answer.

"Well!" Mario cut in briskly, "Anyway, it's time for the next match!" And everyone gulped down the last of their breakfast and started filing out of the dining hall, chatting amongst themselves about the news of the secret, next tournament.

Roy stayed seated. He didn't have to go anyway; he would definitely not be participating in any matches anymore. The thought sobered him up and he plunged deeper into his worried. Marth and Link stayed behind as well. Marth had lost the tournament much sooner than Roy had and Link, though still in the game, wasn't worried in being in the next match as he had already won Round Two and was patiently waiting for Round Three to start. The prince and the Hylian shared a look between them and at the same time got up and flanked Roy by his sides, smirking down at the boy.

"…What?" Roy asked warily, noticing the dangerous looks on both their faces. Link winked at Marth from across Roy's head. Marth nodded.

"Sorry, but we believe you ought to wake up a bit…"

"Cool down."

"Enjoy some-"

"Fresh air!"

They hauled Roy up between them and carried him away.

"What the hell!" Roy squirmed within their grip as they stepped outside into the blinding sunlight and marched across the garden, Roy held up between them. The crowd sitting in front of the hanging silver screen all turned slowly to stare at a struggling Roy being carried off brusquely.

"Help!" Roy flailed in vain. Someone started to snigger, the match before them slightly forgotten at this new interesting scene.

"…Where are you taking me?" the General spoke up, deciding he wasn't going to win with brute strength alone against both of the older boys. The other two remained tremendously silent and smug and soon Roy spotted in the distance, the fountain, spurting water happily and oblivious to the current master plan. And he had a flashback to his first week with the Melee crowd.

"Uh…Wait…wait! No!" Roy began struggling with much more determination but Link and Marth only tightened their grip and hurried up, jostling the boy until finally-

"-_waiit_!"

_SPLASH_

Link and Marth were doubled over, clutching their stomachs and unabashedly laughing their heads off at a sopping wet General rising up from inside the fountain with a blazing glare of revenge. He stooped and scooped a great amount of water from within the fountain and splashed it at the nearest elf. Link abruptly stopped laughing and gasped, holding out his arms as his yellow hair stuck to his face, little rivulets in his eyelashes and dripping down his nose. Roy and Marth roared with delight at the sight of a soaked elf. Link lunged at the General and they submerged into the fountain, tackling each other, soaked and breathless with laughter. Suddenly they turned and chucked water at an unsuspecting monarch and before they knew it, the three of them were splashing about the fountain, slipping and wading about, yelling with boyish amusement.

The rest of the Smashers were torn between watching the match before them unfold or turning to watch the just-as-interesting fountain tackle with the three sopping swordsmen, their laughter drifting towards them.

"They're behaving like children," Daisy scoffed, turning around to watch the match intently. Peach smiled. Zelda noticed that Sheik was more interested in watching a soaked elf than in the match itself. She sidled closer to her alter ego.

"Sheik."

The Sheikah started, a slight flush on his now uncovered face at having been caught staring. Zelda sighed.

"We have to talk…"

Once inside Zelda's room (Sheik didn't sleep there that often anymore), the Hylian princess rounded on her Sheikah alter ego. Sheik stood calmly by the door, crossing his arms and fixing Zelda with a quiet crimson gaze. They Hylian looked up, silent tears streaking down her distressed face.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying- I…just can't help myself," Zelda whispered, taking deep breaths. Sheik's chest tightened. Zelda calmed down enough.

"Sheik…I knew this would happen – no, don't interrupt me, I…love you, Sheik, you're a part of me, I miss you. I can't be angry with you. If I were Link I'd love you as well, and Link…He's so happy. I never meant for this to happen but it did. I'm sorry. I just don't want Link avoiding me. I can't take _that_. We'll leave all that happened in the past. Somehow I wish we hadn't separated but I see it's for the best, though, don't you feel empty, sometimes?" It had all come out in a rushed breath and abruptly Zelda looked up hopefully at the Sheikah that had once been a part of her. He was staring at her, some unnamed emotion flickering behind his scarlet eyes.

"I'll talk to him…" and he turned to open the door.

"Sheik!" Zelda pleaded, "Sheik…don't go. You were all I had and now you're gone as well…"

He was turning the doorknob.

"Do you love him?"

He opened the door a fraction.

"Do you love me…?" she whimpered, her voice breaking but trying to hide it, trying to be strong.

Sheik's shoulders sagged. He slowly closed the door and turned his head to Zelda's direction. "I don't want you to be like this," he said.

Sheik frowned, "I…can leave him if it'll make you feel better." Zelda's eyes widened.

"You'd do that for me?" she said.

"…I would if you asked it of me. I owe you that and…you're a part of me too…If you suffer, I suffer. You can't go on like this," he said slowly, trying to hide his feelings behind a calm exterior.

"But, you love him! Don't you? How could you do that to him? Link'll be devastated…You can't do that to him…"

Sheik said nothing, remaining tight-lipped, waiting for Zelda to answer.

"Fine. Leave him." She raised her chin, looking him straight in the eye, waiting for his response, weighing him. Sheik bowed his head only slightly, as if nodding uncertainly, and left, closing the door behind him.

Sheik closed the door gently and walked, as if in a trance, towards the garden, but he never made it. Suddenly he stopped right in the middle of an empty hallway and leaned weakly against one of its marble walls, slipping downwards, slowly sinking to the ground. He stared ahead into space numbly and did nothing.

---

They were brawling in the renovated Training room, the sound of metal echoing around the vacuum housed Final Destination stage. There was just the two of them; Link had gone to search for Sheik who had last been seen catatonic in one of the empty hallways.

"What do you think's happened?" Roy panted, dodging a full-on attack from the prince and twirling his sword expertly to give a nasty slash to the arm. Marth staggered backwards, clutching his arm, not because there was any damage but it had stung.

"Don't know, don't care," Marth muttered, concentrating on counter-attacking the General's dance of doom.

"You never liked Sheik, did you?" Roy breathed hard, both swordsmen a blur, hot and sweaty from an hour of exertion. Marth lunged at an opening.

"No, he's too smug for his own good."

Roy had expected that attack and quickly flipped his sword, sending the prince into oblivion. The monarch returned once again, a scowl marring his face.

"I think he's okay," Roy said simply, ignoring Marth's scalding look.

"You think everyone's OK, Roy, and they're not," Math said dully.

"So _you're_ not OK?" Roy glared at the prince, lowering his sword, fight momentarily forgotten. Marth rolled his eyes. "That's _not_ what I meant."

"That is _exactly_ what you meant."

"Don't be so childish," Marth turned to run a hand through his damp hair. Roy fumed, glaring daggers into the prince's back. He threw his sword on the ground, glowering as Marth turned to frown disapprovingly at the boy.

"See what I mean?"

"No," he said scathingly, "What _do _you mean, Your Majesty?"

"You're behaving so infantile."

"Me? _Infantile?_ When _you're_ the one disliking someone for no real purpose? Just because he stole your boyfriend away? Ha! _That's_ infantile!" Roy's usually deep voice rose a pitch or two as he spat acidly, scowling at the prince.

"Sheik never _stole_ my 'boyfriend' away and anyway, Link was never my boyfriend," Marth replied calmly, infuriating the General even more. They glared at each other across the short distance they were standing from, on the flat, plain platform above the swirling colours of the illusion of the stage.

"Then what _was_ he?" Roy barked.

"Just lust!" Marth finally gave in, yelling, dropping his sword as well and lifting his arms in exasperation.

"Then what am _I_ to you? Just lust too!" Roy screamed, venom in his words.

Marth looked shocked. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"But it's the truth!"

"It's _not_ the truth! You're not _just lust_, God, you know that, stop being stupid," Marth groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"What!" Roy stepped closer, the alien wind of the platform strange on their faces. "You know Marth, I'm _not just_ anything! Don't you _dare_ take me for granted!"

The prince threw his arms down, "What's the _matter_ with you? I'm not taking you for granted! You should know that by now! Sometimes you can be so-"

"'So' what!" Roy stepped closer, acidly shouting the words into the echoing vacuum of illusion surrounding them.

"So wrong! So annoying! So stupid! So young! So childish! So-!"

With a hoarse yell, Roy lunged at the monarch, fists pulling back but his anger blinded him. Marth sidestepped, tripping the boy up and delivering his own punch. Roy fell with a thud, holding his face. Marth stood mortified. Immediately the prince knelt down beside the boy who had now gone suddenly still, covering his face with a shaking hand and breathing raggedly.

"Roy, dammit, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking, I just…" he murmured, panicked, trying to pry Roy's hand from his face. He finally did it and saw Roy had his eyes shut tight, a purple bruise slowly blooming on his cheekbone, right under the eye. Marth sighed inwardly with relief.

"Hey," the prince said quietly, now stroking the boy's hair, "At least I didn't give you black eye…" It had meant to be a joke. Roy jerked away from Marth's touch and stood up quickly, swaying a little.

"Roy…?"

"I _don't_ want to see you again."

"…What?"

"I _don't_ want to be with you anymore," he said, looking murderous. Marth stood up, towering a little over the slightly shorter boy.

"Godamn you, don't _do _this! Not anymore! You know I'd do anything for you, and I can't stand the thought of you going away…This just got a little out of hand! You got crazy as well! I'm _sorry!_"

"_No_, Marth! No…" Roy sank to his knees, "I mean…Yeah, it got out of hand…But I'm leaving anyway and…I've been thinking about it. I'm sorry I lashed out on you but…let's face it. This can't go on. I have to become Lord of Pharae. And then…I won't have time for anything anymore, not even you. I have to distance myself from you this next week. It won't be enough, I know but. I have to get you out of my mind, out of my system otherwise I won't be able to run Pharae properly, I'd miss you too much. I…_don't_ want to hurt."

Marth was speechless, dumbfounded, hurt, numb…

Roy stood up shakily as the colours and the stage washed away around them until they were standing in the dim light of the real training chamber, some monitors glowing dully in the distance with the Melee information of the stages on them.

"R-Roy," Marth regained his senses, suddenly laughing dryly, the hurt noticeable in his voice, "I-I won't let you do this. I _won't_ let you turn around, turn away. I don't care what you say. I need you. You need me. _I_ won't be able to get you out of my system. You can't!"

"But I'm so stupid, so young, so annoying, aren't _I_?" Roy gritted out. Marth gaped.

"I!"

"Yes _you_! Only you you you. _I_ don't need you."

Roy stormed from the room.

---


End file.
